


Знай своё место

by Andre



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bromance, Drama, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 76,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andre/pseuds/Andre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джен с бромансом Тони/Баки, большой, сюжетный и эмоциональный.<br/>Пост-Гражданка. После гибели Капитана Т"Чалла связывается с Тони Старком и предлагает ему забрать резервуар с Зимним Солдатом. Тони соглашается и берёт на себя обязанность спасти сержанта Барнса от правосудия.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пятница

**Author's Note:**

> **Вестрей** : Верно одно. Если целые нации могут чувствовать любовь и ненависть, алчность и зависть — а так оно и есть — вполне возможно что сам процесс убийства может стать общественным занятием. Убийство как национальное времяпрепровождение. Улыбаешься. Я думаю, у отдельно взятой личности остается только одно.  
>  **Советник** : И что же это?  
>  **Вестрей** : Прощение. Группа людей может любить или ненавидеть, восхищаться или злопыхать. Но нет такой вещи, как коллективное прощение.
> 
> _**«Советник»,** Кормак Маккарти_

1.

Со времён войны Севера и Юга на Арлингтонском кладбище хоронили солдат. Здесь лежали те, кто погиб за отечество. Каждый президент считал своим долгом возложить цветы к могилам и произнести патетическую речь, восхваляющую воинскую доблесть.

Державность, обольстительная для художественного воображения, хорошо смотрелась на экране, но в жизни производила тягостное впечатление. Первый раз Тони побывал на Арлингтонском кладбище ещё в юности. Отец поехал в Вашингтон получать награду. Посещение Арлингтонского кладбища входило в обязательную программу делегации. Госсекретарь выступал с речью о патриотизме. Белые надгробные плиты шли ровными рядами, и им не было конца.

— Стране нужны герои, — сказал госсекретарь с трибуны.

Говард приосанился и положил руку на плечо сына. Подбежал фотограф и щёлкнул затвором. На снимке Говард выглядел гордым, а Тони — испуганным.

Тони стоял, смотрел на надгробные плиты и думал: счастлива та страна, которой герои не нужны.

Удивительно, что спустя двадцать пять лет страна прислушалась к мыслям Тони. Он сам был этому не рад. Страна потеряла потребность в том, что сама же вырастила, выпестовала и поставила на ноги. Стива Роджерса хоронили в стороне от Арлингтона без почётного караула. Гроб не обернули звёздно-полосатым флагом. Тело не обрядили в парадный мундир. Тони подавал прошение военным и требовал устроить похороны по высшему разряду, но получил вежливый отказ, снабжённый отсылками к законам, поправкам и постановлениям.

«Согласно параграфу 553-2 статьи 32 свода федеральных постановлений США, на кладбище могут быть похоронены участники войн и члены их семей, военные, проходившие службу в ВС США, военные в отставке, президенты, председатели Верховного суда, лица, имеющие государственные награды, такие как медаль «Пурпурное сердце», медаль Почета, медаль «Серебряная Звезда», крест за выдающиеся заслуги…»

Стив Роджерс, сказали они, не удовлетворяет требованиям действующего законодательства.

Тони бился, Тони просил, Тони угрожал — всё без толку.

Капитана зарывали в тишине, без залпов и торжественных речей, в присутствии двух могильщиков и пары чиновников. Гроб глухо ударился о дно ямы. Тони вздрогнул. Чиновник из штаба демократов наклонился к нему и шепнул:

— Не вините себя, мистер Старк.

Тони стиснул зубы. Чиновник не первую неделю вился за ним хвостом, надеясь выпросить несколько сотен тысяч на предвыборную компанию.

— Вы не в ответе за то, что Капитан стал таким. Мы понимаем — вы пытались уговорить его подписать бумаги, но он выбрал другой путь. Это не ваша вина. Мы знаем, что вы пытались. Я хочу, чтобы вы понимали, мистер Старк, — мы всецело на вашей стороне...

— Сколько? — процедил Тони.

— А?

— Сколько денег вам нужно?

Оторопевший чиновник назвал сумму.

— Мой секретарь пришлёт чек.

— Эээ... Да?

— Что-то ещё?

— Да вроде всё...

— Исчезните.

— Что?

— Я сказал — исчезните, — повторил Тони.

Чиновник отступил на два шага назад. Тони заглянул в тёмную яму. Лакированная крышка гроба тускло бликовала на дне. Два могильщика, держа наготове лопаты, переглянулись между собой.

— Может... эээ... кто-нибудь возьмёт слово?

Тони почувствовал на себе взгляды присутствующих. От него будто ждали от него какого-то действия.

— Зарывайте, — приказал Тони.

Один из могильщиков махнул лопатой и бросил на гроб горсть сухой земли. Второй замешкался, но быстро пришёл в себя и взялся за дело. Пока они работали, Тони смотрел на фотографию Капитана. Чёрно-белый снимок запечатлел Стива Роджерса в самом начале пути: только-только после сыворотки, в сороковых, на подъёме. На поздних цветных снимках он выглядел серьёзным и насупленным, но тут открыто улыбался в камеру. Снимок предоставил музей Капитана Америки, ныне закрытый на реконструкцию.

Могильщики работали быстро. Кем они были? Обычными работягами из похоронного бюро, копающими могилы за девять с половиной баксов в час. По вечерам они возвращались домой к жёнам, по пятницам пили пиво в баре, болели за «Вашингтон Редскинс» и наверняка голосовали за демократов.

(Нищеброды всегда голосуют за демократов. Только реднеки — исключение.)

Разве они могли представить, что когда-нибудь своими руками похоронят Капитана Роджерса? Право, судьба порой выделывает причудливые коленца.

Тони наклонился, взял снимок, отряхнул с него землю и сунул во внутренний карман костюма. Распорядитель посмотрел на Тони вопросительно.

— Пришлите счёт за похороны, — сказал Тони.

— Это за госсчёт, сэр. Только вот снимок…

— Снимок мой, как и щит.

— Но щит — государственная собственность, — вмешался чиновник из демократов.

Тони зыркнул на него. Чиновник опустил голову и пробормотал:

— Всё-таки вибраниум… Да ещё с такой историей…

— Щит создал мой отец.

— Но, согласно условиям договора…

Сильно болела голова. Тони зажмурился, чтобы не брякнуть чего лишнего.

— Откройте аукцион. Я всё выкуплю.

— Государству решать, кому отойдут эти вещи.

— Я заплачу вдвое больше остальных, и вы это знаете.

— Да, но есть же закон! Есть договор. Вы сами его подписали. Простите, мистер Старк, но не вам решать, как распоряжаться государственной собственностью, объявлять аукцион или нет, какой ценник выставлять… Мистер Старк?

Тони уже шёл к ограде. Чертыхнувшись, чиновник засеменил следом.

— Мистер Старк! Подождите! Да куда вы понеслись? Я говорю, договор…

У ограды Тони обернулся.

— Плевать я хотел на договор.

Чиновник остановился и рассеянно сказал:

— Я всего-то хотел забрать снимок.

— Снимок мой, — повторил Тони, развернулся и зашагал к машине.

 

 

2.

В мастерской было прохладно. Система поддерживала температуру на уровне шестидесяти градусов по Фаренгейту, чтобы избежать перегрева оборудования. Всё никак не доходили руки, чтобы перенастроить режим. Ниши в стенах, где раньше стояли костюмы, ныне были пусты. Тони прошёл мимо них, сел в кресло и закинул ноги на рабочий стол.

На столе тоже было пусто. Вижн убрал инструменты в стенные шкафы. Там они лежали в идеальном порядке, как в строительном магазине. К ним никто не прикасался больше года. Случай с Альтроном отбил у Тони всякое желание что-то мастерить.

В прежние времена Тони приходил в мастерскую, чтобы покопаться в механике. Потом мастерская стала холостяцким уголком — он прятался здесь от Пеппер, когда они ругались, и от всего мира, когда хотел остаться один. Пеппер ушла, а привычка осталась. Он снял пиджак, повесил на спинку стула и проверил смартфон: тридцать восемь пропущенных. Пора менять личный номер. Смартфон отправился в мусорную корзину. Глухой стук возвестил о том, что экран выдержал удар.

Тони с сожалением подумал, что в сверхпрочном стекле «Старк Индастриз» есть свои минусы: уже не получается эффектно разбить телефон, когда всё достало.

Пеппер сказала бы, что это хорошо. Капитан сказал бы: возьми себя в руки.

Но какая разница? Их здесь не было. Тони сидел один.

Мелко моргали лампы дневного света. Еле слышно жужжали приборы, готовые откликнуться на любой зов. Тони попытался переключиться на быт и прикинул, какой запрос послать системе. Ничего не шло в голову. Он знал только одно: когда-то у него были Пеппер и Капитан, но он их упустил.

Всё остальное не имело значения. Внутренний голос вкрадчиво спросил: ладно Пеппер, но кого ты обманываешь насчёт Кэпа? Ты его не упускал. Нельзя потерять то, чем не обладал.

Тони достал из кармана пиджака пожелтевшую от времени чёрно-белую карточку. Похожая открытка валялась где-то в коробке с детскими вещами. На ней было написано: «Весёлого Рождества». Тони уже и забыл, как естественно видеть Капитана чёрно-белым. Когда он впервые встретился с ним, было дико, что Кэп трёхмерный, что кожа не отретуширована, что глаза голубые, а не светло-серые. Что он вообще… не открыточный. Дышит, морщится, моргает. Совершает еле уловимые микродвижения, которые не может передать архивная плёнка или плакат.

Всё равно что увидеть живого Микки-Мауса и обнаружить, что чёрные уши отливают синевой.

Тони положил карточку на стол и разгладил загнутый уголок. Перевернул, посмотрел на оборот, втайне надеясь найти какое-нибудь послание, но там не было ничего, кроме пятна от кофейной чашки. Тони пялился на него минуты две, пока звонок из мусорной корзины не вывел его из оцепенения.

Тони встал, залез в корзину, достал телефон и посмотрел на экран. Звонила Пеппер. Несколько секунд он боролся с желанием отключить звук, но сдался и поднёс трубку к уху.

— Алло.

— Привет, — сухо сказала Пеппер и сразу взяла быка за рога. — Тони, надо поговорить.

Металлические нотки в её голосе подсказали, что дело плохо. Он знал эту интонацию: Старк, тебя заносит, сейчас я приду и вправлю тебе мозги.

— Я занят, — солгал Тони. — Давай в другой раз.

— Когда?

— Э-э-э... Да, знаешь, столько дел навалилось. Расписание забито на месяц вперёд. Я сообщу, если окно освободится. Вижу, номер у тебя тот же?

Пеппер ответила ровным голосом:

— Я созвонилась с твоим секретарём. Весь день пустой...

Проклятье. Надо гнать секретаря в шею.

— ...и назначила встречу на завтра. В девять утра будь в офисе, я приеду.

— Может, письмо отправишь? — предложил Тони. — Почитаю перед сном. Привык засыпать под твои нотации.

Зря он это сказал. Опять занесло не туда. Пеппер многозначительно промолчала, дав ему ощутить все грани чувства «какой же я козёл».

— Завтра, Тони. В девять. Не забудь.

— Хорошо, — сказал Тони, помедлил и добавил: — Прости.

Она уже отключилась. Он зачем-то продолжал держать трубку у уха. Хотел перезвонить и повторить извинения. Затем подумал: что это изменит?

Сел и опять закинул ноги на стол.

 

 

3.

Когда Пеппер зашла в кабинет, Тони вовсю изображал бурную деятельность — перекладывал папки на столе, орал в трубку, раскачивался на стуле, сыпал цифрами и ругательствами, стучал кулаком по столу. Это был старый способ поставить на место просителей, что оббивали порог башни Старка с утра до вечера. Завидев Тони, орущего в трубку: «Я оставлю тебя без штанов, мудила!», они живо умеряли аппетиты и становились кроткими, как овцы.

С Пеппер этот трюк не прошёл. Она закрыла дверь, села за стол, закинула ногу на ногу и бесстрастно слушала, как он поёт соловьём.

— ...и будь я проклят, если соглашусь на эти условия! В гробу я видал всю эту шайку. А госсекретарю можете передать...

Пеппер кашлянула и вытянула из-под стола провод от телефона. Штепсель даже в розетку не был воткнут.

— Эээ... Госсекретарю передайте мой горячий привет!

Тони шмякнул трубку на аппарат.

— Вижу, ты и впрямь страшно занят, — сказала Пеппер. — И часто с тобой такое?

Он тоскливо подумал: каким же клоуном я иногда кажусь со стороны.

— Бывает, — коротко ответил он. — Извини за этот концерт. Помогает отвадить яйцерезок и всяких нахлебников.

— Интересно, к кому ты меня причисляешь. К нахлебникам?

— Нет, я...

— Стало быть, к яйцерезкам, — заключила Пеппер.

Он скрестил руки на груди в защитном жесте.

— Пеппер, зачем ты пришла?

Она полезла в сумку. Эту кожаную бандуру от «Ив-Сен Лоран» он подарил ей после очередного косяка со спасением мира. Тони тысячу раз клялся, что завяжет с подвигами, но так и не завязал. В знак раскаяния он частенько дарил Пеппер всякую ерунду, и некоторые подарки из числа практичных она даже принимала.

— Вот, — сказала Пеппер, вытащила из сумки папку и положила на стол. — Финансовые показатели компании за последний квартал.

— О чёрт...

— Ты думал, можно вытащить из оборота пятьдесят миллионов, и никто не заметит?

Тони открыл отчёт. По долгу службы ему приходилось отслеживать финансовые показатели, критерии эффективности и значения KPI. Он не любил носиться с бумажками и быстро уставал от этого дерьма. Джарвис и Пеппер избавили его от необходимости вникать в нюансы. Как ни странно, Пеппер справлялась с операционной деятельностью куда лучше Джарвиса.

Когда она ушла, он так и не научился следить за цифрами самостоятельно. От них в глазах рябило.

— Пятьдесят? — рассеянно переспросил Тони, листая бумаги. Шорох страниц успокаивал.

— Пятьдесят один миллион и четыреста двадцать тысяч долларов.

— Ого, ты скинула мне полтора ляма. По старой памяти? Или клинья подбиваешь?

— Тони, я же не шутить пришла.

— А могла бы и пошутить для разнообразия. Полтора ляма за флирт с Железным Человеком! А говорят, что проституция — низкая профессия.

— Уймись.

Он сцепил руки в замок на затылке и уставился на Пеппер. Она похорошела — может, сменила косметолога или как-то по-особенному уложила волосы. Тони обычно не замечал таких деталей. Внутренний голос, тот же, что и вчера, услужливо подкинул ещё одну идею: может, Пеппер похорошела, потому что бросила тебя?

Это ты её старил, ты мотал ей нервы. Не ценил, разумеется.

И сейчас не больно-то ценишь.

— Посмотри на цифры, Тони, — сказала Пеппер. — Посмотри на них. Ты выплатил компенсацию аэропорту Лейпцига...

— Мстители разнесли им взлётно-посадочную полосу. Как ещё восстанавливать инфраструктуру?

— Нам выставили счёт за списанные самолёты...

— И, между прочим, я сбил цены до смехотворных.

— Плюс спонсирование предвыборных кампаний, плюс субсидии для Ваканды, плюс Вена, плюс гранты...

— Гранты — это часть политики «Старк Индастриз». Ещё мой отец выдавал гранты одарённым студентам. В Массачусетском Технологическом учатся отличные ребята, они этого стоят.

— Ты раздал им двадцать шесть миллионов долларов.

— И что, разве это деньги? Мы на пресс-конференции и работу со СМИ тратим вдвое больше.

— Да, но не за один квартал.

— Воспринимай это как инвестиции в будущее. Я решил пересмотреть траты компании и увеличить финансирование перспективных разработок.

— А совет директоров в курсе?

— Я посылал им е-мейлы.

— Ах, е-мейлы...

— Я ставлю их в известность по любому поводу, как ты и хотела.

— Но ты не спрашиваешь их мнения.

Тони скрипнул зубами. Всё это он уже слышал. Пеппер не в первый раз попрекала его тем, что он не считался с чужими интересами, и разговор о работе грозил обернуться неловкой личной сценой. Тони не хотел ворошить прошлое. Он еле-еле оправился — и вот опять.

— Пеппер, я не виноват, что в совете директоров сидят рохли и мямли, не способные отстаивать свои убеждения. Даже если они с чем-то не согласны, никто из них не стоит на своём.

— Ты не оставляешь им выбора. Лесли Эндрюс сказал, ты не отвечаешь на его звонки.

— Лесли Эндрюс — заноза в заднице. Уму непостижимо, как такой жалкий тип пробрался в совет. Я двигаю компанию вперёд, а это ничтожество ещё смеет вставлять палки мне в колёса. И это называется управлением!

Пеппер посоветовала:

— Прибереги речь для совета.

Тони выдохся. Его возмущённый спич не произвёл на Пеппер впечатления. Несколько секунд она глядела на него изучающе, а затем спросила:

— Что с тобой происходит?

— Со мной? Ничего.

— Уж мне-то не ври. Я отлично тебя знаю.

Да, подумал Тони. В этом-то и проблема. Со мной остаются только те, кто меня не знает. Те, кто знают, держатся подальше.

Конечно, вслух он этого не сказал.

— Пеппер, я рад, что ты волнуешься за «Старк Индастриз», но пятьдесят миллионов в нашем обороте — смешные деньги, и не надо раздувать скандал из-за такой ерунды.

— Меня беспокоит, куда это нас заведёт.

— Никуда.

— Ты бесконтрольно тратишь деньги.

— Я вкладываюсь в развитие отрасли и закрываю дыры по проколам Мстителей.

Пеппер резонно заметила:

— С чего ради «Старк Индастриз» должна оплачивать накладные расходы немецких аэропортов?

Он разозлился, хоть и знал, что она права.

— С того, что кто-то должен.

— Я видела записи с камер. Не ты разрушил самолёты.

— Ну давай метнёмся за Муравьём и попросим пару миллионов. Он столько не наскребёт, даже если продаст себя на органы.

— Ты откупаешься, — сказала Пеппер. — За себя и за них. Осыпаешь золотом всех, кто попросит, а заодно и тех, кто даже не просил. Чего ты хочешь этим добиться?

Он молчал.

— Акционеры интересуются, почему Тони Старк использует общий фонд так, как ему заблагорассудится. И что я должна им ответить?

— Придумай что-нибудь, — вяло отозвался Тони. — Ты умная.

— О господи, Тони! Ты вообще следишь за рынком? Ты знаешь, что акции «Старк Индастриз» просели на восемь процентов с тех пор, как обнародовали квартальный отчёт?

Опять отчёты, цифры, проценты, акции… Когда Тони успел провалиться в вязкое болото бюрократии? В прежние времена он хотя бы костюмы конструировал. Бумажная волокита оставалась на совести других людей, а ему перепадало всё самое интересное — робототехника, механика, программирование, научная прикладуха. Всё, что он знал и любил.

Теперь это в прошлом. Вместо решения инженерных задач он вынужден перепрыгивать через административные препятствия. Искать лазейки, думать об акциях, взвешивать каждое слово, чтобы не дай бог никого не задеть.

Куда всё только делось? И как вернуть?

Он бы начал сначала, но силёнок не хватало. Нервы были уже не те.

— Тони, — сказала Пеппер. — Посмотри на меня.

Он поднял взгляд от папки.

— Ты следишь за рынком или нет?

— Нет. Не слежу.

— Хорошо, а за чем ты следишь?

— За прогнозом погоды.

— Ты можешь хоть на минуту стать серьёзным?

— Могу, — согласился Тони. — Но не хочу.

Впервые за этот разговор он был с ней честен, но Пеппер не оценила.

— Слушай, Тони…

Он вдруг захотел, чтобы она ушла.

— Ладно, Пеппер, не будем об этом. Я тебя услышал. Впредь буду внимательнее с бюджетом. Обещаю, в следующем квартале жирок «Старк Индастриз» никто не тронет. Пусть нищеброды-студенты и дальше сидят на сухом пайке.

— А что насчёт твоих денег?

— Моих денег?

Пеппер споткнулась. Тони выпрямился в кресле.

— Ах вот как… Следишь за моими счетами.

— Тони, я хочу как лучше…

— Кто дал тебе доступы?

— Никто и не забирал.

Он вспомнил, что действительно забыл ограничить Пеппер доступ к личным счетам. Она могла в любой момент запросить статистику. Надо же было так глупо лохануться.

— Тони, — сказала Пеппер, — мы ведь оба знаем, что траты «Старк Индастриз» — вершина айсберга. Ты запустил руку в финансовые резервы компании и вытащил оттуда пятьдесят миллионов, а потом переключился на собственные деньги и потратил ещё триста семьдесят. Триста семьдесят! А ведь прошло меньше трёх месяцев! Я бы поняла, если бы ты купил дом или строил новую базу, но ты же раздал их кому попало!

— Не смей лезть в мои счета.

Пеппер тяжело вздохнула.

— Я пытаюсь понять, что с тобой творится. Уж прости, но твоя депрессия...

— Нет у меня депрессии.

— С тех пор, как началась эта история с Капитаном…

Слово «капитан» отозвалось слабой болью под рёбрами. Старею, подумал Тони. Скоро полтинник, опасный возраст. Схвачу инфаркт и задолбаюсь сосуды прочищать.

— …с тех пор, как началась история с Капитаном, ты сам не свой.

— Да-да, конечно, щедрость прямо пропорциональна чувству вины. Спасибо, но всё это я уже слышал.

— Так послушай ещё раз. Такими темпами через год будешь сидеть на паперти с протянутой рукой.

— Ну и посижу немножко. Тебе-то что?

Пеппер сбавила обороты и тихо сказала:

— Как бы то ни было, ты мне не чужой человек.

Оба замолчали. Тони избегал её взгляда. Эта женщина была его самой большой удачей. Он не хотел видеть раздражения на её лице или, что ещё хуже, жалости.

— Ты мне небезразличен, — с усилием проговорила Пеппер. — И я не хочу видеть, как ты сводишь себя в гроб. В который раз уже? Мы говорили об этом.

— Да, мы говорили. И ты решила не смотреть.

— Тони…

— Не надо.

— Тебе нужна помощь.

— Я в порядке.

— Ты не в порядке.

В висках стучал пульс. Тони наклонился вперёд и прикрикнул:

— Да кто ты такая? С чего ради ты решила, что имеешь право лезть в мою жизнь?

Пеппер изменилась в лице. Он тяжело дышал. Она привстала, расправила юбку и перекинула сумку через плечо.

— Пеппер… Прости. Прости, я не хотел.

— Да чего там.

— Не обижайся… Эй. Подожди. Не уходи. Чёрт, Пеппер!

— Найди, пожалуйста, способ, — сказала Пеппер, отмеряя каждое слово, — решить свои проблемы без денег. Мы столько лет их зарабатывали. Будет жаль пустить всё по ветру только потому, что тебе стыдно записаться к психологу.

— Мне не стыдно. Я… я…

— Найди способ, — повторила Пеппер. — Займись хоть чем-нибудь. Ты всё ещё работаешь над костюмами?

Он стушевался, как мальчишка.

— Нет. То есть… Те костюмы взорвались. Почти ничего не осталось. Ты же этого хотела.

Между бровей Пеппер пролегла морщинка. Тони путано объяснился:

— Я не имел в виду… Не принимай на свой счёт. Я вспылил, потому что не хочу, чтобы меня контролировали.

— А, по-моему, именно этого ты и хочешь. Разве не о том было соглашение?

Тони смолчал.

— Или ты уже передумал? — проницательно спросила Пеппер. — Заварил кашу, не подумав, а теперь раскаялся, но жаль признаваться. И не нужно никакого соглашения, не нужен контроль… Просто хочется отмыться.

Она била метко, как в старые добрые времена. Садистского удовольствия в голосе не было — Пеппер просто констатировала факт.

Тони закрыл лицо руками.

— Если это всё, то я предпочёл бы…

— Да-да, — сказала Пеппер. — Не провожай.

 

 

4.

— Ну что, старик? Как ты?

— Бывало и лучше.

— Держишься огурцом?

— И выгляжу так же.

Тони хлопнул Роуди по плечу. Роуди охнул, чуть не упал и зацепился за поручни тренажёра. Тони подхватил его за локоть.

— Эй! Нормально всё?

— Нормально, — сказал Роуди.

Его «нормально» было из той же серии, что «всё в порядке» Тони. Вблизи Тони видел капли пота на тёмном лбу Роуди. Они напоминали конденсат на холодной бутылке кока-колы в жаркую погоду.

— Принести тебе выпить? Виски, может?

— Ты что, — отозвался Роуди. — Я здесь на строгой диете. Врач первым делом запретил пить.

А врач-то не дурак, подумал Тони. На месте Роуди любой бы запил.

— Ну что тебе можно? Молоко хоть пьёшь?

— Пью, не помогает.

— Старый ты дурак, Роуди.

— На себя посмотри.

Они улыбнулись друг другу. Тони пошёл в комнату отдыха, открыл холодильник, взял молоко и налил в два стакана. Когда он вернулся, Роуди лежал на полу, опираясь на локти.

— Сейчас, — сказал он. — Полежу чуток. Что-то голова кружится.

— Давай выпьем.

— Давай.

Они чокнулись. Роуди опустошил свой стакан залпом и вытер молочные усы над верхней губой. Тони цедил медленно. От молока его подташнивало, но хотелось поддержать друга.

— Что с Капитаном? — спросил Роуди. Было видно, что вопрос давно вертелся у него на языке.

— Похоронили в прошлую субботу, — сказал Тони.

— На Арлингтоне?

— Нет. Я пробовал выбить ему местечко, но не вышло.

Тони не стал уточнять, сколько предпринял попыток. Как звонил всем подряд, как пытался подкупить дирекцию кладбища, как скандалил с военными и достучался аж до Агентства Национальной Безопасности. Хорошо хоть, на коленях не стоял — хватило ума остановиться.

Тони догадывался, что однажды Роуди сам узнает об этом по своим каналам, но не хотел признаваться лицом к лицу. В этом было что-то постыдное.

Роуди покивал.

— Пресса была?

— Не пустили.

— Кто-нибудь из фанатов?

— Нет.

Каждый подумал о своём.

— Ну а Беннер? — спросил Роуди.

— Пока не появлялся.

— Думаешь, он знает?

— Даже если нет — об этом писали в газетах. Скоро увидит.

Роуди покусал губы.

— За что ж он его так приложил...

— Халк есть Халк.

— Поди угадай, что ему не понравилось.

— У меня есть теория, — сказал Тони. — Кэп пошёл искать Беннера. Может, собирался заново объединить Мстителей, это в его духе. Но нашёл он не Беннера, а Халка. Где-то на границе с Камеруном, если верить отчёту ВВС. Ваши вычислили Кэпа, и Кэп, сам того не зная, привёл к Халку хвост. Халк и вызверился.

— Когда ты говоришь "ваши", ты кого имеешь в виду?

Тони споткнулся. Роуди промокнул рукавом пот на лбу.

— Оговорился, — сказал Тони. — Я хотел сказать — наши его вычислили.

— Странно, что Кэп не выстоял. Со щитом из вибраниума...

— Да не было у него щита. Щит я забрал. Это же госсобственность.

«Это мой отец сделал!»

Роуди, кряхтя, приподнялся на локтях, принял положение поудобнее и простодушно ответил:

— Точно. Я и забыл. А что Халк? Его не взяли?

— Не смогли. Я бы помог, но поздно узнал.

— Его хоть ищут?

— Ищут, но пока по нулям.

— Снимки со спутников не смотрели?

— Смотрели. Три дня назад зафиксировали странную активность в тропических лесах, но Халк исчезает быстрее, чем прилетает отряд. Забрался в трудное место, с воздуха ни чёрта не разглядишь. Залёг на дно и пока не высовывается.

Роуди ещё покивал.

— А как на него вышел Кэп? Тоже со спутников?

— Либо так, либо у Капитана был третий глаз.

— Ты уже думал о том, кто помог ему? Сам бы он до спутников не добрался. Тут нужен кто-то сверху, хотя бы из ООН, а лучше сразу из НАСА.

Тони припал к стакану, глотнул и нехотя ответил:

— Я понимаю, куда ты клонишь, но не хочу туда лезть.

— На Т'Чаллу надо нажать, — сказал Роуди.

— И без меня нажмут.

— Да, дела... Ясно, что он помогал Кэпу. Будут проблемы.

— А у кого их нет.

Роуди хмыкнул. Оставался ещё один щекотливый вопрос. Тони ждал, когда Роуди его озвучит.

— Ну а солдат?

— Солдата не нашли.

— Они-то понятно. А ты?

— И я не нашёл.

— А ты вообще ищешь?

Трудная тема. Тони прикинул, как лучше с неё свернуть.

— Старик, — сказал Роуди. — Пообещай, что обойдёшься без самодеятельности. Всё должно быть по закону.

— Я знаю, — сказал Тони.

— На твоём месте я бы тоже хотел его хлопнуть. Кто угодно слетел бы с рельсов. Но если ты начнёшь мстить... Если ты наплюёшь на всё и потеряешь всякий контроль... Это будет значить, что ты стал беспредельщиком. Как Кэп. Понимаешь меня?

Тони подумал: эх, Роуди, ни хрена ты не понял в Кэпе.

— Да.

— Вот и отлично, — с облегчением сказал Роуди. — Я на тебя надеюсь.

— Знаешь, с тех пор, как пошла эта заварушка, все вокруг только и делают, что учат меня жить.

Роуди хотел возразить, но тут раздался писк. Это встроенная в протез система напоминала, что пора приступать к тренировкам.

— До чего противно пищит...

— Я заменю на песню Тейлор Свифт, — пообещал Тони.

— Чтоб я знал, кто это. Замени на Эйси-Диси.

— Роуди, не будь старпёром.

Роуди подмигнул и парировал:

— Лучше ты не молодись.

 

 

5.

Т'Чалла позвонил через пару дней, воскресным утром. Первым делом он спросил:

— Эта линия прослушивается?

Тони сел в кровати, поправил наушник в ухе, зевнул и ответил:

— Конечно, прослушивается. Мной.

— А что насчёт правительства Соединённых Штатов?

— Не смешите меня, ваше высочество.

— На свете полно умников.

— Ну, разве что в правительстве найдётся умник поумнее меня.

Т'Чалла помолчал, подумал и, видимо, пришёл к выводу, что такой исход маловероятен. Тони это польстило.

— В таком случае есть разговор.

Тони опустил ноги на пол. Голова была тяжёлой. Он сумел уснуть только под утро и спал не больше трёх часов.

Ничего, Эйнштейну хватало и этого. Или не Эйнштейну? Да Винчи? Тесле? Словом, кому-то из них.

— Мистер Старк, вы меня слушаете?

— Да, — сказал Тони, встал с постели и прошлёпал босыми ногами по полу. Сейчас он бы жахнул таблетку от головной боли, но не хотелось спускаться за аптечкой. Жаль, её нельзя было призвать жестом, как костюм. — Говорите.

— Нам нужно встретиться.

— Да что ж такое, все хотят меня видеть. А по телефону нельзя?

— Разговор не телефонный.

Тони нашёл на тумбочке ополовиненный стакан с виски, выпил и взбодрился. Лет пятнадцать назад он каждый день начинал с вискарика. Вот были деньки.

Тони вернул стакан на тумбочку. Стакан пошатнулся, упал на пол и разбился. Тони чертыхнулся. Несомненно, Т'Чалла услышал звон, но не показал этого. Он отлично владел собой.

— Если разговор не телефонный, то зачем спрашивали о прослушке?

— Будет лучше, если никто не узнает ни о предмете разговора, ни о том, что я вам звонил.

— Ого, — сказал Тони скучным голосом. — Сгораю от любопытства.

— Как скоро вы сможете прилететь в Ваканду?

И этот туда же — прилети, приди, реши, подпиши, притормози. Тони с досадой подумал: день толком не начался, а меня уже раздирают в клочья. Всем что-то от меня надо: демократам — чтобы я дал денег, Пеппер — чтобы не давал, Роуди — чтобы всё делал по закону, Т'Чаллу — в обход закона. Хоть бы одна зараза оставила в покое.

— Давайте начистоту. Я в курсе, что ООН вас прессует, но впрягаться за Ваканду не стану.

— Вас никто и не просит, — ответил Т'Чалла с холодком в голосе.

— А зачем тогда вы звоните?

— Я же сказал — не телефонный разговор.

Тони длинно вздохнул.

— Т'Чалла, меньше всего на свете мне сейчас хочется тащиться на край земли, чтобы поболтать с вами за чашечкой чая не пойми о чём.

— Я не спрашивал, чего вам хочется, мистер Старк. Я спросил, как скоро вы сможете появиться.

Он говорил спокойным, вкрадчивым голосом, но Тони не понравился его тон.

— Пока не узнаю, зачем, с места не сдвинусь.

Т'Чалла выдержал паузу.

— Я знаю, что вы поучаствовали в похоронах Капитана.

— Поучаствовал? — переспросил Тони.

— Если можно так сказать.

— В похоронах Капитана поучаствовал Халк, а не я.

Т'Чалла сообразил, что неверно выразился, и поискал правильную формулировку.

— Вы их организовали. Я это имел в виду.

Тони и не заметил, как завёлся.

— Дипломатия — не ваша сильная сторона.

— Равно как и ваша, мистер Старк.

— Я всё ещё не понимаю, на кой чёрт вы мне звоните.

— Хочу предложить кое-что.

— Что именно?

— Об этом при встрече.

Упрямый сукин сын.

— Во вторник вечером вас встретят мои люди. Гражданским рейсом не летите, военных не привлекайте. Я пришлю координаты. Лучше обойтись без самолёта, чтобы системы ПВО ничего не засекли. Ваш костюм выдерживает перелёты на большие расстояния?

— Мой костюм выдерживает выход в стратосферу.

— Тогда ждите координат, — сказал Т'Чалла и отключился.

Тони коснулся уха и заблокировал входящие. День не обещал ничего хорошего. Тони не хотелось ни с кем говорить.

Полчаса он поболтался по дому в праздном безделье. Бездельничать Тони не умел. В последние пару месяцев он всё чаще задавался вопросом, не начать ли снова копаться в железках. Оборудование было исправно, запчасти и расходные материалы лежали нетронутыми, десятки чертежей и набросков ждали своего часа в бесчисленных ящиках. Без видимых причин им завладела апатия. Он упивался ею даже с некоторым мазохизмом. Раз спустился в мастерскую, открыл ящик, посмотрел на чертежи, не взялся. Ещё раз спустился — опять не взялся. Хаотичная жажда деятельности, всегда отличавшая Тони, будто давала сбой.

Сегодня он опять зашёл в мастерскую и в сотый раз оглядел пустые ниши. Здесь мог бы стоять Марк-15. Тут Марк-34. Там Марк-43.

Пятнадцатый был бедовым парнем. Для хорошего боя он не годился, зато ему не было равных в том, что касалось маскировки. Почти вся энергия уходила на поддержание невидимости. Лёгкий, маневренный, подлый засранец. На нём Тони впервые опробовал новую технологию облачения. Нацепить его было куда легче, чем предыдущие четырнадцать костюмов.

Тридцать четвёртый, Левша, годился для спасения. После катастрофы в Нью-Йорке Тони увлёкся и придумал кучу таких ребят. Они тоже не подходили для боя, но один из них спас Пеппер во время обстрела особняка. Тридцать четвёртый умел разгребать завалы. Из его левой руки выдвигался крюк, чем-то похожий на роботизированную руку из детских автоматов — ту, которой надо управлять, чтобы достать игрушку.

Наконец, последний, лучший, сорок третий. Броня гораздо прочнее, чем прежде, титановый сплав добавляет мощи, внутри стабилизатор давления и усиленные реактивные двигатели. В этом костюме можно летать в космос и опускаться на дно океана без батискафа.

Два первых сгинули, третий проходил аттестацию. Его обещали вернуть завтра после того, как закончится вся возня с бумажками. Тони скучал по нему, как по Пеппер, и если тоску по Пеппер ещё можно было загнать в самые дальние уголки сознания, то тоску по костюму — нет.

В этой тупой, бессмысленной тоске он зачем-то опять открыл ящик, стал что-то перебирать, искать, вчитываться в огрызки фраз на клочках бумаги. С бумагой было тяжко. Он поднялся наверх, взял коробку китайской лапши, разогрел в микроволновке и опять вернулся в мастерскую. Тони включил систему. Интерфейс развернулся на полкомнаты. Тони встал на подиум и, жуя лапшу, наугад потыкал пальцем в разные хранилища. Он искал наработки по Марку-44. Ведь были же где-то… Что-то насчёт энергоёмкости, улучшенной системы мониторинга здоровья, стабилизатора колебаний при полёте.

В стену просочился Вижн, паря под потолком.

— Рад видеть вас за работой, мистер Старк.

— Привет, Джарвис, — машинально отозвался Тони.

Вижн стерпел.

— Ах ты чёрт, — спохватился Тони. — Забываю всё время.

— Ничего, сэр. Заняты чем-то интересным?

— Не могу найти чертежи сорок четвёртого. Не помнишь, куда я их дел?

— Заархивировали в перспективных разработках.

— Да, точно.

— Отправить чертежи комиссии ООН?

Тони прожевал и глотнул.

— Зачем?

— Согласно условиям договора, все работы по производству нового оборудования в рамках проекта «Железный человек» отныне нужно предварительно согласовывать с комиссией.

Тони переварил эту фразу. Вижн вежливо переспросил:

— Так мне отправить, сэр?

Аппетит пропал. Тони спустился с подиума и поставил коробку на стол.

— Забей.

— Как скажете.

— Выключи эту хрень.

— Хорошо, сэр. А вы…

— Пойду наверх. Сообщи, когда сорок третьего доставят.

Интерфейс дополненной реальности на миг вспыхнул и погас.

 

 

6.

Жара стояла невыносимая — такая, какой не бывает даже в Майами и в Калифорнии в самые дикие месяцы долгого лета. Солнце было в зените. Во влажном воздухе крутились полчища мелких насекомых. В микроавтобусе, что вёз Тони по узкой дороге, окна были закрыты, а кондиционер работал еле-еле. Мошкара билась о стёкла. Пейзаж за окном не менялся уже минут двадцать: всюду был тропический лес с вырубленной просекой, опутанный лианами, тёмно-зелёный, буйный, навевающий мысли о чём-то угрожающем и первобытном. Тони вспомнил «Парк Юрского периода».

Он хотел залезть в костюм, но по просьбе Т'Чаллы костюм по прилёту пришлось снять. Металлическую махину посадили в соседнее кресло и накрыли простыней. Из-за этого Тони казалось, что он едет в обнимку с трупом. На поворотах костюм кренился, и Тони поддерживал его за титановое плечо.

— Долго там ещё? — спросил он.

Водитель что-то промычал на местном наречии.

— Почти приехали, — любезно перевёл провожатый. Тони так и не понял, кем он приходится Т'Чалле — то ли помощником, то ли министром, то ли дальним родственником.

Т'Чалла не растрачивал ресурсы попусту — встретить Тони он отправил всего двоих. Скромная делегация не обладала достаточными полномочиями, чтобы объяснить суть дела. Их задачей было просто доставить Старка в нужное место. По тому, как слаженно и быстро они работали, Тони понял, что перед ним агенты местной спецслужбы. Может, какой-нибудь отряд из числа приближённых к Чёрным Пантерам, но точно не гражданские. Уж больно хорошо они заметали следы.

Микроавтобус остановился. Тони включил костюм. Сорок третий ожил, сбросил простыню, встал и вслед за Тони вылез на дорогу. При каждом его движении раздавался тихий металлический скрежет. В джунглях это звучало дико. Костюм выявлял и обострял то, что Тони и так знал: что он чужой в этом странном мире, и все его приблуды тоже чужие.

— Нам наверх, — сказал провожатый. Тони задрал голову. Над ним возвышалась скала, тонувшая в зелени. В тени от скалы было прохладно. Кроны причудливых реликтовых деревьев скрылись в облаке влажного тумана.

Наверх вели ступеньки, вырубленные в камне. Первым пошёл провожатый, за ним Тони, следом сорок третий. Узкая лестница поначалу шла круто вверх, затем запетляла. У Тони закололо в боку.

— Пульс девяносто восемь, сэр, — подсказал сорок третий. — И продолжает расти.

— А этот Т'Чалла не ищет лёгких путей, правда, Пятница?

Провожатый мягко вмешался:

— Лёгок только путь вниз.

Он раздражал Тони не меньше, чем его босс.

Очередной поворот лестницы открыл перед Тони вид на миллион долларов: скалистая зелёная долина тонула в серебристом тумане. В провалах между скалами виднелись кустарники и пышные цветы с мясистыми листьями. На выступе стояла статуя пантеры, высеченная из чёрного камня. Пантера щерила зубы, застыв в боевой стойке.

— А говорят, что я позёр, — пробормотал Тони.

Наконец лестница кончилась. Тони перешагнул последнюю ступеньку. Они стояли перед футуристическим зданием с панорамными окнами. Тони прикинул, во что обошлась работа архитектора и каково строить в таком месте. Здание было будто утоплено в джунглях. С высоты его прикрывали другие скалы. Такую постройку не разглядишь со спутника — всё потеряется в тропических лесах. Заказчик не пожалел денег на проектирование и маскировку. Миллионов двести потратил? Нет, не меньше трёхсот. Даже в особняк Старка было вбухано меньше средств. Тони нечасто встречал людей, располагающих большим состоянием, чем он сам.

У парадного входа провожатый остановился. Система просканировала его глаз. Двери раздвинулись. В просторном белом вестибюле стоял Т'Чалла, с ног до головы облачённый в чёрное. Провожатый пропустил Тони и сорок третьего вперёд и исчез. Двери закрылись.

— Вы в курсе, что сканирование глаза — это прошлый век? — спросил Тони. — На Ближнем Востоке я видел ребят, которые обходили эту систему, вырывая жертве глаз и накалывая его на вилку. Однажды я сам прикрутил похожий сканер в нашу лабу, но один из сотрудников перенёс операцию после отслоения сетчатки, и пришлось всё перекаблировывать по десять раз. С отпечатками пальцев проблем ещё больше, их слишком легко подделать, так что я бы посоветовал использовать трёхступенчатую идентификацию с тепловизорами.

Т'Чалла безучастно пожал плечами.

— Учту, если буду скрываться от кого-нибудь вроде вас.

— От меня и это не спасёт.

— Кто знает.

Тони подошёл к нему поближе. Т'Чалла не подал ему руку для пожатия. Он стоял, выпрямившись и заведя ладони за спину. Весь его вид выражал умиротворение.

— Хорошо добрались? — спросил он.

— Пульс восемьдесят семь, — отрапортовал сорок третий.

— Пятница, помолчи.

Т'Чалла сказал:

— Интересно, почему вы назвали искусственный интеллект именно так.

— Пятница — мой любимый день недели, — солгал Тони.

— Пятница — помощник Робинзона Крузо. Вопреки воле отца Робинзон отправляется в далёкое плавание, но корабль терпит крушение, и весь экипаж, кроме Робинзона, погибает. Поборов отчаяние, Робинзон собирает с обломков корабля припасы и инструменты. После долгих лет одиночества он спасает дикаря, учит его английскому и делит с ним быт. Двадцать восемь лет Робинзон пребывает на необитаемом острове, строя собственный мир, прежде чем покинуть его. Некоторые исследователи считают, что этот роман Даниэля Дефо можно считать одним из манифестов раннего капитализма. Поучительная история, не правда ли?

Тони инстинктивно напрягся. Т'Чалла смотрел на него так, будто видел насквозь.

— Думаете, что всё обо мне знаете? — спросил Тони.

— Что вы, — сказал Т'Чалла. — Думаю, вы и сами не всё о себе знаете... Идёмте. Не хочу зря тратить наше время.

Из вестибюля они вышли на лестницу. По пути им изредка попадались люди в форменной одежде, все как один с планшетами и страшно занятые. Никто не обращал на Тони Старка внимания. Т'Чалла завёл Тони в помещение, чем-то похожее на проходной кабинет. Здесь стоял стол из металла и дерева, пара стульев, кофейник. Т'Чалла остановился у двери, ведущей в следующую комнату, повернулся к Тони и сказал:

— Прежде чем показать кое-что, я хотел бы взять с вас обещание, что разговор останется между нами.

— Грош цена обещаниям, — ответил Тони. — Вам разве не говорили, что я нарушаю их на каждом шагу?

Ему хотелось поддеть Т'Чаллу, хоть на миг вывести его из равновесия, сковырнуть обшивку и посмотреть, что внутри. Т'Чалла не поддавался.

— Обещание вы дадите не мне.

— А кому?

— Капитану.

Тони напомнил:

— Капитан мёртв.

На слове «мёртв» он повысил голос. В восходящей интонации было что-то вопросительное.

— Я знаю, — сказал Т'Чалла. — Но это ничего не меняет. Я передаю эстафету. Капитан взял обещание с меня, и теперь я беру обещание с вас.

Тони поймал его на слове.

— Стало быть, своё обещание вы нарушили.

— Не совсем так. Тайну я храню.

Тони хмыкнул.

— Капитан просил вас молчать, а вы зовёте меня в гости и всё рассказываете. У вас интересные представления о том, что значит хранить тайну.

И снова Т'Чалла не дрогнул.

— Я дал ему слово, что придержу кое-что у себя до подходящего момента. К сожалению, в нынешних реалиях это не представляется возможным. Чем дольше эта вещь остаётся у меня, тем меньше у меня шансов сохранить её в целости. Думаю, ваши шансы куда выше.

— С чего это?

— У вас её не будут искать.

В душе Тони заворочалась смутная догадка. Он сказал себе: не спеши с выводами. Кто поймёт Капитана? Ему могло стукнуть в голову что угодно. Странный был парень. Тони никогда не понимал его по-настоящему.

Хотелось понять... Иногда казалось: ещё чуть-чуть, самую малость — и Тони поймёт.

Это была одна из тех милых иллюзий, на которых Тони вырос, и, как и всем прочим иллюзиям, однажды ей пришёл конец.

— Дали слово — так держите его.

— Повторяю, Старк. Я бы рад. Но после смерти Капитана ООН давит на Ваканду. Экономика и международное положение моей страны могут пострадать из-за того, что мы прячем эту вещь на своей территории. Правительство вашей страны знает, что я поддерживал Капитана. Недолго, но кого это волнует. Они взялись за меня, и рано или поздно они найдут то, что спрятано.

— Да что у вас там, ядерная бомба?

— Не совсем. Будь это моим личным бременем, я выполнил бы договор от и до. Но мой народ не должен страдать из-за того, что я упрямо стою на своём. Под этим я не подписывался.

Кажется, первый раз Тони удалось задеть Т'Чаллу за живое.

— Что бы там ни оказалось, — сказал Тони, — Капитан был бы не в восторге, если бы я полез в это.

— Вы сами сказали — Капитана больше нет.

Тони много раз проговаривал это в уме на разные лады: Капитана нет, он умер, пропал, он больше никогда не ткнёт тебя носом в грешки и не спросит, кем ты будешь без костюма. Он ушёл и не вернётся.

Тони не думал, что будет так трудно услышать то же самое из уст Т'Чаллы.

— Я знаю, что в итоге вы всё равно согласитесь на сделку, — сказал Т'Чалла. — Соглашайтесь сейчас, и мы сэкономим время. Каждый день на счету.

— Странная какая-то сделка, — сказал Тони. — Вы избавитесь от обязательств и головной боли. А что получу я?

— Искупление.

Тони подумал, что ослышался.

— Вы считаете, я виноват в смерти Кэпа? Так, что ли?

Т'Чалла сказал:

— Это ваши слова.

— Нет, постойте. Я не убивал Капитана. Это сделал Халк.

— Мы оба знаем, что в действительности всё намного сложнее. В то же время нет никакого значения, что я думаю насчёт смерти Капитана. Кого я виню, кого не виню. Важно, что думаете вы сами.

Тони всё надоело. Меланхоличная невозмутимость Т'Чаллы буквально выбешивала.

— С меня хватит. Вы можете хоть раз сказать что-нибудь напрямик?

— Сначала дайте слово.

— Может, заодно кровью расписаться? Не много ли вы просите за то, чтобы я избавил вас от проблем с ООН?

— Я ничего не прошу, — кротко ответил Т'Чалла. — Я открываю возможности. Так вы дадите слово или нет?

Тони мысленно досчитал до десяти. Пеппер когда-то учила его: не принимай поспешных решений. Т'Чалла терпеливо ждал.

— Хорошо, — сказал Тони. — Даю слово, что это останется между нами.

Т'Чалла кивнул, взялся за ручку двери и повернул.

— И ещё кое-что, Старк. Не пытайтесь разбить резервуар. Стекло бронированное.

Тони хотел спросить у Т'Чаллы, что за ерунду он несёт, но не успел. Дверь открылась. Перед ними предстало просторное помещение, похожее на лабораторию биотехнологического стартапа. Между столов, приборов и стоек стоял резервуар высотой не меньше двух с половиной метров. От него к приборам протянулись трубки и провода. В резервуаре спал Зимний Солдат. Обрубок металлической руки был стыдливо закрыт тканевой накладкой. Около резервуара возилась лаборантка. Т'Чалла что-то сказал ей на местном наречии. Лаборантка кивнула и вышла в ближайшую дверь.

Тони так и стоял на пороге. Ноги вросли в пол. Сорок третий тоже не двигался с места. Т'Чалла посмотрел на Тони, улыбнулся и сказал:

— Вы дали мне слово, Старк. Помните об этом.

 

 

7.

 

— ...предупреждаю, Т'Чалла, ещё пять минут в таком духе — и я залезу в этот костюм и взорву к чертям всю вашу богадельню. Камня на камне не оставлю. Разморозьте Солдата.

— Нет.

— Что значит нет?

— Нет значит нет.

— Значит, я сам его разморожу.

— Должен предостеречь вас, мистер Старк, — сказал Т'Чалла. — Заморозка — это личное решение мистера Барнса.

«Мистер Барнс»... Не много ли чести?

— До тех пор, пока не найдётся средство для обхода кода, это самый верный способ держать Солдата под контролем. Капитан согласился с этим.

С языка чуть не сорвалось: ясное дело. Капитан соглашался с любой прихотью Барнса. Он бы отрубил себе руку и отдал её драгоценному Баки, если бы тот заикнулся. Это Тони приходилось рвать жилы, чтобы убедить Капитана хоть в чём-нибудь. Но Баки всё доставалось просто так.

Удивительным человеком был Кэп: вроде умным, но дураком, каких мало.

— Я понимаю, что вы чувствуете, — сказал Т'Чалла. — Когда-то я тоже думал, что этот человек убил моего отца.

Т'Чалла подошёл к резервуару и теперь смотрел сквозь стекло на лицо Солдата. Плотно сомкнутые веки были покрыты инеем.

— Вы думали, — сказал Тони. — А я знаю наверняка. Разницу чуете?

— Неужели вам было мало ненависти? — спросил Т'Чалла с лёгким удивлением. — Вражда не вернёт вам родителей. С этим уже ничего не сделать.

Это было так избито, наивно, банально... Вдобавок лицемерно. Чисто по-человечески Т'Чалла мог понять Тони, но предпочёл строить из себя буддийского монаха. Тони еле терпел душеспасительные речи Капитана, но те же фразы, произнесённые Т'Чаллой, не собирался терпеть.

— Определитесь с приоритетами, ваше высочество. Полчаса назад вы пели мне, что пойдёте на всё ради народа Ваканды, а теперь вспомнили про моральный облик.

— Народ важнее, разумеется. У Ваканды будут проблемы, когда всплывёт правда о Зимнем Солдате. А она всплывёт, рано или поздно.

— Это место не так легко обнаружить.

— Да, но кто-нибудь проболтается. Такова статистика. Тайна, которую знают многие, остаётся тайной ненадолго.

— Вы не доверяете мне или своим людям? Или кто-то ещё знает?

Т'Чалла повёл плечом.

— Сокол. Он приходил за Солдатом.

— На кой чёрт?

— У него спросите. Думаю, мистер Уилсон догадался, что Капитан захочет спрятать Солдата, и после смерти Капитана стал его искать. В отличие от вас, кстати.

С каждой минутой злость Тони всё росла и росла. Она придавала сил. С ней он чувствовал себя живым.

— Чудесно. Уилсон молодец, а я кусок дерьма. Где-то я такое уже слышал. Переобщались с Капитаном, Т'Чалла?

— Если это юмор, то неудачный.

— Какой там юмор... Так чего ж вы не отдали Солдата Уилсону?

— У Уилсона нет частных самолётов, чтобы перевезти резервуар в безопасное место, нет дома, где можно хранить его, нет связей в правительстве на всякий случай и нет ваших миллиардов.

— Не знал, что вы такой расчётливый сукин сын.

Т'Чалла покачал головой.

— Знаете, что меня больше всего поражает в вас, мистер Старк? Вы отчаянно стремитесь найти союзников, но в то же время делаете всё, чтобы с ними рассориться. Думаю, в глубине души вы не хотите быть вместе с кем-то. Вы хотите быть один.

Тони улыбнулся так широко, что даже скулы заболели. Т'Чалла смотрел на него, не моргая, как змея.

— Обожаю такое. Хотите поговорить о моём богатом внутреннем мире — встаньте в очередь.

— Вот видите...

— Вы просто сбагриваете мне опасную заводную игрушку. Не надо строить из себя психолога. Это я оказываю вам услугу, а не вы мне.

— Разве? — Т'Чалла подошёл к сорок третьему и осмотрел его с ног до головы. — А я почему-то решил, что опасные заводные игрушки — это как раз по вашей части.


	2. Щит Капитана

8.

Всё устроилось в один день. В среду утром «Старк Индастриз» отправила в Ваканду самолёт. По документам груз проходил как гуманитарная помощь при поддержке Красного Креста. Тони уже пару раз проворачивал подобные дела и знал, кому надо позвонить, чтобы добыть бумагу со всеми разрешениями.

В грузовой отсек отправились тяжёлые запечатанные коробки с маркировками консервов, сухих пайков и расходных медицинских материалов. Компания выпустила короткий пресс-релиз о благотворительной деятельности «Старк Индастриз». Сообщалось, что груз сопровождает лично Тони Старк, дабы показать мировому сообществу, что Мстители (а вернее, то, что от них осталось) идут навстречу странам, пострадавшим от конфликтов с их участием.

Пеппер позвонила, когда самолёт уже шёл на посадку. Тони выслушал её гневную тираду и ответил:

— Расслабься. Это почти ничего нам не стоит.

— Мне доложили, что самолёт забит до отказа коробками.

— Точно, — согласился Тони. — Коробок тут немерено. Тяжеленные, зараза. Ещё бы — столько кирпича.

Пеппер споткнулась.

— Что значит кирпича?

— То и значит. В большинстве коробок кирпич и строительный мусор. В некоторых пенопласт.

— Тони, ты нормальный?

— Не уверен, но в целом...

— Зачем ты везёшь в Ваканду кирпич?

— Ну, было бы странно, если бы самолёт летел пустым. А так не прикопаешься. Выгрузим коробки и полетим назад.

Пеппер поймала мысль на лету.

— Важно ведь не то, что ты везёшь в Ваканду, а то, что улетит обратно?

Она была умницей, его Пеппер. Угораздило же Тони так бездарно всё просрать.

— Пилот знает? — продолжила она. — Сопровождающие?

— Тут два пилота и я. Оба пилота думают, что мы везём гуманитарную помощь.

— Грузчики?

— Они не задавали вопросов. Я буду благодарен, если и ты не задашь.

Раздумывая, Пеппер молчала. Тони ждал, мысленно взывая к ней: родная, ну давай, не подведи.

— Ты знаешь, что делаешь? — наконец сказала Пеппер.

Он вздохнул с облегчением.

— Да.

— Не попади в передрягу.

— Не попаду.

Самолёт приземлился на запасном аэродроме Лагоса. Гражданских здесь не было. Группа сноровистых ребят в форме разгрузила самолёт минут за двадцать. Всё это время Тони стоял в тени от крыла и играл на смартфоне в стрелялку. Он почти дошёл до последнего уровня, когда подъехали две машины и погрузчик. Из одной машины вышел Т'Чалла, пожал руку Тони и сказал так, чтобы все услышали:

— Мистер Старк, народ Ваканды этого не забудет.

— Не сомневаюсь, — сказал Тони.

Т'Чалла повернулся к погрузчику и подал знак. Погрузчик поднял с земли большой, наглухо запечатанный деревянный ящик. На его боку была надпись: «Хрупкое». Наскоро сочинённая легенда гласила, что Ваканда в обмен на гуманитарную помощь передаёт Тони Старку списанное оборудование с шахт по добыче вибраниума, чтобы Тони разобрал его на детали.

Т'Чалла подошёл к Тони и встал по правую руку. Они вместе смотрели, как ящик отправляется в грузовой отсек.

— Надеюсь на ваше здравомыслие, мистер Старк.

— Здравомыслие — моя сильная сторона... Кстати, забыл спросить, как вы объясните это Соколу.

— Никак.

— Что, просто не скажете? А если он опять придёт за Зимним Солдатом?

Грузовой отсек закрылся. Деревянный ящик скрылся из виду. Лицо Т'Чаллы было невозмутимо.

— Я ничего не знаю ни о каком Зимнем Солдате.

— А что же в ящике?

— Как что? Списанное оборудование. Это подтвердят документы, мои подчинённые и, если потребуется, ваши люди.

Тони ожидал чего-то подобного. Око за око: скользкий вопрос — скользкий ответ. Он с уважением подумал, что Чёрная Пантера далеко не такой простак, каким кажется на первый взгляд.

— Из вас получится хороший политик, ваше высочество.

На прощание Т'Чалла слегка поклонился и просто ответил:

— Берегите себя.

 

 

9.

Ящик разместили в одном из цокольных этажей башни Старка. Тони использовал это помещение для тестирования костюмов. Этаж смахивал на бомбоубежище. Здесь была отличная звукоизоляция; автономные генераторы бесперебойно поставляли энергию; укреплённые стены нельзя было пробить даже взрывом небольшой бомбы. Нужная кнопка на лифте считывала отпечаток пальца Тони и не реагировала на другие отпечатки. Тони заморочился, чтобы не задеть при тестировании Пеппер. Раз в месяц он отключал систему безопасности, чтобы уборщики могли зайти и вытереть пыль.

Т'Чалла был прав. Лучше места для хранения такого специфического груза было не найти. Конечно, система не идеальна, но вряд ли нашлось бы что-то лучше. Из всех людей, знавших Зимнего Солдата, только Тони мог обеспечить ему первоклассную защиту.

Грузчики поставили ящик в угол. Тони проконтролировал процесс и щедро заплатил каждому. Кто-то попросил у Тони автограф. Он размашисто расписался на стодолларовой банкноте поверх щеки Бенджамина Франклина. Отец-основатель посмотрел на него с лёгким осуждением: мол, что это ты, Тони, размениваешься на глупости. Нет бы делом заняться. Разве ты не знаешь — эта страна создана для дельцов.

Прости, Бенджи, подумал Тони. Ты классный парень, но, видит бог, сейчас не до тебя.

Когда грузчики ушли, Тони поднялся наверх. Весь день он решал вопросы компании. Пеппер бы им гордилась. Тони связался со злосчастным Лесли Эндрюсом и заверил его, что с бюджетом всё решено, и ни один цент не будет потрачен зря. Лесли — скучный человечишко! — от разговора воодушевился, пожелал Тони всяческих благ и долго расшаркивался с любезностями. Мир Тони Старка кишел идиотами, замороченными на формальностях. Втайне он надеялся, что снова позвонит Пеппер. Она не позвонила.

Вечером, закончив с делами, он снова спустился вниз, нашёл среди инструментов гвоздодёр, топор и молоток и взялся за ящик. Доски отставали неохотно. Тони быстро запыхался. Ему недоставало силы и выносливости — что в двадцать лет, что в сорок пять. Нехватку мощи он компенсировал разнообразными девайсами, приборами и программами. Он мог и сейчас попросить Пятницу разобраться с ящиком, но продолжал ковыряться с досками и гвоздями. Физический труд приносил наслаждение. Каждая мышца гудела. Закончив с ящиком, Тони отбросил гвоздодёр в угол и уставился на резервуар.

Зимний Солдат по-прежнему был заморожен. Толстое стекло слегка искривляло его черты. Свет отбрасывал голубоватые блики на кожу. Тони разглядывал Солдата, как экспонат в музее естественной истории. Лицо казалось отсутствующим — не мёртвым, но и не живым. Тони прикинул соотношение: Солдату, должно быть, лет сто, и большую часть этих лет он провёл в таких резервуарах, изредка выходя из забытья, чтобы выполнить приказ. Много ли в нём осталось от Барнса? Статистика неумолима: если из ста лет жизни Баки Барнсом ты пробыл всего двадцать-двадцать пять, то не надо прикрываться былыми добродетелями. Зимний Солдат — это данность. Тони взял гвоздодёр, размахнулся и ударил по стеклу.

Со звонким «боммм» гвоздодёр отскочил. Стекло осталось невредимым. Тони ударил снова, затем ещё и ещё. Он вложил в удар всю силу. Его отбросило на бетонный пол.

Сидя на полу, он дышал через раз; опять кололо в боку, и вдобавок отнималась левая рука. Наверное, это сердце, но может статься, что просто спина отдаёт в руку. Хирург, вынимавший шрапнель из груди Тони, говорил что-то о возможных осложнениях. Тони не вслушивался. Тогда он думал, что завязал с геройством, и все прочие проблемы казались мелкими и незначительными.

Потом, когда завязать с геройством не получилось, Тони и вовсе махнул рукой на лечение. Тони пережил плен на Ближнем Востоке, интоксикацию палладием и миллион заварушек. Глупо было жаловаться на мелкие человеческие проблемы вроде шалящего сердечка, да ещё и в обществе суперсолдат с регенерацией.

Тони посмотрел на резервуар. На стекле не было даже трещинки. Тони помнил, что стекло бронированное, и знал, что гвоздодёром его не возьмёшь. Он бил, не надеясь на успех, а потому что просто хотелось бить.

— Что, Холодное Сердце, даже тут ты меня уел?

Зимний Солдат, разумеется, не ответил.

 

 

10.

Доски Тони сначала сложил в угол, потом собрал в холщовые мешки и понемногу выволок наружу. Он наведывался к Зимнему Солдату по вечерам. Принёс кресло на колёсиках, ноутбук, кое-какие инструменты. Его вдруг взволновало, как устроен резервуар: что у него с автономным питанием и с системой охлаждения, к чему столько трубок, какие части потребляют больше всего энергии. Резервуар увлёк его, как увлекала любая сложная технологическая задача.

О том, что в резервуаре лежит живой человек, Тони старался не думать.

Люди, мелькавшие в Башне Старка, привыкли к тому, что гений, миллиардер, плейбой и филантроп частенько ведёт себя как поехавший барахольщик из богом забытого гаража в Оклахоме. Они принимали его нервные перебежки за творческий энтузиазм и не лезли под руку. Тони мог утащить в свою нору хоть адронный коллайдер. Никому и в голову не пришло бы спросить, зачем.

Единственным, кто выражал озабоченность по поводу новоприбывшего груза, был Вижн. Он делал это в своей манере: день-другой безмолвно наблюдал за хаотичными передвижениями Тони, что-то взвешивал, просчитывал, уточнял. Наконец, созрев до разговора, Вижн улучил момент, когда Тони снова спустится к Солдату, просочился сквозь стену и спросил:

— Сэр, я не помешаю?

— Уж постарайся, — ответил Тони, копаясь в ящике с инструментами. Где-то на дне валялась маленькая крестовая отвёртка. Можно было обойтись шуруповёртом, но нужной насадки под рукой не было.

— Значит ли это, что вы решили перенести сюда мастерскую?

Тони нашёл отвёртку и на стуле докатился до резервуара.

— Эээ... Нет. Просто изучаю, как устроена система. Глянь-ка сюда, на стык. Готов поспорить, раньше ты такого не видел. Добротно сделано, а?

— Да, сэр. Хорошая работа.

— Слегка по-извращенски, но Т'Чалла вообще не от мира сего. Интересно, кто из его людей придумал такой хитрый стык? Хотел бы я захантить этого шизика...

— Собираетесь что-то улучшить?

— Не знаю, — сказал Тони. — Может быть. Нашёл пару уязвимостей. Например, если сдохнет вот этот провод, генераторы столкнутся с угрозой перегрева. Механизм криогенной заморозки изолирован, но если источник питания не сможет охлаждаться, возникнет перепад температурных режимов. Криогенка накроется, и наш гость разморозится безо всякого приказа. Причём не за минуту, а, скажем, дня за четыре... Примерно как курица в раковине. Только медленнее. Как ты думаешь, Вижн, это больно?

— Не знаю, сэр. Не уверен, что я понимаю, что такое человеческая боль. У меня всё устроено несколько иначе.

— Ага. Не благодари.

Тони отсоединил провод, и резервуар тихо зажужжал. Система перешла в режим резервного питания.

— Надеюсь, разморозка — это больно, — сказал он вслух.

— Вероятно, человек испытывает определённый дискомфорт, — согласился Вижн.

Он опустился на пол. Когда Вижн носил плащ, это зрелище было величественно, но в свитере и хлопковых брюках он выглядел скорее смешно.

— Боль необычайно полезна, — сказал Вижн. — Если брать в расчёт её эволюционный смысл. Это ведь система оповещения. Мозг проводит индексацию, и участки тела откликаются на запросы. Боль является самым мощным сигналом, требующим немедленного реагирования. Её трудно не заметить и ещё труднее игнорировать. Если человеку больно, это всегда сигнал, что нужно срочно что-то сделать. Кроме того, это сигнал, что поражённый участок системы ещё можно спасти. Когда спасти нельзя — например, при параличе, — поражённый участок просто не выдаёт обратной связи… Мистер Старк?

Тони спохватился, что смотрит в одну точку.

— Знаешь, тебе пора называть меня по имени.

— Создателей не принято называть по имени.

— Чего я только не создал, но ты — самый удачный проект.

— Спасибо, сэр. А как Пятница?

— Неплохо, но до Джарвиса ему далеко.

Вижн помолчал, разглядывая резервуар с Зимним Солдатом.

— Сэр, я должен вам напомнить, что хранение этого груза повлечёт за собой неприятные последствия.

— Не начинай. Было так трогательно — ты взял и всё испортил.

— Простите, но это крайне рискованное дело. Я, помимо всего прочего, занимаюсь вашей безопасностью, и мой долг предупредить вас, что Зимний Солдат в международном розыске, а помощь в сокрытии преступника расценивается законом как укрывательство преступлений.

Тони громко фыркнул. Вижн не успокаивался.

— Я изучил уголовно-правовую доктрину и выяснил, что ваши действия попадают под категорию пособничества после факта совершения преступления…

— Вижн, какой же ты всё-таки задрот.

— Нет, послушайте, сэр. Доктрина относит к случаям пособничества содействие побегу преступника, оказание ему материальной поддержки, предоставление средств для побега…

— Отлично. Теперь мы знаем, как взять за жабры Т’Чаллу.

— Пассивные действия, связанные с сочувствием преступнику, обычно не рассматриваются в качестве пособничества и исключают уголовную ответственность, но у меня сложилось впечатление, что вы руководствуетесь далеко не сочувствием.

Тони подсоединил провод на место и с сарказмом ответил:

— Зришь в корень. Раскусил меня на раз-два.

— Право, мистер Старк, я не понимаю ваших мотивов.

— К счастью, ты в этом не одинок.

— Я много раз наблюдал, как вы совершаете безрассудные поступки. Я всегда предупреждал вас, и нельзя сказать, что вы меня слушали…

— О, ты мне всю плешь проел.

— Но, мистер Старк, случай с Зимним Солдатом может серьёзно навредить вашей репутации. Как вы знаете, «Старк Индастриз» и без того переживает не лучшие времена.

— Ты что, говорил с Пеппер?

Вижн словно бы смутился. Непривычно было видеть его таким.

— Мисс Поттс, как и я, выражает озабоченность вашим состоянием.

— Надеюсь, ты не сказал ей про Зимнего Солдата?

— Нет, сэр.

— Отлично. И не говори.

— Мистер Старк…

Бубнёж Вижна начинал надоедать. Тони бросил отвёртку в ящик и крутанулся на стуле.

— Так. Скажу в лоб. Я понимаю, ты повёрнут на законе и юридических штучках. Твоё право. Но резервуар останется здесь. Я уже понял, что это против правил, и не надо повторять мне это по сто раз. Об одном прошу: если соберёшься сдать меня властям, сообщи заранее. Хочу знать, к чему готовиться.

Тони вперил взгляд в лицо Вижна. Вижн медленно ответил:

— Даже если абстрагироваться от уголовного права, в заковианском договоре есть пункт о штрафных санкциях вплоть до тюремного заключения.

— Знаю.

— Но в нём нет пункта о том, что подписавший обязуется сообщить комиссии о случаях нарушения договора другими участниками.

Тони осмыслил ответ Вижна и улыбнулся.

— Я знал, что ты найдёшь лазейку.

Вижн кивнул. Он перевёл взгляд на резервуар.

— Что вы намерены с ним делать, когда разберётесь с уязвимостями?

Тони ответил:

— Я пока ничего не планировал.

— Разморозите его?

— Говорю же — не планировал.

— Трудно представить реакцию мистера Барнса, когда он узнает, что Капитан погиб.

Тони поднял брови. Прежде эта мысль не приходила ему в голову. Дьявол, сидящий внутри Тони, подначивал: разморозь его. Нажми на кнопку. Пусть сукин сын слетит с катушек. Пусть он мучается так же, как ты.

— Не буду мешать, — сказал Вижн. Он подошёл к стене, собираясь просочиться сквозь неё.

— Джарвис, — сказал Тони.

Вижн обернулся.

— Спасибо.

— Пожалуйста, сэр.

 

 

11.

И всё же что-то мешало Тони. Какой-то червячок. Это был голос разума, и звучал он с интонациями Пеппер: держи себя в руках, не нарывайся, будь паинькой, месть — паршивая мотивация, если делаешь глупость — хотя бы просчитай последствия на пару шагов вперёд. Ты уже не мальчик. Не получится начать жизнь с нуля, будто ничего и не было. Любой хреновый план в твои годы может обернуться полным крахом. Не зря же после сорока люди успокаиваются, переживают кризис среднего возраста, становятся консервативнее и спокойнее, с большим трепетом относятся к нажитому добру.

Некоторых подкашивает сентиментальность. Роуди, к примеру, проникся идеей оставить след в истории страны. Хэппи подсел на сериал «Аббатство Даунтон». Старые приятели раздобрели, умерили аппетиты, обвесились детьми и жёнами, иногда во множественном числе. Тони и сам стал мягче, чувствительнее; иной раз его могла растрогать любая козявка в толпе, сующая в руки кривой рисунок с Железным Человеком.

Раньше он таким не был. Это всё возраст.

Интересно, Капитан в сороковых тоже был безумнее? Или был статичным, как камень? Властно ли над ним было время?

Тони забыл спросить.

Но он знал человека, у которого были ответы. Этот человек крепко спал под бронированным стеклом. Тони часто и подолгу его разглядывал, с удовольствием подмечая незажившие ушибы на скуле и ссадину на носу. Регенерация подлатала Солдата, но не так чтобы очень. Он не успел восстановиться до того, как залез в резервуар. Тони прикинул, что если разморозить Солдата, ссадины быстро сойдут. Это был один из двух доводов в пользу того, чтобы не размораживать. Второй довод звучал куда менее убедительно: спящий Солдат безопаснее, чем бодрствующий.

На безопасность Тони плевал, а вот регенерация его огорчала.

Что касается оторванной железной руки, то о ней Тони вспомнил на второй неделе. На электронную почту пришло письмо от чиновника из штаба демократов. Он написал, что Тони изъявлял желание выкупить щит Капитана Америки и что такая возможность может появиться со дня на день. Чиновник поговорил с людьми, принимающими решение. Изначально щит планировали выставить в музее Капитана, но кто-то сверху дал отбой, и музей по-тихому расформировали. Чиновник докладывал, что покупка обойдётся Тони Старку в кругленькую сумму, но это можно устроить, если не поднимать шума.

Тони раскинул мозгами и написал: «А что насчёт других предметов, которые я сдал вам?».

Чиновник ответил: «У нас есть предметы, проходящие по делу Барнса, но за них придётся заплатить больше».

Тони порадовался: хвала золотому тельцу. Люди частенько не оправдывали ожиданий Тони, но жажда наживы никогда не подводила.

Он написал одно слово: «Привозите». На другой день к нему приехали молчаливые люди с чёрными кейсами, передали предметы, взяли деньги налом и уехали. Продажа супергеройского барахла чем-то напоминала торговлю героином.

Кейсы Тони утащил в комнату с резервуаром и положил на стол. Первым делом он достал щит Капитана и взвесил его в руке. Сплав вибраниум-сталь был обманчиво лёгким. Отец неплохо поработал. Тони хотел бы знать, сколько прототипов Говард извёл, прежде чем остановился на этом варианте. Упорства ему было не занимать. Три борозды от когтей Чёрной Пантеры притягивали взгляд. В этой мясорубке не выстоял даже вибраниум. Вряд ли кто-то мог представить, что Святой Кэп однажды всадит творение Говарда в грудь его сына.

Тони рефлекторно потянулся к груди и сквозь ткань футболки потёр шрам. Хорошо, что он решился на ту операцию. Если бы Кэп разбил не костюм, а настоящий реактор, шрапнель убила бы Тони раньше, чем он успел бы спросить: «За что?».

А ведь было, за что... Всегда было.

Тони снял щит с руки, положил его в кейс и закрыл крышку. В голове крутилось: ладно, Капитан, пусть я налажал, пусть у меня зашёл ум за разум, но какого чёрта ты полез за щитом? Ты что, не мог остановить меня как-то иначе? На худой конец взял бы у Барнса нож, воткнул бы в грудь или в руку, потряс бы за шкирку, как котёнка. Я бы это снёс. Ты один умел поставить меня на место, не прилагая усилий. Так даже Пеппер не могла.

Но в этот раз ты не мелочился и взял именно щит.

Будь ты проклят! Умер — туда и дорога. Ты давно уже пережил свой век, все твои ребята ушли в землю, даже вечная Пегги — и та умерла, но ты зачем-то жил, дышал, бился, вникал в проблемы нового века, хотя за душу они тебя и не брали. Тебе самое место на свалке истории. Вот и катись!

Внутренний голос ожил и заметил: Тони, послушай себя со стороны. Ты хоть понимаешь, как инфантильно это звучит? Ты чуть не убил Зимнего Солдата — и убил бы, если бы не Кэп. Что тебя не устраивает? Ты сам на него накинулся. Ты выстрелил Кэпу репульсором в живот. Что он должен был сделать — стоять и смотреть?

Тони вспомнил: когда на Кэпа нападал драгоценный Баки, Капитан не бил его в ответ.

Он медленно съехал на пол и спохватился, что всё ещё держит руку у груди. Рука дрожала. Забывшись, Тони обернулся и посмотрел на резервуар. Меньше всего на свете ему хотелось, чтобы Зимний Солдат видел его в таком состоянии.

Но Зимний Солдат и не видел.

Тони подумал: тоже, что ли, заморозиться? Барнс пошёл на это, потому что знал, что он опасен. Ну а я? Разве я не опасен? Ещё немного — и психолог не поможет, поможет только психотерапевт.

Стянув второй кейс со стола на пол, Тони открыл его и уставился на железную руку с торчащими проводами на предплечье. За рукой лежала красная книжка на резинке со звездой на обложке. Тони открыл её и пролистал, но ничего не понял. Кириллические буквы смахивали на латинские, но частенько поворачивались не в те стороны, обрастали лишними сочленениями, точками и росчерками. Тони решил, что прикажет Пятнице отсканировать страницы и перевести их на нормальный язык.

Рука волновала Тони больше, чем книжка. Он присмотрелся к проводам и придирчиво оглядел конструкцию. По меркам середины двадцатого века руку можно было бы счесть технологическим прорывом, но с позиции Тони вещь была допотопная, громоздкая и не функциональная. Всё указывало на то, что при длительной эксплуатации контакты начнёт замыкать. Разработчики не рассчитывали, что протез будет использоваться ежедневно. Их прикидки основывались на том, что большую часть времени рука будет находиться в холоде и покое. Износ оборудования никого не тревожил.

— Что ж, Холодное Сердце, — сказал Тони, — даже твои создатели не хотели, чтоб ты часто вылезал из этой колбы.

Разговоры с резервуаром вошли в привычку. Что было хорошо в Баки Барнсе — он всегда молчал.

Тони потрогал пальцы железной руки: холодные. Они всегда такими были. Даже в декабре девяносто первого, когда Барнс убил этой рукой Говарда Старка, а затем другой рукой задушил Марию. Тони помнил лицо Солдата на плёнке: оно было таким же отсутствующим, как и сейчас. В нём не читалось ни раскаяния, ни жажды крови; Зимний Солдат выполнял свою работу с той же бесстрастностью, с какой секретарь варит кофе, а аналитик заполняет ведомость.

Вот как всё было: пальцы сомкнулись на шее мамы и надавили. Мама задыхалась. Папа был уже мёртв. Мама понимала это; не могла не понимать. Она умирала с мыслью о том, что Говарда больше нет. Зимний Солдат дождался, когда Мария перестанет сопротивляться, обошёл машину, посмотрел в камеру и выстрелил в неё.

Капитан всё знал.

Дрожь в руках Тони прошла. Он положил протез в кейс, закрыл его, поставил оба кейса в угол и вернулся к столу. На столе лежала стопка газет. Тони нашёл среди них ту, что сообщала о смерти Капитана, развернул на нужной странице и перечитал статью. Она соседствовала с заметкой о прениях демократов с республиканцами и кратким отчётом ФЕМА о сезоне ураганов.

Тони поразмыслил, не сходить ли за костюмом. Он посмотрел на двери лифта, потом на резервуар. Разморозка — дело не быстрое. В первые минуты Зимний Солдат вряд ли сможет драться. В то же время Тони не собирался рисковать жизнью ради удовольствия увидеть реакцию Барнса.

Он проверил исправность часов на правой руке и нажал на кнопку. Часы трансформировались в железную перчатку с репульсором. Тони подошёл к резервуару и левой рукой нажал на кнопку. Резервуар загудел. С тихим шипением под стеклом хлынул поток горячего воздуха. Всё заволокло паром. Тони не мог разглядеть, что там происходит.

Резервуар запищал, и стекло опустилось. Зимний Солдат по-прежнему стоял на месте, пристёгнутый к резервуару ремнями. Тони расстегнул ремни, сделал два шага назад и выставил вперёд правую руку.

С громким вздохом Солдат вздрогнул, пошатнулся и выпал из резервуара на пол. Он дышал с хрипами, словно только что пробежал марафон. Солдат опёрся о единственную руку, чтобы встать, но локоть затрясся, и Солдат снова упал лицом вниз. Тони смотрел на спину, обтянутую белой майкой. Спина тоже дрожала.

— С добрым утром, золотко, — сказал Тони.

Солдат медленно поднял голову. Если он и удивился при виде Тони, то не сильно. Было видно, что ему очень, очень паршиво. Как младенец, он с трудом держал голову. Губы были синюшными. Иней на ресницах таял; из-за этого глаза были на мокром месте.

— Хорошо спалось, старина? — спросил Тони. Он уже понял, что перед ним не Зимний Солдат, а Баки Барнс. Разница была колоссальна.

Барнс опустил голову и уткнулся лбом в пол.

— Эй, полуфабрикат. Ты меня огорчаешь. Неужели без кодовых фраз ты и двух слов связать не можешь? Узнаёшь меня хотя бы?

— Старк, — сказал он.

— Ни хрена себе, ты ещё и разговариваешь. Я уж думал, придётся идти за перфокартами. Чудесно. Нам есть о чём поболтать.

— Если хочешь убить меня, — сказал Барнс, — сделай это сразу.

Тони усмехнулся.

— Убивать — это по твоей части… Нет, Холодное Сердце, я всего лишь принёс тебе новости. Давай, очухивайся. Я хочу, чтобы ты прочёл кое-что. Как быстро фокусируется зрение после разморозки?

Барнс с трудом перевалился на спину, отполз к резервуару и сел. Он всё ещё трясся. Тони взял газету со стола и швырнул её на пол.

— Читай.


	3. Молоко

12.

 

Тони сам не знал, на какую реакцию рассчитывал. Барнс скользнул взглядом по заголовку статьи и отвёл взгляд. Тони следил за ним неотрывно, жадно вглядываясь в каждую мимическую морщинку.

— Ну? — сказал Тони. — Как ощущения?

Барнс молчал.

— Ты завис или медленно думаешь? Ради всего святого, даже машина Тьюринга обрабатывала запросы быстрее.

Барнс прислонился к резервуару спиной и закрыл глаза. С его плеча отвалилась тканевая накладка, обнажив провода и изрядно потёртую красную звезду на металле.

— Зачитать тебе вслух? — предложил Тони. — Тут попадаются интересные пассажи.

Он потянулся за газетой, развернул её и начал:

— Министерство обороны выпустило пресс-релиз о том, что на границе с Камеруном погиб Капитан Америка. Шестнадцатого июня военные заметили на спутниках активность в тропических лесах. По косвенным признакам — подробности не сообщаются, — военные сделали вывод, что на участке находится генетически модифицированный монстр по прозвищу Халк. Прибыв на место, военные обнаружили логово монстра и тело человека, в котором удалось опознать Стива Роджерса, также известного как Капитан Америка... Опознание трупа проходило в присутствии генералов, лично знакомых с Капитаном… Так-так, погоди-ка, здесь был момент, который тебя заинтересует…

Барнс тихо сказал:

— Уйди.

Тони отвлёкся.

— Что, прости?

— Уйди, пока я тебя не убил.

Тони неприятно улыбнулся. Что-то внутри него умоляло: Тони, Тони, пожалуйста, перестань.

Не слушая, он вернулся к статье, кашлянул и продекламировал:

— У военных были сомнения относительно идентификации обезображенного трупа, но экспертиза и анализ ДНК подтвердили, что убитый является Роджерсом…

Барнс дёрнулся. Тони инстинктивно шарахнулся в сторону, выставил вперёд руку и предложил:

— Давай.

Барнс смотрел на него исподлобья.

— Ну и чего ты ждёшь? Кишка тонка? Или ты только рядом с Кэпом такой храбрый?

— Уходи, — повторил Барнс. — Иди, пока можешь. Я за себя не отвечаю.

— Разумеется. Хорошо быть тобой. Чуть что случится — всегда можно списать косяки на происки «Гидры». На это даже Кэп купился.

— Я понимаю, зачем ты это делаешь, — сказал Барнс.

— Понимаешь? О боже, я так тронут. Понимающий ты наш. Схожу на могилу к родителям и всё им объясню: мам, пап, так и так, Баки Барнс всё понимает! То-то они обрадуются… А, нет, погоди-ка. Они же мертвы, как твой Кэп.

На шее Барнса напряглись жилы. Он дышал через нос, будто отрабатывал какую-то медитативную практику.

— Легчает? — участливо осведомился Тони. — Чувствуешь прилив сил? Шевелится что-то в душонке, нет?

— Как ты с собой уживаешься? — спросил Барнс.

На миг Тони слетел с накатанных рельсов. Ему стало тошно. Он бросил газету поверх других и опустил руку с репульсором.

— А ты с собой как? Никак?

Баки не смотрел на Тони. Он глядел на стол — туда, где лежала стопка газет. Тони удовлетворённо подумал: ага, проняло тебя всё-таки. Наслаждайся. Читай сколько хочешь. Надеюсь, каждая строчка отпечатается в подкорке: про Халка, про Камерун и особенно про труп.

А ведь Тони помнил этот труп. Над ним поработали гримёры, но это не помогло. Тони глядел в сторону, теребил в руках телефон и пуговицу на манжете, Тони делал всё, чтобы не смотреть, но за секунду до того, как крышку гроба закрыли, всё-таки бросил прощальный взгляд на тело и содрогнулся. В нём было трудно узнать человека, но ещё труднее — Капитана. В гробу лежала груда мышц с ввалившимися щеками, сломанным носом и золотистыми волосами, с трудом отмытыми от крови.

Капитан всегда был… цельным. Ничто не могло поколебать его мощи, непрошибаемой — и невообразимо бесящей! — уверенности в своей правоте и силе. Он почти никогда не сомневался в себе, не шёл на компромисс и не показывал слабости.

Тони хотел бы запомнить его таким, да не вышло.

Барнс сглотнул и спросил:

— Где Т'Чалла?

— У себя в Ваканде.

— А я где?

— В башне Старка.

— Какой сейчас месяц?

— Июль.

— Какого года?

Тони сказал:

— Две тысячи шестнадцатого.

Барнс о чём-то задумался, покусал губы и спросил:

— А в прошлый раз какой был?

Тони уставился на него, как на психически больного.

— Тот же.

Барнс кивнул. Тони подумал: как порой странно у человека проявляется шок.

— Ещё какие-нибудь вопросы? — сказал Тони. — Подробностей знать не хочешь?

— Не хочу.

— Как же так… А я уж думал: кому-кому, а лучшему другу смерть Капитана должна быть небезразлична. Ошибался, выходит?

— Стив говорил, что ты ревнивый.

Один невинный комментарий вышиб из Тони дух.

— Что ты сказал?

— Ты слышал.

— Повтори.

— Стив говорил, — снова начал Барнс, — что ты ревнивый.

Спокойно, сказал себе Тони. Спокойно, старик, держи себя в руках.

— Ты, наверное, думаешь, что мне не хватит духу дать тебе в зубы. Так вот, Солдат: мне хватит.

Барнс равнодушно бросил:

— Так вперёд.

Тони смотрел на него долго-долго: искал в глазах отблеск страха и слабости, той смеси чувств, на которую можно надавить, получив мгновенный отклик. Соперничество бодрило Тони лучше, чем виски.

В голову пришла мысль: да ведь это не шок и не стойкость духа. Это отрицание.

— Ты ведь мне не веришь, да, Холодное Сердце?

— Ни единому слову.

— Я был на его похоронах.

Барнс пожал плечами.

— Он на моих тоже был.

Тони не нашёлся с ответом. Разговор вдруг стал бессмысленной тратой времени. Тони дошагал до дверей и вызвал лифт. Он шёл так, чтобы не поворачиваться к Барнсу спиной, но Барнс сидел на месте и не двигался.

Тони зашёл в лифт и нажал на кнопку верхнего этажа.

— Вижн принесёт тебе ужин. Попытаешься напасть — костей не соберёшь.

Ответом ему была тишина. Двери закрылись, и лифт тронулся.

 

 

13.

 

— Ты говорил, что протащишь поправки к соглашению, как только утихнет шум в прессе.

— Шум не утих.

— Что-то я не вижу толп журналистов, осаждающих башню Старка.

— Неужто? А я с утра уже трёх репортёров послал.

— Хвалит юлить, Тони. Я задаю прямой вопрос и хочу услышать прямой ответ.

— Это что-то новенькое, — сказал Тони. — Двойной агент учит меня честности. Что дальше? Пойдёшь проповедовать пацифизм?

Чёрная Вдова закинула ногу на ногу. Тони ждал, когда она дойдёт до ручки и закатит скандал, чтобы с чистой совестью выгнать её из кабинета.

— Старк, у кого из нас есть яйца?

— Вопрос с подвохом? — предположил Тони.

Она закатила глаза.

— Слушай, Наташа, мне сейчас некогда обсуждать поправки к соглашению. Это ты официально безработная, а у меня своих забот немерено.

— Каких, например?

— Всё тебе расскажи. Я рулю компанией.

— Пеппер рулит компанией. А ты играешь в игрушки, как и всегда.

Тони задумался, знает ли Наташа о Барнсе. Он бросил на неё взгляд через стол. Вдова выглядела раздосадованной, но не более. Видимо, пассаж об игрушках относился к костюмам.

— Ну да. С Марком-43 куча проблем. Комиссия закидала меня бумажками. С одним сертификатом я отстрелялся, осталось ещё примерно десять тысяч. Не хочешь тряхнуть стариной и устроиться юристом в «Старк Индастриз»? Дам соцпакет и халявный абонемент в фитнес-клуб.

— Да пошёл ты.

Тони вздохнул.

— Старк, я спрашиваю ещё раз: когда мы займёмся поправками к соглашению? Если нарисуется новый террорист, с неба спустится Локи или ты опять сконструируешь искусственный интеллект, который поработит полмира...

Тони вскинулся.

— То есть опять я виноват, да?

— Ты слышишь только то, что хочешь услышать. А я говорю про реальную опасность. Мстители связаны по рукам и ногам. Завтра очередной Рамлоу украдёт биологическое оружие, а нам придётся сидеть и ждать приказа сверху вместо того, чтобы действовать. Ты сел на задницу, сложил ручки и ни черта не делаешь, но Мстители...

— Да нет больше Мстителей, — сказал Тони.

— Что значит нет?

— То и значит. Тор улетел, ищи-свищи. Капитана убил Халк, и Халка до сих пор не нашли. Бартон свалил к жене и детям. Сокол бродит непонятно где, Ванда уже месяц не высовывается, и правильно делает. Муравей — обычный мошенник без царя в голове. Я еле-еле договорился, чтобы на побег из тюрьмы закрыли глаза...

— Договорился! — с отвращением повторила Наташа. — А из-за кого они стали преступниками? Не из-за тебя ли?

— Зато ты ни при чём, — ядовито отозвался Тони. — И в Вену ты не летала, и соглашение не подписывала...

— Я встала на твою сторону!

— Не морочь мне голову. Ты до последнего пыталась ни с кем не поссориться, всё надеялась, что с договором мы выкрутимся, а в итоге кинула сначала Кэпа, а потом меня, и теперь взываешь к моей совести. Миленько, Наташа, очень миленько. Продолжай в том же духе.

Наташа смотрела на него во все глаза. Справившись с удивлением, она сказала:

— Да, Тони... Иногда я забываю, какой же ты мудак.

Тони развеселился.

— Я мудак? Ну конечно! Конечно, я мудак! И это очень удобно. Тебе, Бартону, Соколу, Ванде. До тех пор, пока я мудак, вы капаете мне на мозги, предаёте и подставляете перед сенаторами. Чем хороши мудаки — на них можно ездить без зазрения совести. Пока я буду разгребать всё это дерьмо, в глазах всего мира вы будете выглядеть героями. Чистенькие! Ни в чём не повинные! Отсидевшие за убеждения! Прямо хоть книгу о вас пиши.

— Ты совсем спятил?

— Не знаю. Может быть. Если бы я спятил, всем было бы хорошо.

— Последний раз повторяю. Соглашение парализует Мстителей. Его нужно дорабатывать.

— Странно, что ты не подумала об этом, когда подписывала.

— И ты тоже не подумал. Никто не подумал... Кроме Стива.

Не надо было ей упоминать Капитана. Разговор и так шёл на повышенных тонах.

— О да, — сказал Тони. — Кэп оказался дальновиднее всех. Только знаешь, как всё было? Он почти согласился. Дал задний ход, только когда помянули Ванду, да ещё история с Зимним Солдатом вылезла. Кэп был бы в таком же дерьме, как и мы с тобой, если бы в нём не взыграли дружеские чувства.

(Дружеские? О, Тони, кого ты обманываешь.)

— Тебе доставляет это удовольствие? — спросила Наташа.

— Что именно?

— Поливать грязью Стива.

— Я никого не поливал грязью. Я констатировал факт.

— Опять одно и то же: я, я, я! Засунь себе своё эго...

— Ты повторяешься.

— А ты засунь — и перестану.

Тони хмыкнул.

— Наташа, если это всё, что ты хотела мне сказать...

— Нет, не всё. Пока ты отсиживаешься в своём углу, Мстители разваливаются.

— А тебе не приходило в голову, что так и должно быть?

Наташа переспросила:

— Не поняла?

Тони встал, ослабил узел галстука и прошёлся по кабинету. В нём проснулся азарт.

— Что, если Мстителям крышка? Это было видно ещё до соглашения, а соглашение просто показало правду во всей красе. Мы не вместе и никогда не были вместе. Из-за нас умирают люди, пока мы пытаемся их спасти. Альтрона мы победили, закидав Заковию трупами, а потом чуть не перегрызли друг другу глотки. Может, нам пора перестать делать вид, что мы спасители человечества, и уйти в отставку, пока человечество ещё живо?

— Ты... ты точно спятил.

— Да какая разница, спятил я или нет? Важно, что Мстители — хреновая идея. Ты насилуешь труп, Наташа. Скачешь на нём, прыгаешь и хочешь, чтобы я составил тебе компанию. Оглянись вокруг! Всем насрать на Мстителей. Из нас всех самый нормальный — Бартон. Пришёл, пострелял, помахал ручкой и сбежал обратно под крыло к жене жарить барбекю на заднем дворе и читать детям сказки на ночь. Это как в пинбол с мужиками поиграть. Скажи, классно? Я ему даже завидую. Но у меня хоть есть компания. А тебе куда бежать? ЩИТа больше нет, Гидры и подавно. Только и остаётся, что оббивать пороги «Старк Индастриз». Тони, Тони, приди, помоги, верни Мстителей, пусть ты мудак, зато ты один можешь потолковать с ООН! Верни мне смысл жизни, Тони, иначе чем ещё заниматься? Пыталась замутить с Беннером, но даже там не срослось, вот засада!

Удар застал Тони врасплох. Чёрная Вдова толкнула его. Тони еле успел увернуться. Кулак угодил в гипсокартоновую стенку, оставив в ней вмятину. Глаза Наташи горели огнём. Она хотела взять Тони за горло, но он перехватил её руку.

— Не делай глупостей.

— Однажды тебе достанется.

— Мне уже досталось.

— Мало тебя Стив отделал, — процедила Наташа. — И поздно бросил. Жалел, наверное. Только я жалеть не стану.

Поборов бешенство, Тони поморщился и указал взглядом на дверь.

— Спасибо, что зашла.

Наташа вырвала руку из захвата, мрачно зыкнула на Тони и вышла. Он слушал шаги в приёмной, сбивчивый голос секретаря, глухое рявканье Наташи. Потом стало тихо. Тони сел за стол и закрыл лицо руками. Он очнулся, только когда услышал голос:

— Мистер Старк?

Тони отнял руки от лица. Вижн стоял посреди кабинета.

— Привет, дружище.

— Здравствуйте, сэр. Я видел мисс Романофф.

— А я вот лучше бы не видел.

— Мне показалось, она чем-то расстроена.

— Смешно, да? Бьют меня — расстроена она.

Вижн промолчал. Тони стало стыдно. Он устал от скандалов, от Наташи, от негласного осуждения Вижна, но больше всего — от себя.

— Как считаешь, может, мне запереться где-нибудь? Заморозиться? Кляп какой-нибудь смастерить?

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея.

— Барнса она устроила...

— Я, собственно, из-за него и пришёл.

— Что там опять?

— Мистер Барнс отказывается принимать пищу.

Вижн произнёс это таким скорбным тоном, будто речь шла о жизни и смерти.

— Ты прав. Трагедия мирового масштаба, — сказал Тони. — Срочно возвращаем Чёрную Вдову и созываем комиссию ООН. Бедный Баки воротит нос от еды.

— Он ничего не ест с тех пор, как вы его разморозили. Только пьёт. А ведь три дня прошло.

— Некоторые голодают и по месяцу.

— Поправьте меня, если я ошибаюсь, но у мистера Барнса ускоренная регенерация. Это значит, что его обмен веществ отличается от обмена веществ других людей, и трёхдневная голодовка может нанести серьёзный урон здоровью.

А, чтоб вас всех.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я с ложечки его кормил?

— Я хочу, чтобы для начала вы просто с ним поговорили.

— Сходи да сам поговори, если так волнуешься.

— Я пытался, сэр. Но, кажется, мистер Барнс не считает нужным отвечать мне. Может быть, он ответит вам.

Вижн был чрезвычайно любезен. Тони подумал: если я разругаюсь ещё и с ним, можно будет сразу лезть в петлю.

— Ладно, — сказал Тони. — Я подумаю, что с этим сделать.

— Не медлите, пожалуйста. Зайдите к нему сегодня. Он любит молоко.

— Чего-чего?

— Молоко, сэр.

Тони подумал, что это шутка, и засмеялся.

— Пастеризованное, — невозмутимо закончил Вижн. — Жирность полтора процента.

 

 

14.

 

До ночи Тони работал, переключив своё внимание на мелкие, незначительные вопросы: контроль безопасников, поставки программного обеспечения, юридические претензии. Со стороны это выглядело как самодурство чистой воды. Трёх секретарш он довёл до слёз, а четвёртая заявила, что увольняется. День был прожит не зря.

Во второй половине дня Тони переключился на сертификацию Марка-43, пригрозил оппонентам Верховным судом и поднял на уши половину редакции американского «Форбса». Он дал им подробный комментарий относительно того, что комиссия ООН прямо нарушает права человека и отчуждает частную собственность, что противоречит духу Америки и подрывает основы американской государственности.

Журналисты «Форбса» возбудились, как гончие, почуявшие лисицу. Тони удовлетворённо подумал, что весь следующий день комиссия будет обороняться от журналистов, и Марк-43 хоть на сутки оставят в покое.

В голове в фоновом режиме крутилась дурацкая мысль: пастеризованное молоко. Не виски, не пиво, не вода — молоко. Почему именно оно? Видимо, это как-то связано с интоксикацией. Тони не знал состава жидкости, которую вливали суперсолдатам, но что-то подсказывало ему, что это далеко не безвредный физраствор.

После полуночи он поднялся в пентхаус, открыл холодильник, достал два тетрапака с молоком, предусмотрительно припасённых Вижном, и вызвал лифт, ведущий в подземные этажи.

В лифте Тони на всякий случай активировал перчатку с репульсором. Он не был уверен, что Барнс на него не кинется. Сканер на кнопке этажа считал отпечаток пальца, и лифт ухнул вниз. Тони ехал, одной рукой прижимая к себе молоко, а другую выставив вперёд в защитном жесте.

Двери лифта открылись. Тони вышел. Барнс сидел в углу на матрасе и читал газеты. При виде Тони он насторожился и вскинул голову, тоже готовясь защищаться.

Тони поставил тетрапаки на стол; там уже лежало нетронутое блюдо со свиными рёбрышками и остывшей картошкой фри.

— Привет, млекопитающее. Мне доложили, что ты решил уморить себя голодом. Голодовку устраивают, когда хотят чего-то добиться. Давай, диктуй свои условия. Вертолёт, миллион долларов, голову Т'Чаллы?

Барнс посмотрел на тетрапаки, на Тони и на газету. Газета заинтересовала его больше всего.

— Для справки, голова Т'Чаллы мне бы и самому пригодилась, — сказал Тони. — Но, боюсь, Гринпис будет против. Чёрных Пантер осталось так мало!

— Ты пришёл травить мне фиговые шутки?

— Нет, я пришёл уговаривать тебя кушать кашу и слушать маму. Кстати, откуда матрас? Это Вижн принёс?

— Уж явно не ты.

Разговор только начался, а Тони уже начал терять терпение.

— Для парня из прошлого века, которого ищут все спецслужбы мира, ты удивительно борзый.

— Кинь молоко.

— А?

— Молоко, говорю, кинь.

Тони взял тетрапак и швырнул его на матрас. Барнс попытался поймать, но не удержал равновесия. Было заметно, что без железной руки его подводит координация. Тело стало слишком лёгким. Барнс, наверное, не привык.

Добравшись до тетрапака, Барнс некоторое время пыхтел, пытаясь свинтить крышку одной рукой. Тони следил за его телодвижениями, как за работой бестолкового механизма. Костыльное программирование во всей красе: система стремится стать единой средой, но мешает рассинхрон в деталях.

Наконец Барнс догадался зажать тетрапак между коленями, открыл тетрапак и присосался к горлышку. Он пил и пил, пока не выхлебал всё до дна, отбросил тетрапак на пол и вытер губы.

— Здесь не молочная ферма, — сказал Тони.

Барнс промолчал.

— Напряги мозги и послушай меня. Ты будешь жрать то, что тебе принесут, отвечать на вопросы Вижна, если он что-нибудь спросит, вести себя как паинька, и тогда я помогу спасти твою шкуру. Расклад ясен?

Барнс опять ничего не ответил.

— Расклад, говорю, ясен?

Хоть бы словечко сказал, дал повод пособачиться. Тони хотелось на ком-нибудь сорваться. Желательно на том, кто действительно это заслужил.

— Будем считать, что ты всё понял. Если завтра Вижн опять придёт ко мне с вопросами, почему мистер Барнс ничего не ест, я смастерю аппарат, который будет кормить тебя через трубку. Видел когда-нибудь, как откармливают гусей на фуа-гра?

Тони спохватился.

— Ах да, тут нужна справка из Википедии. Фуа-гра — это гусиная печень. Деликатес, который ты вряд ли купишь в ближайшие десять-пятнадцать лет. Вижн принесёт тебе порцию, насладишься, — Тони посмотрел на часы. — А сейчас прости, ты классный собеседник, но мне пора заняться чем-нибудь поинтереснее. Пожалуй, прочту диссертацию о дождевых червях.

Тони обернулся к лифту.

— Старк, — позвал Барнс.

Тони остановился.

— Что?

— Тебе так легче?

— О чём ты?

— Я спрашиваю, — сказал Барнс, — с этой дурью тебе хотя бы легче? Или куражишься просто так?

Тони развернулся, предвкушая, как отыграется.

— Оу. Что я слышу. Холодное Сердце пробило на поболтать.

Барнс смотрел на него равнодушно.

— И о чём конкретно ты хочешь поговорить? — осведомился Тони.

— Это ты хочешь.

— Я?

— Ага.

— Похоже, ты меня не понял.

— Я так понял, что ты из кожи лезешь, чтобы нарваться на драку. Ищешь повод, чтобы убить меня.

— У меня уже есть повод.

— Он касается только Зимнего Солдата, — сказал Барнс. — Но я не он, и ты это знаешь.

Тони кивнул на тарелку.

— Ты поэтому не ешь? Думаешь, я тебя отравлю?

Барнс поёрзал на матрасе и отодвинулся к стене.

— Да брось, — сказал Тони. — Есть куча способов попроще. Можно было выстрелить тебе в лоб, пока ты лежал в резервуаре, пустить газ в систему вентиляции, устроить короткое замыкание с перегревом генератора. Наконец, просто вывести из строя криогенку. Ты бы подыхал медленно и мучительно, а я бы сдал твой труп властям и получил медаль за заслуги. Но нет же, вместо этого я стану подсыпать яд в картошку фри! Сам-то понимаешь, как это глупо? Ты ж его съешь и не подавишься.

Барнс усмехнулся, покачал головой и взялся за второй тетрапак.

— Честное слово, Барнс, я уже скучаю по Зимнему Солдату. Он хотя бы соображал немножко.

— Если убивать ты меня не собираешься, то зачем я здесь?

— Затем, что Т'Чалла поспешил избавиться от стеклянного гроба со Спящей Красавицей. Но ему не хватило подлости, чтобы сразу сдать тебя властям.

— Странно, что тебе тоже не хватило.

Тони чертыхнулся себе под нос.

— Я не расслышал, что ты сказал. На каком языке это значит «спасибо»?

Барнс припал к горлышку второго тетрапака. Это избавило его от необходимости отвечать. Солдат, замороженный в резервуаре, нравился Тони намного больше.

— Ладно, — сказал Барнс. — Чего ты хочешь?

— Повторить? Чтобы ты ел, спал и отвечал Вижну, когда он к тебе обращается. Простейший план. Справишься без Кэпа, или тебе и тут нужна группа поддержки?

Барнс лёг на матрас и вытянулся во весь рост.

— А в чём конечная цель?

— Не твоего ума дело.

— Когда ставят задание, — сказал Барнс, — обычно называют цель, а не средства.

Внутри Тони поднялась буря. Внезапно он поймал себя на опасной и трудной мысли: это не «Гидра» решила, что Старки должны умереть под Рождество девяносто первого года по дороге в аэропорт, что их машина улетит в кювет, что Говард умрёт первым, что Марию задушат. «Гидра» обозначила цель — добыть сыворотку и устранить свидетелей. Зимний Солдат сам выбрал подходящий способ.

Мать с отцом погибли, чтобы в жилах этого парня текло вещество, не дающее ему сдохнуть. Чтобы он выживал там, где другие не выживут.

Его ударишь — он цел. Руку оторвёшь — тоже цел. Растравишь, измучаешь, душу из него вынешь — и всё равно солдат живее всех живых.

— Знаешь, чего мне действительно хочется? — сказал Тони. — Сесть с тобой в «Порш» и с ветерком прокатиться до Вашингтона. Тут ехать часа четыре. Мы бы добрались ещё до рассвета. Я бы показал тебе местечко за Арлингтонским кладбищем, дал лопату, сел и смотрел, как ты копаешь. Всё копаешь, копаешь и копаешь... Руки в земле, лицо в земле, всё в земле...

Барнс закрыл рукой голову. Тони повысил голос.

— И вот наконец лопата стучит о крышку гроба! Я даю тебе гвоздодёр, ты наклоняешься, выдираешь гвозди из крышки, открываешь гроб и смотришь внутрь. А я смотрю на твоё лицо.

Барнс стиснул зубы.

— К несчастью, вывести тебя из здания не так-то просто, да и проблем потом не оберёшься. Но иногда так тянет...

Барнс глухо сказал:

— Это не поможет.

— Ещё как поможет.

— Тебе не станет лучше. Как бы ты на мне не отыгрывался, их всё равно...

— Заткнись.

— Я уже ничего не могу с этим сделать, Старк. Я бы сделал, но не могу.

— Вот только не надо этого — могу, не могу... Мне насрать, как ты себя оправдываешь. Единственная причина, по которой ты ещё жив, — этого хотел Капитан. А я вроде как закрываю его проколы. Забавно, а? Я его ненавидел, и я же вынужден за него расплачиваться. Жаль, по такой статье не списывают налоги.

— Ты его не ненавидишь, — возразил Барнс. — Ты хочешь им стать, но не знаешь, как. До тебя так и не дошло, что Стив — не просто парень в эффектном костюме со щитом наперевес. Ты видишь только то, что он позволяет увидеть.

Тони поджал губы.

— Думаешь, если будешь говорить о нём в настоящем времени, Капитан восстанет из мёртвых?

— Отвяжись.

— Когда до тебя наконец дойдёт?

Барнс повернулся на бок лицом к стене. Велик был соблазн бросить пару ласковых ему в спину, но Тони сдержался. Он хотел видеть лицо.

— Ладно, поговорим, когда ты осмыслишь.

Он наклонился, подобрал с пола две пустых коробки из-под молока и пошёл к лифту.

— И не забудь поесть. Мёртвым ты мне не нужен.

Барнс не шелохнулся. Двери лифта закрылись. Тони поехал наверх и, пока ехал, думал: странное дело — всем нужен, а мне не нужен. Если представить очередь из желающих избавиться от Зимнего Солдата, то змейка протянется до горизонта.

Лифт поднялся в пентхаус. Тони превратил перчатку в часы. Когда двери раздвинулись, он чуть не выронил тетрапаки. В гостиной стояла Пеппер, придирчиво оглядывая обстановку. На звук лифта она оглянулась.

— Тони! Как раз тебя ищу. Где ты был?

— А... а я... Я в мастерской сидел.

— Тебя не было в мастерской.

— Я новую мастерскую открыл.

— Где?

— В надёжном месте.

Пеппер посмотрела на тетрапаки.

— Ты же терпеть не можешь молоко.

— Почему? Обожаю.

— Тони.

— Ладно, ты меня раскусила. Молоко нужно для опытов.

— Для каких ещё опытов?

Тони сгрузил пустые коробки на пол.

— Молоко... эээ... как топливо... Экологическое топливо для двигателей... Идея супер, жаль, что это невозможно... Так что ты хотела?

— Мне звонили из ФБР. Они не смогли дозвониться до тебя, но, к счастью, я была ещё в офисе.

— К счастью? — повторил Тони. — Пеппер, сейчас ночь. Сколько часов в день ты работаешь?

— Обсудим это не сейчас.

— Почему не сейчас? Хочешь чего-нибудь выпить? Я бы пропустил пару стаканчиков. Виски? Шампанское? Погоди, проверю мини-бар.

Он засуетился, метнулся к бару, открыл и порылся в нём. Зазвенели бутылки.

— Тони, — устало сказала Пеппер. — Брюс объявился.

— Какой ещё Брюс? О, гляди-ка, «Дом Периньон»!

— Беннер.

Тони взял бутылку, закрыл мини-бар и повернулся к Пеппер.

— Брюс сдался властям Камеруна, — объяснила она. — ФБР уже добилась экстрадиции и везёт его в Штаты. К утру самолёт сядет в Вашингтоне.

Тони сел на диван и поставил бутылку на стол.

— Твою мать...

— Он хочет тебя видеть, Тони. Сам сказал.

— Кого-нибудь ещё?

— Нет. Только тебя.


	4. Брюс

15.

 

Коридор освещался жужжащими лампами, забранными решётками. Некоторые перегорели, другие моргали. Неестественный свет прорывался сквозь решётки и расчерчивал бетонный пол на квадраты с размытой окантовкой. По обе стороны коридора шли пустые камеры со скудным интерьером — нары без матраса, унитаз, стол и стул.

— Мило тут у вас, — сказал Тони.

Охранник, бренча ключами, пояснил:

— Эта тюрьма не используется. Не подходит под нормы какой-то там конвенции. По закону в каждой камере должно быть окно.

Тони вспомнил плавучую тюрьму генерала Росса. Там окон не было, и это никого не волновало. Впрочем, большую часть времени тюрьма находилась в нейтральных водах, и прижать её конвенциями было не так-то просто. Законники следовали закону, только когда хотели. Во всех остальных случаях они искали лазейку и находили её. Тони тошнило от этих парней, но он понимал их. Он ведь и сам многое делал в обход правил.

— Раз не используется, почему Беннера определили сюда?

— Как раз поэтому, сэр. Укреплённое место, толстые стены, крепкие решётки… Ничего крепче у нас нет. Другим это не подходит, но ему — да.

— Но вы же переведёте его куда-нибудь?

— Куда?

— Да хоть куда, — сказал Тони. — Здесь же нет никого. И сроду не было. Не говоря уж о нормах содержания.

Охранник пожал плечами.

— Мы не имеем права рисковать жизнью заключённых.

— И что, — сердито сказал Тони, — он будет торчать тут один? Даже не в одиночке, а один во всей тюрьме?

— Я не знаю, сэр. Это не мне решать.

— Тогда я хочу поговорить с тем, кто решает.

Охранник сбавил шаг и сказал:

— Ну, если хотите, поговорите с начальством.

— Оставьте мне контакты. Сбросьте на почту, а лучше передайте секретарю.

— Только, если что…

— Если что, вы ни при чём. Это я понял.

— Сэр, я не могу оставить вас наедине с…

— Можете.

— Это небезопасно.

— Уж поверьте, я справлюсь.

— Но у меня приказ…

— …который я могу аннулировать, если наберу нужный номер. Хотите, чтобы я набрал? Или решим вопрос полюбовно?

Охранник тускло улыбнулся. Он слегка робел при виде Старка. Это было на руку.

— Идите, — сказал Тони. — Всю ответственность беру на себя.

— Я буду там, у двери.

— Договорились.

Охранник кивнул и пошёл к бронированной двери в конце коридора.

Тони шагнул к решётке.

— Эй, Брюси. Как твои нервишки? Ещё шалят?

Человек, лежащий на нарах, встал и подошёл к решётке. Он сильно сдал за то время, что они не виделись — похудел, постарел, лицо стало обветренным, под глазами залегли синие полукружия. Когда Брюс улыбнулся — впрочем, без особого энтузиазма, — в тусклом свете блеснули его зубы, белые на фоне загара. С этим загаром доктор Беннер смахивал на араба, торгующего верблюдами.

— Добрый день, Тони.

— Добрый?

— Какой уж есть.

Они посмотрели друг на друга. Обстоятельства не располагали к радости, но Тони всё равно был рад видеть Брюса.

— Хреново выглядишь, доктор Беннер. Отдых от супергеройства не пошёл тебе на пользу.

— Зато ты выглядишь замечательно.

— Это всё обман.

— Я слышал, у тебя проблемы с компанией и костюмами, — сказал Брюс. — Читал что-то о сертификации и обвале акций. Мне жаль, что так вышло.

Тони ухмыльнулся.

— Удивительный ты человек всё-таки. Я пришёл к тебе в тюрьму, а ты сочувствуешь моим проблемам.

— Я боялся, что ты не придёшь.

— Почему?

— Ну… — уклончиво сказал Беннер, — скажем так, я бы понял, если бы ты решил остаться в стороне.

Тони длинно вздохнул.

— Ты это брось.

Беннер улыбнулся одними губами. Глаза не улыбались. Всякая улыбка Беннера была двояка — он тянул уголки губ вверх, а они будто стремились опуститься вниз.

— Позвал бы Наташу, — сказал Тони. — Она бы прибежала.

— Не хочу её впутывать. Скоро вокруг этой истории раздуют много шума. Тебе ведь это всё равно, да?

— По барабану, — согласился Тони.

— А ей лучше не выходить из тени. Сам понимаешь, связи с таким, как я, никому не делают чести. Особенно сейчас.

Тони оглянулся в поисках стула, но в коридоре было пусто. Он сел прямо на пол. Брюс последовал его примеру.

— Да, доктор Беннер, в этот раз ты влип по-крупному.

— Похоже на то, — согласился Брюс.

— Ты ведь не просто так меня позвал.

— Я подумал, ты можешь знать подробности. В газетах пишут не всё.

Тони поразился:

— Так ты не в курсе? Пришёл с повинной не пойми за что?

— Почему же. Общий смысл я уловил.

— Брюс...

— Лучше расскажи, что знаешь.

Тони скупо и сухо поведал всю историю. Беннер слушал молча. Тони приподнёс факты, услышанные от военных, в сжатом виде, упустив подробности об изуродованном трупе. Язык не поворачивался обвинить Беннера.

Тони был готов обрушить обвинения в смерти Кэпа на кого угодно, но не на того, кто действительно убил его. Беннера было жалко. Тони редко кого-нибудь жалел.

Рассказ быстро подошёл к концу. Беннер кивнул, смотря отсутствующим взглядом в пол.

— Как его занесло в Камерун? — спросил Тони.

— Ты хотел спросить — как меня занесло?

— Нет, я спрашивал про Халка.

Брюс покачал головой.

— Ценю твою поддержку, но, знаешь, не стоит... Я поехал в Африку после истории с Заковией. Не сразу. Сначала пожил немного в Индии. Духовные практики, йога, концентрация...

— И как, сработало?

— Ненадолго. Я не уверен.

— Помогло хоть что-нибудь?

Беннер обвёл камеру многозначительным взглядом.

— Как видишь, нет.

Тони нервно запустил пальцы в волосы и дёрнул себя за прядку на затылке.

— Дерьмо...

— Мне сказали, что в Камеруне есть одна языческая деревня. Местные шаманы практикуют особенные способы... что-то вроде освобождения сознания. Я решил попробовать. Конечно, я предупредил их, что со мной много сложностей. Они, в общем, не возражали. Для ритуалов они использовали свои травки. Не буду утомлять тебя подробностями.

Тони сказал:

— Только не говори, что ты подсел на наркоту.

Брюс мягко ответил:

— Не будь пуританином.

— Да причём тут это!

— Ничего возбуждающего я не принимал. Марихуана была довольно эффективна. Хорошо расслабляла, но Халк к ней быстро привык. Я подумал, нужно что-то посильнее из той же серии. Поизучал немного эту траву, пока жил с племенем. Инструментария у меня почти не было, но и так было ясно, что действующее вещество работает как мощное успокоительное. Сошло бы за транквилизатор, если покопаться в формуле.

— Ты мог просто прийти ко мне. У меня есть лаба, штат охрененных химиков, они за нормальные деньги синтезируют то же самое, только в лабораторных условиях.

— Тони, я не хочу жить в лабораторных условиях.

Тони не слушал.

— Но нет же — ты попёрся к чёрту на рога в африканскую деревню, чтоб сидеть в кружке вокруг костра и курить травку.

— Что сделано, то сделано, — спокойно ответил Беннер.

Тони нехотя притормозил, помолчал и сказал:

— Ладно, что последнее ты помнишь?

— Я перебрал с дозировкой. Халку это не понравилось. Он всегда чует, когда пытаешься загнать его в угол.

Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт.

— Насколько я знаю, люди из племени остались живы. Они считали Халка чем-то вроде бога, заточённого в тело человека. Их он не тронул.

— И долго Халк бушевал?

— Точно не знаю. По моим подсчётам, недели две или три.

— Долго...

— Иногда я возвращался, но удержаться было трудно. Он сильнее.

— Ты ведь тоже не слабак.

Брюс опять улыбнулся, ещё печальнее.

— Ты правда так думаешь?

— Да.

— А вот у меня другое мнение.

— Перестань, Брюс. Ты не можешь сдаться так легко.

— Я бы не называл это «легко».

Тони сообразил, что его опять заносит, придержал вожжи и сказал:

— Ты понял, что я имею в виду. Рано опускать руки.

— Неужели смерти Капитана Роджерса недостаточно? — спросил Брюс.

Тони поискал слова, которыми мог бы убедить Беннера, но ничего путного не приходило в голову. Тони не был силён в дипломатии.

— Не ищи аргументов, — сказал Брюс. — Вряд ли найдёшь то, о чём я ещё не думал.

Тони тоскливо оглядел камеру.

— Вот скажи, нахрена ты пришёл к ФБР?

— Так было правильно.

— А я бы не пришёл. Я бы на всё плюнул.

— Мы оба знаем, что это не так.

Тони зыркнул на него, но Брюс был безмятежен.

— Я слышал про заковианское соглашение, — сказал он тихим голосом. — Ты прошёл тот же путь, что и я.

— Всё было не так.

— Ты понял, что не можешь себя контролировать, и нашёл способ передать контроль кому-то другому.

— Беннер, тебя там не было! Ты этого договора в глаза не видел.

— Да, но я понимаю твою позицию. И ты, пожалуйста, пойми мою.

Тони помассировал виски. Ему резко стало паршиво — так паршиво, что даже голова заболела. Неожиданно он признался:

— Я сплоховал, Брюс. Я думал, что соглашение поможет. Что с ним я... как бы сказать...

— С ним твоя совесть будет чиста, — подсказал Брюс. — Говорю же: я это понимаю.

Тони зажмурился и, поборов себя, выдавил:

— Посмотри, к чему это нас привело.

Тони боялся полезть в это болото и утонуть в самоуничижении. Ему было намного легче всё отрицать.

Сейчас, подумал он. Сейчас, ещё минутку... Всего одна минута слабости. С Беннером можно. Он сам поехавший, ему не страшно сказать правду: что я лоханулся, что всё полетело к чёрту, что я попросту не успел обдумать последствия, прежде чем принимать решение. Всё закрутилось слишком быстро.

Ну, не сдохну же я от приступа честности?

А может, и сдохну.

— Не вини себя, — просто сказал Брюс. — Сейчас это бесполезно.

— Хоть ты не строй из себя святошу.

— Я и не пытался. Просто нет выбора. Очевидно, что мне не справиться с Халком в одиночку. Нужно что-то сделать, пока он не убил кого-нибудь ещё. Держать его на цепи, за решёткой, где угодно. Он заслужил это.

— Ну а ты?

— Что я?

— Ты заслужил?

Брюс встал, разминая ноги. Он прошёлся по камере — легко, свободно, будто маленькая клетушка ничем его не стесняла. Брюс выглядел так, будто давно уже всё решил. Встреча с Тони была для него не судьбоносным спором, а лишь приятной дружеской беседой. Ему нечасто удавалось поговорить с кем-нибудь о наболевшем.

Как ни странно, Тони тоже.

— Давно хотел тебе сказать... К вопросу о том, кто сильнее — я или Халк. Довольно долго я пребывал в уверенности, что Халк — моё альтер-эго, этакий противовес для созидательного начала. В психоанализе используется два термина для обозначения энергии разрушения — мортидо и деструдо. Знаешь, чем они отличаются?

— Просвети меня.

— Мортидо опирается на идею смерти и соблазн самоуничтожения, тогда как деструдо ориентировано на внешние разрушения и насилие над другими людьми. Я полагал, что Халк целиком во власти деструдо, а я, в свою очередь, одержим мортидо. Ему хочется убивать других, а мне — убивать себя. В этом и вся проблема.

— И что, идея провалилась?

— Не то чтобы провалилась, но я допустил ошибку.

Брюс замолчал, о чём-то задумавшись. Тони поторопил:

— Ну и?..

Брюс вышел из забытья.

— О чём я говорил?

— О деструдо и мортидо.

— Ах да.... Кроме того, есть юнгианский архетип Тени, вытесняющий в подсознание те помыслы, которые человек не может в себе принять. Идея о том, что Халк воплощает мои низменные порывы, какое-то время занимала меня. Некоторые религиозные мудрецы говорили, что такое наказание посылается человеку за грехи. Но, сказать по правде, я не помню, чтобы сильно грешил. Грешил, конечно, но как-то мелко.

— Ты вообще не грешил, — сказал Тони. — Поверь, в грехах я разбираюсь получше твоего.

Брюс бросил на него взгляд из-за плеча.

— Я знаю.

— Наташа как-то сказала, что я тоже склонен к саморазрушению. Прямо в отчёте Фьюри об этом написала. Вот Фьюри, наверное, поржал...

— Думаешь, Наташа не права?

Тони прикусил язык.

— Мы с тобой чем-то похожи, да, Тони?

— Давай поговорим не обо мне. Ты что-то начинал про ошибку.

— Да... Ошибка. Мои размышления основывались либо на том, что мы с Халком равнозначны, либо на том, что я доминирую. Но я не доминирую.

— В каком смысле?

— Всем людям хочется думать, что они хозяева своей жизни. Но что, если в моём случае хозяин вовсе не я? Что, если из нас двоих именно Халк — доминирующая личность, а я лишь досадное приложение к огромному зелёному монстру?

Тони содрогнулся.

— Не говори так.

— Почему? Это бы многое объяснило.

Тони начал медленно осознавать, что задумал Брюс.

— Не смей.

— Всё уже сделано.

— Я закидаю суд претензиями. Найму тебе адвокатов. В конце концов, если уж заморочиться законом, то Капитана к концу жизни разжаловали в преступники, и, стало быть, Халк убил преступника, а ты вообще никого не убивал. Я добьюсь суда присяжных, и присяжные тебя оправдают.

— Не думаю. У присяжных есть дети. Никто не хочет растить детей в мире, где бушует огромный неуправляемый монстр.

— Подберём бездетных, — рявкнул Тони.

Беннер посмотрел на него с укором.

— Ты ходишь по краю, Тони. Не упади.

 

 

16.

 

Когда принесли кофе, Пеппер взяла пакетик с сахарозаменителем, оторвала уголок и высыпала содержимое в чашку. Затем она взяла ложку и перемешала кофе по часовой стрелке. Пеппер отказалась от сахара, прочитав где-то, что он вредит зубам и приводит к ожирению. Сахарозаменитель растворялся в воде сам, но Пеппер продолжала размешивать кофе ложечкой, всегда по часовой стрелке, чётное количество раз.

Тони не помнил, когда у Пеппер день рождения, на что у неё аллергия, какие цветы она любит, как зовут её мать и сколько им обеим лет, но факт про сахарозаменитель намертво въелся в подкорку.

Тони походя отметил: сколько же дерьма у меня в голове — век не разгребёшь.

Ещё он думал о привычках. Мозг всё равно что процессор. Девяносто процентов действий осуществляется в фоновом режиме: человек вырабатывает привычку и следует ей, пока привычка не становится неудобной. Пеппер, например, перемешивает кофе ложечкой, хотя сахара в чашке нет. Барнс говорит о Стиве Роджерсе в настоящем времени, пусть даже какая-то его часть уже знает, что Стив мёртв.

Привычка правит миром; если что-то начал, остановиться уже сложно. Тони когда-то взрастил в себе обиду на Кэпа, и обида пожирала его беспрестанно. Теперь он думал о том, что даже из могилы Кэп умудрился досадить ему. Мало паралича Роуди, мало кровищи, разгромленного аэропорта и безобразной драки в сибирском бункере. Мало наследства в виде Зимнего Солдата; под конец надо уничтожить Брюса, последний оплот нейтралитета.

Когда всё это кончится, Кэп? Чем я ещё тебе не угодил?

Тони не замечал ни абсурдности своих обвинений, ни доводов рассудка. Он цеплялся за любое случайное и неслучайное упоминание имени Кэпа, чтобы спустить на него всех собак, и на краткий миг это дарило ему сладкое чувство торжества.

Затем вина возвращалась.

Пеппер отложила ложечку и поднесла чашку к губам. Тони скороговоркой сказал:

— Пожалуйста, скажи, что у нас есть юристы, которые за это возьмутся.

— Юристы есть, но они не возьмутся.

— Давай им заплатим.

— Не поможет.

— Много заплатим.

— Дело не в деньгах.

— А в чём?

Пеппер поставила чашку на блюдце. Мимо уличного кафе проехал велосипедист. Поток воздуха выбил из причёски Пеппер прядь волос. Она сдула её, заправила за ухо и сказала:

— Тони, ты в самом деле не понимаешь?

— Что?

— Почему мы не можем выделить юристов.

Тони предположил:

— Сейчас начнётся очередной разговор об акциях?

— В том числе.

— Нельзя ли обойтись без этого?

— Нельзя.

Тони уязвлённо цокнул языком. К столику подскочил официант, забрал пустую чашку Тони и услужливо предложил десерты. Тони молчал. Пеппер сказала:

— Спасибо, ничего не нужно.

Официант испарился. Тони хотел бы задержать его минут на пять, но не придумал, чем. Кусок не лез в горло.

— Я знаю, что ты чувствуешь, — сказала Пеппер. — Мне тоже жаль Брюса. Но он сделал выбор.

— И бредовый.

— Бредовый или нет, но это его решение.

Тони наклонился к столику.

— У Беннера поехала крыша. Он решил самоустраниться. Вбил себе в башку, что Халк главный, и его не переубедишь. Надо действовать.

— Тони, мы не можем. Нельзя спасать человека против его воли.

— А если он спятил и не отвечает за себя?

— Суд примет это во внимание.

— Да какой, к чёрту, суд! Беннер же сам прибежит каяться. Считай, уже прибежал. Напишет признание — и поминай, как звали. Нужны хорошие адвокаты.

— Я всё сказала: «Старк Индастриз» ничем не может помочь.

Голос Пеппер был твёрд. Досада кольнула Тони в сердце. Если уж и Пеппер его не поддерживала, то непонятно было, на кого в этом мире надеяться.

— Я думал, ты на моей стороне.

— О, я бы с радостью, — сказала Пеппер. — Но есть проблема: трудно понять, где твоя сторона. Я пыталась найти в твоих действиях хоть какую-нибудь систему. Принцип, правило, план, что угодно. Но плана у тебя нет, правила меняются каждый день, за ними не стоит ничего, кроме комплексов и амбиций.

— Чушь.

Пеппер промокнула губы салфеткой.

— Хорошо, тогда объясни, в чём конкретно заключаются твои взгляды.

— Я не хочу, чтобы Беннера посадили. Он такая же жертва Халка, как и Кэп.

— Допустим.

— Этого мало, что ли?

— Да, мало. Ты предлагаешь мне пойти против государства и втягиваешь компанию в скандал, не мотивируя это ничем, кроме своих желаний. Даже сам Беннер не хочет, чтобы мы вмешивались.

— Повторяю: Беннер не в себе.

— Зато ты в себе, — с сарказмом ответила Пеппер.

Тони задохнулся от возмущения.

— Что на этот раз я сделал не так?

— Вопрос риторический?

— Нет, ответь.

— Помню время, когда ты стал Железным Человеком. Я тебя поддержала...

— Начинается...

— Нас закидали претензиями, все вокруг мечтали скопировать твоё изобретение, а сенатор добивался, чтобы костюм перешёл в госсобственность. Напомнить, что ты сказал? «Поцелуйте меня в задницу, я Железный Человек».

Тони улыбнулся с ноткой превосходства.

— Классно мы нагнули того сенатора.

Пеппер невозмутимо продолжила:

— Я была за тебя. Потом Ник Фьюри решил сколотить команду супергероев, и началась история с Мстителями. Пришельцы разнесли полгорода, а вы их остановили. Больше было некому. Я опять была за тебя. У тебя начались кошмары, ты целыми днями конструировал костюмы и ничем другим не интересовался, пока я разгребала все медийные проблемы, связанные с личностью Тони Старка. Тебе припекло потягаться с силами с Мандарином, и наш дом разнесли в щепки. Не буду ничего говорить про ту дрянь, которой меня накачали, это уж точно не твоя вина, но раз за разом я и «Старк Индастриз» брали на себя все риски, связанные с Железным Человеком и его заскоками. Знаешь, почему?

— Потому что ты меня любила? — предположил Тони.

На щеках Пеппер проступил гневный румянец.

— Потому что за всем, что ты делал, стоял принцип. Даже когда нам доставалось, я знала, за что мы боремся: за правду, за человеческие жизни, за частную собственность. Потом ты решил, что с костюмами покончено, и я вздохнула с облегчением. Я решила, что теперь мы будем менять мир по-другому. Но тут ты внезапно передумал! Опять костюмы, опять Мстители, опять одно и то же... Ладно, я готова закрыть глаза на твоё враньё и непостоянство. Ты и раньше таким был, это не новость. Но я больше не вижу за твоими поступками никакой системы ценностей. Ты боролся за частную собственность, а потом одним махом передал костюмы и щит Капитана во власть комиссии. Ты бился насмерть за компанию, а теперь готов бросить её на произвол судьбы. Ты громче всех кричал, что Мстителям нужен контроль, а теперь ломаешь голову, как вывести Брюса Беннера из-под этого контроля. Да, Тони, когда-то я поддерживала твои идеи. Но никаких идей больше нет. Твой план действий — «Что хочу, то и ворочу». Вороти сам, будь добр.

Замолчав, Пеппер выжидательно уставилась на Тони. Он глядел в сторону. Крыть было нечем. Пеппер была права — она, в общем-то, всегда была права. Но она знала не всё.

— Щит Капитана я выкупил, — сказал Тони.

— Что, прости?

— Выкупил. Заплатил за него, как за Боинг... Не бойся — деньги были мои.

— Зачем?

Он ответил с вопросительной интонацией:

— Затем, что я могу?

Пеппер громко фыркнула.

— Честно говоря, — сказал Тони, — я сам не понимаю, на хрена он мне сдался. Наверное, просто хочу, чтобы он был моим. И не хочу отдавать его комиссии. Мало ли, что взбредёт им в голову.

Пеппер будто потеряла дар речи.

— Что? — спросил Тони. — Сейчас опять скажешь, что я пошёл вразнос?

— Нет, — сказала Пеппер. — Удивляюсь.

— Чему?

— Ты выдумываешь миллион оправданий для своих ошибок, но когда наконец-то поступаешь правильно, не можешь внятно объяснить, зачем.

Тони решился посмотреть на Пеппер. Гневный румянец потихоньку сходил с её лица. Тони изумился: неужели в кои-то веки он брякнул правду и не взбесил Пеппер? Нужно отметить этот день в календаре и отмечать наравне с Рождеством и Днём благодарения.

— Чем ты сейчас занимаешься? — спросила Пеппер.

— Много чем... В основном воюю за Марк-43. Управление, опять же...

— С управлением завязывай. Люди увольняются.

— Ой, да подумаешь, влез в парочку вопросов. Мне, может, интересно, как устроена компания. Такие нервные все стали, слова сказать нельзя.

— Не прикидывайся, будто тебя волнует операционная деятельность. Ты лезешь в неё, когда пытаешься сбежать от чего-то другого. Я хочу знать, от чего. Ты опять что-то мастеришь?

— Нет.

— Ты скрываешь новые разработки, чтобы не согласовывать их с комиссией?

— Сказал же — нет.

— Тони, я не сдам тебя властям. Если ты взялся за сорок четвёртую модель, я хочу знать об этом. Мне же всё равно придётся выпускать пресс-релизы, когда ты закончишь. Я тебя знаю, рано или поздно ты закатишь презентацию нового костюма, и будет лучше...

— Костюма нет, — сказал Тони. — Могу на крови поклясться.

— Тогда что происходит в помещении для тестирования? В подземных этажах?

Тони растерялся.

— Ничего.

— Я видела, как ты выходил из лифта с коробками из-под молока.

— Лифт много куда ходит.

— Напомни, на каком этаже твоя мастерская?

— На шестьдесят первом.

— А новая мастерская?

— Какая новая?

Пеппер желчно улыбнулась. Тони понял, что попался. Он забыл, что именно врал ей в прошлый раз.

— Сегодня я посмотрела статистику по энергопотреблению. Тот этаж, где ты раньше тестировал костюмы, долго простаивал без дела, но в последнее время там заработал автономный генератор. Я, конечно, не знаю, сколько энергии он потребляет, постоянно или с перерывами, но я знаю, что генератор заработал. Ты что-то там делаешь, а мне не говоришь.

Тони мысленно проклял тот день, когда сам подключил генератор к системе «умный дом».

— Ладно, скажу. Только обещай, что не будешь меня пилить.

— Говори.

— Я держу там Зимнего Солдата.

— Чего?

— Зимнего Солдата, — повторил Тони. — Вместе с холодильником. Они поставлялись в одной комплектации.

Пеппер отрезала:

— Не смешно.

— Парень отмороженный, причём во всех смыслах. Я ему говорю, что Кэп умер, а он знай себе газеты читает да молоко хлещет. Кстати, рука, которую я ему оторвал, тоже у меня. Выкупил вместе со щитом, а бонусом досталась книжка с инструкциями. К любому роботу полагается сертификат и техническая документация. Жаль, нет службы поддержки.

— Что ты несёшь?

Тони язвительно отозвался:

— Ну, знаешь, колл-центр. Ты им звонишь и жалуешься, что софтина глючит, они советуют перезагрузиться, и на фоне играет «Лунная соната» Бетховена.

Глаза Пеппер округлились. Она огляделась на соседние столики. Обеденное время уже кончилось, и весь нью-йоркский планктон разбежался по офисам. Оставались туристы, лопочущие на разных языках, и официанты, снующие между столиками. Пеппер отодвинула чашку на край стола и сказала:

— Так. Если это шутка, то лучше тебе засмеяться прямо сейчас.

— Было бы, над чем.

— Тони, не пугай меня.

— Ты просила не врать — я не вру.

— Хочешь сказать, если я зайду в этот лифт и спущусь на нужный этаж...

— Сама ты не спустишься, но могу составить компанию. Познакомишься с Холодным Сердцем. Знакомство не сказать чтобы приятное, но полезно для общего развития. Ну, ты как?..

 

 

17.

 

Вечер только начался, а Пеппер уже была на взводе.

— Последний шанс, Тони!

— Что, опять?

— Последний шанс сказать, что на самом деле ты прячешь на этом этаже.

Тони зашёл в кухню, порылся в холодильнике, нашёл тетрапаки с молоком и проверил сроки годности. Из гостиной донёсся сердитый зов Пеппер:

— Тони! Ты скажешь или нет?

Он засунул тетрапаки подмышку и пошёл на голос.

— Так я ведь и сказал. Два раза повторил.

— Если это очередная идиотская выходка, то я больше никогда не поверю ни единому твоему слову.

— По рукам, — сказал Тони. — Поспорим на свидание? Если я соврал — везу тебя в Венецию. Если сказал правду — ты везёшь меня в Париж.

По лицу Пеппер он понял, что спор — плохая идея. Тони нажал на кнопку вызова лифта. Двери раскрылись. Он пропустил Пеппер вперёд, сам зашёл следом и приложил палец к кнопке нужного этажа. Сканер считал отпечаток. Тони повернулся к Пеппер; вид у Пеппер был воинственный. Такой она нравилась ему даже больше, чем обычно.

— Ты обиделась на то, что я сказал про свидание?

— Нет.

— То есть про свидание говорить можно?

— Не зли меня.

— Знаешь, я тут подумал: а что, в сущности, изменилось? У нас с тобой. Мы, конечно, разошлись и всё такое, но если судить по фактам? Ты по-прежнему управляешь компанией, мы видимся, разговариваем, вместе пьём кофе, я катаю тебя на лифтах… Всё то же самое, но без секса.

Пеппер терпеливо пялилась в потолок.

— Может, вернём секс? — предложил Тони. — По-моему, глупо отказываться именно от него, оставляя все прочие условия. Разумнее отказаться от чего-нибудь другого. Если тебя так волнует статус отношений, я на всё согласен — можно и дальше всем говорить, что ты меня бросила. Что думаешь?

— Думаю, что ты феноменален.

— Ну, это не открытие…

Двери лифта разъехались в стороны.

— Прошу, — сказал Тони.

Пеппер вышла, сделала несколько шагов и остановилась. Баки Барнс сидел за столом, склонившись над газетой. Свет лампы очерчивал его левый бок и провал на месте руки. Он не потрудился надеть тканевую накладку поверх обрубка. На нём по-прежнему была белая майка. Тони припомнил, что Вижн что-то говорил о стирке.

При виде Тони и Пеппер Барнс ощутимо напрягся, но с места не сдвинулся.

— Привет, Барнс, — сказал Тони, поставил тетрапаки на стол и отошёл на три шага. — Мы пришли на экскурсию. Эту милую леди зовут Пеппер Поттс. Не знаю, как у тебя с женщинами, но будь повежливее.

Барнс молча сверлил взглядом то одного гостя, то другого.

— Пеппер, прости за холодный приём. Он не самый классный парень на свете.

Такого выражения лица у Пеппер Тони не видел очень давно и надеялся, что больше не увидит.

— Старк, ты совсем больной?

От ярости она не говорила, а шептала. Тони инстинктивно сделал ещё три шага назад, но двери лифта были закрыты. Он прислонился лопатками и сквозь футболку почувствовал холод металла.

— Я думала, ты опять придумал широкий жест. Что-то вроде трёхметрового кролика с огромной грудью, или подземного бассейна в форме сердца, или любой другой глупости. Но это…

— Проясним вопрос. Раньше ты злилась на меня за то, что я врал, а теперь — за то, что не вру?

— Ты. Полный. Беспросветный. Невероятный. Опасный. Псих.

Барнс многозначительно хмыкнул себе под нос. Тони это взбесило.

— Ты вообще понимаешь, что делаешь? Ты понимаешь, во что нам это встанет?

— Никто не знает, кроме тебя и Вижна. И Т’Чаллы. Это он мне его сбагрил. Продал замороженного Солдата за двадцать коробок со строительным мусором и пенопластом. А я его разморозил.

— И что ты собираешься с ним делать? Нас же съедят! Съедят и не подавятся! Как тебе вообще пришла в голову мысль… Как ты… О господи!

Пеппер справилась с эмоциями, взяла себя в руки, обернулась к Барнсу и сказала совсем другим тоном:

— Извините. Не хотела вас обидеть.

Барнс и ухом не повёл.

— Не подходи к нему, — сказал Тони. — Это опасная игрушка.

— Игрушка?

— В смысле… Нет, не игрушка. Пока он здесь, всё в полном порядке. Сам не выберется, гарантирую. Я принял все меры, чтобы довесок от Кэпа никому не навредил.

— Довесок?!

Тони чуть не заскулил.

— Пеппер, я не знаю, как с тобой говорить.

— Да кем ты себя возомнил, чёрт побери? Вершителем судеб? Сначала Беннер, потом он… Какое право ты имеешь так себя вести? Запирать живого человека под землей в этих… — Пеппер с отвращением огляделась, — в этих условиях…

— Ну прости, что не разместил его в пентхаусе!

— Я поверить не могу!

— А какой выбор у меня был? Кэп сбросил Барнса на Т’Чаллу, Кэпа прибил Халк, Т’Чалла сдался под напором ООН. Зимнего Солдата пришлось бы сдать спецслужбам, как Халка, но Т’Чалла дал Кэпу грёбаное обещание, что сохранит Баки Барнса живым и невредимым. Этого парня в лучшем случае отправят в психушку, а в худшем — посадят на электрический стул. И будут правы!

— Ах вот как.

— Но Капитан считал иначе. Я бы с ним поспорил, но с мертвецами так не принято. Я взялся за это, лишь бы Капитан не вертелся в гробу. И что в итоге? Он меня ненавидит, а ты его поддерживаешь. Посмотри правде в глаза. Кому ещё он нужен?

В пылу ссоры Тони забыл, что Барнс тоже здесь. Он не подавал голоса, но по его лицу ходили желваки.

— Если ты так печёшься о его благополучии, то зачем разморозил?

Спохватившись, Пеппер опять обратилась к Барнсу:

— И снова простите.

— Не извиняйся перед ним, — сказал Тони.

— Давай-ка я сама решу, как и с кем мне разговаривать.

— Ему всё равно плевать. На тебя, на меня, на смерть Кэпа, на всё! Ему и на договор было плевать, и на то, что Кэп всех предал именно из-за него, что Кэпу даже места на кладбище нормального не дали…

— Заморозьте меня, — вдруг сказал Барнс.

Тони замолк. Пеппер бросила на него испепеляющий взгляд.

— Заморозьте, — повторил Барнс. — Резервуар ещё исправен?

— Нет, — солгал Тони.

— Я починю, если дашь инструменты.

— Ага, сейчас. Одну минутку. Метнусь наверх и притащу тебе отвёртку, которую ты всадишь мне в шею.

Пеппер попросила:

— Тони, выпусти меня отсюда.

— Зачем?

— Выпусти — и всё.

— Но мы ещё не договорили.

Она подошла к лифту. В каком-то оцепенении Тони пошёл следом и нажал на кнопку. Двери раздвинулись.

— Палец отсканируй, — приказала Пеппер.

— Ладно, твоя взяла, поговорим наверху.

— Я поеду первая и сразу же отправлюсь домой.

— Брось ты… Слушай, давай обсудим. Знаю, ты злишься. Но у меня правда не было выбора.

— Палец, Тони. Живо.

Он поднёс палец к сканеру. Пеппер вытолкнула его из лифта. Тони подставил ногу под дверь.

— Ради всего святого! Пеппер! Что с тобой не так? Не собираешься же ты ссориться со мной из-за этого парня? Ты же не Кэп!

— Убери ногу, или я наступлю каблуком.

Тони сдался. Двери закрылись. Перед глазами всё ещё стояло лицо Пеппер, красное от ярости. Позади раздался хлюпающий звук: Барнс открыл тетрапак с молоком и присосался к горлышку.

Тони подумал: Капитан, как не вовремя ты умер! Пошли мне сил, чтобы я не убил твоего приятеля. Если я убью его, получится, что всё это было зря.

Выждав минуту, Тони снова нажал на кнопку. Барнс всё ещё пил и не мог напиться.


	5. Рука

 

Кофе был уже холодный. Тони отхлебнул из чашки, поморщился и оставил чашку в сторону. Робот-уборщик подъехал к столу, взял чашку длинным щупальцем и переставил на подставку для горячих напитков.

— Он остыл, — бросил Тони. — Что с твоим датчиком температуры?

Щупальце понуро опустилось. Пятница напомнил:

— Последняя калибровка датчика производилась четыре месяца назад.

— За вами не уследишь.

— Внести в график калибровку?

— Нет, — сказал Тони. — Мне некогда.

Закинув ноги на стол, он сидел перед двумя экранами. На одном экране была развёрнута расшифровка книжки о Зимнем Солдате, на другом шёл сериал «Аббатство Даунтон».

— Что там с курьером, Пятница?

— Курьер оставил посылку в офисе мисс Поттс двадцать восемь минут назад.

— Она её видела?

— Нет, сэр.

— Почему?

— Мисс Поттс не в офисе.

— Найди её и отправь ещё одного курьера. Я уже посылал ей цветы?

— Да, сэр. Вчера и позавчера по четыре букета, сегодня уже шесть.

— Тогда отправь что-нибудь другое.

— Сэр, — сказал Пятница. — Не думаю, что это эффективный способ принести извинения.

— Тебя не спросили.

— Мисс Поттс отвергла все полученные подарки, и ещё один ждёт вердикта в офисе. Чисто статистически...

— Ладно, не отправляй. Уйди на индексацию.

Пятница отключился.

Ещё минут десять Тони просматривал расшифровку, маясь неопределённым чувством, которому не было названия. Им владела жажда какой-нибудь деятельности, полезной или бесполезной. Он углубился в технические тонкости. Сериал развлекал его в фоновом режиме. Тони было всё равно, что читать; с тем же успехом он мог изучать спецификации программного обеспечения «Старк Индастриз», но они были удручающе скучными, а вот документация к Зимнему Солдату приятно будоражила воображение.

Он дошёл до места с подробным описанием веса, прочности и износа. Разработчики биомеханического протеза во многом полагались на сыворотку, которую принимал Зимний Солдат. Сыворотка не только способствовала ускоренной регенерации — с ней Зимний Солдат был намного сильнее и выносливее, чем какой бы то ни было наёмник. Укреплённый мышечный корсет помогал ему таскать тяжести. Левая сторона значительно перевешивала правую, поэтому разработчики советовали вшивать в правый рукав куртки слитки свинца. Во избежание смещения центра тяжести и деформации позвоночника составитель инструкции предлагал не использовать руку постоянно. Тем не менее, возможностей для съёма руки и повторного соединения предусмотрено не было; протез крепился к живому телу хитрым способом, явно усвоенным не с первого раза. В книжке не было учёта предыдущих версий, но Тони прикинул, что разработчики испробовали разные варианты, прежде чем остановиться именно на этом.

Он вспомнил шрамы вокруг плечевого сустава. Пока Барнс лежал в резервуаре, у Тони была возможность рассмотреть место стыка плоти с железом. Для той схемы, что описывалась в книжке, шрамов было слишком много. Баки Барнсу пришлось помучиться, прежде чем разработчики добились, чего хотели.

Совет «не использовать руку постоянно» на практике означал, что Зимнего Солдата нужно постоянно отправлять в криогенный сон. Руку нельзя было с лёгкостью снять, как нельзя было и увести её в спящий режим.

— Сэр, — сказал Пятница, — мисс Поттс запросила разрешение на изменение настроек «умного дома».

— Чего она хочет? — спросил Тони, не отвлекаясь от чтения.

— Получить доступ к этажу с Зимним Солдатом.

Взгляд Тони остановился на строчке. Пятница не успокаивался.

— Сэр? Изменить настройки доступа? В базе есть отпечатки пальцев мисс Поттс.

— Слушай, у нас же были камеры на том этаже?

— Да.

— Они ещё работают?

— При последнем тестировании вы повредили микрофоны.

— А что с изображением?

— В порядке, сэр.

— Выведи трансляцию с тех камер на мой экран.

«Аббатство Даунтон» пропало, и на экране появилась трансляция. Камера наблюдения висела над лифтом, у самого потолка. В помещении никого не было. Тони сбросил ноги со стола и выпрямился в кресле. В этот момент Барнс появился — он вышел из-за двери, ведущей в туалет, и отряхнулся, как собака. Камера транслировала картинку не лучшего качества, и к тому же мешал тусклый свет, но Тони всё же разглядел, что у Барнса мокрые волосы.

— Пятница, напомни, там есть душ?

— Нет, сэр. Только унитаз и раковина. Но мистер Вижн принёс одноразовые шампуни.

Тони отметил, что надо поблагодарить Вижна при встрече. Ему и в голову не пришло, что Барнсу может понадобиться шампунь, мыло, гель для душа или что-нибудь из этой серии. Он вообще не думал о Барнсе как о человеке.

— Мистер Старк, так что насчёт мисс Поттс? — сказал Пятница.

— А что насчёт неё?

— Она запросила доступы и ждёт.

— Что, прямо сейчас?

— Да.

Тони думал вслух.

— Не собирается же она идти туда в одиночку...

— Похоже, что собирается.

Тони взял телефон и позвонил Пеппер. Гудки шли, но трубку никто не брал.

— Дай доступы Пеппер, активируй Марка-43 и отправь за ней. Пусть не отходит ни на шаг.

— Да, сэр.

Тони уставился в экран. Баки Барнс лёг на матрас, вытянул ноги, и взял пульт, лежащий у подушки. Вижн исправно снабжал Барнса средствами гигиены, пищей, предметами обихода и даже развлечениями. На стену он повесил плазму с подключённым кабельным телевидением. С этого ракурса было не видно, что смотрит Барнс.

— Пятница, а что сейчас идёт по телеку?

— Показать вам всю программу кабельных телеканалов?

— Нет, меня интересует только то, что он смотрит.

Пятница добросовестно перечислил:

— Спортивный телеканал… Комедия… Документальный фильм о дикой природе… Телеканал «Дисней»…

— Прямо сейчас?

— Да, он переключается.

— Есть статистика по жанрам и длительности?

— Дайте пару секунд, сэр.

Тони прикинул, что услышит о пристрастии Зимнего Солдата к боевикам и фильмам-катастрофам, но Пятница отчитался:

— Мистер Барнс посмотрел две серии развлекательных телесериалов «Нетфликс» и одну — «Эй-Би-Си».

— И это всё?

— Да, сэр. Кабельное появилось у мистера Барнса три дня назад.

— Так, а что он делал всё остальное время? Ты отслеживал?

— Насколько мне известно, мистер Барнс предпочитает читать газеты. Спит от десяти до двенадцати часов в сутки. По всей видимости, ведёт дневник.

— Дневник?

— Мистер Вижн принёс ему блокнот и письменные принадлежности.

— И что он записывает?

— Я не знаю, сэр. Мистер Барнс садится в углу около лифта прямо под камерой. Угол обзора не позволяет зафиксировать его записи.

Тони подумал: хитрый сукин сын. На его месте я сделал бы то же самое.

Движение на экране отвлекло Тони от размышлений. В комнате появилась Пеппер. За ней по пятам шёл Марк-43. Барнс щёлкнул пультом, выключая телевизор, сел и уставился на Пеппер. Она замахала рукой. По-видимому, это должно было означать «не вставайте».

Она обернулась кругом, что-то спросила. Губы Барнса не шевелились.

— Пятница, — сказал Тони. — Можешь считать по губам, что она говорит?

— Могут быть погрешности. Эта программа ещё не отлажена.

— О чём не спросишь — всё полудохлое! Мы что, «Майкрософт»? Какого чёрта у нас всё через задницу?

Пятница тактично промолчал. Пеппер опять заговорила.

— Ладно, — сдался Тони, — попробуй с погрешностями.

— Она спрашивает, как его кормят. Сколько раз в день.

Тони не нравилось, с каким вниманием Барнс наблюдает за Пеппер: так, будто взвешивает и приценивается.

— Теперь она говорит о книгах, — сказал Пятница. — Она принесла ему книгу. Говорит, что он наверняка её читал, но перечитать тоже полезно.

Пеппер открыла свою большую сумку, достала увесистый том и положила на стол.

— Можешь определить, что это? — спросил Тони.

— «Хижина дяди Тома», прошлогоднее издание.

Тони отпустил нервный смешок. Пеппер пошла ва-банк. Нет бы подарить что-нибудь безобидное — детектив, приключенческий роман, увлекательный триллер из-под пера Стивена Кинга. Но Пеппер принесла Зимнему Солдату манифест против рабства.

Похоже, Тони сильно её разозлил.

Барнс посмотрел на книгу, потом на Пеппер. Она опять что-то произнесла.

— «Понимаю, вы мне не верите», — расшифровал Пятница. — «Я бы тоже не верила. Мне жаль, что всё так вышло».

— Жаль, — раздражённо повторил Тони. — Чего ей жаль? Что благодаря мне Барнс жив-здоров и не сидит в психушке?

Пеппер отвернулась от камеры. Теперь Тони видел её прямую спину и затылок с высоким, туго стянутым узелком светлых волос. Она явно что-то говорила. Барнс смотрел на неё всё тем же взвешивающим, настороженным взглядом. Марк-43 не отходил от Пеппер дальше, чем на пару метров.

Внезапно Тони осенило.

— Я идиот.

— Не будьте к себе так строги, — сказал Пятница.

— Включи микрофон у Марка-43.

— Отличная идея, сэр.

— Просто включи, и всё.

Из динамиков под потолком донёсся голос Пеппер:

— …я могу что-нибудь для вас сделать?

Тони чуть не подпрыгнул. Барнс пошевелился на матрасе, принимая более удобную позу. Его клонило вправо. Марк-43 тут же пришёл в боевую готовность.

— Тихо, — сказала Пеппер костюму.

Костюм, разумеется, не послушался. Он подчинялся не Пеппер, и она это знала.

Пеппер обращалась именно к Тони. Он почувствовал себя мальчишкой, подглядывающим в замочную скважину.

Барнс кивнул на стол и сказал:

— Хорошая книга.

— Что?

— Книга, говорю, хорошая.

— А… Да. Очень.

По голосу Пеппер Тони понял, что она улыбается. На миг его захлестнула обида, смешанная с ревностью. Он отдавал себе отчёт, что ревность безосновательна. Когда-то у Тони Старка было право ревновать Пеппер, но те времена прошли. Теперь она могла вести себя как угодно и с кем угодно. Улыбаться Барнсу, ходить к нему в гости, спрашивать, как дела. Тони мог бы закатить ей скандал, но боялся, что она на это скажет.

А она скажет: «Да кто ты такой?».

(Кто ты будешь без костюма?)

Из глубин памяти к нему возвратилось липкое оцепенение. Мерзкий внутренний голос сказал: гляди-ка, они оба бросили тебя ради Барнса.

Только вдумайся. Тебя — золотую голову, миллиардера, гения, супергероя, — бросили ради наёмника с раздвоением личности. Кто такой Баки? Какой, к чёрту, Баки? Бруклинский нищеброд из прошлого века. Он должен был сдохнуть ещё в сороковых. Баки Барнс был задуман как пушечное мясо, а Зимний Солдат — как машина для убийства. Оба воплощения не могли соперничать с Тони Старком.

Капитану это было не объяснить.

Капитан что-то видел в этом парне. Что именно? Может, Капитан любил не Барнса, а то, что он воплощал? Юность, эпоху и ностальгию по ней. Ощущение, что всё доступно и подвластно; сладкий морок молодости, который не требует ни ума, ни опыта.

Привязанность Стива Роджерса к Баки Барнсу доказывала, что даже Капитан Америка не был совершенством. Бывало, что Кэп сходил с пути. С ним тоже случались моменты, когда сердечный порыв побеждает долг. Тони знал, что любовь слепа; много раз он пытался заслужить любовь, но ничего не вышло.

— Извините, что пришла без приглашения, — сказала Пеппер. — Если вам неловко, я могу уйти.

Барнс пожал плечами.

— Если что-то понадобится — дайте знать.

— У меня есть вопросы, — сказал Барнс.

Не дойдя до лифта, Пеппер остановилась.

— Задавайте.

— Это правда? То, что пишут в газетах.

— Что именно?

— Про Брюса Беннера.

— Да, — сказала Пеппер. — Боюсь, что да.

Барнс облизал губы.

— И Стив... Капитан Роджерс... действительно?..

Пеппер уточнила:

— Тони вам не говорил?

— Я ему не верю.

— Понимаю.

Молчание действовало на нервы.

— Мистер Барнс, — начала Пеппер. — Вас, кажется, зовут Джеймс?

— Меня зовут Баки.

— А меня Пеппер.

— Я знаю.

Пеппер медлила, гадая, как лучше ответить на вопрос.

— Слышала, вы были друзьями.

При слове «были» Барнс изменился в лице. Он поспешно опустил голову и уставился в пол.

— Баки... — сказала Пеппер. — Мне очень жаль.

Он кивнул, не поднимая взгляда.

— Я хочу, чтобы вы знали: Брюс в этом не виноват. Халк — это другое. Брюс не был чужим Капитану Роджерсу. Полагаю, он скорбит не меньше остальных, а то и больше. Беннер сдался властям и хочет, чтобы Халка наказали по всей строгости. Вас это, конечно, не утешит. И тем не менее…

Барнс тихо и твёрдо ответил:

— Я пока не готов это обсуждать.

Пеппер вздохнула.

— Тогда я всё-таки пойду.

Она нажала на кнопку вызова лифта. Марк-43 встал по правую руку от неё.

— Баки, я прошу вас. Постарайтесь понять Брюса Беннера. Кто-кто, я вы должны.

— Потому что я убил родителей Старка?

Пеппер просто ответила:

— Да.

Барнс покачал головой. Тони показалось, что он ухмыляется, но разглядеть выражение лица было трудно. До него дошло, что Барнс опустил голову, чтобы не попасть в обзор камеры.

— Я не прошу проявить милосердие, простить или забыть. Только понять. Я знаю, что вы можете.

— Старк вас не заслуживает, — сказал Барнс.

— Вы плохо его знаете.

Барнс посмотрел на Пеппер исподлобья.

— Попытайтесь, — мягко, но настойчиво повторила Пеппер. Подошёл лифт, двери раздвинулись. Сначала зашла Пеппер, потом Марк-43.

Когда лифт уехал, Барнс встал с матраса, прошёлся по комнате, зачем-то потрогал обложку книги. Было видно, что его что-то мучает. Он бросил взгляд на камеру, развернулся, зашёл в туалет и плотно закрыл за собой дверь. Там не было камер.

Впервые Тони подумал, что Барнс — не только обуза, оставшаяся от Капитана, но и мостик к нему.

 

 

19.

На изучение расшифровки у Тони ушло два дня. Первый взгляд на протез Зимнего Солдата был поверхностным. Поначалу Тони поддался стереотипу и решил, что имеет дело с громоздкой и устаревшей робототехникой, сделавшей шаг в сторону биоинженерии.

Оказалось, он ошибся. Коррумпированные бюрократы, продавшие Тони эту руку, не представляли, с чем имеют дело. За неё стоило просить втрое больше.

Тони никогда не видел ничего подобного. Лучшие наработки в области робототехники принадлежали ему самому, и он уже свыкся с мыслью, что конкурентам далеко до «Старк Индастриз». Железная рука Баки Барнса с лёгкостью это опровергала. «Гидра» каким-то образом умудрилась привлечь на свою сторону гениев. Они создали не просто биомеханический протез или пушку с жестовым управлением — инструмент интегрировался в живое тело, работал, как живое тело, и, как живое тело, откликался на малейшие изменения в окружающем пространстве.

В Тони проснулся азарт исследователя, поражённого замыслом творца. Дойдя до сочленений и нейронных имплантатов, он вдруг задумался, что потеря такого протеза равносильна потере настоящей части тела. Собственно, это и была часть тела. Никому, кроме Барнса, она не подошла бы. Штучный продукт с самого начала не предназначался для тиражирования. Может быть, позже «Гидра» и дошла до идеи создать армию суперсолдат, позаимствовав некоторые технологии обучения для других проектов, но протез оставался уникальным изобретением, точно подогнанным под одного конкретного человека.

Это означало, что когда Тони оторвал Барнсу руку, Барнс пережил тот же шок, что и в сороковых.

Отгоняя от себя эту мысль, Тони снова погрузился в исследование. У него оставались вопросы относительно эргономики и удобства использования руки. Он обратил внимание, как хорошо защищена электроника: разработчик поместил критически важные элементы в самых укреплённых местах — чуть выше локтя, со внутренней стороны, прилегающей к телу. Остальная электроника распределялась по всему каркасу таким образом, чтобы при неполадках не вывести из строя всю систему.

Здесь тоже сказывался принцип «Солдата нужно замораживать»: расклад эффективно работал на краткосрочных заданиях, а в длительной перспективе велика была вероятность перегрева. Протез неплохо вентилировался, но постоянное соседство с живым теплокровным телом могло серьёзно навредить как электронике, так и Барнсу.

Тони решил, что пришла пора задать вопросы. Вечером он по устоявшейся традиции достал из холодильника молоко и пошёл к Барнсу. Тони проверил часы, но не активировал перчатку. В одной руке он держал тетрапак, в другой — кейс с протезом.

Когда лифт добрался до нужного этажа, двери раскрылись, и Тони вышел. Он сделал шаг в комнату, посмотрел на стол и на матрас. Барнса не было видно. Вода в туалете не шумела, но из узкой щели под дверью пробивалась полоска света. Тони положил на стол кейс и тетрапак. На столе лежала «Хижина дяди Тома». Тони наугад пролистал книгу и нашёл загнутый уголок ближе к концу.

Из туалета по-прежнему не доносилось ни звука. Тони постучал и спросил:

— Ты здесь?

Глупый вопрос. Конечно, Барнс здесь. Где же ещё ему быть? На секунду Тони задумался, не мог ли он сбежать. Последний раз Тони просматривал запись с камеры наблюдения сегодня утром. Доступы к этажу были только у него, Пеппер и Вижна. Пеппер и Вижн не идиоты, они бы не стали отпускать Зимнего Солдата, не обдумав последствий.

— Барнс, не заставляй меня стрелять репульсором в дверь.

Ещё несколько секунд стояла тишина, затем замок тихо щёлкнул. Тони заглянул в туалет. Это было маленькое помещение размером не больше четырёх квадратных метров. Напротив двери была раковина, над ней зеркало. В отражении Тони увидел своё осунувшееся лицо.

Барнс сидел на полу около унитаза, закрытого крышкой. Он согнул ноги и положил единственную руку на колени. Белая майка на нём запылилась, а провода, торчащие из левого плеча, слегка обтрепались.

— Нашёл своё место в жизни? — спросил Тони.

— Оставь меня в покое, — сказал Барнс.

— Слушай, не хочу сейчас собачиться. И не хочу смотреть на твою жалостливую рожу. Ответь на пару вопросов — и я уйду.

— Каких вопросов?

— Для этого придётся пойти в комнату. Давай, шевелись.

Барнс нехотя встал, оттеснил Тони левым плечом и вышел из туалета. Провода оцарапали кожу Тони даже под рубашкой. Он отшатнулся. Барнс остановился у стола и посмотрел на Тони волком. Похоже, он решил, что его боятся или — что ещё хуже, — им брезгуют.

Тони поймал себя на новом, иррациональном желании оправдаться. Оно шло вразрез со всем, что Тони прежде испытывал к Зимнему Солдату.

— Ну? — сказал Барнс.

Тони опомнился, тоже подошёл к столу и открыл кейс.

— Расскажи, как эта штука носится.

Барнс заглянул в кейс и изменился в лице.

— Смешно тебе, да?

Тони не понял:

— Что?

Он заметил, что тёмные полукружия под глазами Барнса стали ещё темнее и глубже. Выражение лица не сулило ничего хорошего.

— Смешно, говорю? — повторил Барнс. — Давай, пошути.

Шутить не хотелось.

— Ты меня не понял, — сказал Тони. — Я хочу знать, не перегревается ли рука, когда ты её долго носишь, а, если перегревается…

— То что? Я её больше носить не буду.

— Но ты мог бы.

Повисла звенящая тишина. Тони заговорил, лишь бы её нарушить.

— Не будешь же ты вечно ходить с этими проводами. Придётся что-то с этим сделать. Убирать плечевой сустав я бы не советовал. К тому же сам ты этого не сделаешь, а хирурга-биоинженера с подходящей квалификацией даже я не найду. Тут интеграция такая, что ты откинешься раньше, чем успеешь понять, что случилось. Руку надо вернуть на место. Но жить с ней круглые сутки без постоянной заморозки нереально. Она перегреется, выйдет из строя, и ты подохнешь. Проще говоря, ты подохнешь в любом случае, если только я не исправлю баги. А я не смогу их исправить, если не услышу обратной связи. Сечёшь, о чём я? Повторить помедленнее?

— Хочешь блеснуть — почини резервуар, — сказал Барнс.

— Я починю руку.

— Тогда дай мне сдохнуть.

— Что ты сказал?

— Дай. Мне. Сдохнуть.

Тони закатил глаза.

— Посмотрите на него. Королева драмы. Капитан из кожи лез, чтобы спасти твою никчёмную шкуру, — и вот так ты с ней обходишься?

Барнс отступил назад. Его опять повело вправо. Тони многозначительно хмыкнул.

— Я пытаюсь тебе помочь, дубина. Это сейчас модно — помогать Баки Барнсу. Кого ни спросишь, все готовы броситься на твою защиту. Некоторые даже умирают в процессе. К счастью, ты живее всех живых.

Барнс запрокинул голову назад и спросил:

— У тебя ведь такого не было, правда, Старк?

— Чего?

— У тебя никогда не было друга, который готов умереть за тебя.

Тони желчно улыбнулся.

— Не обольщайся, Барнс. У тебя такого тоже нет. Как раз потому, что Капитан за тебя умер. Или, вернее сказать, из-за тебя?

Барнс привалился к столу, чтобы удержать равновесие. Его рука вцепилась в край столешницы. Выпуклые вены обвивали мускулистое предплечье, напоминая реки, текущие по холмистому плоскогорью. Тони с наслаждением отмечал, что Барнс нервничает, и все его попытки держать лицо оборачиваются провалом.

— Это случилось не из-за меня.

Тони почуял слабину. Барнс впервые заговорил о Капитане в прошедшем времени. Кажется, он наконец-то понял, что произошло. Внутри Тони ожило кровожадное чудовище, готовое сожрать живьём любого.

— Ты настроил Капитана против всех. Из-за тебя он сделал широкий жест и стал преступником. Из-за тебя он оказался в грёбаной Африке. Он всех бросил…

Барнс перебил:

— Ты бесишься не потому, что Стив всех бросил. А потому что он бросил лично тебя.

Остановив взгляд на обложке книги, Барнс медленно проговорил:

— Да, не всех… Только тебя…

— Пошёл ты.

— Знаешь, а ведь он не хотел этого. Бунтарство — это не про Стива. В детстве я думал, что Стив пай-мальчик. Потом он стал таким патриотом — было страшно смотреть. Он никогда не собирался идти против системы. Ты просто не оставил ему выбора.

Перед глазами запрыгали мушки. Тони пожалел, что затеял этот разговор.

— Расскажи про руку.

— Плевать мне на неё.

— Я пытаюсь сохранить тебе жизнь.

— Ты пытаешься отмыться. И у тебя плохо получается.

Барнс оттолкнул кейс. Тони успел подхватить его раньше, чем кейс упал на пол.

— Можешь пустить её на металлолом или позаимствовать технологию для своих игрушек. Мне всё равно. Почини резервуар или дай мне инструменты, чтобы я посмотрел, что с ним не так.

Тони отодвинул кейс подальше от края стола. Что бы сказал Капитан на его месте? Какими словами он смог бы убедить Барнса?

Ответ напрашивался сам собой: Капитан не стал бы убеждать. Он не спорил с Баки, а давал право всё решать самому.

Наивный, глупый Капитан. Где он теперь? Лежит в дубовом гробу, кормит червей, распадается на атомы. Однажды сквозь него прорастут цветы и деревья, корни оплетут кости, черви отмоют рёбра до девственной белизны. Цикл жизни начнётся заново, плоть станет почвой, почва — травой, трава — снова плотью. Мир устроен именно так, и нет способа избежать распада, даже если ты суперсолдат, честь и опора нации.

Распадом всё заканчивается, и с него же всё начинается.

— А Капитан знал, что ты такой трус?

Баки не сводил глаз с кейса.

— Лично я не уверен, что в тебе осталось что-то хорошее. Как по мне, ты нормально функционируешь только Зимним Солдатом. Но для Роджерса ты был Баки. И этот Баки оказался трусом.

— Я не трус.

— Докажи это делом.

Барнс всё ещё разглядывал руку. У него был такой вид, будто рука вызывала отвращение. Будто не он носил её столько лет.

— Старк, ты в курсе, что я могу отделать тебя и без неё?

— Без неё ты тряпка. Только Кэп и держал тебя на плаву.

Барнс тихо спросил:

— Тебя ведь тоже, да?

Тони ответил:

— Не неси чепухи.

Резкий тон выдал его с потрохами. Тони понял, что подставился. Всё так хорошо шло: он поддел Барнса, дал ему осознать свою ущербность и надавил на больное место — чувство долга перед Роджерсом.

И вдруг одна фраза... одна неверная интонация... предательский оттенок в голосе, подъём в начале фразы и спад в конце. Другой бы не заметил, но Барнс давно ждал, когда Тони проколется. В его глазах зажёгся опасный огонёк.

— Знаешь, — сказал он. — Я бы мог тебя понять. Если бы ты не делал вид, что горе только у тебя. Все виноваты, но ты — нет. Ты в белом. Ты один страдаешь по Стиву, по соглашению, по расколу. Ты имеешь право обвинять меня в чём угодно. Я убил твоих родителей, я свёл в могилу Стива. Ко всему прочему, ты, наверное, думаешь, что я отобрал у тебя Стива. Ну, прости, что он выбрал меня, а не тебя. Оказывается, свет не сошёлся клином на Тони Старке.

Тони захлопнул кейс. Барнс даже не вздрогнул.

— Жаль, на меня нельзя навесить ещё какой-нибудь грех. Ты бы с радостью, но увы! Чего ты хочешь — чтобы я посочувствовал? Нет, ты хочешь, чтобы я страдал. Есть такой мотылёк, который питается слезами. Его надо было назвать в твою честь. Даже руку ты хочешь вернуть мне именно поэтому. Чтоб я знал, кто я и где моё место. Да, Стиву было бы за меня стыдно. А за тебя нет? Очнись.

Тони взял кейс и попятился. В голове металась одна мысль: уйти, уйти, уйти.

Уйти, пока не стало слишком поздно. Сбежать. Исчезнуть. Тони знал, как это делается. Он много раз сбегал.

Стоя у стола, Барнс сверлил Тони немигающим взглядом. Тони нажал на кнопку вызова лифта.

— Где твоё место, Старк? — спросил Барнс.

Тони не нашёлся с ответом.


	6. Сходство

20.

 

Больше всего на свете Тони хотел напиться. Причём сильно. Так, чтобы себя не помнить. Две вещи не давали ему сдаться — работа и дело Брюса Беннера.

История с Халком по-прежнему оставалась главным новостным поводом для всех федеральных СМИ. Прислушавшись к Пеппер, Тони не стал привлекать к делу адвокатов «Старк Индастриз». Даже если бы он решился, проку от этого было бы мало — юристы из корпорации не специализировались на уголовных процессах. Тони озадачил Пятницу. Проанализировав информацию из открытых источников за последние десять лет, Пятница составил список адвокатов, показавших наилучшие результаты в сложных делах с убийствами, террором и угрозой нацбезопасности. Список получился небольшим. Первые три претендента заявили, что слишком заняты, четвёртый не брал трубку и не отвечал на е-мейлы, пятый лежал в психоневрологическом диспансере, а шестой и вовсе отошёл от дел. Седьмой и восьмой ответили вежливым отказом без объяснения причин. Девятый поначалу заинтересовался, но потом тоже слетел с крючка.

Тони удвоил гонорар, но адвокат был непреклонен. Тони спросил, почему. Собеседник любезно пояснил, что даже самая щедрая оплата не покроет репутационного ущерба.

— О какой репутации идёт речь? — возмутился Тони. — Вы вытаскиваете из тюрьмы убийц и террористов.

— Да, сэр. Но, согласитесь, их нельзя сравнить с Халком. Я слышал, что мистер Беннер может пережить конец света... Или даже стать его причиной.

— Беннер невиновен.

— Да-да. Я тридцать лет в этом деле и ещё не встречал ни одного виновного.

Тони в гневе бросил трубку.

В списке осталось одно имя — Алан Доу. Тони повеселила карикатурная, нарочито обезличенная фамилия. При встрече он понял, что фамилия идеально подходит этому человеку. От природы Алану Доу досталась невыразительная внешность. Он был не высок, но и не низок. Крепкое телосложение могло бы сделать его представительным, если бы не узкие плечи. Вдобавок Доу сутулился и носил пиджак не по размеру. Глубоко посаженные глаза не выражали никаких чувств. Над высоким лбом начинались залысины с островками русых волос.

Внешность Алана Доу не произвела на Тони впечатления, однако в его пользу говорили три оправдательных приговора в сложных, но не очень громких делах. После встречи он попросил день на размышления. Тони уже успел привыкнуть к отказам и мысленно приготовил несколько ядовитых фразочек. К его удивлению, Доу позвонил на другой день и сообщил, что нужно затронуть вопрос о психиатрическом освидетельствовании.

Из его монотонной речи Тони выхватил только несколько слов: непредумышленные убийства, неосторожность и что-то про ответственность, которую мистер Беннер не может нести.

— Поболтайте с Брюсом, — предложил Тони. — Готов поспорить, более осторожного парня вы в жизни не видели.

В трубке стало тихо.

— Убийства по неосторожности — это чушь собачья, — сказал Тони. — Мне нужен оправдательный приговор.

Доу сухо ответил:

— Это невозможно.

— Не рассказывайте мне о том, что возможно, а что нет.

— Я обрисовал вам перспективы, мистер Старк. Они реальные. А то, что вы говорите, — это фантазия. Если хотите исполнения желаний, найдите волшебника, а не адвоката.

Тони опешил. В трубке повторили:

— Мистер Старк?

— Ладно, — сказал Тони. — Приступайте.

— У кого получить чек?

— Никаких чеков. Платить буду налом.

— Но декларирование доходов...

— Меня не интересует, что вы укажете в налоговой декларации. Можете написать, что деньги упали с неба.

Доу сказал:

— Верно ли я понимаю, что в документах не должно быть вашего имени?

— Там не должно быть «Старк Индастриз».

— Ясно.

Они договорились о деньгах. Доу попросил много, но не слишком много. С ним даже не пришлось торговаться. Тони уже решил, что имеет дело с середнячком без амбиций, но уже через пару дней Доу неожиданно добился перевода Брюса Беннера в другую тюрьму.

Перевозка превратилась в шоу, транслируемое по всем каналам. Брюса Беннера сопровождали не только конвойные, но ещё и агенты ФБР, а в придачу спецчасти с национальной гвардией на подмоге. Памятуя о том, что Пеппер всё ещё на него злится, Тони не поехал к месту событий, а смотрел онлайн-трансляцию на сайте новостного канала. Зрелище смахивало на парад вооружений: куча военных, спецтехника, заграждения и толпа возбуждённых журналистов перед ними. Из невзрачного здания за заграждением хлынули конвойные. По ажиотажу и общей напряжённости можно было подумать, что из парадного входа выносят атомную бомбу.

Брюс Беннер мелькнул в кругу конвойных лишь пару раз. Его быстро погрузили в огромный бронированный автозак. Тони успел разглядеть, что Брюс небрит и бледен. На него нацепили не наручники, а настоящие тяжёлые цепи.

Более странного зрелища Тони в жизни не видел: было видно, что даже конвойные побаиваются этого невзрачного усталого человека в дешёвой, сильно поношенной одежде. Перевозка считалась спецоперацией, и начальник даже дал небольшое интервью. Это был служивый вояка хищного вида, мрачно зыркающий поверх голов. Журналистка сунула микрофон ему под нос и спросила:

— Чем вызваны такие серьёзные меры безопасности?

Начальник спецоперации оглянулся на автозак и сказал:

— Мы не его боимся. А того, кто может прийти вместо него.

Тони сокрушённо помотал головой. Он давно догадывался, что охраной Халка занимаются идиоты, но теперь знал это наверняка. Выключив звук, он прикрикнул:

— Пятница! Пожалуйста, позвони этим мудакам. Скажи, чтоб сняли цепи и не подпускали журналистов на пушечный выстрел.

— Так и сказать?

— Да. И ещё скажи, что цепи Халка не сдержат. А вот Беннер может занервничать. А если Беннер занервничает, всем крышка.

— Хорошо, сэр.

Тони подумал: ничего хорошего.

Несмотря на абсурдность происходящего и неутешительные перспективы, дело Беннера бодрило Тони. Оно рождало в душе азартную, конструктивную злость.

По опыту он знал: злость куда лучше, чем горе или жалость к себе.

Разговор с Барнсом не шёл из головы. Ощущение было такое, будто Тони пырнули ножом. Тони пытался припомнить, что именно сказал Барнс, в какие слова он облёк этот ментальный удар. Ничего не получалось. Тони даже не мог определить, что чувствует. Иногда Тони хотелось попросить прощения, а иногда — услышать извинения Барнса.

Глупое было чувство. Что толку? Словами ничего не изменить.

Он всё-таки взялся за модернизацию руки. Дело шло не быстро. Тони соорудил несколько прототипов, моделируя то одну функцию, то другую. Поначалу он думал, что сумеет собрать протез самостоятельно, копируя функции с готового продукта «Гидры». Первые четыре версии никуда не годились. Пятая поделка была уже ближе к реальности, но до исходного материала ей всё равно было далеко. Тони прикинул, что на разработку, конструирование и тестирование с нуля понадобятся месяцы. Гораздо быстрее и проще доработать исходный продукт.

Но и с этим не всё было гладко. Рука была сильно повреждена, и не только функционально. Её нужно было точно присоединить к живому телу. Тони хотел минимизировать погрешности. Он не мог позволить себе ошибиться даже на миллиметр. Чертежи из красной книжки немного помогли, но по ним нельзя было воссоздать телосложение Барнса.

Тони прикинул, где взять точные мерки. Можно было покопаться в системе вентиляции и пустить на нужный этаж порцию усыпляющего газа, а потом, когда Барнс уснёт, спустить вниз всю аппаратуру и замерить нужные параметры с микрохирургической точностью.

Этот вариант какое-то время занимал Тони, но от него пришлось отказаться. У Барнса была ускоренная регенерация. Обычная дозировка ему не подходила, а ошибка могла разбудить Зимнего Солдата.

Внутренний голос спросил: почему бы и нет? Пусть просыпается. Пусть мечется в этой чёртовой комнате, как загнанное животное. Можно дать ему заведомо невыполнимое задание, включить камеру и смотреть, как его корёжит.

Этот голос был подобен дьяволу, сидящему на плече. Он шептал Тони страшные вещи. Запретные вещи. Манил куда-то за границу, подначивал и дразнил.

Голос на втором плече твердил другое: Капитан бы этого не хотел.

Дьявол злился. Какая, чёрт побери, разница, чего хотел Капитан? Его больше нет. Он умер и не вернётся. Не нужно следовать его заветам. Взгляни правде в глаза: ты не слушал Капитана, даже когда он был жив. Зачем же начинать сейчас?

Совершив над собой усилие, Тони вернулся к способам обмера. Проще всего было попросить у Барнса помощи, но такой вариант Тони не рассматривал. Баки Барнс ясно дал понять, что не хочет участвовать в модернизации железной руки, не хочет носить эту руку, да и вообще не хочет жить. Тони не собирался его уговаривать. Тони жаждал действия и, поразмыслив, нашёл решение. Ему нужна была точная трёхмерная модель.

Технологию рендеринга по фотографиям и видео Тони обкатал лет семь-восемь назад. На неё зарились военные, но Тони сумел отбиться. Система составляла модель в автоматическом режиме, анализируя изображение. Для ускорения процесса использовался метод прогрессивной загрузки. Всё начиналось с каркаса и грубой формы, затем уточнялись детали.

Заснять Барнса с разных точек было не так-то просто. Прошло уже полторы недели с их последнего разговора. Барнс много читал и подолгу лежал на одном месте. Он не демонстрировал признаков клаустрофобии. Человека, который большую часть жизни провёл в криогенной капсуле, не могла стеснить просторная, пусть даже скудно обставленная комната в подземном этаже.

Разве что туалет... Барнс всё чаще запирался за дверцей и сидел там часами, не высовываясь. Раньше он хотя бы устраивался под камерой, но теперь прятался только в туалете. Это было его единственным способом остаться в одиночестве. По тому, как часто он это делал, Тони догадался, что Барнсу становится всё хуже и хуже.

И — что самое главное, — Барнс не хочет, чтобы Тони это видел.

Для лучшей детализации Тони требовалось, чтобы Барнс подошёл к камере чуть ближе. Пришлось пустить в ход смекалку. Тони попросил Вижна повесить под потолком перекладину в полутора метрах от камеры. Вижн решил, что идея хорошая, и уже вечером у Барнса появился мини-турник. Вижн даже принёс Барнсу плеер. Где-то он вычитал, что под музыку тренировки проходят легче.

Трюк сработал. Барнс стал частенько подтягиваться, неуклюже балансируя на одной руке. Иногда Тони замечал, каким остекленевшим взглядом Барнс смотрит в стену, когда тренируется. Он планомерно отбивал несложный, медитативный ритм.

Всё выглядело так, будто Барнс поддерживал жизнь и силу в своём теле, но не потому что хотел этого, а потому что так его научили.

От подтягиваний на турнике он перешёл к отжиманиям. Это было сложнее — тело по-прежнему сильно кренилось вправо. Наблюдая за тренировками, Тони подумал о том, каково таскать эту руку на себе. Мало того, что эта бандура перегревается, она ещё и тяжёлая. Обшивка из железного сплава весит слишком много.

Тони открыл чертежи Марка-44, ещё раз посмотрел на них, а потом на руку.

В его голове наконец-то созрел план.

 

 

21.

 

Пеппер дала о себе знать, когда Тони уже потерял надежду с ней помириться. Это случилось в пятницу вечером, к концу второй недели работы над рукой Зимнего Солдата. Он приваривал титановые пластины, когда голос у дверей воскликнул:

— Тони! Ты опять.

Тони подскочил от неожиданности, чуть не прожёг себе палец паяльником и крутанулся на стуле. Пеппер стояла на пороге мастерской, прислонившись к дверному проёму. Её взгляд скользил по столу, заваленному чертежами и бумагами, по развёрнутому на полкомнаты интерфейсу, разбросанным инструментам, железкам, материнским платам и пустым коробкам из-под пиццы. В мастерской царил бардак, который Пеппер считала хаосом, а Тони — творческим беспорядком.

— Привет, — сказал Тони.

Она подошла ближе и остановилась около груды железа. Конечно, она узнала симптомы. Не могла не узнать. Тони выключил паяльник и положил его на подставку рядом с титановой рукой.

— Всё-таки Марк-44? — спросила Пеппер.

— Нет. Я же обещал.

Он тут же прикусил язык, опасаясь упрёков. Пеппер почему-то не упрекнула. Она положила сумку на стол рядом с инструментами и оглядела интерфейс. Её взгляд остановился на трёхмерной модели Барнса.

Голограмма удалась на славу. Тони в точности воспроизвёл тело Барнса. Особенно хорошо получились плечи и торс. Из соображений безопасности Тони заменил у модели лицо. Он не хотел, чтобы случайные свидетели — например, уборщица или чей-нибудь секретарь, — заметили в его мастерской проекцию Зимнего Солдата. С новым лицом серебристая модель, состоящая из множества проецируемых точек, смахивала на какой-нибудь проект по оснащению военно-воздушных сил США. Тони погуглил «ветераны войны на Ближнем Востоке» и нашёл несколько отменных, бесхитростных, среднезападных физиономий, которые ни у кого не вызвали бы подозрений. Одно из таких лиц он и присобачил к телу Зимнего Солдата.

Посторонний человек не заметил бы подвоха, но Пеппер на это не купилась. Она нашла взглядом титановую обшивку и быстро сложила одно с другим.

— Значит, ты чинишь руку.

Тони пожал плечами.

— Ну, если это можно назвать починкой.

Он снова потянулся за паяльником, но остановился, так и не прикоснувшись к нему. Пеппер подошла с другой стороны и остановилась около стола. Он чувствовал её присутствие плечом, боком и даже щекой. В этом было что-то неловкое. Когда она стояла так близко, он робел, как парень из старшей школы.

Раньше такого не было.

Наверное, это кризис среднего возраста или последствия развода.

Хотя какого развода? Они ведь и женаты-то не были.

— Это что, титан? — спросила Пеппер.

— Он самый. Легче и прочнее, чем прежняя обшивка. Была проблема с массой и силой, но я решил её пневматикой. Надо, чтобы мощь осталась прежней, но вес уменьшился. Пришлось ещё с охлаждением повозиться, но тут помогли старые наработки.

— Где ты взял комплектующие?

— Ну… э… Только не начинай опять, ладно? Позаимствовал с Марка-44. Знаю, это теперь незаконно, но по документам его не существует, так что хвостов я не оставил. Мы давным-давно не заказывали титан у поставщиков. А тот, что заказывали, якобы кончился. Если руку найдут, никто не сможет доказать, что над ней работал именно я.

Пеппер перебила:

— А отдача?

Тони поднял взгляд.

— Что?

— Как ты решаешь проблему с отдачей?

— Так же, как в костюмах. Прикрутил сюда пару своих фишек.

Он опасался, что сейчас Пеппер опять заведёт волынку с проблемами компании и тем, что такие разработки слишком рискованны с точки зрения деловой репутации. К её чести, Пеппер промолчала. Она присмотрелась к руке, увидела отверстия чуть выше локтя и спросила:

— Это что, динамики?

— Нет, — сказал Тони, — микрофон.

Пеппер кивнула: мол, продолжай.

— Тут урезанная полоса, — объяснил Тони. — Микрофон слышит только человеческую речь. Радиус слышимости — метров пятнадцать-двадцать, но это я ещё не тестировал. Система распознаёт лексемы с помощью отдельного вычислительного устройства.

— Зачем?

Он подумал, как лучше подойти к этой теме, и решил начать издалека.

— Ты знаешь что-нибудь о коде? Барнс не просто так переходит в режим Зимнего Солдата. Ему нужно продиктовать код, записанный в этой книжке, — Тони кивнул на блокнот со звездой. — Насколько я знаю, очень немногие в курсе, что это за код. Но рисковать нельзя — книжка могла попасть в руки кому угодно. Должен быть какой-то способ аннулировать команду. И я подумал…

— Распознаватель речи?

Тони улыбнулся.

— Точно. В случае совпадения первых четырёх лексем рука посылает импульс в нервную систему. Сначала я хотел вырубать Барнса, но потом понял, что это опасно.

— Он должен оставаться в сознании, но не перевоплощаться.

— Да, всё верно. Так что вырубать буду противника. В течение пары секунд рука посылает направленный инфразвук по уникальному динамику. Вот тут, в ладони, как у Железного Патриота. Инфразвук на частоте четыре и семь Герц давит на нервную систему и выводит противника из строя, не давая ему завершить последовательность команд.

Пеппер приоткрыла рот от удивления.

— Тони… Это же блестяще.

— Да, знаю. Котелок ещё варит. Система не без изъянов, но на первое время пойдёт.

— Когда ты в последний раз спал?

Он споткнулся.

— А?

— Посмотри на меня.

Тони посмотрел.

— Паршиво выглядишь, — заметила Пеппер. — Ты вообще спишь?

— Да.

— Точно?

— Да.

— Опять врёшь?

Тони вздохнул.

— Слушай… Ты хотела, чтоб я помог Барнсу. Я и помогаю.

— В твоём случае даже созидание выглядит как разрушение.

— Ну спасибо.

— Успокойся и не злись.

— Я стараюсь.

Она опустила руку ему на плечо. Тони вздрогнул. Пеппер убрала руку и сказала:

— Извини.

Он не знал, что задело его сильнее — прикосновение или извинение. Надо же было стать таким невротиком...

— Я вообще-то пришла поговорить о Брюсе. У тебя есть минутка?

— Конечно. Я безработный.

Пеппер тускло улыбнулась. Среди завалов она нашла стул, села и закинула ногу на ногу.

— Ты читаешь газеты?

— Видел трансляцию. С тех пор не слежу.

Пеппер покачала носком.

— Я ходила к Брюсу.

— Ого. А говорила, что «Старк Индастриз» не должна в это ввязываться.

— Я действовала как частное лицо.

— И тебя пустили?

— Пригрозила судом по правам человека. Адвокат поддержал.

Тони присвистнул.

— Детка, я тебя не узнаю.

Пеппер усмехнулась, но усмешка быстро поблекла.

— Спецслужбы нашли для него подходящее помещение в одной из окружных тюрем. Условия чуть получше, но не скажу, что роскошные.

— Окно есть?

— Есть, и даже не одно. Правда, подойти к нему нельзя. Там что-то вроде холла. Посередине поставили клетку для слонов и отгородили биотуалет. Говорят, эта клетка выдерживает удары в пару тонн.

— Сукины дети…

— Брюс не против.

— Ясное дело, не против. Это же Беннер… Монах недоделанный. Вроде умный человек, но иной раз мозги отказывают. Чего он добивается с этим чёртовым признанием?

— А ты не знаешь? — Пеппер выглядела искренне удивлённой.

— Чего я не знаю?

— Брюс хочет, чтобы Халк ответил за свои преступления. Чтобы его держали в жёстких условиях и чтобы… не знаю, как и объяснить…

— Скажи прямо.

— Я так понимаю, его цель — оставить Халка в одиночестве. Самоликвидироваться. Чтобы Брюса Беннера вообще не существовало. Он даже придумал какие-то способы — удары током, пытки, что-то такое. Если честно, не вникала. Нужны варианты, как сделать так, чтобы Халк не возвращался в человеческую форму.

Тони обхватил руками голову. Пеппер робко продолжила:

— Знаю, это ужасно. Суицид в чистом виде. Я понимаю твои чувства, но Брюс…

— Ему ты тоже таскаешь книжки?

Пеппер прищурилась. Это был опасный момент.

— Да, Тони. Ему тоже.

— Может, и мне чего принесёшь?

Тони воинственно вскинул подбородок, но Пеппер была не в настроении сражаться.

— Всё, чего я хочу, — чтобы ты заметил сходство.

— Какое сходство?

— Брюса и Барнса.

— Ты несёшь ерунду.

— Нет, Тони, это не ерунда. У тебя перед глазами два человека с одинаковой проблемой. Оба одержимы альтер-эго, оба за себя не отвечают, оба сломлены, у обоих проблемы с законом. Только за Беннера ты стоишь горой. Готов выпрыгнуть из штанов, чтобы Беннера оправдали. Я говорила с адвокатом. Мистер Доу, кажется. Это ведь ты его нанял, верно? Долго пришлось искать?

Тони стиснул зубы.

— Давай, Тони, соверши усилие. Подумай о чём-нибудь, кроме железа и своего самолюбия.

— Я и думаю. О Барнсе. Я ему новую руку делаю, чёрт бы его побрал.

— Да, — кивнула Пеппер. — Чтобы отвлечься.

Тони раздражало, что Пеппер слишком хорошо его знает.

— Чего ты от меня хочешь? Чтобы я снова засунул его в криогенную камеру?

— Я хочу, чтобы ты его простил. И зажил нормальной жизнью.

Простота и откровенность Пеппер обескураживали.

— Он убил моих родителей, — напомнил Тони. — Этот недочеловек… Этот монстр… Господи, да что ты вообще понимаешь?

— Я не про родителей, — тихо сказала Пеппер. — Я про Капитана.

Теперь она смотрела в пол.

— Причём тут Капитан? — фальшиво удивился Тони.

— Не прикидывайся.

— Я и не прикидываюсь.

— Тони… Честно. Если у тебя… если ты испытывал что-то к Роджерсу… Мне всё равно. Правда — всё равно.

Тони будто ударили под дых.

— Не срывайся, пожалуйста, на Барнсе. Ты делаешь много хорошего. Я хочу быть уверенной, что ты не испортишь всё это банальной ревностью.

— Мы не будем это обсуждать.

— Тони, ну прекрати уже.

Где-то на периферии промелькнула мысль: старик, как ты до этого дожил? Женщина, которую ты любил, считает, что ты по уши увяз в Капитане. Увяз так, что это уже не назовёшь дружеским участием. Она думает, что ты хотел его.

(А ты хотел его? Нет, правда — хотел?)

Левая рука как-то странно онемела. Опять сердечко пошаливало.

— И давно это у тебя? — спросил Тони.

— Что именно?

— Давно ты думаешь, что я вбахался в Кэпа?

Она не поднимала глаз от пола.

— Я всегда так думала.

— Что?

— Ради бога, Тони. Мы взрослые люди. Не веди себя, как маленький мальчик. Я тебе не мать.

— О, ну конечно, не мать… Хотя иногда кажется, что мать.

— Довольно.

— Я не гей.

— Знаю.

— По-моему, ты забыла. Это что, очередной способ от меня избавиться? Выставить дело так, будто я дрочу на Капитана. Ты ведь это специально. Хочешь, чтобы я выглядел жалким.

Пеппер холодно отозвалась:

— Мне и делать ничего не надо. Ты и сам отлично справляешься.

— Чудесно. Просто чудесно.

— И знаешь, когда ты жалок по-настоящему? Не тогда, когда ревнуешь Стива Роджерса. А тогда, когда врёшь мне в лицо.

Он чуть не послал Пеппер к чёрту, но в последний момент притормозил.

— Пытаешься бросить меня второй раз, да? Уже и повод придумала…

— Я пытаюсь быть твоим другом.

— У меня нет друзей.

Пеппер поморщилась.

— Как ни странно, пока ещё есть. Но это ненадолго. Продолжай в том же духе — и друзей действительно не будет.

В памяти всплыли слова Т’Чаллы: «Вы не хотите быть с кем-то, вы хотите быть один». Пеппер встала и взяла сумку. Тони ущипнул себя за левую руку. Боль немного помогла.

— Пеппер…

— Хватит.

— Ладно. Я опять перегнул палку.

— Знаешь, мне это так надоело. Всё время одно и то же. Сначала ты психуешь, а через минуту извиняешься. Я иду тебе навстречу, но всё без толку. У тебя едет крыша, а ты даже признаться в этом не можешь. Как знать, вдруг нам вообще не стоит разговаривать? Встречаться не получилось, дружить ты тоже не хочешь. Что тебе вообще надо, Тони?

— Не знаю.

— А я тем более.

— Останься.

— Если бы каждый раз, когда я это слышу, мне давали по доллару…

— Без проблем! Могу давать и по два.

Глупая шутка не удалась. Пеппер даже не улыбнулась. Она пошла к двери. Он понял, что должен остановить её, но не придумал ничего умного. Душа просила чего-то мазохистского. Пусть Пеппер раздавит его, пусть поставит точку. Скажет: ты мудак и катись к чёрту. И правда, сколько можно мусолить одно и то же?

— Пеппер! Я тут всё думал! Почему ты не за меня не вышла?

Он отчаянно искал предлог, чтобы упасть на самое дно. Ничего другого не оставалось.

Пеппер, не оборачиваясь, спросила:

— А ты хоть раз предлагал?

 

 

22.

 

К чёрту всё.

К чёрту, к чёрту, к чёрту.

К чёрту скандалы с Пеппер и разговоры о Кэпе, к чёрту возню с Беннером, проблемы со сном и с сердцем. Всё это было уже неважно. В субботу Тони закончил отладку руки, примерил её к модели, и всё сошлось. Он дождался вечера, поужинал и сходил в душ. Стоя перед зеркалом, Тони разглядывал своё лицо, серое от недосыпа и усталости. Тёмные глаза лихорадочно сверкали. В них светился пугающий огонёк фанатизма.

— Я не спятил, — сказал Тони своему отражению.

Двойник в зеркале согласился: конечно. Конечно, нет.

То, что он собирался сделать, и впрямь смахивало на психоз. Руку нужно было тестировать, причём уже не в мастерской, а в условиях, приближённых к реальным. В холодильной камере лежали заранее приготовленные ампулы. Если бы Пеппер знала о них, она бы убила Тони. В одной ампуле плескалась сыворотка, в другой — антидот. Тони наполнил два шприца, закрыл иглы колпачками и сунул в карман. За полчаса до полуночи Тони накатил обновление на перчатку с репульсором, установил синтезатор речи, положил руку в кейс и тщательно проверил замок.

Всё было готово. Тони сел на стул, пытаясь успокоиться. Он зачем-то надел пиджак и нащупал в кармане плотную прямоугольную карточку. Вытащив её на свет, Тони понял, что это фотография Капитана — та самая, украденная с похорон. Чёрно-белый снимок, широкая улыбка, уверенный взгляд в камеру. Тони смотрел на него, по-детски надеясь, что портрет оживёт.

Сейчас Стив Роджерс спрячет улыбку и сдвинет брови к переносице. Он умел делать такое лицо, которое махом отбивало желание творить безумства.

Давай, Кэп. Скажи мне, что я не прав. Останови меня. Дай по морде. Я помню — у тебя отличный хук справа.

Пожалуйста, вернись на минутку.

Портрет не оживал.

Тони встал и вызвал лифт. Уже в лифте он вспомнил, что не взял с собой молоко. Барнс мог что-нибудь заподозрить. Тони решил, что сыграет гнев и лёгкое помешательство. Барнс должен поверить, что Тони пришёл поиздеваться над ним и надавить на больное.

И Барнс поверит. Он вообще не семи пядей во лбу.

Двери лифта раскрылись. В комнате никого не было. Тони поставил кейс на пол и забарабанил в дверь туалета. Ему хотелось поскорее с этим закончить.

— Э-э-эй, ископаемое! Давно не виделись. Я страшно соскучился. Сплю и вижу тебя во сне.

Дверь долго не открывалась. Тони всё стучал и стучал. Он почти забыл, зачем всё это делает, когда дверь наконец открылась. Барнс схватил его за грудки и встряхнул с такой силой, что Тони замутило.

— Тебе мало было в тот раз?

— Воу-воу, — сказал Тони. — Полегче, самец.

— Иди к дьяволу.

— Дорогу покажешь?

Барнс оттолкнул его. Тони устоял на ногах.

— Чего тебе опять? Пришёл прыгать на костях?

— Точно. Прыгать. Это я могу.

— Клянусь, Старк, в этот раз ты меня доконаешь.

Тони помахал рукой в железной перчатке.

— Не волнуйся, я подготовился... Давно хотел спросить: как у вас было с Кэпом? Ты его трахал или он тебя?

Барнса передёрнуло. Тони мысленно молил: ну давай, подойди ближе. Ещё один шажок. Мне так мало надо.

— Я ставил на то, что он тебя. Но не уверен. Иногда в нём мелькало что-то такое… Знаешь, как будто он напрашивался... Напрямую не просил, но я бы не удивился.

— Какой же ты мерзкий.

— Интересная трактовка: спал с ним ты, а мерзкий я.

Барнс не выдержал и кинулся на Тони. Удар пришёлся в левый бок. Тони не защищался. Он упал на пол, а Барнс навалился сверху. Даже с одной рукой Барнс был сильнее и ловчее, чем Тони.

Тони попытался дотянуться до правого кармана, но безуспешно.

— Хочешь ещё что-нибудь сказать? — спросил Барнс.

— Ведёшься, как девочка. Тебя даже троллить скучно.

Барнс тяжело дышал. Он еле сдерживался, чтобы не наподдать обидчику по шее. Левой рукой Тони потянулся к его лицу, взялся за прядку и заправил за ухо.

Барнс перестал дышать.

— Всегда хотел узнать, каково это. Просветишь?

Барнс вытаращил глаза. На него было смешно смотреть. Он пытался найти разумное объяснение происходящему. Тони почти слышал, как крутятся колёсики в его голове.

— Что, не просветишь? Какая подстава, — посетовал Тони. — Всё нужно делать самому.

Он с трудом приподнялся и прижался губами к губам.

В голове что-то взорвалось. Было так тошно, что даже весело. Однодневная щетина колола подбородок, как наждачная бумага. По молодости у Тони Старка был грешки похожего свойства. У кого их не было? Вечеринка с коксом, много текилы и холодной водки, спор на поездку в гей-клуб. Тони хотел доказать друзьям, что ему не слабо, и под всеобщие аплодисменты вжал в стенку первого попавшегося парня. Потом они быстро пообжимались в туалетной кабинке. Тони толком ничего не запомнил. Только щетину.

Это было очень странное чувство — когда мужская щетина колет тебе бедро.

Тони торопливо прикусил нижнюю губу Барнса и нашарил в кармане шприц. Барнс был слишком шокирован, чтобы это заметить.

— Ты… ты что?

— Давай притворимся, что я — это он.

Тони удалось снять колпачок со шприца.

— Я тебе сейчас зубы выбью, — прохрипел Барнс.

— Любишь пожёстче? Какое совпадение — я тоже.

Барнс пошевелился, намереваясь отстраниться. В этот момент Тони всадил шприц ему в шею.

В первую секунду Барнс даже не понял, что произошло. Он поднял брови и приоткрыл рот. Рука, на которую он опирался, дрогнула. Барнс упал, придавив Тони всем весом. Тони перекатил его в сторону, встал на колени и закашлялся. Барнс растерянно хватал ртом воздух. Он сумел вытащить шприц, но не сумел подняться.

— Прости, старик, — сказал Тони. — Ты бы по-другому не согласился.

— С-с-сука…

— Не трать силы. Всё равно не сможешь мне вмазать. Эта штука очень быстро действует. Не волнуйся — это не паралич, а нечто вроде атрофии мышц. Двигаться толком не сможешь, говорить тоже, но слух, зрение, осязание — всё останется как было. Если дело затянется минут на тридцать, дышать станет трудно, но я управлюсь за пятнадцать, а потом вколю антидот.

Он дотянулся до кейса, открыл его, достал руку и нужные инструменты. Барнс катался по полу, но не мог встать. Тони терпеливо ждал. Прошла ещё минута. Тони посмотрел на часы и с уважением крякнул.

— А ты и впрямь здоровый, как вол. Обычного человека размазывает секунд за двадцать.

Судороги прекратились. Теперь Барнс лежал на спине, беспомощно вытянув ноги. Пальцы его единственной руки слегка дрожали. Тони мог бы увеличить дозу, но опасался, что откажут лёгкие. Ему нужно было, чтобы Барнс дышал и оставался в сознании.

— Так. Теперь лирическое отступление, — Тони повернул кейс к Барнсу так, чтобы Барнс видел содержимое. — Сейчас я прицеплю эту штуку к твоему плечу. Я соединю провода и поставлю крепления. Не знаю, насколько это больно, но по ощущениям явно не тайский массаж. Вколол бы тебе обезболивающее, но нужна обратная связь. Мычи, если захочешь убить меня.

— М-м-м….

— Молодец, — похвалил Тони. — Ты не безнадёжен.

— М-м-м…

— Не отвлекай, пожалуйста. Я даже не начал. Если дело застопорится, помрёшь от удушья. Я забыл взять аппарат ИВЛ.


	7. Побег

23.

 

Недоумок. Бестолочь. Идиота кусок! Как можно было забыть аппарат ИВЛ? Ты бы ещё башку забыл!

Спокойно, спокойно, не всё потеряно. Проблемы с вентиляцией лёгких возникнут не раньше, чем через полчаса после инъекции. Прошло только десять минут. Времени полно.

Господи, прошло уже десять минут, а ты до сих пор ни хрена не сделал.

Подготовительные работы заняли больше времени, чем рассчитывал Тони. Всё потому, что провода на плече Барнса успели растрепаться. Пришлось оголять их, подчищать и изолировать. Кроме того, два провода требовалось срастить. Тони сделал скрутку, кусачками перекусил лишнее, а для надёжности пропаял соединение. В другой раз он бы управился быстрее, но сейчас нервничал.

Закончив с проводами, Тони потянулся к кейсу, достал протез и проверил стыки. Всё подходило. Трёхмерная модель не подвела.

Барнс что-то промычал. Тони почудилось неразборчивое ругательство.

— Знаю, знаю. На твоём месте я бы тоже орал дурниной. Но давай договоримся: ори, только когда будет больно. А то мы совсем запутаемся.

Барнс затих. Тони поднёс протез к его плечу. Не запутаться бы с проводами. Грёбаные русские разводили их как-то по-хитрому. Пару дней назад Тони тренировался, отрабатывая навык до автоматизма: вот здесь отвести в сторону, вот тут соединить, о том проводе забыть до поры до времени, а вот этот вообще не трогать — он соединён с устаревшей системой, которой больше нет.

Тони шаг за шагом восстановил в уме всю последовательность действий и приступил к делу. Раз или два ему пришлось прерваться на несколько секунд, чтобы подышать и унять дрожь в руках. Барнс неотрывно смотрел на Тони.

— Жаль, что ты не можешь ответить, — сказал Тони. — Люблю болтать, когда что-нибудь мастерю. Однажды я создал искусственный интеллект, чтобы было с кем переброситься парой фраз, пока колупаюсь над костюмами. Всем сказал, что это ради технического прогресса, но на самом деле класть я хотел на прогресс... Вы вроде знакомы, да? Его зовут Джарвис. Вернее, нет. Его зовут Вижн… Всё время забываю имена. Хреновый из меня получился бы папочка. У нас с Говардом много общего.

Барнс почти не моргал. В уголках глаз скопилась влага. Веки трепыхнулись, и слеза сползла на щёку. Тони захотелось чем-нибудь вытереть её, но под рукой не нашлось платка.

— Чёрт… Ты моргай хотя бы… Барнс. Моргни, пожалуйста.

Барнс моргнул.

— Молодец, так и продолжай. Вот сейчас трудный момент.

— М-м-м…

— Да, знаю, больно. Потерпи минутку.

— М-м-м!

— Вот теперь всё. Можешь выдохнуть. Фух, полдела сделано… Сколько прошло времени? Тринадцать с половиной минут. Чудесно. Мы укладываемся. Эй, Барнс, ты как?

Барнс молчал.

— Я бы заткнулся, но не могу, — сказал Тони. — Мне тоже страшно.

Страшно ему... Улётный подход. Да, мистер Старк, великим хирургом тебе не стать.

— Если бы ты мог ответить, я бы сейчас сказал: прости, дружище. Это для твоего блага и тому подобная ерунда. Любимый конёк супергероев — херня про общее благоденствие. Ненавижу такое. Но, каюсь, грешен. А ты?

По виску стекла капля пота. Тони вытер её рукавом, не отвлекаясь от работы.

— Господи, Барнс, какой я только херни не делал, но чтоб так… Правда, прости… Интересно, что бы ты ответил? «Старк, засунь себе в жопу извинения». Милая была бы беседа… Эй, ты там не уснул?

— Мммм!

— Больно?

Тишина.

— Отлично… Значит, я пока не налажал… Слушай, Баки. Я могу называть тебя Баки? Эти ублюдки из «Гидры» навертели тут такое, что мама не горюй. Знаю, ты сейчас думаешь, что я ничем от них не отличаюсь. Может, ты даже прав. И всё же эти парни поехавшие... С ними лучше не связываться. Однажды я пересрался с одним русским суперменом. Его звали Иван Ванко. Имя такое же нелепое, как он сам... Но мужик оказался лютый и чуть не свел меня в гроб. Потом мы уделали его вместе с Роуди. Барнс, ты помнишь Роуди? Впрочем, неважно. Что самое смешное, Ванко мстил мне за папашу. Там была мутная история с совестско-американскими разработками. Мой старик успел поднасрать папаше Ванко. Он всем успел поднасрать. Чёрт. Что я несу… Может, это нервы? Или ПТСР? Да, похоже на ПТСР… Навязчивые мысли о травме, непроизвольные воспоминания, избегание, угроза, соматические расстройства… Гляди, я уже ставлю себе диагноз, хотя ещё даже не гуглил. Вот сейчас будет ещё один стык… Но он несложный… Ведь несложный же? Промычи что-нибудь, чтоб я понял, что не убил тебя.

— Ммм.

— Спасибо. Теперь мне стало легче. О чём мы говорили? О моём папаше. Ты вроде знал его, да? Капитан знал. Стало быть, и ты тоже. Дерьмово, когда в приступе горячки убиваешь не случайного прохожего, а человека, которого лично знал. У тебя самого нет ПТСР? Хотя с чего бы. Ты же крепкий, как гвоздь. Это я псих ненормальный… Даже завидую немного. Откровенно говоря, день, когда ты убил моего папашу, был не худшим днём в истории человечества…

Рука опять дрогнула. Тони чертыхнулся и отвёл паяльник в сторону. По детской привычке он поднёс ладонь к лицу и прикусил кожу под большим пальцем.

— Господи, какой же я козёл. И как только Пеппер меня терпела. В следующей жизни она станет священной коровой, а я навозным жуком, и мы никогда не сможем быть вместе.

Тони помотал головой, отгоняя морок, надул щёки, выдохнул и снова взялся за паяльник. На руке остались следы от зубов. Он проверил время. Прошло уже семнадцать минут.

— Барнс, у меня есть две новости. Хорошая новость в том, что ты не сдохнешь. А плохая... Скорее всего, ты убьёшь меня. Но всё плохое относительно, не так ли?

Тони наклонился к лицу Барнса и пощёлкал пальцами.

— Ты как? Всё нормально?

Барнс моргнул. На всякий случай Тони убрал инструменты в кейс. Особенно его беспокоил паяльник. После такого приключения Барнсу могло прийти в голову что угодно.

Титановая рука сидела как влитая. Тони ещё раз осмотрел её и понадеялся, что не ошибся с креплениями. Его утешало, что этот способ стыкования был не раз опробован с костюмами. Система не давала осечек, начиная с двадцатого Марка. Не было причин думать, что всё полетит к чёрту именно сейчас.

Это всё нервы. Нервы и новизна. Раньше ты навешивал девайсы только на себя. Железный Патриот не в счёт — если посмотреть правде в глаза, Роуди просто спёр готовый костюм, а правительство присвоило заслугу.

Да, раньше ты отвечал только за себя. Тестируя разработки, рисковал собственной шкурой. Была бы возможность, ты бы и руку присобачил к себе. Но обойтись своими силами не получается. Рано или поздно наступает момент, когда твои косяки ставят под угрозу чью-нибудь жизнь. И вот это самое страшное.

Быть одному не страшно. Съехать крышей не страшно. Случайно самоубиться — тоже ерунда.

Страшно быть с кем-то. Навредить кому-то. Отвечать потом за это. Страшно слушать мать, потерявшую сына в Заковии, и смотреть в глаза парализованному Роуди. Как там говорил Кэп? Мы должны сами нести ответственность, а не передавать её комиссии ООН.

Какие славные, красивые слова — ответственность, самостоятельность, сила духа... На словах всё просто. А попробуй пожить так — и узнаешь, что к чему.

— Так, — сказал Тони. — Протез на месте. Сейчас я вколю тебе антидот. Предупреждаю, там в составе адреналин, так что тряхнёт будь здоров.

Снова сверил время: пора. Достал шприц и снял колпачок. Он потрогал живую руку Барнса, прощупывая вену. Рука была сильная и горячая. Пульс бился часто: ударов сто в минуту, не меньше.

Тони ввёл иглу в вену и нажал на поршень. Он почти чувствовал, как антидот разливается по кровеносным сосудам Барнса. Вытащив иглу, Тони отполз назад и отбросил шприц к стене. Барнс закашлялся и выпучил глаза. Обе его руки — и живая, и титановая, — рефлекторно дёрнулись. Тело свело судорогой. Тони увидел, как шевельнулись пальцы протеза. В памяти всплыли картинки из старого фильма про монстра Франкештейна.

Он живой, подумал Тони.

Боже. Я всё-таки не убил его.

Кэп, ты видишь? Я его не убил!

В эту минуту Тони захлестнуло такое дикое, необузданное счастье, что он чуть не расхохотался от облегчения. Барнс поднялся на колени. Грудная клетка вздымалась и опускалась.

— Ты в бога веришь? — прохрипел он.

— Ч... что?

— В бога, говорю, веришь?

— Не знаю.

— Лучше тебе поверить... Давай. Молись.

Барнс встал на ноги, шарахаясь от новой руки. Он сжимал и разжимал пальцы, двигал плечом, сгибал и разгибал руку в локте. Тони догадался, что он прикидывает, как лучше ударить.

Тут Тони вспомнил, что дело ещё не кончено, отполз ещё на метр и активировал перчатку. Барнс угрожающе наступал на него. В глазах светилось чистое бешенство.

— Ещё минутку, — попросил Тони. — Буквально минутку — и можешь хоть в землю меня зарывать.

— Пошёл ты.

— Извини за это.

Тони нажал на кнопку под запястьем, включил синтезатор речи и зажмурился. Он услышал два тяжёлых шага, а затем механический голос, произносящий слова на незнакомом языке.

— Желание.

Барнс остановился.

— Ржавый...

— Нет... Старк! НЕТ!

Тони открыл глаза. Лицо Барнса исказилось от ужаса. Он обхватил голову руками, не рассчитал силу и сам себя ударил.

— Прости, — прошептал Тони. — Прости, прости, прости.

Барнс не слышал. Он издал стон, переходящий в рык. Он попытался кинуться на Тони, но вдруг его титановая рука сама собой вскинулась.

— Семнадцать.

— Что за чёрт?!

Тони подумал: я ещё успею снять перчатку и бросить её к стене. Или не успею?

Да пошло оно всё.

— Рассвет.

Титановая рука нашла мишень, нацелилась на Тони и пальнула инфразвуком.

Удар был подобен пушечному ядру: тяжёлая, тупая, мощная боль отбросила Тони и отдалась грохотом в каждой части тела. Голова раскалывалась на куски. Он ослеп и оглох. Несколько мгновений он барахтался в темноте, потом моргнул — и зрение вернулось. Лёжа на полу, он смотрел, как Барнс, шатаясь, бредёт к нему через комнату, хватает за грудки и трясёт. Тони не слышал, что он говорит. Из носа текло что-то липкое и горячее. Из ушей тоже. Тони с трудом сфокусировал зрение и посмотрел на перчатку. Электроника явно сдохла. Это означало, что трюк с инфразвуком сработал.

Больше его ничего не волновало. Размякнув, он болтался в руках Барнса, как плюшевая игрушка. Озверев, Барнс схватил его за шиворот и по полу поволок к лифту.

В ушах начало звенеть. Двери лифта раскрылись. Барнс зашвырнул Тони в кабину и, не церемонясь, прижал его палец к считывателю отпечатка. Рука заболела. Тони охнул и пробормотал:

— Сработало.

Язык еле ворочался во рту.

— Барнс... Ты меня слышишь? Сработало...

По рывку Тони понял, что лифт поехал наверх. Голова соображала так плохо, будто принадлежала кому-то другому. Двери снова разъехались. У Тони не было сил встать. Титановая рука сграбастала его за ворот пиджака. В полубессознательном состоянии он подумал: надо же, как удался хватательный рефлекс. Это русские придумали или я?

Он не помнил.

Ещё один удар. Потом ещё. Тони закрыл глаза, открыл и увидел перед собой узор на ковре. Узор был ужасен, а от ковра воняло средством для чистки. Сильно ныла скула. Похоже, Тони только что схлопотал удар по морде титановым кулаком. Удар оказался не очень сильным, но это была только разминка. Барнс дёрнул Тони на себя, приподнял и вломил ещё раз, теперь уже под рёбра. Рот наполнился горячей солёной кровью. Тони запрокинул голову вверх, но кровь всё равно капнула на джинсы и футболку.

Барнс занёс титановый кулак. С новой рукой он легко держал Тони на весу. На смену звону в ушах пришло громкое свистящее дыхание. До Тони вдруг дошло, что ещё один удар превратит его лицо в кровавую кашу. Тони сам прикрутил к протезу пневматику. Скорее всего, лицевые кости просто сломаются. Он услышит хруст... Или скрежет... Или ещё что-нибудь. Как скоро люди теряют сознание после таких ударов? Хорошо бы сразу вырубиться и сдохнуть в больнице, не приходя в сознание. Если повезёт, этим всё и кончится. Если нет, лицо придётся собирать заново, как паззл из кусочков.

Интересно, Пеппер согласится выйти замуж за урода? Как знать, вдруг она любила Тони Старка за то, что он был красавчиком. Больше вроде бы не за что.

Вот будет облом.

— Ну и чего ты ждёшь? — промямлил Тони. — Бей.

Почему-то Барнс не торопился.

— Бей, говорю.

— Стив сказал, что не всё решается кровью.

Барнс опустил руку. Тони разобрал нервный смех.

— Вы оба... блядь... неисправимы...

Смеяться было больно. Что-то сдавливало ему рёбра. Может быть, это перелом? Хотя нет. Когда рёбра сломаны, в груди болит не так. Боль текла в лопатки, в левую руку и в живот.

— Неисправимы, — повторил он, но не смог внятно выговорить это слово.

Лицо Барнса странно переменилось.

— Старк, — позвал он.

Тони начал сползать на пол.

— Старк! — рявкнул Барнс. — Смотри на меня!

Тони посмотрел.

— Что это было? С рукой.

— Тест... тестирование... сработало... теперь тебя не возьмёшь... кодом...

— Что ты там бормочешь? Внятно говори.

В груди давило уже нестерпимо.

— Старк, мать твою! Не отключайся! Ты меня понял? Не отключайся. Вызывай робота. Где Пеппер?

— Не знаю.

— А робот? Пятница или как его там?

— Перчатка... неисправна. В мастерской... Можно вызвать в мастерской.

Барнс отпустил его. Тони всё-таки сполз на пол и снова ткнулся лицом в ковёр. Барнс перевернул его на спину.

— Ты к врачу давно ходил? Проблемы с сердцем были?

— Пффф...

— Ну да, кого я спрашиваю... Телефон. Быстро. Говори, где он.

— Тебе нельзя...

— Говори.

— Тебе нельзя звонить...

— Ты дебил или прикидываешься?

— Не звони.

Барнс выругался и метнулся к дивану. Он порылся в подушках, перевернул столик, нашёл трубку и потыкал в кнопки. Тони смотрел в потолок. Глаза слезились. Было трудно дышать. Нечто подобное он испытывал во времена панических атак. Но даже тогда было легче.

Барнс поднёс трубку к его уху. В трубке звучал голос оператора службы девять-один-один. Тони было трудно сосредоточиться.

— Говори, — приказал Барнс. — Скажи ей, что у тебя приступ.

— Бр... брс...

— Старк, я тебя убью сейчас.

— А... ага...

Колеблясь, Барнс посмотрел ему в глаза, а потом на трубку. Тони хотел сказать: «Не смей». Нельзя было позволить, чтобы голос Барнса прозвучал в трубке. Тони напрягся и выдавил:

— Положи её.

В глазах уже темнело. Тони подумал: чёрт побери, да я же помру.

Без шуток — помру. Не в бою с пришельцами, не в пылу сражения, даже не в постели. Меня скосит не теракт, не Халк и не Зимний Солдат. Я умру, лежа на ковре в гостиной, хватаясь за сердце и глядя в глаза Барнсу. Супергерой сраный. Хорошо, что детей не успел наделать, а то было бы стыдно смотреть им в лицо.

Барнс набрал воздуха в лёгкие, прижал трубку к уху и сказал:

— Привет. Меня зовут Тони Старк. У меня сердечный приступ. Я... я в башне «Старк Индастриз». Последний этаж. Приезжайте срочно.

Отключившись, он бросил трубку на диван.

— Сядь, кретин… Сесть можешь? Где аптечка? Нитроглицерин есть?

Тони уже не слышал.

 

 

24.

 

 

Капитан.

Почему именно капитан?

Чего ж не майор, не сержант, не полковник? Адмирал-генерал, повелитель бурь и небесных сфер. Главнокомандующий, офицер и рядовой, триединый в одном лице.

Где-то Тони слышал такую байку. Что-то из Библии. Тони пару раз из интереса брал в руки брошюры адвентистов седьмого дня. Рисовкой, красками и посылом они смахивали на комиксы и плакаты о Капитане. Бог, единый в трёх лицах — бестелесный невидимый дух, живой, вечный, вездесущий и всеблагой…

Ох, не хватало только в религию удариться.

Всё было тихо. Тони плыл в белизне и покое. В кои-то веки ничего не болело, даже душа. Он посмотрел вправо. Там стоял Капитан. По выражению его лица Тони понял, что это не взаправду. Капитан улыбался беспечно и почти сочувственно. Это был прелестный, хорошо сделанный, но искусственный мирок, не имеющий ничего общего с реальностью. Нечто вроде того тренажёра, который Тони сам себе смастерил для лечения психотравм.

— Что, — сказал Тони, — уже всё?

Капитан неопределённо покачал головой.

— Я не мог умереть так глупо.

— Ещё как мог.

Тони попросил:

— Старина, ну хоть сейчас не капай на мозги!

— Говорил я тебе — возьми себя в руки.

— Ага. Только это и говорил.

Капитан вздохнул.

— Ну зачем ты так…

— А как? Как надо?

— Всё тебе расскажи.

— Давай. Объясни, раз ты такой умный.

Капитан тронулся с места и пошёл вперёд. Тони смотрел ему в спину. Спина уплывала в молочной дымке.

— Кэп… Кэп, ну хватит…

Капитан не останавливался. Тони стало страшно. Он чувствовал себя мальчиком, потерявшимся в толпе. Он не мог упустить Капитана ещё раз. Он упускал его дважды. Третий раз последний.

Чёртова Троица… Бог, триединый в одном лице…

— Стив! Стив!

Капитан остановился. Тони обратил внимание, что на нём супергеройский звёздно-полосатый костюм.

Что за чёрт? — подумал Тони. Почему даже в галлюцинациях я вижу его в костюме? Были же какие-то майки, джинсы, куртки. Образов полно, но я выбираю тот, что подаётся публике.

Разве я и впрямь хотел этого парня? Нет, мне нужно было что-то другое. Разок увидеть его таким, каким его видели Сокол, Барнс и Наташа. Не Капитаном — Стивом. Разве я много просил?

— Стив…

— Ну что?

— Почему у нас не срослось?

Капитан обернулся.

— Ты не любил меня, как их. А я ведь старался, — сказал Тони. — Я всё ещё стараюсь.

— Знаю.

— Я… я… я же всё сделал. Я пытался. Чёртово соглашение… Хоть в раз жизни хотел сыграть по правилам! А ты меня кинул.

Капитан пожал плечами.

— Кинул, — повторил Тони. — Что бы я ни делал… Даже когда я был паинькой. Всегда. Тебе не стыдно?

— Почему тебя это волнует?

Тони опешил.

— Волнует — и всё.

— Так вышло, — сказал Капитан. — Бывает.

— Не пудри мне мозги.

— И не собирался.

— Я хочу знать причину. Я расшибся в лепёшку, чтобы ты пришёл и сказал, что я молодец.

Здесь, в междумирье, признаться было проще, чем в жизни.

— Это всё ненастоящее, — сказал Капитан.

По его позе Тони понял, что сейчас он уйдёт насовсем.

— Постой… Подожди. Куда ты пошёл? Ответь на вопрос.

— Сам ответь.

— Можно с тобой?

— Иди домой, Тони.

— Нет, нет… Нет! Стой, Кэп! Мать твою! Я же всё сделал! Чего ты ещё от меня хочешь? Чего ещё?

— Иди домой.

Белый цвет затопил весь мир. Тони полетел вниз. Он летел долго и медленно, как пылинка в луче солнечного света. Во рту ощущалась какая-то горечь. Запахло лекарствами. Он вдохнул, открыл глаза и уставился в побелённый больничный потолок.

У кровати сидела Пеппер, закрыв лицо руками. Тони шевельнул пальцами и чуть пододвинул правую руку. Катетер на предплечье вонзился в кожу. Пеппер вздрогнула и отвела руки от лица. Она была не накрашена и выглядела старше, чем обычно.

— Эй, — сказал Тони. — Отлично выглядишь.

— Чтоб ты провалился! — в сердцах воскликнула Пеппер.

— И тебе привет.

— Я думала, ты умрёшь! Мне сказали, что ты можешь умереть!

— Никого не слушай, я бессмертен. Пью кровь младенцев и девственниц… Эй. Ты что делаешь?

Она вскочила со стула и обняла его. Все рёбра застонали, но Тони стерпел. Это было так не похоже на Пеппер, что он волей-неволей заткнулся. Овладев собой, Пеппер села на стул и сказала:

— У тебя был приступ. Ты знаешь, что ты болен?

— Очень надеюсь на это, — сказал Тони. — Если здоровые люди чувствуют себя так же, то зачем тогда нахрен жить…

В глазах Пеппер блеснули слёзы.

— О, нет. Только не реви. Если ты разревёшься, я совсем расклеюсь.

Пеппер украдкой вытерла щёку и глубоко вдохнула.

— Где я, кстати? — спросил Тони.

— В больнице. Интенсивная терапия.

— Да уж понял, что не в пентхаусе... Операцию делали?

— Нет, обошлось.

— И давно я тут?

— Три дня.

— Что, серьёзно?

— Ты просыпался пару раз. Но ничего не сказал. Врач прописал седативные.

— Ах вот оно как...

— Что ты помнишь?

Тони порылся в памяти. Перед глазами всплыло лицо Барнса. Тони осмотрелся. Палата была отличная, но всё равно не шла ни в какое сравнение со спальней в пентхаусе. Прежде всего потому, что там он мог отвечать за безопасность.

— Здесь есть прослушка?

— Вряд ли.

— Есть или нет?

— Врать не буду — не знаю.

— Тогда я ничего не помню.

Он поёрзал, принимая более удобную позу. Пеппер раздумывала.

— Скажи, ты подрался с... кем-то?

— С кем? Там никого не было... Ведь не было же?

Пеппер покачала головой. Между её бровей пролегла опасная морщинка. Она догадалась.

— Значит, — сказал Тони, — когда приехала скорая, пентхаус был пуст.

— Да.

— Ага, ясно... То есть... Неудивительно.

Сострадание на лице Пеппер подсказывало, что видок у Тони не аховый.

— Не смотри на меня так.

— У тебя всё лицо разбито, — сказала Пеппер.

— Неужели всё?

— Ты на морфине, поэтому не чувствуешь. Но поверь на слово. И постарайся придумать убедительное объяснение.

— А какое тут может быть объяснение? Я упал.

Пеппер закатила глаза. Тони скорректировал версию.

— Я напился. И упал. Много раз, мордой вниз.

— У врачей есть результаты анализов, и они уже просочились в прессу. В крови не обнаружено следов алкоголя.

— Тогда... эээ... наркота? Морфин-то у меня в крови есть. Журналюги сойдут с ума от восторга!

— Ты смеёшься?

— Ладно, молчу.

— Мне уже пора уходить. Завтра загляну ещё раз.

— Ты там Вижна не видела?

— Позову, если встречу его.

— Спасибо.

Она наклонилась, собираясь поцеловать его в лоб, но в последний момент передумала и неловко отстранилась.

— Не умирай, пока меня нет.

— Не умру, — пообещал Тони.

 

 

25.

 

В больнице Вижн соблюдал приличия. Он вошёл в палату через дверь. Тем не менее, медсестра, проверяющая катетер, шуганулась, как кошка.

— Спокойно, — сказал Тони. — Это мой друг... Даже сын в каком-то роде. Правда же, мы на одно лицо?

Вижн стоял на пороге. В искусственном свете ламп его багровая кожа — или та материя, что заменяла кожу, — отливала желтизной. На нём был свитер и брюки. Инопланетная внешность Вижна особенно поражала людей, когда он рядился в самые обычные шмотки. Медсестра поёжилась.

— Скоро принесут ужин...

— Отлично! Я бы зарубал шаурму.

— ...куриный бульон и грудки без соли.

— Окей, тогда с картошкой фри.

— Вам строго запрещена жирная пища.

— Ещё скажите, что пить нельзя. Бокал вина, а? Красного. Сухого.

— Нельзя ни в коем случае.

— А жить-то можно?

Медсестра сердито фыркнула и вышла в коридор.

— Видал? — сказал Тони Вижну. — Какой смысл быть миллиардером, если не можешь позволить себе шаурму?

Вижн присел на постель.

— Вам уже лучше, сэр.

— Как ты это определяешь?

— Я видел вас сразу после госпитализации. Цвет лица напоминал лавандовый. Теперь это больше похоже на глицинию. И кое-где вкрапления берлинской лазури.

Тони схватился за бок.

— Не дёргайтесь, — заботливо сказал Вижн.

— Это самый поэтичный рассказ о том, как дерьмово я выгляжу. Ты просто прелесть.

Вижн промолчал.

— Ну-с... И многие меня уже похоронили?

— Люди выражают поддержку, сэр.

— Газеты?

— Газеты в том числе.

— Да уж конечно... Без их поддержки я никуда... Как дела в башне?

— Нас завалили звонками и письмами. Пресс-служба «Старк Индастриз» работает круглосуточно. Люди приносят к башне цветы, сэр. Звонил госсекретарь...

— О, как мило.

— Я мог бы ответить от вашего имени.

— Да-да, будь добр. Передай ему два слова: «Не дождётесь».

Вижн мягко улыбнулся. Тони указал взглядом на потолок.

— Хоть ты мне скажи. Тут есть прослушка?

— Камеры встроены над дверью и телевизором.

— Камеры я вижу. А микрофоны?

— Микрофонов нет.

Кряхтя, Тони повернулся так, чтобы его лицо не попало в обзор.

— Так. Теперь выкладывай. Ты видел, куда сбежал Барнс?

— Сбежал? — переспросил Вижн.

— Да... Повернись чуть левее. Вот так, отлично... Он вызвал мне скорую, а потом я вырубился. Ты следил за ним? Есть записи с камер?

— Записи я уничтожил.

— Умница. Так что насчёт побега?

— Мистер Барнс на своём этаже, сэр.

Тони не понял.

— В каком смысле?

— Когда вы потеряли сознание, он дал вам нитроглицерин, пошёл в мастерскую и связался с Пятницей, а Пятница позвал меня. Мистер Барнс сказал, что у вас сердечный приступ и что скорая уже едет, а затем попросил проводить его в подземный этаж. Лифт не считывал его отпечаток, а двигать ваше тело к лифту было опасно.

— И ты...

— Я проводил его.

Тони потрясённо выдохнул.

— И он до сих пор там?

— Да, сэр. Я приношу ему еду и книги.

— А рука... то есть... его новая рука...

Вижн ответил:

— Протез при нём. И, насколько я могу судить, исправно работает.

В голосе Вижна не было укора, но Тони померещились прохладные нотки.

— Не говори Пеппер... Хотя какая разница. Она уже догадалась, что это он меня отметелил. Скоро сообразит, за что.

— Да, сэр. Велика вероятность.

— Я должен поговорить с ним.

— Не думаю, что это сейчас возможно.

— Значит, пора выбираться из этой богадельни.

Вижн многозначительно посмотрел на катетеры. Тони сделал вид, что не заметил этого взгляда.

— Может, ты поболтаешь с доктором, а? Упёртый попался засранец. Никак не хочет меня выпускать. Ты умеешь найти подход к кому угодно.

— Давайте вы сами.

Тони поморщился.

— Ну что тебе стоит...

Вижн встал с постели и, тщательно подбирая слова, сказал:

— Сэр, вы наверняка помните интоксикацию палладием, сражения с инопланетными существами, панические атаки и прочие угрозы здоровью. Я всегда был рядом с вами. Сколько я себя помню, вы постоянно стояли на краю могилы.

— И я ценю, что ты был рядом. Правда — ценю.

— Спасибо, сэр... Но как вы думаете, что я тогда чувствовал?

— Э-э-э... Чувствовал?

— Да, сэр. Если это слово здесь уместно.

Тони никогда об этом не задумывался. Вижн подождал несколько секунд, но ответа так и не дождался.

— Я исполнял ваши приказы, сэр. Вы шли на верную смерть, а я вас поддерживал. Подразумевалось, что у меня нет иного выбора. Машина вправе предупредить пользователя, но не вправе мешать ему, даже если пользователь делает заведомо самоубийственные вещи.

— Что-то я никак не могу понять, к чему ты ведёшь, дружище.

— Хорошо, скажу прямо. Если вы называете меня другом, позвольте мне отказаться. Я не хочу помогать вам, когда вы наносите себе вред. Если же я по-прежнему просто Джарвис...

Неожиданно Вижн споткнулся.

— Если я Джарвис, то я сделаю всё, что вы прикажете.

Тони отвёл глаза и посмотрел в окно. На душе опять стало погано.

— Сэр? — поторопил Вижн. — Что думаете?

— Ничего я не думаю...

— Я могу идти?

— Ты можешь делать, что захочешь.

Вижн кивнул, давая понять, что ценит этот жест. Вошла медсестра и вкатила поднос с едой.

— М-м-м, варёная курица без соли, — без энтузиазма сказал Тони. — Всю жизнь мечтал.

Вслед за медсестрой вошёл доктор. На глаз ему можно было дать лет сорок: высокий, раздражительный тип с тяжёлой челюстью и ершом тёмных волос. Он был зол, как чёрт, и мрачен, как туча.

— О! — сказал Тони. — Вы-то мне и нужны.

— И вы даже не представляете, как сильно.

Медсестра протянула Тони вилку.

— Положите на поднос, — попросил Тони. — Из рук не беру.

— ...острый инфаркт миокарда, желудочковая аритмия, спонтанная фибрилляция желудочков...

— Доктор, вы можете говорить со мной по-человечески?

— Я пытаюсь, мистер Старк.

— Когда вы меня отпустите?

— Когда буду уверен, что это вас не убьёт, — доктор уткнулся взглядом в планшет. — Трещины в рёбрах, гематомы, ссадины... Вы по-прежнему не хотите говорить, откуда они?

— Я уже сказал, — ответил Тони. — Я упал.

Доктор отчётливым шёпотом произнёс: «Твою мать».

— Слушайте, — сказал Тони. — Как насчёт того, чтобы перевезти всё это оборудование в башню? Могу его купить.

— Хотите поторговаться — торгуйтесь с апостолом Петром.

Тони скривился.

— Бросьте ломать комедию. Я знаю, журналисты вас достали. Но я не сдохну. Я ведь Железный Человек.

Доктор осклабился, сверил показатели приборов и сказал:

— Это вы-то? Сомневаюсь, мистер Старк... Какой угодно, но не железный. Скажите спасибо, что бригада успела вовремя. Ещё бы минут двадцать... Как это вы, кстати, додумались принять нитроглицерин?

Тони мысленно пообещал себе, что поблагодарит Барнса, как только выберется из этой дыры.

— Я вообще умный.

— Сумели дойти до аптечки? Сами?

Похоже, доктор был из тех людей, которые считают, что ложь можно распознать по глазам.

Глаза Тони были кристально честными. Он встретил взгляд, не дрогнув, улыбнулся и ответил:

— Я всё могу делать сам.


	8. Исполин

26.

— Мистер Старк. Я скажу ещё раз. Медленно, чтобы вы поняли.

— Мой айкью — сто пятьдесят шесть. Можете говорить быстро, и я всё равно пойму.

Доктор раздосадованно покачал головой. У него было очень знакомое выражение лица. Тони видел это множество раз и во множестве лиц: терпение, свирепое раздражение и сдерживаемая мантра «Как ты меня достал».

Доктор не знал, что с ранних лет Тони Старк играл на этих чувствах, как музыкант на инструменте. Знал, какую струнку дёрнуть, когда лучше вступить и когда притормозить, чтобы добиться своего. За долгие годы Тони научился профессионально действовать людям на нервы, и доктор не стал исключением.

— Когда вы поступили в клинику, у вас был диагностирован острый инфаркт миокарда с желудочковой аритмией и спонтанной фибрилляцией, трещины в рёбрах, множественные гематомы…

— Да-да, всё это я уже слышал.

— …а, кроме того, мы обнаружили следы кровотечения из ушей и носа, что говорит о контузии. Вам повезло, что нет вестибулярных расстройств.

— Да уж, — сказал Тони и обвёл желчным взглядом больничную палату. — Повезло так повезло.

Доктор проигнорировал выпад.

— Разрывы барабанной перепонки могли бы привести к воспалительным процессам, менингиту и повреждениям внутреннего уха, и это я ещё не говорю о потере слуха. Но вам, похоже, всё равно. По-прежнему воображаете себя железным.

— Я не воображаю, — возразил Тони. — Я и есть железный... Железный Человек. Вы что, не в курсе? Где вы были последние восемь лет?

И снова доктор стоически выдержал нападку.

— Ладно, мистер Старк, оставим это на вашей совести… Всё, что меня сейчас волнует, — причина травм. Они не вяжутся с вашей версией событий. Я готов закрыть глаза на гематомы и ссадины, но разрывы барабанной перепонки просто так не происходят.

Тони глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул.

— Ладно, скажу правду. Это просто неудачный эксперимент. Да, травмы странные, я и не спорю. Но такое случается во время тестирования.

— Не верю ни единому слову.

— Мило с вашей стороны.

— По закону я обязан обратиться в полицию.

— Если надо — обращайтесь. Только что вы им скажете? Что Тони Старк опять заигрался и чуть не убил себя очередной игрушкой? Они рассмеются вам в лицо. Этим уже никого не удивишь.

— А я попробую.

— Не пугайте меня законом. Я сам напугаю кого хочешь.

— У меня сложилось впечатление, что на вас напали, но вы почему-то защищаете нападавшего.

— Неправильное впечатление.

— Тогда что случилось?

— Ещё раз объяснить? Первых трёх раз недостаточно?

— Старк, я пытаюсь вам помочь. У вас вообще есть представление о благодарности?

— Спросите об этом мисс Поттс. Она потратила на меня лучшие годы жизни. Наверняка ей есть что сказать по этому вопросу.

Доктор положил держатель для бумаг на тумбочку.

— Я тестировал новые разработки, — повторил Тони. — И, как видите, тест прошёл неудачно. Какие именно разработки — не скажу из соображений конфиденциальности. Конкуренты «Старк Индастриз» не должны узнать, чем мы занимаемся.

Он порадовался, что почти не пришлось врать. Эта версия была близка к правде. Тони действительно тестировал новую разработку и огрёб будь здоров именно по этой причине.

— Вы не хотите, чтобы о разработках узнали конкуренты? Или военные?

Тони изобразил удивление.

— Причём тут военные?

— Это вы мне скажите. Сегодня утром я получил запрос из минобороны. Они хотят знать, чем вы так покалечились.

Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт.

— А что, врачебная тайна уже ничего не значит?

Доктор стиснул зубы так, что на скулах проступили желваки. Он уже начал терять терпение.

— Хорошо, мистер Старк. Вижу, соблюдать приличия вы не хотите. Тогда и я не буду.

— Ух ты! Я весь внимание.

— Для меня вы значите не больше, чем мешок с костями и мясом.

— И дерьмом, — подсказал Тони.

— Да, именно... Видал я мешки и получше.

— Но?

— Но для журналистов, которые день и ночь дежурят под моими окнами, и людей, обрывающих телефоны этой больницы, вы не мешок с дерьмом, а полубог, отлитый из чистого золота. Все на ушах стоят, беспокоясь о том, выкарабкаетесь вы или нет. Даже минобороны переживает за Тони Старка! Уверен, вы и сами прекрасно это понимаете и вовсю эксплуатируете народную любовь.

Тони отметил, что доктор не догадался об истинных мотивах военных. Это придало сил.

— Ого! Ничего себе! Вы меня раскусили!

— Если я позволю вам умереть — а вы, похоже, именно этого и добиваетесь, — моей репутации придёт конец. Ваши поклонники съедят меня заживо. Я лишусь дела всей моей жизни из-за того, что заскучали в больничной палате. Так что плевать мне на вашу скуку.

Тони волей-неволей зауважал ублюдка.

— Да... Вам бы пресс-релизы писать.

— А насчёт причины ваших травм…

— …всё уже решено и сто раз обговорено.

— Думаете, вы самый умный? — вспылил доктор.

Тони сардонически ответил:

— А что, вы знаете кого-то умнее? Познакомьте, будьте любезны. А то измаялся от одиночества…

— Знаете, мне это чертовски надоело. Самоутверждайтесь за счёт кого-нибудь другого. Я же не идиот! Думаете, я не понял, что вы сделали какое-то очередное оружие, стреляющее звуковыми волнами, и сами под него подставились?

— Повторяю последний раз. Это называется тестированием.

— Да мне плевать, как это называется! Зачем вы рвётесь из больницы? Хотите и дальше играться с оружием? Вы что, не понимаете, как это безответственно в вашем положении? Ах да, я и забыл, вы несокрушимый Старк, и весь мир должен перед вами ходить на цыпочках. Но я не буду. Вы пролежали здесь неделю и пролежите ещё неделю. А потом я посмотрю на вас и ещё подумаю, выпускать или нет. Будете вставлять палки мне в колёса и саботировать лечение — выйду к журналистам и скажу им, что Железный Человек очень быстро привык ходить по-маленькому в судно и с нетерпением ждёт повтора пятого сезона «Отчаянных домохозяек» по кабельному телевидению. И все будут очень, очень сильно вам сочувствовать. Вы хорошо меня поняли?

Тони заключил, что всё-таки добился своего и доконал доктора. Это была хорошая новость. Кто бы что ни говорил, мудаком Тони не был. Садистом тоже. Ему не доставляло удовольствия мучить доктора; он капал собеседнику на мозги по одной причине: нужно было закрепить ложное впечатление, что Тони Старк — разбалованный, заносчивый, поверхностный сукин сын, которым движет только скука и детская страсть к игрушкам.

Тони рассчитывал, что именно эту версию доктор добровольно преподнесёт военным. Пусть они решат, что Тони впал в детство и утонул в удовлетворении собственных сиюминутных прихотей. Эта позиция хорошо согласовывалась с образом Тони из далёкого прошлого. В неё поверят — и, может быть, не станут перетряхивать башню Старка.

В больнице у Тони было полно времени на раздумья. В мозгу выкристаллизовался план дальнейших действий. Меньше всего на свете Тони хотел, чтобы правительство совало нос в его дела.

Жаль, что эта светлая мысль не постучалась в голову раньше, но хорошо, что всё-таки постучалась. Тони пришёл к выводу, что в сердечных приступах есть своя польза: когда умираешь, уткнувшись носом в ковёр, цели и приоритеты становятся ясными, как никогда.

— Я спрашиваю, — сердито закончил доктор. — Вам всё понятно?

Тони ответил елейным голосом:

— Спасибо. Вы сама доходчивость. Скажите, когда принесут обед?

 

27.

Положа руку на сердце, надо было признать, что доктор знает своё дело, медсёстры квалифицированные, палата вполне комфортная, оборудование первоклассно, да и вообще — хорошая больница. Тони Старку обеспечили лучшее лечение из того, что можно было достать за деньги. Он по-прежнему настаивал, что хочет лечиться в домашних условиях, и поднимал эту тему при каждом удобном случае, но на успех не рассчитывал. Умом он понимал, что упрямый осёл-доктор, в общем-то, прав и что угрозы и подкуп в этом случае не сработают.

Упрямством, твердолобостью и уверенностью в своей правоте доктор напоминал то ли отца, то ли Капитана. По ночам Тони часто об этом думал. С этими мыслями он засыпал, и морфиновые сны сливали два образа в одно многорукое, двухголовое, исполинское божество. Внутренний трепет куда-то ушёл; Тони рассматривал божество со смесью любопытства и отторжения. При всех его недостатках Говард Старк был одним из тех столпов, на которых держался мир Тони. Отец олицетворял и кару, и спасение. После его смерти Тони искал кого-нибудь, кого можно наделить той же властью, и спустя долгие годы судьба предоставила ему шанс. Тони наделил этой властью Стива Роджерса.

В роли исполина Капитан смотрелся даже лучше, чем Говард. Ведь Говард Старк был человеком — стареющим, подверженным увяданию, подвластным времени и смерти. В нём не было никакой особенной крепости и физической силы. Его можно было убить одним ударом.

Разве это божество? Так, обманка.

То ли дело Капитан — вечно молодой, мощный, несгибаемый. Сверхчеловек и суперсолдат. Пусть они не ладили, но в минуты слабости Тони обращался к этому образу, утешаясь тем, что Капитан жив и невредим. Мировые катаклизмы не оставляли на нём зримого и вещественного следа. В воображении Тони Кэп будто забронзовел: Земля могла сойти со своей оси, но Капитан остался бы на своём месте, олицетворяя нерушимый порядок. Тони не думал, что однажды переживёт Капитана.

Как же это могло случиться? Ладно Говард — но как мог умереть Капитан? Что это, если не предательство?

Когда Тони сняли с морфина, наркотические сны исчезли. В уме по-прежнему бродили мысли о смертности Капитана, но теперь Тони наблюдал за ними завороженно и отстранённо, как за течением спокойной реки.

Несколько раз в день по предписанию доктора он должен был вставать и прогуливаться по больнице. Коридоры быстро осточертели Тони. Он любил шум и буйство красок, а здесь было тихо, чисто и благодушно. За первую неделю Пеппер навестила его дважды. В третий визит Тони предложил вместе прогуляться по больнице. Она рассказывала о делах компании. Тони слушал вполуха, любуясь светлой прядью, упавшей на лицо Пеппер. Когда с делами компании было покончено, Тони спросил:

— Что сказал доктор?

— А то ты не знаешь.

— Не знаю. Мы с ним в основном ругаемся. Этот мудак ничего не говорит по делу.

— Он сказал, что ты идёшь на поправку, и к тому же очень быстро... Рекомендует пройти коронарное шунтирование в ближайшие пару месяцев, но в остальном ты легко отделался. Ещё он сказал, что от болезни у тебя портится характер, но такое бывает. Наивный...

— Мой характер не испортишь. Куда уж хуже!

— Мне кажется, или ты хвастаешься?

— Было бы, чем.

— А теперь прибедняешься. Разберись с самооценкой.

— За что люблю тебя, — язвительно сказал Тони, — ты умеешь поддержать в трудную минуту.

Пеппер скованно улыбнулась скорее из вежливости, чем в знак дружеской поддержки. В это состояние она впадала всякий раз, когда Тони затрагивал щекотливую тему об их разрыве. Обычно Тони обращал всё в похабную шутку или сдавал назад, но сейчас ему не хотелось юлить и малодушничать. Невысказанная неловкость в разговорах опостылела ещё больше, чем больничные стены.

Тони и Пеппер медленно брели мимо поста медсестры и кадки с фикусом.

— Что ты так на меня смотришь? — спросил Тони. — Да, я сказал, что люблю тебя. По-моему, это не новость.

— Тони...

— Что Тони? Ну хватит уже делать вид, что нам обоим это по барабану. Одни недомолвки. Если честно, меня от них тошнит.

Пеппер выглядела слегка растерянной, но явно старалась взять себя в руки. Тщательно подбирая слова, она сказала:

— Я думала, у нас получится остаться друзьями.

Тони хохотнул.

— И как, по-твоему? Получилось?

Она промолчала.

— Я когда-нибудь рассказывал, почему в тебя втюрился?

Пеппер отозвалась:

— Дай подумать. Потому что я умна, успешна, обладаю высокими моральными качествами и в свои сорок лет отлично выгляжу?

— Тебе сорок лет? — удивился Тони.

— Тридцать восемь с половиной.

— Охренеть.... Сколько же лет мы...

— Семь. Но я работаю в «Старк Индастриз» с нулевого года.

— Шестнадцать лет! Вот это поворот.

Тони цокнул языком. Пеппер поправила ремень сумки на плече. Опять повисло раздражающее молчание.

— Так вот, значит... Я втюрился в тебя, потому что ты отлично справлялась и без меня. Знаешь, как на меня вешались девицы?

— Знаю.

— Нет, не знаешь. И вечно одно и то же: ой, Тони, я так от тебя завишу, дай денег, то-сё, жить без тебя не могу...

Пеппер усмехнулась.

— А ты была не такая. Мне было приятно думать, что если я опять сделаю какую-нибудь хрень и всё испорчу, ты не сбросишься с моста, не впадёшь в глубокую депрессию и не сядешь на паперти с протянутой рукой.

— Ну извини, — сказала Пеппер. — Саморазрушение — это по твоей части.

— Вот именно! Понимаешь? Вот именно. Я себе не доверяю. Но за тебя я спокоен. Ты справишься — что со мной, что без меня.

Она посмотрела на него с тревогой.

— Знаешь, в юношестве я думал, что любовь — это когда без друг друга невозможно жить... Идиотизм, да? Но неудивительно... В любви я ни хрена не смыслю.

— У тебя что, кризис среднего возраста?

Тони пожал плечами.

— А чёрт его знает... Вроде пора. Вон Хэппи с Роуди давно уже победокурили и угомонились. А я всё никак. В важных вещах я такой тормоз.

— Не расклеивайся. Кстати, мне Роуди звонил.

— Что сказал?

— Спрашивал, когда тебя выпишут. Что-то хотел передать. Вроде как военные хотят с тобой пообщаться. Знаешь об этом что-нибудь?

В душе заворочалось противное, склизкое чувство. Роуди. Сукины дети решили использовать Роуди, лишь бы добраться до Тони. Это стоило предвидеть.

— Да что тут знать... Они думают, я конструирую новый костюм. А это вроде как запрещено законом. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока мы не отвоюем Марк-43.

— Слушание послезавтра, — сказала Пеппер. — Я выступлю за тебя.

— Порви их всех, — попросил Тони.

— Постараюсь, но до тебя мне далеко.

— Разве?

— Я ещё помню, как ты бился с сенатором. А ты помнишь? Это было что-то, — Пеппер помедлила и с неожиданной мягкостью добавила: — Ты меня этим всегда восхищал. Я так сражаться не умею.

— Представь, что ругаешь меня за то, что я опять уронил наши акции. В такие моменты ты стерва и скандалистка. Прям как я.

— Я тоже, — вдруг сказала Пеппер.

— Что тоже?

Они дошли до конца коридора и остановились.

— Я тоже тебя люблю.

Возникла заминка. Внезапно Тони забыл, что хотел сказать. Он как-то упустил момент, когда разговор о делах перешёл в плоскость душещипательных романтических признаний.

Внутренний голос ликовал: она тебя любит, любит, любит!

Тони предпочёл бы встретить этот момент с бутылкой шампанского, в троечке от Тома Форда, проплывая на яхте мимо Ниццы и вдохновлённо всматриваясь в искрящийся голубой горизонт. Увы, у судьбы были другие планы. Она застала Тони врасплох, когда он стоял в больничном коридоре, опираясь о белую стенку и разглядывая фикус. Он не брился дня четыре, был обряжен в белую больничную сорочку с завязками на спине, вены на руках опухли и посинели от катетеров, и вдобавок очень хотелось отлить.

— Так, — сказал он. — Знаешь что. Запомни, на чём мы остановились. Вернёмся к этому, когда я вырвусь на свободу, побреюсь и надену троечку от Тома Форда.

Пеппер закусила губу, сдерживая смех, и смотрела, как он ковыляет к двери с табличкой WC.

— А ты думала, принцессы не писают? — не оборачиваясь, сказал он.

 

 

28.

 

Страшней всего были ночи. Тони лежал на кровати, подолгу глядя в потолок, и чесал ноющий сгиб локтя, усыпанный синяками. Часто приходила мысль, что примерно так выглядит нынешнее существование Баки Барнса. Замкнутое пространство, строгие правила, одиночество, телек... И день и ночь одни и те же грызущие мысли, неожиданно ясные, безжалостные, трезво оценивающие объективную реальность (а реальность неутешительна и глуха к мольбам). В отличие от Тони, Барнс ещё читал газеты и книги. В его времена люди коротали время именно так.

Шла вторая неделя заточения. Вспоминая Барнса, Тони проникался если не сочувствием, то пониманием. Он уже знал, чем займётся, когда вернётся домой: первым делом спустится вниз, в подземный этаж, найдёт Барнса и спросит: старик, зачем ты меня спас?

Мог бы и не спасать. Я был бы не в обиде. Тогда мне было всё равно — жить или умирать. У тебя был шанс отомстить говнюку, который ни в грош тебя не ставил, и для этого не нужно было предпринимать усилия. Бить, душить, убивать своими руками. Никакой грязной работы: просто не звони в скорую.

Почему ты позвонил?

После некоторых колебаний Тони поделился этой историей с Пеппер. Она сказала, что догадалась и без разъяснений, но пришла в ужас, услышав о том, что Тони парализовал Барнса и забыл про аппарат ИВЛ. Минут пять Пеппер осуждала его всеми вербальными и невербальными способами, пока он не признался, что сам сто раз пожалел об этом. Пеппер сбавила обороты и взяла с него обещание, что впредь такого не повторится. С лёгким сердцем Тони согласился. Ему и самому напрочь отбило желание проводить опыты на людях.

Поступок Барнса не шёл из головы. Тони спросил у Пеппер, зачем Барнс спас его шкуру. Какой в этом смысл? Выгода, выгода где?

Пеппер поинтересовалась:

— А ты бы не позвонил в скорую?

— Я? — переспросил Тони. — Я-то да... Но Барнс — не я. Он другой. У него должен быть расчёт.

Пеппер перебила:

— Почему ты не допускаешь мысли, что он просто хороший человек?

Тони надолго завис, но так и не придумал, что ответить. Только в ночь перед слушанием, ворочаясь без сна, он сообразил, что не так с этой идеей. Если признать, что Баки Барнс неплохой парень, придётся признать заодно и то, что отца и мать убил — как там сказала Пеппер? — хороший человек. Признать, что такое возможно, и оно случается. Миру может угрожать не суперзлодей, одержимый властью, не пришелец, не искусственный интеллект. С теми угрозами можно было бороться, надев железный костюм и обвесившись пушками. Но трюк не сработает, когда зло совершается не злодеем. Всё может рухнуть только потому, что хороший парень оказался в дрянной ситуации, и некому было ему помочь.

Тони сел в постели, растёр ладонями лицо и уставился на складки одеяла. Он вспотел. Простыня липла к ногам. Он подумал: может быть, Капитана тоже терзали эти мысли? Может быть, он тоже однажды спросил себя, как спасти мир от зла, совершенного не злодеем? Кэп прикинул, что надо сделать, и нашёл единственный выход: протянуть руку хорошему парню, чтобы он не утонул в этом дерьме.

Внутренний голос, как Пятница, услужливо подсказал: вот почему он тебя оставил. Он был не промах, этот Капитан.

Как и отец, он даже после смерти продолжает учить тебя.

Как и отец, он смертен.

Но ты-то что? Ты ведь жив.


	9. Фонарик

29.

 

— Представьтесь, пожалуйста.

— Пеппер Поттс, генеральный директор «Старк Индастриз». Я представляю интересы Тони Старка.

Баки Барнс встал с матраса, распрямился и с наслаждением хрустнул шеей За его спиной жужжал телевизор. Новости о слушании по делу Железного Человека доносились из каждого утюга, но эксклюзивное право на трансляцию получил только один канал по кабельному. Баки включил его, чтобы не сидеть в тишине.

На экране застыло серьёзное лицо Пеппер Поттс; оператор снимал её крупным планом. В кадр попали гусиные лапки около глаз и ужесточившиеся от возраста носогубные складки. Сегодня Поттс выглядела сильной и непривычно суровой. Баки нравилось звучание её голоса. Он прибавил громкости, бросил пульт на подушку и отошёл к столу.

На столе лежала красная книжка со звездой на обложке. Баки заглянул в неё только дважды: первый раз — когда убирал с пола разбросанные вещи, забытые Старком после операции; второй раз — когда в приступе бессильного бешенства чуть не сшиб книжку титановым локтем, и она раскрылась на странице с кодом. В тот раз Баки скользнул взглядом по строчкам: желание... ржавый... семнадцать... рассвет... Паника подступила к горлу; он почувствовал себя мухой, попавшей в липкую паучью сеть, и инстинктивно шарахнулся в сторону. Постоял, подождал. Ничего не произошло.

Тогда он снова шагнул к столу и прочёл остальные слова: печь, девять, добросердечный, возвращение на родину, один, грузовой вагон.

Его поразило безмолвие. Было очень тихо. Так тихо, как бывает в преддверии боя. Он даже оглянулся, проверяя, не стоит ли кто-нибудь за его спиной, выгадывая момент для нападения. Но в огромной комнате было пусто.

Он опять оглянулся на книжку, убеждаясь, что строчки остаются строчками. Никто не диктует код. Опасные слова становились опасными лишь в фонетической оболочке; на бумаге они являли собой набор безобидных закорючек, выносных элементов, точек и росчерков. Баки понимал смысл написанного, однако форма букв навевала размышления о чём-то чужеродном. В такие моменты он ловил себя на мысли, что, наверное, Зимний Солдат с тем же отторжением и недоумением смотрит на латиницу.

Чувство чужеродности не было новым. Оно настигало Баки всякий раз, когда он сталкивался с навыками, которые Зимний Солдат освоил в его отсутствие. И таких навыков было не счесть. Зимний Солдат отвоевал себе много места в их общем теле; это он нарастил мышечную массу, выучил языки, отточил технику боя, научился защищать себя, доведя до автоматизма разнообразные силовые приёмы. Поначалу Баки с трудом разбирал, где кончается он и начинается Зимний Солдат, но в последние месяцы научился видеть черту, разделяющую два противоположных мира. Теперь он мог точно определить, где чей багаж. Ради бытового удобства Баки пользовался навыками Зимнего Солдата, но это не приносило радости. Чувство было такое, будто донашиваешь вещи за старшим братом.

Вместе с тем пришло горькое осознание, что почти любая вещь удаётся Зимнему Солдату лучше. Он лучше реагировал, лучше владел собой, лучше управлялся с рукой, был выносливее и расчётливее. Даже шнурки он завязывал туже. Его беспокоило не множество нравственных вопросов, а всего один — справился он с заданием или нет. Если бы Зимний Солдат не убивал людей, его можно было бы назвать прилежным христианином: он чётко усвоил, что самый страшный грех — это грех непослушания, и остальные грехи проистекают именно из него. Барнсу приходилось собирать себя по кускам и обороняться от совести, раз за разом переживая и осмысляя преступления, совершённые альтер эго, но в Зимнем Солдате эти проблемы не находили отклика. Он был твёрд в своём единственном принципе, а другие его не волновали.

Старший брат превосходил младшего во всех сферах, кроме одной: у Зимнего Солдата не было ничего личного. Его воспоминания легко было отличить от воспоминаний Баки, потому что они были лишены эмоциональной окраски. Разумеется, за исключением воспоминаний того времени, когда Солдат только появлялся на свет. Его не воспитывали, как человека, а выковывали, как меч. Баки выступал донором, бесформенным агогизирующим существом, которое само по себе ни на что не годно. Его нужно было раскалить докрасна, положить на наковальню и хорошенько вдарить молотом — и вот тогда при должной сноровке могло получиться что-нибудь стоящее.

Воспоминания об этой ковке были полны боли, мольбы, животного ужаса и тайного, непознаваемого любопытства. Баки не относил их к своему багажу, но время от времени граница между сущностями размывалась, и животный ужас, принадлежавший Солдату, переходил во владения Баки. Они перекидывали друг другу страх, как мячик в пинг-понге: взмахнул ракеткой и ждёшь, чем ответит соперник.

До появления Стива Баки проигрывал. Долгие годы он барахтался в в атавистических глубинах существа, занявшего его место. Солдат владел миром безраздельно. Бороться с ним было всё равно что биться с грозой или с ураганом: можно укрыться от стихии, но нельзя её победить. Баки не верил, что однажды расклад сил изменится.

Но Стив верил. Он не допускал даже мысли, что Зимний Солдат сильнее Баки.

И мало-помалу... шаг за шагом... капля за каплей...

Баки начал побеждать.

Сам себе он объяснял это так, что нельзя подводить Стива. Можно предать себя, проявить слабость и сдаться, но не тогда, когда Стив смотрит. Вера Стива не оставляла шансов смалодушничать. В детстве Баки приворовывал. Ничего серьёзного — так, по мелочи. Он смог украсть яблоко с прилавка или увести монетку, брошенную чистильщику обуви. В его семье ни у кого не было денег, и мелкое воровство воспринималось как способ восстановить справедливость.

Подружившись со Стивом, Баки оставил эту привычку. Полудохлый дружок — хилый, немощный, болеющий всем сразу от астмы от коклюша, — не осуждал Баки и не читал нотации, но под его взглядом было стыдно лажать. Стив ясно давал понять: я знаю, что ты не такой.

Иногда так и подмывало спросить: откуда? Почём тебе знать, что я не слабак, не трус и не вор?

Баки хотел спросить, но не спросил. Он принял за аксиому, что Стив всё знает лучше. Даже теперь, в отсутствии Стива, Баки сверялся с тем, что когда-то от него слышал.

Под столом лежала газета с известием о смерти Капитана. Баки до сих пор её не выбросил. Рука не поднималась. Баки хоронил Стива дважды, и оба раза не удалось поприсутствовать лично. Вечно что-то мешало... Люди и нелюди, время, политика, погода. Третий раз не оплошаю, решил Баки. Вторая мысль догоняла первую: третьего раза не будет.

Скользнув по газете взглядом, он потянулся к тетрапаку молока, свинтил крышку и выпил. Телевизор продолжал вещать:

— А где же сам Тони Старк?

— Как вы наверняка знаете, он не может присутствовать на данном слушании по состоянию здоровья.

Баки обернулся, пытаясь по лицу Пеппер определить, насколько плохи дела Старка. Лицо не давало подсказок. Человек, допрашивающий Пеппер, из вежливости сказал:

— Передайте мистеру Старку наши наилучшие пожелания.

— О, благодарю вас. Он идёт на поправку.

Дальше они заговорили о деле. Баки опять отвлёкся. Титановая рука дрогнула, и он пролил молоко на майку. Изредка Баки совершал неловкие телодвижения, вызванные разницей в массе. Предыдущая рука была намного тяжелее. Тело привыкло к постоянному неудобству. Левая сторона тела будто недоумевала, почему с неё вдруг сняли непосильный груз. Первые два дня Баки протестовал против новой руки и даже хотел свинтить её. После операции в комнате остались инструменты Старка. Вижн заметил, что Баки забрал из кейса отвёртку, и мягко спросил:

— Вы уверены, что в этом есть необходимость?

Баки кивнул. Вижн почтительно улыбнулся и исчез. Он был сговорчив и деликатен в той же степени, в какой его создатель был вздорен и хамоват.

Отвёртка и сейчас лежала на столе рядом с книжкой. Баки вертел её в новой руке, но так и не пустил в дело. Старк серьёзно поработал над изоляцией и креплениями. Вряд ли Баки сумел бы сломать и отсоединить руку с помощью одной-единственной жалкой отвёртки, а назначения других инструментов из кейса он попросту не знал.

Баки даже не попытался. Ему мешал внутренний голос. С интонациями Стива он спрашивал: может быть, прежде чем отказываться от новой руки, ты сначала попробуешь с ней пожить?

Неделю спустя, промаявшись в сомнениях, Баки всё-таки пришёл к выводу, что избавляться от протеза не стоит. Рука была хороша. Каким бы психом не был Старк, он всё же знал своё дело. Лёгкая и прочная, рука не перегревалась и не отнималась; носить её было приятнее, и бросалось в глаза, что эта вещь спроектирована не как орудие убийства, а в первую очередь как инструмент для повседневного использования.

Были и вещи, которые Тони Старк не учёл: например, привычку Баки использовать руку как опору и для сцепления с дорогой. Старк не мог этого знать, потому что Баки не рассказывал.

Но больше всего поразила крошечная деталь, не имеющая ничего общего с функционалом прежнего протеза. В ладони, чуть ниже венериного холма, располагался странный предмет, напоминающий репульсор из перчатки Старка. Баки решил, что это новое оружие. Он поискал кнопку, которая могла бы включить его, но не нашёл ничего похожего. Какое-то время мысль о неопознанном оружии тревожила Баки. Всякий раз, когда Вижн заглядывал на этаж, Баки плотно прижимал титановую ладонь к бедру, чтобы случайно не покалечить гостя.

Однажды ночью, когда потолочные светильники погасли, Баки перечитывал «Хижину дяди Тома», щурясь в тусклом свете лампы. Он положил руку на уголок, придерживая страницы ребром ладони. Раздался тихий щелчок. Страница подсветилась. То, что Баки принял за репульсор, оказалось фонариком для чтения.

Откуда он узнал? — подумал Баки. Помедлив, поднял голову и посмотрел на камеру над лифтом. Ему всегда казалось, что Старк наблюдает за ним из злорадства или праздного любопытства — хочет посмотреть, как враг будет мучиться, как он спятит от одиночества, сорвётся, впадёт в острый психоз. Баки и впрямь случалось переживать приступы депрессивной тоски и липкого ужаса. В такие моменты он уходил в туалет, чтобы не доставлять Старку удовольствия.

Сейчас ему пришло в голову, что Старк не только злорадствовал. Старк заметил, что Баки много читает по ночам и встроил в ладонь фонарик, да ещё так, чтобы было удобно держать книгу.

В те жалкие пару дней, что им выпали после теракта в Вене, Стив как-то сказал, что Тони Старк намного лучше, чем Говард. Чище, чем кажется. Добрее, чем кажется. Просто он мальчишка, и мальчишка с гонором. Выглядит, как мужчина, но это обман. От него ждёшь поступков сорокалетнего, но в душе Старку тринадцать.

— Тони вырастет, — сказал Стив тем же тоном, каким говорил: «Баки, я знаю, что ты не такой».

Спохватившись, он улыбнулся и в шутку прибавил:

— Только Тони не говори.

 

 

30.

 

По вечерам Вижн появлялся в одно и то же время: ровно в семь, и ни минутой позже. Он был точен, как швейцарские часы. В руках он держал поднос с ужином. Чаще всего ужин состоял из одного горячего блюда с гарниром и напитка. Блюда часто менялись, но ассортимент напитков был небогат — кола, сок, безалкогольный коктейль. Как-то раз Баки чихнул в присутствии Вижна и в тот же день получил на ужин имбирное нечто со взбитым яйцом, благотворно влияющее на иммунитет. На вкус эта жижа была ещё хуже, чем на вид. Баки сделал два глотка и дал себе зарок никогда не чихать при Вижне.

Вслух он этого не сказал — обижать не хотелось. У Баки было слишком мало знакомых, выказывавших некое подобие дружеской симпатии. Навскидку вспоминалось четыре имени — Т'Чалла, Сокол, Пеппер Поттс и Вижн. Первый сдал Баки Тони Старку, второй пропал, третья приходила лишь однажды, и только Вижн мелькал в поле зрения постоянно.

Сегодня он удивил Баки. Вижн принёс мясо, тушёное в томатном соусе, и бокал красного вина. Поставив поднос на стол, он отошёл на два шага. Мясо пахло восхитительно.

— Ого, — сказал Баки. — Сегодня какой-то праздник?

— В некоторой мере.

Баки сел за стол, взял вилку и наугад спросил:

— День независимости?

— Можно сказать и так, — согласился Вижн. — Мисс Поттс отвоевала Марк-43. Вы не смотрели трансляцию слушания?

— А, это...

— Там наверху все отмечают победу частной собственности. Я подумал, вы захотите присоединиться.

Баки положил титановую руку на стол, сжал пальцы в кулак и разжал. На холодном металле заиграли блики искусственного желтоватого света.

— Надо бы... Теперь и я что-то вроде костюма Тони Старка.

Вижн посмотрел на него с лёгким укором.

— Что, нет? А, по-моему, похоже.

— Всё сложнее, чем кажется.

Баки смущало, что Вижн стоит по струнке. Он кивнул на второй стул за столом.

— Может, вы присядете?

Он не особо понимал, как обращаться к Вижну. Гость вёл себя с Баки почтительно, называл мистером Барнсом, но, к счастью, обходился без «сэров». Называть его мистером Вижном было странно, а просто Вижном — слегка по-панибратски.

Гость потоптался на месте и присел.

— А не хотите составить компанию? — спросил Баки. — Не люблю есть, когда кто-то голоден.

— Спасибо, но я не ем.

— Вообще?

— Да. У меня и желудка нет.

— Э... Стало быть, и не пьёте?

— Нет, увы.

Баки не знал, что сказать, так что просто кивнул и принялся за тушёное мясо. Приправы придавали ему знакомый привкус.

— Рецепт из румынской кухни, — объяснил Вижн. — Я подумал, раз вы жили в Бухаресте...

— Это вы сами готовили?

— Да.

— Вкусно.

— Спасибо.

— Как вы готовите, если ничего не едите?

— Ну, мистер Старк ведь сделал вам бионическую руку, хоть сам её и не носит, — резонно заметил Вижн. — У всех свои хобби.

Баки тихо хмыкнул.

— Но со вкусом, конечно, есть свои сложности. К сожалению, у меня нет вкусовых рецепторов, так что приходится полагаться на советы поваров и верить им на слово. Я проанализировал описанные вкусовые характеристики в разных сочетаниях и вывел несколько формул, характерных для той или иной кухни.

— У вас отлично получается, — похвалил Баки.

— Да, так все говорят.

Повисло неловкое молчание. Баки спросил:

— А откуда вы берёте энергию? Вы не едите, не пьёте... Спите?

— Нет, не сплю.

Вижн задумчиво прикоснулся к жёлтому кристаллу на лбу. Баки не в первый раз замечал за ним эту привычку.

— Должен признаться, природа этого предмета для меня загадка. Есть предположение, что эта вещь совмещает функции мощного суперкомпьютера и реактора вроде того, что сделал мистер Старк. Вы ведь слышали о холодном ядерном синтезе?

— Не знал, что это возможно.

Вижн улыбнулся.

— Мистер Старк часто делает невозможное.

— Но камень сделал не Старк.

— Нет, — сказал Вижн. — Не он. Строго говоря, это тело тоже создал не мистер Старк. И оно предназначалось Альтрону, а не мне.

Баки прокрутил в голове эту мысль. Непрошеные воспоминания о Зимнем Солдате всплыли в памяти. Он хорошо понимал, о чём говорил Вижн. Они оба знали, каково жить в теле, предназначенном кому-то другому и заточенном под чужие нужды.

— Между нами говоря, — сказал Вижн, — я заметил, что солнечная энергия придаёт сил.

— Тогда этот подвал вам бы не понравился.

— Да... Здесь быстро утомляешься. Вам так не кажется?

Баки подумал: зачем он спрашивает? Мне всё равно некуда деться.

— Нет, — сказал Баки. — Я бывал в местах и похуже.

Вижн замолчал, сообразив, что разговор заходит в неприятное русло. Он явно подыскивал новую тему, но не знал, на чём остановиться. Поглядывая на него, Баки размышлял о том, что с его биографией любая беседа в перспективе надавит на больные мозоли. Хорошие ребята вроде Вижна, зная о больных местах собеседника, обычно стараются обойти их стороной. Но в этом случае задача непосильна: что не тронешь, всё болит.

Баки прикинул: значит ли это, что до конца своих дней мне придётся общаться только с мудаками?

Выходит, что с хорошими ребятами даже нечего обсудить.

Вижн молчал уже неприлично долго. Баки помог ему:

— Так что там насчёт костюмов? Вы сказали, что всё сложнее, чем кажется.

— Ах, это... Видите ли, дело в том, что костюмы мистера Старка по определению неодушевлённые. Они проектируются как инструменты дополненной реальности для расширения возможностей человека. Мистер Старк не любит беспилотники. Он считает, что человек — венец творения, и все его разработки... они... как бы...

— Обслуживающий персонал гомо сапиенса.

Лицо Вижна слегка дрогнуло.

— Извините, — сказал Баки. — Не хотел вас задеть.

— Вы и не задели.

— Он вас не бесит?

— Кто?

— Тони Старк.

Вижн наклонил голову и после некоторых раздумий ответил:

— Нет.

— Для «нет» вы слишком долго думали.

— Он сложный человек.

— А кто простой?

— Люди, не знающие мистера Старка так хорошо, как я, могли бы назвать его...

Вижн поискал нужное слово.

— ...эксцентриком.

— Иначе говоря, самовлюблённым ублюдком.

— Или так.

— Но у вас другое мнение?

Вижн философски изрёк:

— Мы не выбираем наших создателей. Вам ли этого не знать.

Это был явный намёк на «Гидру». Баки отметил про себя, что и Вижн бывает не в духе. Лёгкое раздражение делало его человечнее.

— Вы не ответили на мой вопрос. Я спросил, считаете вы его самовлюблённым ублюдком или нет.

Он ожидал протестующих возгласов, но Вижн спокойно отозвался:

— Да.

— Всё-таки считаете?

— У мистера Старка тяжёлый характер. Это бессмысленно отрицать.

— Но вы всё равно остаётесь на его стороне, что бы ни случилось.

— Верно.

— Почему так? Потому что у вас нет выбора?

Вижн постучал кончиками пальцев по столу. Пальцы у него были длинные и тонкие, как паучьи лапки.

— Могу я задать личный вопрос, мистер Барнс?

— Не называйте меня мистером Барнсом. Меня зовут Баки.

— Хорошо... Баки. Скажите, случалось ли вам поддерживать человека, которого все считали безумцем?

— Случалось ли мне? Нет, это вряд ли.

— Допустим, этот человек лез на рожон, совершал самоубийственные вещи, но вёл себя при этом так, будто он... ммм... бессмертный суперсолдат. Разве не случалось?

Не донеся вилку до рта, Баки застыл. Вижн продолжал, как ни в чём не бывало:

— И вот вы говорите ему: может быть, не нужно? Может быть, не стоит? Дорогой друг, будь же благоразумен. Такими темпами тебя убьёт кто-нибудь — или ты сам себя убьёшь. Так вы уговариваете друга, но в глубине души знаете, что он вас не послушает. У него внутри личная вселенная, неподвластная чужим правилам, и в этой вселенной сторонние аргументы не стоят выеденного яйца. Этот тип людей характеризуется фантастическим упрямством в достижении собственной цели. Они очень чётко понимают, чего хотят, развивают собственные представления о границах дозволенного, ясно представляют, что хорошо, а что плохо — сами, без наущения, — и благодаря этому создают нечто новое. Они не ходят по протоптанным тропинкам; они идут через джунгли, преодолевают многочисленные препятствия и общественное осуждение. Они привыкают, что любая инициатива встречает сопротивление, и стоят на своём до последнего. Так они становятся великими. Даже когда двадцать медкомиссий признают их негодными, они идут на двадцать первую и в конечном счёте добиваются своего. Вы ведь встречали таких людей, не правда ли?

Баки тихо спросил:

— Кто вам сказал?

— Экскурсовод в музее Капитана Америки. Я успел побывать там пару раз до того, как музей закрыли.

Баки досадливо покачал головой.

— Вы когда-нибудь задумывались о том, откуда большинство людей берёт свои моральные ориентиры? Им рассказывают. А в меня, например, кодекс чести вложен программным образом, что тоже эквивалентно рассказу. Иными словами, наши с вами ориентиры в значительной степени зависят от того, что в нас вложили, какие инструменты нам дали в руки, какие понятия о добре и зле приняты в этом обществе. Мы слушатели. А мистер Роджерс и мистер Старк — рассказчики. Уверен, вы и сами это замечали.

— Да, — сказал Баки. — Замечал.

— Думаю, этих людей можно справедливо попрекнуть твердолобостью. В случае мистера Старка люди называют это эгоизмом, в случае вашего друга — альтруизмом. Но, как по мне, оба этих термина далеки от сути описываемого явления. Я бы назвал это независимостью, духом первооткрывателей... Или, может быть, даже отцов-основателей. Вы как думаете?

— Я думаю, вашего друга заносит гораздо сильнее, чем моего.

Вижн улыбнулся уголками губ, как Мона Лиза.

— Это так. Но подумайте вот о чём: разве сам склад характера этих людей не предполагает, что однажды они столкнулся с сопротивлением окружающих? Разве они не привыкают к тому, что мир всегда против них? Однажды наступает такой момент, когда эти люди могут ошибиться, но даже в этом случае они продолжают стоять на своём, потому что всю сознательную жизнь были вынуждены бороться с окружающими ради того, что считают важным. Им на роду написано биться насмерть за то, что их волнует. Они могут даже стать преступниками в глазах общества, но всё равно не отступятся от своих идей. Разве не это убило Капитана?

Баки сквозь зубы сказал:

— Стива убил Брюс Беннер.

— И он повинен в этом примерно в той же мере, в какой вы повинны в смерти Говарда и Марии Старк. Извините, если это вас огорчает.

«Огорчает». Слово-то какое смешное.

— Пеппер сказала то же самое, — вспомнил Баки.

— Пеппер слушатель, как и мы с вами.

Баки в сердцах сказал:

— Просто поразительно, что бог послал Тони Старку людей вроде вас и Пеппер.

— Вы думаете, бог имеет к этому какое-то отношение?

— Это фигура речи.

С лица Вижна не сходила полуулыбка.

— Я не склонен винить мистера Старка в том, что он упрям, самодостаточен и антисоциален. Именно эти черты и делают его Тони Старком. Иногда он проявляет их там, где не стоило бы, но это лишь наваждение, а наваждения имеют свойство проходить с течением времени.

В голове эхом пронеслись слова Стива: «Тони вырастет».

Сговорились они, что ли?

— Говорите вы складно, — сказал Баки, — но откуда вам знать, что ваш драгоценный Тони Старк однажды не превратится в чудовище и не спалит полмира к чёртовой матери? Такое может случиться, раз уж он никого не слушает.

Вижн будто удивился.

— Вы не знаете?

— Чего я не знаю?

— Суть отношений с этими людьми состоит в том, что достаточно выявить принципы, которые ими движут. Поскольку они выносят свои суждения, исходя из собственной шкалы ценностей, нужно определить эту шкалу. Влияние окружающих невелико. Веяния времени незначительны. Это как рябь на поверхности озера. Мистер Старк сбился с пути после Заковии, но он возвращается к нему. И, будьте уверены, он вернётся. Озеро останется озером, даже если кинуть в него булыжник.

Опять повисла тишина. Баки медленно жевал мясо, не чувствуя вкуса. Еда уже остыла. Он взял бокал и глотнул вина; на вкус оно было кислое и терпкое. Наверное, дорогущее, но какая разница? Баки ничего не понимал в вине.

Нужно было что-то ответить, и он сказал:

— Старк говорил вам что-нибудь насчёт меня?

Этот вопрос почти не волновал его; он задал его только затем, чтобы перевести тему.

— Мистер Старк интересовался, почему вы спасли его. Думаю, пройдёт ещё пара дней, он выпишется из больницы, придёт к вам и тоже спросит.

Баки поперхнулся и долго кашлял.

— Зачем… кхм… зачем вы мне это говорите?

— Просто так. С друзьями делятся такими вещами.

Баки перестал кашлять. Он спохватился, что держит руку у груди, положил ладонь на стол и сказал:

— Вы ведь не мой друг. Вы мой надзиратель.

Вижн разглядывал его лицо, не моргая.

— Скажете, не так? — спросил Баки. — С Вандой было то же самое. Мне Стив рассказывал.

Стив, Стив… Повсюду либо Стив, либо ужас. Как бы выбраться из этого плена? Где выход?

— Если вам интересно, — сказал Вижн, — насчёт вас я не получал указаний от мистера Старка.

Он встал.

— Извините. Время позднее. Пожалуй, мне уже пора.

Баки почувствовал острый укол вины где-то под сердцем.

— Простите меня, — сказал он.

— Всё в порядке.

— Скажите, а ваш… ваш кристалл… этот камень во лбу…

— Да?

— По идее, он ведь относится к той же категории, что костюмы Старка, щит Стива или… или моя рука?

Вижн на минутку задумался.

— Я хочу сказать, — торопливо прибавил Баки, — что эти вещи по прежнему порядку считались госсобственностью?

— Похоже, что так.

— Тогда и впрямь стоит выпить. Есть прецедент. Мы больше не госсобственность.

Баки поднял бокал и отхлебнул. Лицо Вижна смягчилось.

— Да, — сказал он. — Пожалуй, так.


	10. Костюм

31.

 

На закрытой парковке было сумрачно. Фургоны скорой помощи стояли рядами. Это были большие длинноносые форды, сделанные по спецзаказу, с красными полосами по бокам и зеркально отражённой надписью «AMBULANCE» на капоте. Около одного из таких фургонов стоял Тони Старк, нацепив зеркальные очки и замотавшись в дешёвый свитер.

День выписки выдался прохладным, и среди его вещей не нашлось ничего подходящего по погоде. Сердобольная медсестра притащила чей-то свитер. Тони заплатил ей двадцать баксов, сказал спасибо и нацепил свитер поверх футболки. От чужой шмотки пахло лекарствами и стиральным порошком фирмы «Амвей». У главного входа больницы томилась в ожидании толпа журналистов. Увидев Тони в таком виде, доктор хмыкнул и предложил выйти через парковку для персонала. Тони согласился. Ему было плевать на то, в каком свитере его поймают журналисты, но не хотелось тратить время на интервью.

К шлагбауму подъехал серый шевроле «Орландо». Из водительского окна высунулась крепкая ручища и дружелюбно помахала. Тони подошёл, сделал знак охраннику, что всё в порядке, обогнул шлагбаум и залез в машину.

— Разрази меня гром, Тони!

— Спасибо, что приехал.

Хэппи Хоган оглянулся на охранника, сидящего в будке за шлагбаумом, и спросил:

— Почему он не носит бейджик?

— Ты не меняешься.

— Нет, правда, где бейджик?

— Старик, вылечи наконец свой невроз.

Хэппи посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида и сдал назад. Тони оглянулся, разглядывая салон машины.

— Вот это да... Настоящая семейная тачка. Сколько здесь мест — десять?

— Всего семь. Я взял с запасом.

— Напомни, сколько у тебя детей? Я забыл.

— Нет, не забыл. Ты никогда и не спрашивал.

— Что, правда? — удивился Тони.

— Правда.

— Так сколько?

— Трое.

— Есть куда стремиться, — крякнул Тони. — Такую ораву хрен прокормишь...

— В «Старк Индастриз» я не вернусь, и не проси, — отрезал Хэппи. — Телохранитель Железного Человека! Надо мной все смеялись.

— Ой, не начинай опять.

— То ли дело сейчас... Вложился в чудесную крафтовую пивоварню. Вот думаю купить акции «Дженерал Моторс».

— Купи лучше мои.

— На твои у меня денег не хватит.

Тони улыбнулся.

— Рад тебя видеть, старина.

— Я тебя тоже, — сказал Хэппи.

Пока Хэппи выруливал на шоссе, Тони исподтишка его разглядывал. Старый друг выглядел свежим и румяным; видно было, что отставка и тихая семейная жизнь пошли ему на пользу. За годик-другой он отрастил небольшое пивное брюшко, нависающее над ремнём, и это брюшко ему шло. С ним Хэппи выглядел тем, кем был на самом деле — добродушным здоровяком, главой семьи и отличным мужиком с лёгкими заскоками. Сегодня имя Хэппи подходило ему, как никогда.

— Как сердце, Тони?

— Бьётся.

— Тут газеты такое писали... Я уж думал, им кто-то заказал панихиду. В жизни не видел, чтоб о тебе говорили столько хорошего.

— Да, — согласился Тони, — это подозрительно.

— Что врач говорит?

— Завёл муть про коронарное шунтирование. Придётся что-то делать.

— Ты не тяни с этим. С сердцем шутки плохи. В нашем-то возрасте...

Тони заметил:

— Ты меня на два года старше.

— Ну всё, всё, ты меня уел.

Тони засмеялся.

— Как сам?

Хэппи завёл речь про жену и детей, домик на побережье и дела пивоварни. Они выехали на шоссе. Шевроле набрал скорость. Тони открыл окно и смотрел на пролетающие мимо парковки и пустыри. Вдалеке сиял зубчатый Манхэттен и сверкающая гладь океана. Свежий ветер ворвался в салон, взъерошил волосы и засвистел в ушах. Тони закрыл глаза, с наслаждением вдыхая запах свободы. Он соскучился по миру без каталок, катетеров и белых простыней.

— Поздравляю с Марком-43, — сказал Хэппи.

— Спасибо, но это заслуга Пеппер.

— Она билась за тебя, как львица. Я смотрел трансляцию. Жениться не надумал?

— А хрен его знает.

— Ну ты подумай, подумай на досуге.

— Вот ей-богу, старик, сейчас не до этого.

— Да я догадываюсь, — Хэппи повернул руль, и шевроле плавно свернул налево по шоссе. — Мне Роуди звонил. Говорит, ты что-то мутишь насчёт соглашения.

— К чёрту соглашение.

Хэппи фыркнул. Они помолчали.

— Роуди считает, что Капитан пошёл не по той дорожке, — сказал Хэппи. — А теперь и ты туда же. Жаловался, что ты только-только встал на рельсы, и вдруг — бац! — опять мутишь что-то со слушанием. Мол, супергеройские приблуды пора взять под контроль.

Тони открыл глаза, посмотрел в окно и машинально ответил то, что давно вертелось на языке:

— Роуди просто делает то, что ему велели.

— Вот и я так подумал, — сказал Хэппи.

Тони даже удивился.

— Что, серьёзно?

Хэппи пожал плечами. Тони вдруг вспомнил, что ни разу не звонил другу с тех пор, как началась заварушка с заковианским соглашением. Он не спрашивал мнения Хэппи и даже не знал, на чьей он стороне.

Покусав губы, Хэппи осторожно начал:

— Я тебе сейчас скажу кое-что... Только ты не обижайся, ладно?

— Постараюсь.

— Капитан иногда говорил дельные вещи.

Тони слабо улыбнулся и снова перевёл взгляд на пейзаж за окном.

— Нет, правда, — продолжил Хэппи таким тоном, будто с ним ожесточённо спорили. — Я, конечно, не в курсе, что там у вас случилось, но из того, что писали в прессе, поначалу выходило, что и он не против... ну, ты понимаешь... диалога. Ведь были же здравые идеи! Сесть, поговорить, прикинуть, как минимизировать жертвы среди гражданских, как общаться с народом, вот это всё... Нормальные мысли. Есть, с чего начать. Но нахрена рубить с плеча? Нахрена отчуждать собственность не пойми кому? Костюм твой, тут и обсуждать нечего. Один раз уже была утечка оружия из «Старк Индастриз». И никто, кроме нас, не сумел закрыть эту дыру. С чего ради этот генерал Росс решил, что он сможет? Ему отдашь костюмы — он же сольёт их кому-нибудь. И кто потом будет решать проблемы? Комиссия? Вот уж вряд ли. У меня нюх на такое, уж поверь. Я этому ублюдку Россу доверяю ещё меньше, чем шайке неконтролируемых супергероев. И даже тебе. А ты среди них самый поехавший. Ну, может быть, кроме Халка.

За окном уже пролетал город — шумный, грязный, галдящий, за что-то любимый Тони Старком. Хэппи разорялся, распаляясь с каждым словом. Тони слушал и молчал.

Наконец Хэппи выдохся. Шевроле подъезжал к башне Старка.

— Не заезжай на парковку, — попросил Тони. — Выброси меня прям у парадного входа.

— Сам дойдёшь?

— Дойду. Хочешь заглянуть?

— Нет, прости, времени в обрез. Ещё детей забирать.

— А... Ясно.

Шевроле остановился. Тони приметил вдалеке горстку журналистов. При виде незнакомой машины, нагло притормозившей у лестницы, они оживились и приняли боевую стойку.

— Слушай, Тони, — сказал Хэппи. — Я это всё к чему...

— Да, к чему?

Хэппи тихо и тяжко вздохнул, а затем жалобно сказал:

— Ты прости, что я не за тебя, ладно? Я решил, у тебя ум за разум зашёл.

— А у меня и зашёл, — сказал Тони.

Несколько секунд Хэппи молчал, изумлённо разглядывая лицо Тони.

— Не парься, — посоветовал Тони и хлопнул Хэппи по колену. — Больше не оплошаю.

— Пообещай, что не отдашь им Марка.

— Не отдам.

— Точно? И не просрёшь всё, что мы нажили?

— О, — сказал Тони. — Ещё как просру. Но Марк останется при мне, это гарантирую.

Хэппи подумал, что Тони шутит. Он ухмыльнулся и подмигнул. По-видимому, это означало: «Я понял иронию». Но никакой иронии не было и в помине. Тони действительно знал, что всё просрёт, и даже знал, как именно. И с чьей помощью. И когда.

— Ещё увидимся, — пообещал он без особой надежды, что сдержит обещание.

— Конечно, — сказал Хэппи.

Тони вылез из машины, сходу окунувшись в облако вопросов и вспышек. Журналисты, как в старые добрые времена, обступили Тони со всех сторон. Шевроле отъехал на дорогу. Тони привычно продирался через толпу, отвечая на все вопросы: «Без комментариев». Он поднялся по лестнице. Подоспели охранники. С их помощью Тони прорвался в вестибюль башни, но не успел и шагу ступить, как на него обрушился шквал аплодисментов. Люди, работавшие в башне, спустились вниз, чтобы встретить Тони. Они теснились на лестницах, у ресепшена и на втором ярусе.

Тони подумал: вот Хэппи, старый сукин сын! Явно скинул кому-то эсэмэску.

— С возвращением, — сказал администратор, сияя улыбкой, и всучил Тони громадный букет из гербер и лилий. — Мы вас ждали.

Тони порадовался, что букет загородил свитер.

— Правда? О, как мило... Всем спасибо, всех люблю!

В толпе мелькнуло знакомое багровое лицо. Тони зацепился за него, как за спасательный круг, рванулся к Вижну и попросил:

— Уведи меня отсюда.

Вижн незаметно оттеснил его к стене и обхватил за плечи. Тони почувствовал лёгкий рывок снизу вверх. На миг он будто вышел из собственного тела, но в следующее мгновение уже стоял в соседнем вестибюле, пустом и прохладном. Они оказались около лифта. Вижн нажал на кнопку и сказал:

— Простите. С непривычки проход сквозь стены может показаться неприятным.

— Ерунда. Сердечный приступ был поинтереснее.

— Рад снова видеть вас в добром здравии, сэр. Чудесные цветы.

Двери лифта открылись. Тони всучил цветы Вижну.

— Выброси их. Или подари кому-нибудь.

Вижн рассеянно принял букет и спросил:

— Какие у вас планы, сэр? Хотите ознакомиться с отчётностью или дать пресс-конференцию? Переодеться? Пообедать? Люди будут вас искать.

— Всё потом, — сказал Тони, улыбнулся и нажал на кнопку со сканером отпечатка пальца. — Соври всем что-нибудь, ладно?

Двери закрылись, и лифт поехал вниз.

 

 

32.

 

Плана у Тони не было. Ни хорошего, ни плохого. Когда лифт добрался до нужного этажа, и двери открылись, он шагнул в тихое полупустое пространство и остановился на пороге, сообразив, что не знает, с чего начать.

Он успел забыть, как здесь неуютно. Даже больничная палата выглядела человечнее и презентабельнее. В глаза бросилась пыль, бесприютность, какая-то потерянность интерьера: стол, стулья, матрас, бетонный пол без ковролина и подогрева. Шаги гулким эхом отдавались от стен.

Из угла раздался голос.

— Вижн?

Баки Барнс вышел на середину комнаты и остановился. Взгляд Тони быстро переметнулся к титановой руке. Барнс стоял прямо, никуда не кренился и ни на что не опирался. Тони удовлетворённо заключил, что не прогадал с массой.

Молчание становилось нервирующим.

— Привет, — сказал Тони. — Ничего, что я без приглашения?

Барнс по-прежнему смотрел на него и молчал. Тони сделал шаг вперёд, проверяя, что будет. Он опасался сразу двух противоречащих друг другу реакций: что Барнс на него кинется и намылит шею и, наоборот, что Барнс отступит и шуганётся. Ничего не произошло.

Тони осмелел, сделал ещё шаг и кивнул на стул рядом со столом.

— Я присяду?

Барнс сделал неопределённое движение плечом, которое могло означать и да, и нет. Тони расценил это как согласие, подошёл к столу и сел. Барнс даже не шелохнулся.

— Слушай, — сказал Тони. — Честно говоря, я не знаю, как это делается. В таком дерьме я сроду не был.

— Ты о чём?

— Да я... Короче... Короче, если б ты не вызвал скорую, я бы здесь не сидел. Всекаешь?

Барнс не ответил. Говорить с ним было чертовски трудно. Тони заметил, что нервничает. Даже ладони стали влажными. Он украдкой вытер их о джинсы.

— В общем... Проси что хочешь. Считай, что попал в Диснейленд... Ты знаешь, что такое Диснейленд?

Барнс отрицательно покачал головой.

— Так я и знал. Ладно, неудачная метафора... Скажу прямо. Хочешь сбежать — помогу. Хочешь заморозиться — организую. Резервуар на самом деле исправен, просто я спёр один провод. Если надо, прямо сейчас поднимусь наверх, принесу и подсоединю. Хочешь снять руку — окей, сниму руку. Хочешь условия получше — не проблема. Короче, любой каприз. В разумных пределах, естественно.

Барнс не сводил с Тони глаз. Тони пытался определить выражение его лица, но не мог распознать ни одной внятной эмоции. То ли Барнс отлично владел собой, то ли был слишком ошеломлён. Тони подождал ещё пару секунд и не выдержал:

— Может, скажешь хоть что-нибудь?

Барнс открыл рот и спросил:

— Что значит «в разумных пределах»?

— Ну... Это значит, что я тебе не отсосу.

— Старк.

— Шутка. Это была шутка. Или нет? Нет. Точно не отсосу... Кстати. Зачем ты меня спас?

— Вижн предупреждал, что ты спросишь.

Тони заметил на столе миску с орешками, зачерпнул щепотью и отправил в рот.

— Ну, стало быть, у тебя было время, чтобы выдумать что-нибудь сногсшибательное. Я весь внимание. Удиви меня.

Помедлив, Барнс сел и пододвинул стул ближе к столу. Тони походя полюбовался рукой. Наблюдать за протезом в движении было особенно приятно: каждый суставчик работал слаженно и естественно. Ничего настолько близкого к человеческому телу Тони ещё не делал, причём во всех смыслах.

— Удивительно, — сказал Барнс.

— Что удивительно?

— Ты не прикидываешься.

— В чём?

— Я думал, это игра такая. Делаешь вид, что ты псих, чтобы все от тебя отстали. Я и сам такое люблю.

Тони взял ещё орешков, отправил в рот и захрустел.

— И что?

— А то, что ты не прикидываешься, — сказал Барнс. — Ты и вправду псих.

— Какой тонкий психологизм! Браво.

— Серьёзно. Ты ненормальный.

Тони не хотел смотреть на него, чтобы не вступать в противоборство. Пришлось бы играть в гляделки, испытывать друг друга, соревноваться, кто дольше выдержит взгляд, и, стало быть, кто сильнее.

Поэтому Тони смотрел на руку. Рука завораживала. Барнс заметил, на что глядит Тони, шевельнул пальцами и сказал:

— Неплохо сработано.

Тони с благодарностью схватился за тему.

— Не глючит?

— Пока нет.

— Перегревы были?

— Не было.

— Скованность в движениях? Тремор? Проблемы с электроникой?

Барнс прищурился и спросил:

— Хочешь, чтобы я признал, что ты гений?

— Нет, — искренне ответил Тони. — Нет, просто...

— Что просто?

— Пытаюсь понять, где я ещё накосячил. Список тянется до горизонта... Извини, что так вышло с... операцией. Надо было предупредить тебя.

— Я бы отказался, — сказал Барнс. — Мне бы и в голову не пришло, что ты всерьёз выкинешь нечто подобное.

— Я же извинился, разве нет?

Впервые на мрачном лице Барнса появилось некое подобие улыбки. Он спросил:

— Как твоё сердце?

— Неплохо... Совсем неплохо... То есть плохо, конечно. Но я уже не умираю. Или, по крайней мере, умираю достаточно медленно, чтобы это считалось нормой.

— Понятно, — сказал Барнс.

Разговор как-то не клеился. Тони было неловко. Гораздо проще было ругаться с Барнсом, издеваться, подкалывать и обвинять. По крайней мере, в той реальности Тони знал, как вести себя.

— Я видел твой шрам, — сказал Барнс.

— Какой из них?

Барнс ткнул пальцем в середину груди.

— Вот тут.

— А...

— Это из-за реактора в костюмах? — Нет. Реактор в костюмах — это следствие, а не причина. Как-то раз я попал в плен к афганским боевикам. Они закупали через третьих лиц моё оружие и хотели, чтоб я сбацал им ракету «Иерихон». Мы с ребятами попали под обстрел, и шрапнель прошла через бронежилет. Когда я очнулся, у меня в груди была вмонтирована штука, не дающая шрапнели подобраться к сердцу. Один умелец сделал. Жутковатая хрень с кучей проводов и здоровенной бандурой в качестве источника питания. Удовольствия было мало, но благодаря ей я выжил. Потом заменил на небольшой реактор. От него же и костюмы подпитывались. Отличная была штука.

— Но потом ты избавился от реактора.

— Да. Тогда я думал, что брошу затею с Железным Человеком. Пошёл на операцию, и там мне вытащили и реактор, и шрапнель из сердца. А реактор я утопил в океане. Если кто найдёт, будет весело.

— Знаешь, — сказал Барнс, глядя на руку, — а я ведь тоже мог умереть без этого протеза. Тоже очнулся и увидел... его. Давно, ещё в пятидесятых.

— Ну, значит, мы с тобой оба киборги. Забавно, да?

По лицу Барнса было видно, что ничего забавного он в этом не находит.

— Ну улыбнись хоть для приличия, — сказал Тони. — Ты умеешь улыбаться? Тяни уголки губ вверх и скаль зубы. Это просто.

— Опять начинаешь?

— Ой, да брось. Я всегда такой. Тебе Кэп, что ли, не рассказывал?

Баки хлопнул кулаком по столу, встал и зашагал по комнате.

— Вот как с тобой разговаривать? Скажи, как?

— Ну, мы же разговариваем. Тебя смутило, что я заговорил о Кэпе? Это стоп-слово?

— Какое ещё стоп-слово?

— А, ну да, я и забыл, что такой же древний, как Кэп. И такой же консервативный. Наверное, тоже велишь не выражаться?

— Ой, пошёл ты.

— Вау. Свежий бриз либерализма. Покурим травку? Послушаем «Битлз»? Поговорим о сексе? У тебя был кто-нибудь, кроме Кэпа?

Барнс слегка изменился в лице.

— Старк, давай я скажу откровенно. Ругаться с тобой увлекательно, но бессмысленно.

— Неужто? У нас неплохо получалось.

— Всё должно быть не так.

— Но всё так, как есть.

— Нет. Я хочу сказать... Необязательно всё должно быть так. Посмотри на нас. Ты только и делаешь, что докапываешься, а я всё время хочу дать тебе в морду. К чему это приведёт?

— К сердечному приступу, — доверительно ответил Тони.

— Я не про это. Однажды меня просто пришьют спецслужбы, ну а ты... Ты, наверное, сунешь голову в духовку.

Тони подумал: звучит правдоподобно. Ему стало грустно.

— Послушай, — сказал Баки. — Ещё не поздно.

— Что не поздно?

— Ну, не знаю... Как-то поладить.

— Ты знаешь, как это делается?

— Я знаю, что пока мы живы — ничего не поздно.

Он помедлил, облизал губы и тихо сказал:

— Прости. За родителей.

Внутри у Тони бесновалась целая вселенная саркастических шуток. Он придумал тысячу вариантов, как ответить Барнсу — и смешно, и колко, и выразительно, и так, и сяк, хоть цитатник составляй.

В памяти всплыли слова Наташи: засунь себе своё эго в задницу. Тони глубоко вздохнул, закрыл глаза, открыл и сказал:

— Тогда и ты прости. За операцию. За Стива. Ну и вообще.

Повисла тишина. Барнс перестал наворачивать круги по комнате. Тони по-прежнему не понимал, как положено вести себя в таких ситуациях. Возникшая заминка пугала его больше, чем перспектива драки.

— Если ты передумал насчёт заморозки, у меня есть одно предложение. Я о коде.

— Ты встроил в руку что-то вроде защиты от кода?

— Да, но это временное решение. Банальная заслонка от дурака, с умным не сработает. Руку можно вывести из строя, и тогда Солдат снова проснётся. Нам ведь этого не надо, верно?

— Да.

— Код вбит у тебя в подкорке. Чтобы избавиться от Солдата, надо вычистить всё это дерьмо из твоей башки.

Барнс насмешливо поинтересовался:

— Предложишь пойти к психологу?

— Лучше, — сказал Тони. — У меня наверху есть система с проекциями. Разработал, чтобы лечить свои психотравмы. Ты не один такой поехавший. Мне помогает. Может, попробуем и с тобой?

 

 

33.

 

— Мистер Старк, от лица всей нашей компании позвольте выразить...

Прижимая трубку плечом к уху, Тони быстро листал биржевые сводки. Ухо уже болело — телефон звонил, не переставая. Было лень идти за гарнитурой. Он бы давно послал собеседников к чёрту, но не хотел, чтобы пресс-секретарям и Пеппер опять пришлось оправдываться за вздорный характер Тони Старка. Кроме того, он поклялся Пеппер дать хотя бы два коротких интервью о том, что он полон сил, готов прямо сейчас приступить к новым разработкам и — это следовало подчеркнуть отдельно, — разработки ни при каких обстоятельствах не будут переданы военным ведомствам, а останутся в собственности «Старк Индастриз».

После слушания кривая акций компании неуклонно ползла вверх. Рынок с воодушевлением принял весть о том, что имуществу компании ничто не угрожает. Пеппер, а вместе с ней и штат финансовых аналитиков, считали, что на этом грех не сыграть.

Тони пошёл им навстречу и добросовестно сделал всё, что ему сказали. В обмен он попросил только одно — после всех необходимых реверансов оставить его в покое недели на две. Отвадить просителей, журналистов, партнёров, сочувствующих — всех, кто изъявлял желание повидать Тони Старка лично, пожать ему руку и со слезами на глазах пожелать здоровья и долгих лет жизни.

У Тони был грандиозный план насчёт вычищения кода, и этот план подразумевал постоянные визиты Барнса в мастерскую пентхауса. Именно там Тони развернул голографическую установку для лечения психотравм. Нужно было подстроить дело так, чтобы никто не совал нос в пентхаус.

Он поделился планом с Пеппер, и она пообещала что-нибудь придумать.

Очередной бестолковый разговор подошёл к концу. Тони бросил трубку и всё-таки пошёл за гарнитурой. Новый звонок застал его в спальне. Тони нашёл гарнитуру в подушках и прикрепил наушник к уху. От уха к уголку глаза протянулся прозрачный дисплей. На нём высветилась миниатюра лица Пеппер. Тони принял звонок.

— Привет, босс.

— Я придумала легенду.

— Надеюсь, там фигурируют десять девственниц?

— Ни одной.

— Жаль!

Тони стянул надоевшую официальную рубашку, бросил её на пол, открыл шкаф и покопался в вещах. Под руку попадались какие-то нелепые майки попугайских расцветок и чудовищные костюмы с блёстками то ли из восьмидесятых, то ли из девяностых. Выкину вместе со шкафом, решил Тони. Среди буйства красок он нашёл футболку с принтом «Fuck the police», надел и посмотрел в зеркало.

— Ты меня слушаешь? — спросила Пеппер.

— Конечно. Я весь твой.

— Мы всем скажем, что ты пишешь книгу.

— Чего-чего?

— Книгу, — невозмутимо повторила Пеппер. — После сердечного приступа ты переосмыслил свою жизнь, ударился в рефлексию и хочешь поделиться опытом с миром и рассказать всю правду о Тони Старке от первого лица. Ты заперся в башне и никого не хочешь видеть, пока не закончишь.

Тони чуть не поперхнулся.

— Пеппер, я в жизни не писал ничего, кроме технической документации.

— Ничего страшного, на крайний случай я уже нашла двух литературных негров.

— У них есть какие-нибудь премии? Пулитцер? Букер? Никто не поверит, если Тони Старк напишет говно!

— Ой, да неужели?

— Кстати, дай мне их адреса, я разошлю письма счастья и расскажу пару улётных историй...

— Никаких историй, — отрезала Пеппер. — Эти люди напишут пару вводных глав, мы опубликуем их в каком-нибудь журнале, и этим всё кончится.

— Какой облом, — посетовал Тони. — Ну хоть название можно выбрать?

— Мне нравится что-то в духе «Моя жизнь, мои достижения», как у Генри Форда.

Тони закрыл шкаф и отозвался:

— А мне нравится «Жизнь и обманы Альбуса Дамблдора».

Пеппер и сменила деловой тон на личный:

— Как поживает наш общий друг?

Тони вышел в гостиную.

— О, уже друг...

— Не ревнуй. Я беспокоюсь.

Тони приоткрыл дверь в мастерскую. Баки Барнс сидел в кресле, откинувшись на спинку. Его голову обхватывал ремешок с датчиками. Провода, как змеи, ползли к компьютеру. Перед Барнсом в воздухе парили строчки из кода, активирующего Зимнего Солдата. Он напряжённо всматривался в них, пока система отслеживала кожно-гальваническую реакцию, нейронные связи и импульсы. За спиной у Барнса интерфейс дополненной реальности красочно визуализировал процессы. Тони мельком оценил проекцию мозга; судя по ней, Барнс сейчас воссоздавал в уме далеко не радужные картинки.

Он отошёл от двери, чтобы Барнс не заметил его и не отвлёкся, и вполголоса сказал:

— Первый этап пока идёт успешно.

— Как он?

— Ну, процедура, прямо скажем, не из приятных.

— И дальше будет хуже.

— Да, но потом полегчает.

— Будь с ним поласковее, ладно? Ему сейчас и так несладко.

Тони ответил:

— Я уже предлагал ему отсосать, он отказывается.

— Что, правда предлагал?

— Не знаю. А тебе бы как хотелось?

Пеппер вздохнула.

— В общем, не мотай ему нервы.

— Там и мотать-то нечего.

— Мне пора на встречу.

— Давай, до связи.

Пеппер повесила трубку. Тони отключил оповещения о звонках и пару минут пошатался по гостиной, наслаждаясь тишиной. Он зашёл на кухню, заглянул в холодильник и нашёл там какое-то хитрое блюдо, приготовленное Вижном и предусмотрительно расфасованное в картонные коробочки. Рядом с тремя такими коробочками стояли тетрапаки с молоком. Тони подумал: надо же, а ведь тайный житель башни умудрился каким-то образом естественно встроиться в быт. Не за горами день, когда в ванной появится его зубная щётка, а в гардеробной — трусы и носки.

Самое время по традиции вспомнить Кэпа: мол, погляди, каким великодушным хозяином я стал. Трясусь с твоим бойфрендом, как с писаной торбой, и даже похвастаться миру не могу. Кто бы знал?

Но почему-то Тони думал не об этом. Он услышал, как в мастерской пикнуло оборудование, возвещая о завершении сканирования, взял две коробки и тетрапак и пошёл в мастерскую.

Барнс как раз отсоединял ремешок, путаясь в проводах. Он был бледнее обычного. На лбу поблескивали капельки пота. Тони засунул коробки в микроволновку, стоящую на столике около стены. Пятница сам выбрал режим.

— Тошнит? — спросил Тони.

— Нет.

— Точно?

— Да.

— Забери молоко, мне надо посмотреть результаты.

Барнс забрал тетрапак, свинтил крышку и глотнул. Тони сел перед монитором, изучая данные по сканированию.

— Странно. Вроде всё нормально. Но меня тошнило...

Барнс предположил:

— Наверное, это потому, что ты не накачан сывороткой.

Тони притормозил. Перед глазами пронеслось видение — запись с камеры, обочина, автомобиль, открытый багажник с голубыми пакетами. Тони раздражённо отмахнулся от этой картинки. Она сильно мешала жить.

— Да, точно. Я и забыл, что ты из этих чудиков.

— Из каких — этих?

— Суперсолдат.

Баки пожал плечами. Бледность потихоньку сходила с его лица.

— В этой среде чудиком выглядишь скорее ты. У всех есть суперспособности. Разве что Наташа...

— У Наташи тоже есть. Она перспективная, уникальная, многофункциональная супердрянь.

— Ну а ты?

— Я тоже супердрянь, но функций поменьше.

— Нет, я о другом. Ты выруливаешь только за счёт этого, — Баки обвёл взглядом мастерскую. — Не превращаешься в монстров, не качаешься, не мутируешь.

— По сценарию ты ещё должен спросить, кем я буду без костюма. Давай, спроси.

Барнс выпил ещё.

— Это какая-то цитата?

— Точно. Цитата цитат.

— И чья она?

— А сам как думаешь? Кэпа, конечно.

После секундного молчания Тони запоздало спохватился, что тему лучше не поднимать. Но Барнс неожиданно спросил:

— Это он тебе сказал? «Кто ты будешь без костюма»?

— Э... Да.

Баки усмехнулся и помотал головой.

— Что? — сказал Тони.

— Да так, вспомнилось. Я его тоже дразнил костюмом.

— Да?

— Первое время. Когда Стив работал пропагандистом. У него было такое смешное трико. Он выбегал на сцену, крушил нацистов, весь какой-то... нелепый, что ли. В шапке этой дурацкой, да ещё с деревянным щитом. Но солдатам нравилось. Там девчонки вместе с ним выступали. У нас... в смысле, солдат... с развлечениями вообще было не очень. Так что девчонки шли на ура. Ну, и Стив вместе с ними. Я в основном на Стива и...

Барнс запнулся. Тони бросил на него взгляд, боясь спугнуть.

— Ты на Стива и... что?

Баки вскинул подбородок.

— Смотрел. Я приходил на него смотреть.

Тони улыбнулся уголком губ. Лицо будто одеревенело. Он не знал, чего хочет больше — закончить этот разговор или расспросить подробности. У него накопилась тысяча вопросов о молодости Капитана; четверть или треть были более-менее приличными. Не грех и задать.

Несколько мгновений он молчал, раздумывая, и уже склонился в пользу второго варианта, но тут Барнс припечатал:

— Забей.

Тони сделал вид, что ему не очень-то и хотелось. А про себя подумал: ладно, потом спрошу.


	11. Увольнение

34.

Кабинет генерала Росса был самым скучным местом на Земле. Бросалось в глаза, что оформитель пытался придать этому месту атмосферу власти и представительности но, не имея фантазии, невольно обращался к образу Овального кабинета.

Получившийся мутант выглядел и претенциозно, и жалко. На полу лежал круглый ковёр неприятного рыжевато-коричневого цвета, на стене висел третьесортный портрет неопознанного адмирала, на узких столиках вдоль стен громоздились разномастные бронзовые бюстики. В центре кабинета стояли два диванчика, обращённые друг к другу и разделённые журнальным столом.

На одном из этих диванчиков сидел Тони Старк, на другом — генерал Росс и его помощник. Поджарый, энергичный и хваткий генерал резко контрастировал с помощником — снулым, бесцветным человеком с печально поникшими плечами.

— Ладно, Старк, — сказал Росс. — Костюм ваш, и не благодарите.

— Благодарить? — рассеянно переспросил Тони.

Он держал в руках чашку с кофе, любезно принесённую помощником генерала. От чёрной жижи пахло пережжённым зерном.

— Скажите спасибо, что во время слушания никто не вспомнил о соглашении.

— Костюм был моим, остаётся моим и будет моим и впредь, согласно законам этой страны и принципу неприкосновенности частной собственности, который декларируются со времён отцов-основателей. Не понимаю, причём тут заковианское соглашение. Даже суд уже признал это, а вы всё не можете.

Генерал злился. Тони, напротив, витал в облаках. Встреча с генералом тяготила его. Он бы с удовольствием проигнорировал это приглашение, как игнорировал тысячу других, но на повестке дня стоял нерешённый вопрос о сотрудничестве с комиссией. Тони знал, что так просто от него не отстанут. Нужно было что-то предпринять, чтобы ничто не мешало разбираться с делами поинтереснее.

Вот, скажем, с Зимним Солдатом. Позавчера они совершили настоящий рывок: методом перебора кожно-гальванической реакции они выяснили, к каким травматичным воспоминаниям относится каждая строчка кода. Личность Зимнего Солдата цеплялась за триггеры, и единственным способом избавиться от триггеров было изучение и повторное проигрывание каждого из таких воспоминаний.

Первый выявленный случай был невинным — ассоциация «ржавый» обращалась к босоногому детству. Программа сконструировала крошечный бытовой эпизод — что-то про стройку и Великую депрессию. Первый прогон Тони назначил на сегодняшний вечер, и мысли об этом занимали его куда больше, чем разговор с Россом.

— Не зарывайтесь, Старк. По условиям соглашения мы могли бы изъять этого вашего Марка, но не изъяли.

— Не припомню, чтобы подписывал такой пункт. Кажется, я согласился только на то, чтобы вы учредили комиссию по надзору за Мстителями. В этом документе даже не было внятного описания полномочий и порядка работы комиссии. А причём тут мой Марк, вообще загадка.

Генерал пропустил выпад мимо ушей.

— Вооружённые силы не стали отбирать костюм, — повторил он. — Мы пошли вам навстречу. Это знак доброй воли. Но вы его не цените.

Тони вынырнул из размышлений о Зимнем Солдате.

— Правильно ли я понимаю, генерал: вы хотите, чтобы я поблагодарил вас за то, что вы меня не обокрали?

Помощник шумно поперхнулся кофе. Он хлебал его в надежде, что это избавит его от необходимости поддакивать боссу.

Диван под генералом Россом скрипнул.

— Будьте осторожнее с выражениями.

— Сказать по правде, не хочу, — признался Тони. — Иначе мы целую вечность будем обсуждать соглашение, а я сыт этим по горло.

— Приятно, что вы всё ещё помните о соглашении. По вашему поведению этого не скажешь.

— Я консультировался с юристами, генерал. Знаете, что они мне ответили? Что этот документ вовсе не обязывает меня передавать частную собственность кому-либо, включая вас.

— Марк-43 — это оружие массового поражения, — металлическим голосом сказал генерал.

— О, вопрос спорный. Я бы назвал его... ммм... автоматизированным транспортным средством. Или летательным аппаратом. Или, может быть, портативным «умным домом»? Спрошу, как мы его сертифицировали. Мне кажется, там не было слов «оружие массового поражения».

— Марк-43 стреляет пулями, звуковыми волнами... Чем там ещё?

— Перечислить все пункты? Боюсь, у меня маловато времени.

Атмосфера накалялась.

— Так, — сказал генерал. — Я знаю, чего вы добиваетесь.

— Правда?

— По-вашему, если вы Тони Старк, так мы должны закрыть глаза на ваши грешки? Подумайте головой в кои-то веки. В каком мире мы будем жить, если каждый сможет...

— Владеть оружием? — подсказал Тони и улыбнулся.

У Росса дрогнула щека.

— Вторая поправка к Конституции, генерал. Вы хорошо её помните? Могу процитировать, если надо. Уверен, и у вас дома найдётся пара шкафчиков с пушками разных калибров. Их тоже надо отобрать и национализировать? Или, может, оставим в память о славных деньках Америки?

— Тёрнер, — сказал генерал помощнику, — сходи-ка за кофе.

Помощник посмотрел на нетронутую чашку генерала.

— Но тут ещё...

— Выйди.

Помощник встал.

— Да, сэр.

В два шага он преодолел расстояние до двери и с явным облегчением вынырнул в коридор. Дверь за ним мягко закрылась. Генерал молча сверлил Тони взглядом. Трюк с запугиванием был старым, как мир, и не произвёл на Тони впечатления.

Тони думал только о коде, как в старые времена — до раскола, до Мстителей, до всего.

— Как вы думаете, зачем я позвал вас, Старк?

— Откуда же мне знать.

— А вы предположите.

Помалкивая, Тони всё-таки отхлебнул жижи из чашки и скривился.

— Что, ни одной идеи? — осведомился генерал.

— Не тяните.

Генерал встал с дивана и прошёл к столу. Под столом прятался сейф. Тони слушал, как генерал возится с дверцей, и, чтобы отвлечься, прикидывал, какая защита там установлена и как её обойти.

Закончив, генерал закрыл сейф, обошёл стол, снова сел на диван и положил на журнальный столик стопку документов.

— Ознакомьтесь.

— Что это?

— Протокол первого собрания комиссии под председательством вашего покорного слуги.

Тони хотел отхлебнуть ещё, но остановился, не донеся чашку до губ. Ему так не хотелось тратить своё время на Росса, что он упустил момент, когда в кабинете произошла перемена. Росс больше не выглядел разгневанным. Напротив, по его лицу расплылось выражение предвкушающего удовольствия.

— С каких пор собрания комиссии по Мстителям проходят без ведома Мстителей? — спросил Тони.

— Ознакомьтесь, — повторил генерал.

Тоненький голосок в голове тихо шепнул: не читай.

Тони поставил чашку на столик, взял бумаги и пролистал. Строчки прыгали перед глазами. Страницы так и кишели бюрократической мурой, ссылками на постановления и международное законодательство. Тони дошёл до повестки дня, с трудом продираясь через сложноподчинённые предложения и громоздкие формулировки.

«На голосование выносится вопрос… о порядке вступления и исключения из группировки «Мстители»… комиссия оставляет за собой право формировать состав команды по своему усмотрению, руководствуясь нижеизложенными критериями… отсутствие судимости… нормативы, учреждённые армией Соединённых Штатов… претендент проходит проверку в Центральном Разведывательном Управлении на предмет подозрения в осуществлении террористической деятельности…»

— Вы издеваетесь? — спросил Тони.

Генерал Росс и бровью не повёл.

— Ни один Мститель под эти требования не подходит.

— Прочтите дальше. Там указано, что комиссия вправе вынести специальное решение в спорных случаях, а также отозвать его в случае потери доверия.

— Потери чего… чего, простите?

— Доверия, мистер Старк, — спокойно сказал генерал.

Тони положил стопку листов на стол и порадовался, что не дрожат руки.

— Значит, так, да?

— Как?

— Теперь вы хотите, чтобы Мстители были Мстителями сугубо по вашему дозволению.

— Там такого не сказано.

— Эту организацию сколотили без вас, генерал. И она довольно долго была неправительственной. Пока вы и люди вроде вас грели задницу в таких кабинетах, мы рвали жилы, чтобы спасти людей то от пришельцев, то от роботов, то от "Гидры", то ещё от чего-нибудь. А где были вы?

Росс кашлянул.

— Мистер Старк, вы знаете, в чём проблема супергероев? Они пытаются внушить людям мысль, что все их действия продиктованы общественным благом. Тогда как на самом деле они… то есть вы… руководствуетесь совсем иными мотивами. Я бы сказал, личными мотивами.

— Вот здорово, — сказал Тони. — Вы радеете за мир, а мы развлекаемся. И, видимо, это повод сделать нас комнатными собачками, чтоб по команде вставали на задние лапки. А кто не встаёт, тому щёлк по носу. Благо, и основания есть… Прям даже расписано, всё по полочкам. Никого не забыли… Ах да, Тор. Добавьте в критерии: Мстителю необходимо земное происхождение.

— Не преувеличивайте, мистер Старк.

Перед глазами всё плыло. Тони сказал себе: не смей ввязываться в передрягу. Да, очень хочется добавить ещё пару ласковых. Но так нельзя.

Нельзя давать ему основания прийти в башню Старка с ордером на обыск.

Ради Барнса и ради Кэпа — терпи.

— Это называется контролем, — продолжал Росс. — И вы сами на это согласились.

— Я под этим не подписывался.

— Ну, хватит вам уже… Разыграли тут спектакль.

Тони стиснул зубы.

— Речь шла о комиссии, предупреждающей гибель гражданских. Мстители спасают людей, если вы забыли. Да, с жертвами. Но без нас жертв будет ещё больше.

— Комиссия вправе знать, кто именно спасает людей, — вкрадчиво сказал генерал Росс. — И она вправе отказать тем, кто вызывает справедливые опасения.

— Удобная формулировка, — похвалил Тони. — Под это можно притянуть что угодно. Долго выдумывали или сразу написали, под вдохновением?

— Всё уже утверждено и согласовано на общем собрании. Я всего лишь доношу до вас информацию. Можно сказать, забочусь о ваших же интересах. Нехорошо ведь получится, если вы вылетите из Мстителей, даже не зная, за что? А, между тем, такая угроза существует…

Господи, подумал Тони. Фьюри бы перекосило.

— Есть чистый лист? — спросил он.

— Что, простите?

— Я говорю, дайте бумагу.

Генерал Росс приподнял брови, но ничего не сделал. Тогда Тони взял верхний лист из стопки с протоколом, перевернул его и достал из внутреннего кармана ручку.

— Как правильно писать в этом случае — рапорт или заявление?

Росс посмотрел на Тони, как смотрят на блаженных и психопатов.

— А, к чёрту, — сказал Тони, размашисто написал на листе: «Ебитесь сами» и поставил подпись: «Ж. Ч.».

— Держите, Росс. Приложите к следующему протоколу, обсудите, поставьте вопрос на голосование… Ну, или как это делается.

Росс смотрел на Тони во все глаза. Тони встал, надел солнечные очки и пошёл к двери.

— Стойте, Старк.

— А то что?

— Я советую вам остаться. Если уйдете, будет хуже.

Тони взялся за ручку двери.

— А мой вам совет — поищите инвестора. С этого дня «Старк Индастриз» не даст на комиссию ни одного цента. Но, я уверен, ООН не оставит вас на сухом пайке. Они ведь намного надёжнее супергероев.

Он вышел из кабинета и с нескрываемым удовольствием хлопнул дверью. Секретарша в приёмной вскочила с места.

— Сидите-сидите, — сказал Тони. — Выход найду сам.

 

35.

В прежние времена Тони Старк не раз прокручивал в голове сценарий, при котором он бы вылетел из Мстителей. Иногда казалось, что его вынесут вперёд ногами; иногда — что Кэп или Фьюри озвереют и погонят Железного Человека в шею за нарушение порядка, самодурство, самовольство и сепаратистские настроения. С течением времени он начал думать, что Мстители распадутся естественным образом, вдрызг разругавшись друг с другом и с остальным миром. Эта версия была самой правдоподобной.

Но ни в одном из сценариев не фигурировал генерал Росс и увольнение по собственному желанию.

Юго-западный фасад Пентагона выходил на вертолётную площадку. Вдалеке виднелось мемориальное кладбище. Около вертолёта с ливреей «Старк Индастриз» стоял пилот, нанятый Тони, и переговаривался с тремя военными лётчиками невысокого ранга. Они с любопытством поглядывали на шустрый и лёгкий вертолёт «Старк Индастриз», не похожий на тяжёлые и мощные махины, принадлежавшие Министерству обороны.

— Едем домой, Эндрю, — сказал Тони своему пилоту. Эндрю кивнул и полез в кабину связываться с диспетчером. Тони обратился к остальным: — Что, ребята, заритесь на гражданскую авиацию?

— Я тестировал ваши вертолёты, сэр, — сказал пилот по правую руку от Тони. — Давно, ещё когда вы работали на оборонку и продавали вертолёты нашим.

— Там была маленькая партия, — вспомнил Тони.

— Так точно. Всего четыре.

— И как, хорошие машины?

— Лучшие из тех, что я видел, — сказал пилот.

Тони охватило приятное чувство. Он оглядел площадку. Ему понравились лица этих людей — живые, сильные и открытые.

Диспетчер дал добро, и Эндрю взялся раскручивать винт.

— Мистер Старк, — сказал тот пилот, что справа. — Тут одна газета писала про Мстителей. И у нас слухи ходят. Про дело Брюса Беннера. Про Капитана... Про вас.

— А, — сказал Тони. — Ну да.

— Тут говорят, что Мстители опасны и что военные все поголовно протестуют против передачи им прав на ведение боевых действий. Что Капитан изменник. А вы сначала были за нас, а потом повели себя, как...

Шум от раскручивающегося винта заглушил его слова. Тони переспросил:

— Что?

Пилот повысил голос.

— Я говорю, не все это одобряют! То, что пишут! И то, что говорят. Многие из наших за Капитана и... и за вас.

Тони уже собирался залезть в кабину, но притормозил.

— Спасибо, парни.

У них был пришибленный вид. Тони чувствовал, что от него ждут напутственного слова, одобрения или выражения солидарности.

Надо же, какое странное время, подумал он. Даже пилоты психуют. А ведь они намного крепче, чем я.

Зацепившись за раздвижную дверь, Тони крикнул:

— Как надоест работать с мудаками — приходите в «Старк Индастриз»!

Пилоты заулыбались. Тони запрыгнул в кабину, сел, нацепил наушники и решил, что предложит этот слоган для рекламной компании.

Дверь задвинулась. Эндрю проверял датчики. Через стекло Тони смотрел на площадку; один из пилотов прикоснулся к фуражке в знак прощания. Тони отсалютовал ему в ответ.

Вертолёт оторвался от земли, набрал высоту, балансируя в воздухе, развернулся на север и полетел домой.

 

36.

Зелёная полоса в индикаторе загрузки медленно ползла к завершению. Тони в нетерпении постукивал пальцами по крышке ноутбука, подсоединённого к аппарату. Мастерская тускло освещалась единственной лампой и интерфейсом дополненной реальности.

Интерфейс казался сборищем призраков, парящих посреди комнаты. Призраки отбрасывали голубоватые блики на стены и пол.

Барнс, сидевший на стуле около аппарата, застыл в напряжённом ожидании, когда программа смоделирует картинку из его памяти. На нём была старая джинсовка Тони. Пришлось поделиться одеждой, чтобы он не замёрз в прохладной мастерской. Джинсовка не застёгивалась — Барнс был намного больше Тони, шире в плечах и мускулистее. Иногда он косился на Тони с таким видом, будто хотел что-то спросить. Взгляд нервировал и прожигал дыру между лопаток.

— Долго там ещё?

— Не знаю. Я эту прогу только второй раз в боевом режиме прогоняю.

— А как было в первый?

Тони процедил:

— Не помню. Я в тот раз много пил.

Барнс ничего не ответил. Ещё с минуту он сидел, не двигаясь, потом сунул в ухо наушник, лёг на пол и начал отжиматься. Таким нехитрым способом он отвлекался от неприятных мыслей. Тони прислушался к музыке: Моби, «Bring Sally Up». Интересно, откуда Барнс узнал о существовании этой песни?

Ах да, Вижн.

У Вижна неплохой вкус.

В ритмичный речитатив, доносящийся из наушников, вклинился ещё один звук — шорох. Из внутреннего кармана джинсовки выпала прямоугольная карточка. Барнс перестал отжиматься и кинулся к ней, но было уже поздно — Тони успел разглядеть лицо Капитана.

На чёрно-белом снимке был запечатлён непривычно довольный, широко улыбающийся бравый парень со знакомым прищуром. Тони вспомнил, что снимок был при нём во время сердечного приступа, а потом куда-то пропал. Выходит, Барнс не растерялся, обшарил карманы и умыкнул находку.

Может, и хорошо, что умыкнул. Будь у Тони выбор, он предпочёл бы, чтобы снимок нашёл Баки, а не доктор и не медсёстры.

Барнс перевёл взгляд на Тони. В глазах читался невысказанный вопрос.

— Он твой, — сказал Тони.

Барнс подхватил снимок за уголок и сел.

— Откуда он у тебя?

— Забрал как трофей.

— Из музея?

— Нет, — сказал Тони. — С похорон.

Барнс угрюмо кивнул. Зелёная полоса всё никак не хотела доползать до конца шкалы. Она будто подначивала: Тони, поговори с ним. Задай вопросы. Ты же видишь — ему это нужно.

Будь ты хоть суперсолдатом, хоть богом, хоть простым смертным — рано или поздно после потери близких всех пробивает на поболтать.

Тони кашлянул, крутанулся на стуле и сказал:

— Давно хотел спросить: ты не в курсе, где это снимали?

— А… в ателье на Чёрч-авеню.

— Это где-то в Бруклине?

Барнс уточнил:

— Ты не знаешь, где Чёрч-авеню?

От его слов повеяло искренним недоумением. Тони вспомнил Кэпа: тот тоже души не чаял в сраном Бруклине. Таково мифологическое мышление людей, мало что видевших в детстве и юности и редко покидавших даже границы своего района. Для Кэпа и Барнса война была окном в мир, шансом что-то повидать, выделиться, совершить поступок. Для Капитана война так и не кончилась. Он и не хотел, чтобы она кончалась.

Что бы он стал делать в мирной жизни? Рисовать комиксы? Ходить в офис? Жрать ланч на ступеньках небоскрёба в обеденный перерыв?

Нет, это вряд ли. Война была необходима, но война с оговорками — участвовать в ней должны были только те, кто, как и Кэп, не видит иного смысла в жизни.

Занятная философия.

— Слушай, Холодное Сердце, мир не крутится вокруг Бруклина. Бруклин — та ещё дыра.

— И вовсе не дыра.

— Непролазная жопа.

Тони осклабился.

— М-да… Знаешь, как говорил мой отец? Можно вывезти девушку из деревни, но деревню из девушки — никогда.

— А мой отец говорил, что нет места лучше дома.

— Наверное, он родился в местечке поприличнее?

Губы у Барнса дрогнули. Он сдерживал ухмылку.

— Нет, тоже в Бруклине.

— М-м-м, потомственные нищеброды… Обожаю такие истории. Тяжёлое детство, деревянные игрушки. Супы из картофельных очисток, ношение носков по очереди, солома в башмаках…

— Газеты, — поправил Барнс. — И не у меня, а у Стива. Он запихивал их в ботинки вместо стелек.

Тони поднял брови. Барнс посмотрел на него с насмешливым вызовом.

— Что, — сказал он, — недостаточно круто для Тони Старка?

Тони пробубнил: «Да пошёл ты», повернулся к монитору и уставился на индикатор. Зелёная полоса почти доползла до конца.

— Что-то не так? — спросил Барнс.

— Чёртовы сервера! Всё моделируется слишком медленно. Ладно ещё это воспоминание, но там на очереди следующие.

— Ты и до серверов был на нервах.

— Отвяжись.

Барнс настойчиво продолжил:

— Нет, правда, Старк. Ты сегодня какой-то не такой. Как вернулся, так и злишься. Куда ты ездил?

— По делам.

— Я не отстану, пока не скажешь. Сколько раз повторить — один, два, три? Могу и больше. Куда ты ездил?

Тони фыркнул. Барнс повторил:

— И всё-таки куда?

Его настырность даже восхищала немножко.

— Помнишь генерала Росса?

— Это тот мужик, который протащил закон про супергероев?

— Заковианское соглашение, контролирующее Мстителей.

— Ага, и чего?

— Ну вот к нему и ездил.

— И зачем?

Со вздохом Тони отвернулся от монитора. Барнс всё ещё сидел на полу, согнув ноги и положив обе руки на колени.

— Может быть, ты не в курсе, Холодное Сердце, но у меня полно проблем и без этого эксперимента с кодом. Пеппер отбила Марка-43 у комиссии, и наш ублюдочный генерал далеко не в восторге. Мстители не сходят с первых полос газет, Беннер в тюрьме, Кэп в могиле, народ в шоке. Самое время хорошенько подрючить Старка, чтобы не рыпался, а то, не приведи господи, люди переметнутся на его сторону, и возникнет вопрос, на кой хрен этой стране нужен раздутый военный бюджет. Всё равно самые мощные угрозы закрывают Мстители, а по счетам платит «Старк Индастриз». И за это даже не списывают налоги. Скажи, уроды? Хоть, блин, собственную страну заводи. Временами я чертовски завидую Т’Чалле.

— Что ему нужно?

— Кому, генералу? Главным образом власть. Рычаги давления. Пара подписей в нужных бумажках, чтоб было чем размахивать с трибуны, — Тони поморщился. — Слушай, это всё ужасно скучно и банально. Давай не будем об этом. Лучше расскажи про фотоателье в этой вашей дыре.

— И ты подписал, что он хотел?

— Нет. Я послал его к дьяволу и хлопнул дверью.

Барнс приоткрыл рот от удивления. Глаза округлились. С этим выражением лица он выглядел моложе — навскидку ему можно было дать не больше двадцати пяти. Хотелось сказать что-нибудь пошлое и провокационное про открытый рот, но Тони не стал.

— Предупреждаю: если сейчас начнутся нравоучения в духе Кэпа, я за себя не отвечаю.

— Старк, ты уже подписывал, что он просил. Тогда ты был не против.

— Когда-то я был не против и дозы кокса вместо завтрака. А теперь передумал. Сказал же: не будем об этом.

— Почему генерал опять давит на тебя?

Тони закатил глаза.

— Солнышко, ну какой же ты наивный. Это уже не смешно. Я заперся в своей башне, ни с кем не общаюсь, пережил сердечный приступ, и в больнице нашли кучу увечий, которые трудно получить, ведя мирную жизнь затворника-одиночки. Естественно, об этом сразу же доложили в Пентагон. Вдобавок я даю интервью о частной собственности и бьюсь за то, чтобы все супергеройские приблуды принадлежали супергероям, а не генералу. Конечно, в Пентагоне сидят одни идиоты, но не настолько же! Даже они понимают, что в этой башне что-то происходит. Угадай, о чём они подумали?

— Что ты меня прячешь?

— Нет, не тебя. Абстрактное оружие. Что-то помощнее и поновее, чем Марк-43, причём сделанное без ведома армии. Раньше это прикатило бы на ура, но теперь генерал Росс вошёл во вкус и хочет, чтобы весь арсенал Мстителей проходил через его руки.

— Но ты не хочешь.

— Разумеется. У меня есть мозги. Однажды я уже торговал оружием, а потом замучился разгребать последствия. Второй раз меня этим не купишь. Россу нужен предлог, чтобы надавить на меня и ворваться сюда с обыском. Что ему остаётся? Вот и роет землю носом. Угрожал увольнением из Мстителей. Проще было самому уйти.

— И что ты собираешься делать?

— Ничего.

— Я серьёзно.

— И я серьёзно. С этого дня я больше не в Мстителях. Что тут сделаешь?

— Но ты всё ещё Железный Человек, — убеждённо ответил Баки. — И костюм твой.

— Мой, только использовать его в бою теперь незаконно.

Баки философски изрёк:

— Люди остаются такими, какие есть, даже если кто-то этим недоволен.

— Чертовски глубокая мысль, — язвительно сказал Тони. — Запиши в дневничок, чтобы не потерять её в веках.

Баки положил снимок в карман джинсовки, моргнул и заключил:

— Выходит, это из-за меня.

— О да! Весь свет сошёлся клином именно на тебе! Мы, часом, не братья? Знакомые симптомы.

— Нет, не в этом смысле. Тебе не пришлось бы обороняться от генерала, если бы меня здесь не было.

Тони чуть не взвыл.

— Честное слово, Барнс, тебе лучше помалкивать! С закрытым ртом ты выглядишь умнее.

— Почему каждый раз, когда я пытаюсь поговорить с тобой по-человечески, ты становишься злобным козлом?

— А я как старина Брюси. Я всегда зол.

— Пора уже признать, что от меня одни проблемы. Сначала они были у Стива. Затем у Чёрной Пантеры. Теперь ты принял эстафету.

— О боже! Я только что прозрел! На тебе проклятье индейцев майя!

— Старк, возьми себя в руки, — устало попросил Баки. — И раскинь, пожалуйста, мозгами. Если к тебе придут с обыском и найдут улики по делу Зимнего Солдата…

— Не найдут.

— Найдут, если постараются. Ты не умеешь скрываться.

Тони раздражённо бросил:

— Не говори мне, что я умею, а что не умею.

— Но это правда. Ты весь как на ладони, и все твои тайны лежат на поверхности. Найти тебя ничего не стоит, а раскопать улики и того легче. Если бы я копал под тебя, ты бы уже сидел в Алькатрасе.

— Алькатрас закрыли полвека назад.

— Не придирайся к словам.

— А ты не учи меня жить.

— Придурок, ты же сядешь! Ты что, правда не понимал, во что вляпался, когда забрал меня у Чёрной Пантеры? Даже когда Стив вступился за меня, ему не сделали послабления. Сочли предателем и военным преступником. Ну а ты…

— Не Стив, — ядовитым голосом подхватил Тони.

Возникла нехорошая пауза.

— Ты понял, о чём я.

— О том, что Стива не пожалели, а меня и подавно. Я всего лишь сколотил лучшую технологическую компанию в мире, запатентовал сотню изобретений, создал двадцать тысяч рабочих мест и спонсирую десяток благотворительных фондов. Куда мне до святого Капитана! Он легенда, а я кусок дерьма.

— Кажется, я никогда не говорил, что ты кусок дерьма, — прохладно сказал Баки.

— Ага, ты выбирал выражения, но суть я уловил.

Баки встал на ноги. Теперь он выглядел сердитым.

— Да ни хрена ты не уловил. Я пытаюсь сказать тебе, что эксперимент слишком дорого обходится. Если вся эта затея с вычищением кода обернётся твоим арестом и распадом компании, я лучше заморожусь, а резервуар пусть отправят на Северный полюс.

— Где-то я уже слышал такую историю, — со смаком произнёс Тони. — Супергерой, много лет спящий во льдах… Да-да, что-то очень знакомое… За идеями ты далеко не ходишь, правда, Солдатик?

Барнс неприятно побледнел.

— Смейся сколько хочешь, — сказал он на тон выше, — но твоя жертва мне даром не нужна. И так руки в крови по локоть. У меня, видишь ли, не было такой цели в жизни — стереть с лица земли фамилию Старк.

Было интересно следить за метаморфозами на его лице. Бледность расползалась пятнами по лбу и щекам. Если бы двадцать лет назад кто-нибудь сказал Тони, что он будет вести такой разговор с виновником гибели родителей, он бы плюнул пророку в рожу.

Но вот он, виновник — стоит и распинается о какой-то жертве. Всё вдруг стало простым и ясным. Тысяча кусочков паззла связались в одну картинку, вопросы без ответа пришли к одному знаменателю, и это озарение было похоже на то, что испытываешь, решая сложную математическую задачу.

— Разберёмся на берегу, — предложил Тони. — Ты, похоже, думаешь, что я тут благотворительностью занимаюсь. Что я хочу красивый жест сделать. Или что я жертвую чем-то. Мол, мне вовсе не хочется и вообще я играю за другую команду, но, так и быть, помогу бедному Баки, чтоб не быть совсем уж конченым уродом. Такой у тебя ход мыслей?

Баки скрестил руки на груди.

— По той же логике ты, наверное, и Кэпа считаешь образцом жертвенности. Ты думаешь, он всё бросил только лишь потому, что считал почётным спасти чужую шкуру в ущерб своей. И ничего ему не надо, кроме забот о чужих проблемах. И умер он тоже из-за этого. И, стало быть, ты виноват в его смерти. Так?

Баки не прерывал Тони, не перечил и не протестовал, а только слушал.

— Приготовься, дружок, сейчас я исправлю эту прелестную картину мира. Может быть, ты и знал Кэпа, но, похоже, есть пара вещей, которые ты упустил из виду. Или, может, забыл? После любых похорон волей-неволей начинаешь искажать образ покойника. Но я пока ещё всё помню. Я помню, что Капитан не был матерью Терезой. Стив Роджерс спасал людей вовсе не потому, что бездумно жертвовал своей шкурой. Ему, понимаешь ли, это нравилось. Он любил как следует наподдать всяким сволочам и, надо отдать должное, делал это блистательно. Любил приложить руку к чему-то хорошему. Драться тоже любил. Любил биться за какое-нибудь дело, которое казалось ему правильным и важным. Так любил, что сдох бы, но сделал. Ты чуешь, к чему я веду? Он ушёл в опалу не из-за тебя. Ну, разве что из-за любви к тебе, но кто сказал, что любовь — это альтруизм? Как по мне, ужасно личное, ничуть не общественное чувство… Умер он тоже не из-за тебя. Он сделал то, что сделал, ради себя самого. И, бога ради, не зацикливайся на своей персоне. Поверь на слово: раздутое эго все ненавидят… Что до меня, то я жертвовал своими интересами, когда подписывал соглашение с Россом и чуть не просрал костюмы. Вот тогда я наступил себе на горло. А вовсе не сейчас. И вот ещё что…

Зелёная полоса наконец-то доползла до финальной отметки, и загрузка завершилась. Раздался негромкий мелодичный писк. Тони с чувством удовлетворения нажал на кнопку запуска. Установка, развёрнутая на полкомнаты, озарилась светом. Барнс вздрогнул.

— Короче, вот что: не мешай мне в кои-то веки заниматься интересным делом.

Бледность сошла с лица Барнса. Он разглядывал интерфейс.

— Ну, что встал? — поторопил Тони. — У нас полно работы. Напомни, какой это триггер?

— «Ржавый». Там про гвозди. Как я лазал по стройке и напоролся на гвоздь.

Тони цокнул языком.

— Зашибись история. Жду не дождусь, когда воочию увижу твой вшивый Бруклин… Погоди, только за попкорном схожу.

Барнс проводил его спину взглядом. Тони знал: если обернётся, увидит благодарность в глазах Барнса. Он не обернулся. На благодарность ему было начхать.

На кухне он взял миску, положил в неё кукурузные зёрна в пакете, вернулся в мастерскую и сунул миску в микроволновку. Барнс уже взял себя в руки и с воинственным видом стоял рядом с установкой.

Микроволновка пиликнула. Тони достал попкорн, сел в кресло, закинул ноги на стол и начал:

— Парамаунт Пикчерз представляет...

— Старк, — сказал Баки. — Кончай выделываться. Сам сказал — у нас куча дел.

 

37.

 

— Ты! — выкрикнул мужчина в выцветшей жёлтой рубахе, размахивая распоротым ботинком. — Ты о нас вообще не думаешь! Носишься где попало, творишь что хочешь, мать ни в грош не ставишь!

За кухонным столом сидела измождённая женщина с серыми волосами и комкала подол платья. Когда-то она была красивой, но годы её не пощадили: кожа стала тусклой и тонкой, под глазами залегли тёмные полукружия, а веки потяжелели. Мужчина продолжал кричать. Женщина молчала. В дверях обшарпанной, но чисто прибранной и опрятной кухни стоял темноволосый мальчик и слушал тираду отца.

— Я, как раб на галерах, впахиваю, и ради чего? Чтоб ты шарился по всяким стройкам?

— Я не шарился.

— А это что? —  отец потряс ботинком. — Тут гвоздь торчит!

— Я по улице шёл и напоролся, — сказал мальчик.

Он очень неумело лгал. Ложь ощущалась в его мимике, голосе, даже позе.

— Ты думаешь, мы не знаем, что о тебе говорят? Не знаем, кто говорит? Где ты ходишь?

— Я нигде не хожу.

Тони разглядывал мужчину, выискивая знакомые черты. Мальчишка не был похож на отца. Отец был коренастым, русоволосым и простоватым; мальчишке досталась более тонкая огранка — иссиня-чёрные волосы, светлые глаза и тяжёлая квадратная челюсть, придающая лицу слегка недобрый, угрожающий вид. Было видно, что отец по натуре не злобен; на нём не было оттаскивающего отпечатка ненависти, и семейная ссора не доставляла ему удовольствия. Тони насмотрелся на узурпаторов и уже понял, что мистер Барнс не принадлежит к их числу. Он выглядел скорее измученным, чем разгневанным.

Пока отец кричал на мелкого Баки, взрослый Баки стоял прямо за подиумом. Мелкий угрюмо пялился в пол, но взрослый не сводил глаз с отца.

— Милый, — сказала женщина за столом, — я поговорю с Сарой. Может, она даст что-нибудь из вещей Ст...

— Сара! Опять Сара! Может, мы сразу к Роджерсам переедем? А что, они и так уже и кормят пацана, и поят, и терпят его выкрутасы... А ты, малой, что думаешь? Тебе нормально сидеть на шее у миссис Роджерс?

— Не кричи, — устало попросила женщина. — У меня голова болит.

— Хоть мать бы пожалел... А миссис Роджерс знает, что ты у неё воруешь?

Этот вопрос застал мальчишку врасплох.

— Я ничего у неё не брал.

И снова ложь получилась неубедительной.

— А откуда та коробка? Коробка у тебя под кроватью.

— Я... нашёл.

— Что нашёл? Призвание? Мы за этим тебя растили — чтоб ты стал вором?

— Я просто её нашёл!

— Где?

— На улице!

— Нашёл коробку с вещами миссис Роджерс?

— Оставь его в покое, — попросила женщина. — Пусть делает, что хочет.

— Нет, это последняя капля. Ещё и обувь! — отец в сердцах хлопнул ботинком по столу.

Подошва оторвалась, отлетела в сторону и упала на пол. Мать резко вздрогнула. Мальчишка прижался к двери.

Бессильный жест измотал отца семейства. Он опёрся рукой о столешницу, глубоко вздохнул и сказал:

— Собирайся.

Мальчик помотал головой.

— Собирайся, говорю... Пойдём к Саре.

— Не пойду.

— Пойдёшь. И возьмёшь коробку. И скажешь ей, где ты нашёл её.

— Нет!

Отец заговорил очень тихо.

— Ты попросишь у неё прощения. Скажешь, что ты вор и что тебе очень жаль. Если есть ещё что-нибудь, что ты украл у Роджерсов, лучше вспомнить об этом прямо сейчас, чтобы не пришлось ходить дважды. Ты хорошо меня понял, Джеймс?

В голове у Тони всплыло: «Меня зовут Баки». Голос мальчишки сбился на визг.

— Никуда я не пойду!

— Пойдёшь, ещё как пойдёшь. Мой сын не станет преступником.

— Я тебе не сын!

Звонкий голос мальчика эхом оттолкнулся от стен. Мальчишка расправил плечи.

— Да! — запальчиво выкрикнул он. — Ты не мой отец! Ты просто её мужик, ясно?

Женщина простонала:

— Джеймс, что ты такое говоришь?

Отец замахнулся, но опустил руку, так и ударив. Он сел на шаткий стул. Губы у него дрожали. Мальчик смотрел на мужчину широко распахнутыми глазами; он одновременно и храбрился, и боялся своей дерзости. Отец достал платок из нагрудного кармана, вытер мокрый загорелый лоб с бороздками ранних морщин, обхватил лицо руками и вдруг заплакал.

Женщина погладила его по плечу и посмотрела на сына. Мальчишка отчаянно избегал ответного взгляда. Он вышел в коридор, но остановился. В тени дверного проёма маячило белое пятно его лица.

— Я уже не знаю, что надо сделать, — прошептал отец. — Правда, Мэри, я не знаю. Он меня ненавидит.

— Не говори так.

— Но это правда. Он ворует, ругается, он дерзит... И он меня ненавидит. В кого он вырастет? Ну в кого, вот скажи?

Комната меркла, как выцветающая фотография. Тони догадался, что это конец. Мистер Барнс всё ещё сидел за столом, и жена по-прежнему гладила его плечо, но сквозь фигуры уже просвечивал каркас трёхмерной модели. Пространство пронизывали бледно-голубые линии. Мистер Барнс всхлипнул, и кухня исчезла вместе с прошлым, не оставив даже пылинок на полу.

Сипло дыша, взрослый Баки Барнс сидел на полу за подиумом, уткнувшись лбом в колени. Тони встал с места, подошёл к мини-бару в углу, вытащил бутылку виски и принёс Барнсу.

— На. Выпей.

Барнс отрицательно покачал головой. Его потряхивало. Тони свинтил крышку.

— Советую выпить. Станет легче.

— Мне нельзя сейчас. С... сс... солдат проснётся.

— Не проснётся.

— Он близко. Я чувствую.

— Если проснётся, вырублю его репульсором.

Барнс поднял голову и посмотрел на Тони снизу вверх.

— А ты сможешь?

Тони не был уверен в этом на все сто, но знал, что успокоить Барнса по-другому вряд ли получится. А успокоить было нужно, и чем быстрее, тем лучше.

— Запросто. Пей давай.

Баки взял бутылку, отхлебнул из горлышка и поморщился.

— Мало, — сказал Тони. — С регенерацией надо выжрать полбутылки, чтоб слегка окосеть. Пей ещё.

Барнс зажмурился, сделал несколько больших глотков, поставил бутылку на пол и вытер губы. Тони следил за ним, готовый в любой момент активировать перчатку. Барнс дышал глубоко и тихо. Дрожь уходила. Он кивнул в знак того, что всё нормально. Тони сел рядом с ним на пол, вытянул ноги и сказал:

— Методы «Гидры» — это что-то. Додумались же они раскопать в тебе такое. Детский лепет.

Барнс пожал плечами.

— Лепет или нет, но это сработало. Они привязывали приказы к самым постыдным воспоминаниям. Или болезненным. Или с чувством вины.

— Что потом стало с этой коробкой?

— Мать сама отдала её миссис Роджерс.

— А твой старик…

— Мама вышла за него замуж, когда мне ещё года не было.

Тони дотянулся до бутылки и тоже приложился к горлышку. От вискаря пахло клопами.

— А вот мой на меня не орал, — поделился он. — Ни разу. Я его провоцировал, а он ни в какую. По-моему, сюда так и просится мораль. Как тебе такая: всё и всегда идёт не так, как мы хотим?

Барнс жестом попросил бутылку. Тони передал.

— Самое смешное, что в той коробке были заколки.

— Заколки?

— Да. Ну, знаешь, обычные заколки для волос. Мама Стива закалывала волосы на затылке.

— А.

— На самом деле Роджерсы жили не лучше, чем мы. Просто мне хотелось забрать что-нибудь из их дома. Неважно что. Любую мелочь. Не знаю, зачем я это сделал. Я тогда часто приворовывал. Мой старик хотел, чтоб из меня вышло что-нибудь путное. А Стив вот никогда не воровал.

— Естественно, — сказал Тони. — А ещё он ни в чём не раскаивался.

Они встретились взглядами. Баки печально улыбнулся.

— Дальше будет хуже, да?

— Наверное, — сказал Тони. — Я понятия не имею. Воспоминания-то твои.

— Там сплошное кровавое месиво.

— Не сплошное. Наверняка найдётся что-нибудь славненькое. Ты плохо искал. Поищи получше — откопаешь каких-нибудь миленьких девочек, вешающихся на шеи солдат-освободителей…

Баки издал клокочущий смешок.

— Что, не было девочек? — спросил Тони.

— Вроде были.

— Вот видишь, не всё потеряно.

— Они ничего не значили, — сказал Баки.

— Ах да. Я и забыл, что ты играешь за другую команду… Если что, это был эвфемизм для слова «гей».

— Я понял.

Барнс прищурился и сказал с утвердительной интонацией:

— Ты ведь не был влюблён в него. В смысле… По-настоящему.

Тони почти растрогался. Барнс был обезоруживающе старомоден.

— Я хочу сказать, ты не любил его, как…

— Пеппер? — Тони приложился к бутылке. — Да, тут было что-то другое.

— А почему ты делал вид, что…

— А хрен его знает. Иногда казалось, что он мне… нравится, что ли? Это было самым простым объяснением, зачем я до него докапываюсь. Всё равно что дёргать девочку за косички. Капитан на это вёлся… Знаю, звучит тупо.

— Это всегда звучит тупо.

Неожиданно Тони признался:

— Я до сих пор не понял, чего хотел от него. Вряд ли секса… Скорее всего, не секса. Последние годы фантазирую — и на уме одна Пеппер. Это же показатель, да?

— Наверное. Зато ты вымотал мне все нервы своей ревностью.

— Ну, значит, мы квиты. Ты меня тоже потрепал.

Повисла тишина, но тишина не тревожная. В ней было что-то умиротворяющее. Тони закрыл глаза и прикинул: что ж, не так уж плохо. Готовясь к эксперименту, души он ждал эпичных столкновений, душераздирающих скандалов, на худой конец грязных тайн. А тут коробка с заколками миссис Роджерс… Ей-богу, даже забавно.

Бытовой мир смешно и страшно спорил с супергеройскими битвами. Тони оставалось только удивляться, какие незначительные, крошечные детальки могут привести к неконтролируемому хаосу. Какая ерунда правит миром! Разговор на обшарпанной кухне становится триггером для суперсолдата; подковёрные интриги бюрократов раскалывают судьбоносные союзы; Железный Человек превращается в персону нон-грата из-за стопки бумажек.

Тони и представить не мог, что всё сложится именно так.

Он потряс бутылкой. Виски кончился. Барнс вылакал почти всё, но хмель почти не ударил ему в голову. Тони сварливо подумал: на Мстителей не напасёшься.

— Схожу за второй, — сказал он, встал и нетвёрдой походкой пошёл к двери.

В гостиной он вспомнил, что Баки Барнс не Мститель, а причина раскола. Ему стало горько. Криво улыбаясь, он подошёл к мини-бару; здесь ещё оставалось несколько разномастных бутылок. Пока он копался, за спиной кто-то позвал:

— Тони.

— Барнс, с каких пор ты зовёшь меня Тони?

— Что, прости?

Он обернулся. Посреди гостиной стоял диван, а на диване сидел Роуди.

Тони моргнул, но мираж не рассеялся. Роуди всё ещё был здесь. Он сидел в неестественно скованной позе человека, плохо управляющегося с собственным телом. Протез по типу экзоскелета обхватывал его ноги. Спрятать его под брюками не получилось, и Роуди носил протез поверх одежды. Талию опоясывал плотный корсет.

— Дружище! — сказал Тони и громко хлопнул дверцей мини-бара. — Сто лет не виделись!

— Ты назвал меня Барнсом.

— Разве? Вот я дурак.


	12. Зимний Солдат

38.

 

Роуди оглянулся. Дверь в мастерскую была приоткрыта.

— Хоть бы позвонил перед тем, как приехать, — сказал Тони, чтобы отвлечь его. — Честное слово, старик, я чертовски рад тебя видеть, но сейчас как раз калибрую Пятницу, и надо закончить дело до ночи. Может, перенесём посиделки на другой вечерок?

— Что происходит? — спросил Роуди.

— Где?

— Здесь.

— Ничего. Я калибрую Пятницу. До ночи. Сказал же.

Роуди схватился за подлокотник и поднялся на ноги. Несколько мгновений он балансировал в неустойчивой позе. Тони было больно на него смотреть. Роуди сделал шаг к мастерской. Тони подошёл и загородил проход.

— Давай потом.

— Покажи, — потребовал Роуди.

В мастерской раздался шорох. Роуди окаменел. Тони отсчитывал секунды до того момента, когда Роуди своими глазами увидит то, о чём и так догадывается.

— Сядь, бога ради. Ты еле стоишь.

— Покажи, — повторил Роуди.

Тони сдался и отступил. Шатаясь на протезах, Роуди доковылял до двери и заглянул в тускло освещённую мастерскую. По привычке он сразу обшарил взглядом комнату. Прятаться здесь было негде. Пустые ниши в стенах тонули в тенях. В одной из таких ниш смутно вырисовывалась мощная фигура. Издалека её можно было принять за костюм или манекен.

У Тони перехватило дыхание; на безумную секунду ему показалось, что это не Барнс, а очередной Марк.

Фигура в нише шевельнулась. Титановая рука отбросила блик.

— Твою мать!

Роуди подскочил и чуть не упал. Его спасло только то, что он успел зацепиться за дверной проём. Тони неуклюже подхватил друга за локоть, пытаясь поддержать, но Роуди отстранился.

— Скажи, что мне померещилось.

— Я бы сказал, но не могу.

— Что оно здесь делает?

Тони покоробило слово «оно». Барнс не издал ни звука.

— Роуди, ты ведь знаком с сержантом Джеймсом Барнсом?

— То есть это не шутка.

— Да, не шутка, — Тони глубоко вздохнул. — Пошли в комнату.

— Никуда не пойду, пока не узнаю, что оно…

— Слушай, не называй его «оно».

Роуди бросил на Тони яростный взгляд.

— Ты же обещал мне.

— Что я обещал?

— Ты обещал, что не станешь беспредельщиком, как Кэп.

— Всё оказалось сложнее, чем мы думали, — стойко сказал Тони и опять потянул Роуди за локоть. — Пойдём сядем. Ты еле стоишь.

— Руки убери.

Тони не хотел признаваться себе в такой дурости, но он ждал от Роуди чего-то другого.

Тони бы сказал: «Это сержант Барнс». А Роуди бы ответил: «Какого дьявола?». А он бы ему: «Нет, послушай! Я знаю, о чём ты думаешь, но мы всё не так делали! Надо по-другому! Я знаю, как!»

А Роуди: «Ты хоть понимаешь, сколько будет проблем? Ты знаешь, в какое дерьмо втягиваешься?». А Тони: «Бывал я в дерьме и похуже».

Роуди бы улыбнулся: «Ну Тони, ну сукин сын...»

И всё бы как-нибудь утряслось.

Тони тешил себя этими мечтами, но по лицу Роуди уже понимал, что мечты беспутны.

— Значит, вот в чём дело, — сказал Роуди, не отходя от проёма. — Вот почему ты послал Росса...

— Оу. Кое-кто скорефанился с генералом?

— А кое-кто ушёл из Мстителей.

— Ну, допустим, не я ушёл, а меня ушли.

В немом бешенстве они смотрели друг на друга.

— И давно ты укрываешь Зимнего Солдата от правосудия?

— Я укрываю Барнса, — поправил Тони. — И не от правосудия, а от бойни.

— Что с тобой случилось?

Взгляд Роуди скакнул к лицу Тони, за спину, потом в сумрак мастерской. Тони доводилось бывать во всяких переделках, и он хорошо помнил выражение, с которым Роуди смотрел на преступников, террористов и психов. Роуди будто ждал, что сейчас из всех щелей полезут боевики с пушками. Даже комнату он оглядывал так, будто обстановка была источником хаотичного и бессмысленного зла.

Он напрягся, подобрался и повторил:

— Что с тобой случилось, Тони?

Только теперь до Тони дошло: Роуди всерьёз думает, что он сошёл с ума.

— Так. Давай сначала. Ты сядешь на диван, и я объясню всё как есть.

— Ты воевал с Кэпом… из-за него.

— Спасибо, я отлично помню.

— Он же твоих родителей…

— Да, и это тоже помню.

— Его все спецслужбы ищут. Он наёмник. Ты ведь понимаешь, кто он такой, да?

— Полковник Роудс! — рявкнул Тони. — Хватит тебе уже! Я не спятил. Наоборот. Постарайся выслушать и понять. Ты знаешь, что Барнс не совершал того теракта в Вене, и в глубине души ты осознаёшь, что он не в ответе за то, что наворотила «Гидра». А Зимний Солдат — это вообще искусственная конструкция, которую мы пытаемся уничтожить, и пока что дело идёт неплохо. Парень как Беннер. Помнишь Беннера? Внутри него живёт монстр, и, если не укротить монстра, он вырвется на свободу. Генерал Росс, тюрьма и психушка ничего не решат. Разуй глаза, вся эта шобла — никакое не правосудие. Кэп это понимал, а теперь и я понял. Может, и ты сделаешь милость и включишь мозги?

Но Роуди услышал только то, что хотел услышать.

— Ты сказал «мы»?

— Не будь дураком. Вникни.

— Я тебя не узнаю.

— Да пойми ты. Мы заигрались и совершили ошибку. Но исправить не поздно.

— Так, значит, это всё по ошибке? — спросил Роуди и кивнул на экзоскелет.

Лицо у него было дикое. Тони стиснул зубы.

— Я тебя спрашиваю: это всего лишь ошибка? Заигрались — так ты сказал?

— Прости, но…

— Зачем ты это делаешь?

Тони разозлился.

— Зачем что? Зачем я прятал Барнса? Зачем я послал мудака, который убивает Мстителей? Зачем я создавал костюмы? Зачем, мать твою, я сделал тебе этот протез? Затем, что это мой способ сделать мир лучше!

Роуди оттолкнулся от проёма, шагнул к дивану и схватился за него.

— Ты не в себе.

— Я не в себе? Я?

— Ты пошёл не по той дорожке. И если ты думаешь, что я закрою глаза...

— Интересно получается. Тебе было насрать, когда я торговал оружием. Насрать, когда из-за нас гибли люди. Мир катился к чёрту из-за таких, как я, и ты слова дурного не сказал. Зато теперь, когда я пытаюсь сделать что-то хорошее, ты всполошился: как же так! И кто из нас пошёл не по той дорожке?

— Генерал Росс...

— Генерал Росс — та же «Гидра»! Грёбаная комиссия вовсе не спасает гражданских. Она хочет сделать из нас оружие для своих целей. Росс с самого начала так хотел, а мы с тобой повелись, как дети.

— Есть приказ, — ледяным тоном сказал Роуди.

— Приказ! Вы посмотрите на него! И что с того?

— Ты нарушил прямой приказ.

— Неужели ты не видишь? Вон, глянь на Холодное Сердце, — Тони махнул рукой в сторону мастерской. — Посмотри, что выходит, когда кого-то обязывают бездумно слушаться всех приказов, не подвергая их сомнению. Глянь хорошенько! Нравится?

Роуди процедил:

— Клянусь богом, Тони... Не вынуждай меня идти с этим к Россу. Избавься от него сам.

У Тони потемнело в глазах.

— Уходи.

— Вот так, да? — Роуди криво ухмыльнулся. — Вижу, ты пошёл по стопам Капитана. Всё готов променять на Зимнего Солдата?

— Не на Солдата. На правду.

— Чью правду?

— Свою, разумеется. Я же не ты.

Из мастерской донёсся голос Пятницы.

— Мистер Старк, вам стоит взглянуть на полицейские сводки.

— Не сейчас.

— Боюсь, что это срочно, сэр. По данным полиции Нью-Йорка, прямо сейчас к башне Старка стягивают несколько отрядов быстрого реагирования. Я подумал, вам стоит знать.

Повисла тишина. Тони забыл, что хотел сказать. Первым отмер Баки Барнс. Он вышел из ниши в стене, нашёл под столом спортивную сумку и побросал в неё отвёртки и мелкие инструменты, лежащие на столешнице. Затем он вышел из мастерской в гостиную. Он двигался легко, быстро и хищно, как большая тёмная птица.

— Старк, не одолжишь денег? Наличными.

— Зачем?

Баки наградил Роуди коротким кивком.

— Твой друг нас сдал. Мне надо уходить.

Тони будто ударили под дых.

— Я не сдавал, — резко сказал Роуди.

Тони активировал перчатку на правой руке, направил на Роуди и скомандовал:

— Пятница, просканируй полковника Роудса.

— Тони, да что с тобой? Я бы никогда…

Перчатка издала тихий писк.

— Обнаружено записывающее устройство.

Лицо Роуди переменилось. Он приоткрыл рот. Глаза стали круглыми, как пуговицы. Он побил себя по карманам, выискивая жучок. Искреннее изумление подсказывало, что Роуди и впрямь не знал о прослушке, и это ранило сильней всего. Роуди использовали так же, как и всех остальных.

— Ну, старик, всё ещё думаешь, что генерал Росс твой союзник?

Роуди кулем рухнул в диванные подушки. Он закончил с карманами и теперь лихорадочно обшаривал протез.

— Старк, — позвал Баки, — у меня мало времени. Ты дашь денег или нет?

— Мы не закончили с триггерами.

— Плевать на триггеры.

— Нет, не плевать. Пятница, активируй протокол «Конференция».

— Да, сэр.

Тони зашёл в мастерскую. Там уже началась бурная деятельность. Установка, развёрнутая на полкомнаты, стремительно сворачивалась. Моргнули лампы — установка перешла на автономное питание.

— Пятница, сколько нужно времени, чтобы всё упаковать?

— Восемь с половиной минут, сэр.

— А сколько у нас есть до появления СОБРа?

— Около шести.

Баки уточнил:

— Старк, что ты делаешь?

— Я вбухал в эту штуку шестьсот одиннадцать миллионов. Неужели ты думаешь, что я не сделал её портативной? Складывается в прелестный чемоданчик. Можно таскать по конференциям и собирать зевак.

— Я её не возьму, — Барнс покачал головой. — Не смогу заниматься этим в одиночку непонятно где. Нужно, чтобы кто-то контролировал процесс.

— Солнышко, не называй меня «кто-то». Я не кто попало. Я Тони Старк.

Барнс посмотрел на Тони по-новому. У него был вид человека, сбитого с толку.

— Давай начистоту.

— А давай.

— Ты должен рассказать мне план. У тебя ведь есть какой-то план?

— Конечно.

— Конечно, да, или конечно, нет?

— Конечно, у меня есть какой-то план. Если вкратце, он звучит так: «Помирать — так с музыкой».

Баки выпучил глаза.

— Я ценю всё, что ты сделал… Но ты не обязан уходить со мной.

— Да-да. Только не надо слезодавительных признаний. У нас всего восемь минут. И надо придумать, чем отвлечь гостей, пока установка не соберётся. Вызовем стриптизёрш? Выведем на все экраны видосы с котятами? Устроим мочилово? Ах да, у меня же есть Марк-43!

— Тебе нельзя сейчас сражаться. Это незаконно.

— Не смеши меня.

— И ты после операции. Будет рецидив.

— Костюм всё равно надену.

— Сражаться нельзя, — повторил Барнс.

Что он заладил: нельзя, нельзя… Можно было подумать, что у Тони есть выбор.

— Вижн? — наобум предложил Тони и тут же исправился. — Нет, Вижна не втягивать. Он останется в башне. Не хватало, чтоб и на него наточили зуб.

Пятница отрапортовал:

— Четыре с половиной минуты до появления отрядов, сэр.

— Их там много?

— Три спецгруппы.

Нужно было срочно на что-то решаться. Тони вытянул руку, призывая костюм, но Баки схватил его чуть ниже локтя.

— Слушай. У тебя есть шокер?

Глаза горели озарением. Тони стало не по себе.

— Ну есть, и что с того?

— Шокер может вырубить электронику в руке? Секунд на десять?

— Если напряжение высокое — да, но… Чёрт. Только не говори, что…

— Сами мы с тобой не выкарабкаемся. Тебя любой удар добьёт, а один я против них не выстою. Вижна нельзя привлекать. Но если бы ты включил синтезатор речи…

— Ты идиот! Солдата нельзя выпускать просто так, он всех перебьёт!

— Не перебьёт, если ты не велишь. Он слушается. Я вырублю электронику шокером, чтобы система защиты не сработала, потом ты запустишь синтезатор речи с кодом, а когда Зимний Солдат появится, прикажешь ему защищаться и бежать.

Тони хотел спросить, хорошо ли Барнс подумал. Но на споры не было времени. Он ограничился одним вопросом:

— Давно не был цирковой собачкой?

— Я тебе верю, — твёрдо сказал Барнс и сунул Тони спортивную сумку. — Собери, что нужно. Проследи, чтобы он не разнёс тут всё. Возьми на себя командование.

— Командир из меня так себе…

— Старк.

— Ладно, будь по-твоему. Если что, ты сам напросился.

Барнс молча вышел. В других комнатах что-то гремело — неразборчивый крик Роуди, кухонные шкафы, дверца гардероба. Тони подскочил к ящику, порылся в нём, достал набор инструментов, паяльник, шокер, на всякий случай изоленту. Никогда не знаешь, что пригодится в бегах. Всё, кроме шокера, он закинул в сумку. Шокер оставил на столе. Багаж получался тяжёлым, а ведь ещё волочь портативную установку. К счастью, у Тони был костюм.

Бросив сумку, Тони встал посреди комнаты, призвал его жестом и замер в ожидании. Прошло несколько мгновений, и на руку шлёпнулась металлическая пластина. Затем появились другие. Через пару секунд Тони был в полном облачении. Несмотря на спешку и страх, он воспрянул духом. В костюме он всегда чувствовал себя лучше, чем без него.

— Добро пожаловать домой, мистер Старк, — сказал Пятница.

— Так, приятель, теперь заблокируй все системы от посторонних. Закрой любую информацию о моём местонахождении, настоящих, прошлых и будущих разработках, запусти протокол защищённого шифрования…

— Собираетесь в отпуск, сэр?

— Что-то вроде того. Никому не слова. Со мной связи не теряй.

— Да, сэр.

— Как там наши гости?

— Подъезжают, сэр. Три минуты.

— Мы можем заблокировать лифты?

— Придётся известить службу безопасности и запросить разрешение. Вы сами ввели это правило.

Тони чертыхнулся и открыл крышку шлема. Тяжело ступая по полу, он взял сумку и шокер и выбрался в гостиную. Роуди снова стоял на ногах с разъярённым и потерянным видом.

— Тони… Не делай глупостей.

— Просьба не ко мне, старина.

— Дай сказать.

— Ты уже всё сказал.

Из кухни вышел Барнс. В руках он держал несколько коротких ножей для резки рыбы и овощей. Поймав взгляд Тони, он объяснил:

— Другого оружия я не нашёл.

— Умеешь управляться с ножами?

— Я нет. А он — да.

Барнс сгрузил ножи на журнальный стол, сунул руку в карман джинсовки, вытащил упаковку нитроглицерина и кинул её в открытую сумку. Затем он снял джинсовку, чтобы не сковывала движения, и холодно бросил Роуди:

— Тебе лучше спрятаться… Старк, ты нашёл шокер?

— Нашёл.

— Тогда пора.

Тони опустился на колени. Костюм лязгнул. Он торопился, боясь, что передумает.

— Пятница, приготовь синтезатор речи.

Барнс взял шокер, приложил к плечу и сказал:

— Три. Два. Один.

Мощный удар тока сотряс его тело. По руке пробежали искры.

— Пятница, запускай!

Из нарукавника Марка-43 раздался механический голос.

— Желание. Ржавый. Семнадцать…

— Придержи, — прохрипел Баки.

Тони навалился сверху и прибил его руки к полу.

— Рассвет.

Барнса сильно тряхнуло. Рот мучительно искривился. Обе руки — и живая, и титановая, — сжались в кулаки. Тони стало страшно, но отступать было поздно. Защита не сработала. Трюк с шокером удался.

— Тони, стой! — крикнул Роуди.

— Печь. Девять. Добросердечный.

Баки закричал.

— Возвращение на родину.

Крик превратился в рык. Тело билось в хватке Тони. Он еле сдерживал его, но знал, что ещё секунда — и не сможет.

— Один…

Мощным рывком Солдат вырвался и отбросил Тони на пару метров. Тони с грохотом ударился об стену и оставил большую вмятину в гипсокартоне.

— Грузовой вагон, — сказал механический голос и затих.

Существо, стоящее на коленях посреди комнаты, тоже остановилось. Оно тяжело дышало. Сразу было видно: это не Баки Барнс. Существо подняло голову. Холодные глаза посмотрели на Роуди.

Полковник Роудс инстинктивно шарахнулся. Тони хорошо понимал его чувства.

— Лифт поднимается, мистер Старк, — отрапортовал Пятница.

Тони встал на ноги. Существо тоже встало.

— Солдат, — позвал Тони.

Немигающий взгляд остановился на его лице. Тони захотелось опустить крышку шлема.

— Я жду приказаний, — сказал Зимний Солдат.

 

 

39.

 

Когда двери грузового лифта открылись, отряд высыпал в пентхаус. Они были в шлемах и в полном снаряжении. Четверо кинулись влево, подняв снайперские винтовки, ещё трое пошли вправо, остальные врассыпную бросились по гостиной.

— Поднять руки и лечь на пол!

Роуди уже лежал на полу, сцепив руки в замок на затылке. Над ним встал один из бойцов отряда, наставив дуло на спину.

— Как ваше имя?

— Я полковник Джеймс Роудс. Уберите оружие.

Командир отряда подошёл ближе, осмотрел экзоскелет и дал знак своим.

— Не стрелять, он свой. Берём только Старка.

Роуди снова подал голос:

— Отзывайте отряд. Он здесь не один.

— Полковник, у нас приказ в случае сопротивления стрелять на поражение.

— Если вам дороги ваши люди, отзовите отряд, — повторил Роуди. — Тут Зимний Солдат.

— Какой ещё Зимний Солдат?

Роуди рывком перевернулся на спину.

— Вы шутите?

Вдруг из кухни донёсся крик. Бойцы вскинулись. Раздались выстрелы. Графин на тумбочке рядом с диваном разбился и осыпал осколками Роуди.

— Вывести полковника, — приказал командир. Роуди подхватили за плечи.

— Нет! — крикнул он. — Уводите своих! Это приказ.

— Вы вроде в отставке, нет?

Роуди потащили к лифту. Повсюду свистели пули. Стену рядом с дверным проёмом кухни прошила автоматная очередь. Что-то огромное и мощное отбросило в гостиную двух бойцов. Пули отскочили от титановой руки. Зимний Солдат вступил в схватку с тремя бойцами. Одного он вырубил хуком справа, другого сшиб с ног ударом под колено, у третьего перехватил пистолет из кобуры на поясе. Он навёл оружие на командира и нажал на спусковой крючок. Раздался сухой щелчок — патроны кончились.

В гостиной появился Железный Человек со спортивной сумкой и бросил Солдату:

— Никого не убивать. Только защищаться.

Солдат бросил пушку на пол. Снова грянули выстрелы. Пули со звоном отскакивали от брони Тони.

— И вам добрый вечер, ребята! — крикнул Тони и скрылся в мастерской.

Установка лежала на полу в виде увесистого кейса. В гостиной творилось что-то безудержное. Тони с сожалением подумал, что снова придётся делать ремонт.

— Пятница, кто-нибудь есть на вертолётной площадке?

— Нет, сэр.

— Чудесно…

Его перебил пронзительный вопль. Тони обернулся и увидел бойца в дверях мастерской. Его прибили к стене двумя ножами, воткнутыми в ладони. Картинка напоминала распятие Иисуса.

— Легионер хренов, — выругался Тони, взял кейс в одну сцепку с сумкой и снова нырнул в гостиную.

На ногах оставалось не больше четырёх бойцов. Роуди уже увезли. Командир, поскальзываясь в луже крови, отполз к лифту и кричал что-то в рацию. В его боку торчал нож для резки рыбы. Тони отметил, что Солдат и впрямь слушается приказов — ранение не смертельное. Но трактует своеобразно. Надо быть точнее в формулировках.

Тони шагнул к выходу на вертолётную площадку. Пули снова застрекотали по костюму. Одна секция в панорамном остеклении разбилась.

— Уходим! — крикнул он Зимнему Солдату.

Солдат врукопашную бился с двумя бойцами. Он оттеснил их к командиру, уворачиваясь от пуль, затем озверел и выбил оружие. Бойцы попытались блокировать его выпады и обступить с разных сторон, но отлетели к стенам, не успев толком скоординироваться. Солдат грузно обернулся и широким шагом пошёл за Тони. Они вылезли на крышу башни «Старк Индастриз».

— Куда летим, мистер Старк? — осведомился Пятница.

— Подальше отсюда. Найди какую-нибудь заброшку. Выстрой маршрут, чтобы не засекли с земли и воздуха. Перекинь мощностей на ускорение.

Вдалеке шумел винт приближающихся вертолётов — к отрядам спецназначения спешило подкрепление. Тони повернулся к Зимнему Солдату.

— Хватайся за спину и держись.

Солдат, ни на секунду не сомневаясь, обошёл Тони кругом и обхватил за шею. Чувство было такое, будто обнимаешься с белой акулой. Тони оттолкнулся от пола. Его слегка кренило в сторону — сумка с инструментами, кейс и Зимний Солдат на поверку оказались тяжелее, чем он думал. Вертолёты были уже близко. Два зависли метрах в ста от вертолётной площадки. Из громкоговорителя крикнули:

— Снижайтесь и бросьте оружие!

— Солдатик, ты слышишь? Все советуют мне бросить тебя.

Солдат не оценил юмора.

— Ну вот, все старания подружиться насмарку… Не задуши меня в полёте.

Выровняв положение, Тони рывком взмыл вверх, пролетел мимо вертолётов, но набирать высоту не стал — боялся, что уронит Солдата. Гораздо легче было затеряться среди небоскрёбов. Он снизился, лавируя меж высоток Манхэттена. Солдат крепко держался за его шею. Тони прикинул, как скоро эта история появится в новостях.

— Пятница, отправь сообщение Пеппер. Скажи, что я извиняюсь.

— Да, сэр.

Манхэттен остался позади. Ветер свистел. Огни Нью-Йорка слились в одно неразборчивое месиво. Тони сообразил, что они летят куда-то на юго-запад.

— Что насчёт места?

— Только что поступило сообщение от Вижна, сэр.

— Перед ним тоже извинись. Если будут допрашивать, пусть скажет, что он ни о чём не догадывался и знать меня не хочет. Я не обижусь.

— Хорошо, сэр. Но Вижн передаёт координаты. Место на окраине Вашингтона.

— И что там?

— Оттуда идёт сигнал Редвинга. Уже несколько дней. Есть основания полагать, что мистер Уилсон вернулся домой. Вижн считает, что у него вас искать не будут, потому что…

— …он терпеть меня не может. Суперский план, мне нравится, — Тони повернул голову и спросил: — Что, Холодное Сердце, навестим старину Сэма?

— Кто такой Сэм? — спросил Зимний Солдат.

— Ох, ё-моё, как же с тобой трудно.

 

 

40.

 

То, что Пятница тактично назвал окраиной Вашингтона, на проверку оказалось пригородным чёрным гетто из тех, куда уезжали малообеспеченные слои населения, когда жизнь в Вашингтоне становилась им не по карману. На узкой и тёмной улочке не горело ни одного фонаря; её освещали неоновые вывески и свет, льющийся из окон бесчисленных барбершопов, магазинчиков «Всё по 99 центов», аптек и подозрительных маленьких церквей, ютящихся на первых этажах краснокирпичных обшарпанных зданий. Окна были исписаны граффити и обклеены объявлениями с рекламой китайского фаст-фуда и распродажами одежды для женщин с пышными формами. Редкие прохожие не смотрели друг на друга. Окна в домах были плотно задёрнуты шторами. На пожарных лестницах частенько сушилось разноцветное бельё.

В другой раз Тони сморщил бы нос от такого колорита, но сегодня порадовался. В этом местечке никто не удивился бы появлению живого динозавра, а визит Тони Старка в обнимку с Зимним Солдатом и вовсе остался незамеченным.

Он приземлился на заднем дворе белого крашеного домика, сколоченного из досок. Если верить Вижну, сигнал Редвинга шёл именно отсюда. Свет в окнах сначала горел, а потом резко погас. Зимний Солдат слез со спины Тони. От долгого полёта его руки и ноги наверняка затекли и замёрзли, но он не жаловался. Тони заметил, что вид у Солдата уже не такой собранный, как в начале. Он не знал, как вести себя с этим существом, и на всякий случай спросил:

— Эй, парень. Ты ещё тут?

Зимний Солдат не ответил. Тони подумал: ладно, потом разберёмся. Сейчас главное — не стоять на улице у всех на виду.

Он открыл крышку шлема, подошёл к крыльцу чёрного хода, но не успел постучать, как дверь сама собой распахнулась. Из темноты на Тони смотрело дуло пистолета.

— Полегче, птенчик, — сказал Тони. — Ты всегда так гостей встречаешь?

Сэм Уилсон посмотрел за спину Тони, увидел Зимнего Солдата на лужайке и опустил пистолет. На нём были домашние хлопковые брюки трогательно-девчачьего кремового цвета и легкомысленная футболочка того же оттенка. Тони развеселился.

— Отпадный костюмчик. Дай поносить?

— Быстро в дом, — сказал Уилсон.

— В дом, — повторил за ним Тони, обращаясь к Зимнему Солдату.

Солдат послушно взобрался на крыльцо и просочился в темноту, обогнув Тони и Сэма. Он двигался, чуть притормаживая, как процессор, не справляющийся с объёмом данных. Сэм смотрел на него встревоженным взглядом. Когда Тони зашёл, Уилсон закрыл дверь, плотно задёрнул шторы и только тогда включил свет.

Лампочка под потолком осветила неожиданно уютную кухню-гостиную — светлую, чистую, с пледами, подушками и коврами с длинным ворсом. Тони многого не знал о Сэме. Ему-то казалось, здесь будет железная мебель, привинченная к полу, и голые стены, обклеенные газетами. Тони поставил спортивную сумку на пол, примостил рядом кейс, открыл железный костюм, вышел из него и сел на диван. От пережитых потрясений тело гудело.

— Уилсон, у тебя есть что-нибудь выпить? В горле пересохло. Мы тут прокатились с ветерком.

— Знаю, я видел новости.

Зимний Солдат опёрся о стену, съехал по ней и сел на пол.

— А, новости. А я-то думаю, чего ж ты не удивляешься.

— Весь твиттер на ушах стоит, — сказал Сэм, достал смартфон и вывел на экран фотку. — Вот, смотри. Железный Человек скрывается от полиции с Зимним Солдатом, вид с десятой авеню.

— Неудачный ракурс, — отметил Тони.

— Уже и хэштег есть. «Айронвинтер».

Тони пожал плечами.

— Отличное название для внедорожника… Так что насчёт выпивки?

— Кто-нибудь объяснит мне, что всё это значит?

— У нас, видишь ли, случилась небольшая накладочка, и надо было срочно где-то укрыться. Вижн вычислил твои координаты по Редвингу.

— Вот срань. Ты следишь за Редвингом?

— Лучше порадуйся, что слежу я, а не ЦРУ и не армия.

Сэм закатил глаза, облокотился о кухонную тумбу и кивнул на Зимнего Солдата.

— А Баки откуда взялся?

— Это не Баки… Вернее, скоро будет Баки. Или не скоро. Я точно не знаю, мы это не репетировали.

Солдат медленно бесшумно дышал. Пустой взгляд пронизывал пространство. Кажется, он совсем не вслушивался в разговор.

— Не понял, — сказал Сэм.

— Всё ты понял.

— Он что, в режиме Зимнего Солдата? Ты с дуба рухнул?!

— Тихо, тихо, не беси его… Авось пронесёт. Долгая история… Без выпивки точно не обойдёмся. У тебя есть что-нибудь или нет?


	13. Ищите, и найдёте

41.

 

— Пиво? Серьёзно? Я чуть не сдох, а ты предлагаешь мне попить пивка? Сокол, будь человеком, налей хотя бы вина, а лучше чего покрепче.

— Есть пиво, яблочный сок и протеиновый коктейль.

— Чёртовы качки... А молоко?

— Тебе кальция не хватает?

— Это не мне, а Холодному Сердцу.

Сэм завис у открытого холодильника. Брови поползли вверх.

— Я не шучу, — сказал Тони. — Дай ему молока. У него был тяжёлый день.

Сэм достал из холодильника тетрапак, а из шкафа — высокий стакан. Налив, он протянул Тони молоко. Тони отнёс его Солдату. Солдат поднял голову и посмотрел на Тони с таким видом, будто ждал, что стакан отнимут, как только он к нему прикоснётся. На бескровном лице живыми были только глаза.

Тони вдруг вспомнил, как впервые пришёл к Барнсу с тетрапаком подмышкой. Вижн жаловался, что гость ничего не ест.

В тот день Тони было плевать, сыт Барнс или голоден, счастлив или удручён. Ему хотелось сделать с этим парнем что-нибудь страшное. Если не изувечить, то хотя бы оставить рану, и чтобы рана долго болела, гноилась и не давала жить.

Теперь Тони казалось, что это было очень давно и, может быть, вовсе не с ними.

— Пей, — сказал он. — Если хочешь.

Не сводя с него глаз, Зимний Солдат взял стакан, осушил, поставил на пол и вытер молочные усы над верхней губой. Кашлянув, он сказал:

— Ты не похож на Пирса.

Тони мог поклясться, что у двух личностей, живущих в одном теле, отличались даже голоса. Баки говорил гораздо мягче.

— Э... какого именно Пирса?

— Главу «ЩИТа» и «Гидры», — расшифровал Сэм. — Его прошлого хозяина.

— Ах этого...

— А ты, видимо, нынешний?

— Я ему не хозяин.

— А кто тогда?

Тони поморщился. Сэм угрожающе выпятил нижнюю челюсть.

— Ну, друг, к примеру. Или этот вариант ты не рассматриваешь?

— Ты мне не нравишься, — без обиняков сообщил Сэм.

— О, я уже догадался. Расслабься, ты тоже не в моём вкусе. Грешен! Люблю блондинок.

— Где ты нашёл его?

— Т’Чалла сбагрил.

— Врёшь. Я ходил к Т’Чалле.

— Да, я в курсе. Ты что, всерьёз думал, что Т’Чалла отдаст резервуар с Зимним Солдатом такому, как ты? Тебе негде жить, дом съёмный, ты в розыске, денег — ноль.

— Зато ты идеальный кандидат.

— У меня хотя бы есть деньги, чтобы спрятать Солдата.

— И как, помогли они тебе? Хорошо спрятал? Ещё раз ленту в твиттере показать?

— Завали, бога ради. И без тебя тошно.

— Что ты с ним сделал? Разморозил, ставил опыты? Надиктовал код?

— Всё было не так, как ты думаешь.

Сэм оттолкнулся от кухонной тумбы и вышел на середину комнаты.

— А что я должен думать? Сначала ты раскалываешь Мстителей, потом из-за тебя мы становимся чуть ли не террористами, и ты громче всех кричишь, что все, кто за Капитана, — предатели и дезертиры. А теперь заявляешься ко мне домой в обнимку с Барнсом с промытыми мозгами. Наподдать бы тебе как следует!

Зимний Солдат встал, шагнул вперёд и заслонил собой Тони. Это было так неожиданно, что Тони опешил. Брови Сэма взлетели чуть не до середины лба.

— Он свой, — хрипло рыкнул Солдат.

— Ты хоть помнишь, кто я такой?

— Сэм Уилсон. Сокол. Друг Стива.

Зимний Солдат споткнулся. Голубые глаза остекленели.

— Стива, — повторил он. — Человека на мосту…

Через его плечо Тони наградил Сэма многозначительным укоряющим взглядом: мол, посмотри, что ты натворил. Только намекни на Стива — и Зимний Солдат махом слетает с катушек.

— Баки… — сказал он, по-прежнему не понимая, как обращаться с Зимним. — В смысле, Солдат. Ты бы присел куда-нибудь.

Сэм простонал:

— Я уже ни хрена не понимаю. Старк, ты же его ненавидел!

— Расклад изменился, — огрызнулся Тони. — Солдатик, ну правда, кончай с выкидонами. Успокойся. Молочка ещё попей. Сокол, налей ему, чтоб он пил и молчал.

Зимний Солдат сел на диван и хмуро ответил:

— Не сюсюкай. Бесит.

— Смотрите, какой нежный. Ты всё ещё Солдат или уже Баки?

Сэм не успокаивался.

— И ты думаешь, я так просто тебе поверю? После всего, что было?

Склока утомляла. У Тони не было ни малейшего желания собачиться. Куда охотнее он бы просто обсудил планы без спешки и без сарказма. Ему хотелось поговорить с Сэмом, как говорят взрослые люди, у которых нет претензий друг к другу.

— А я и не прошу тебя верить мне. Хочешь — можешь и дальше считать меня врагом номер один. Мне на тебя насрать, тебе на меня насрать… Мы квиты. Но я почему-то думал, что тебе не насрать на Барнса. По крайней мере, перед Капитаном ты делал вид, что готов закорешиться с ним не на жизнь, а на смерть. Освежи в памяти, будь добр. Мне нужна твоя помощь.

Сэм прищурился, пытливо вглядываясь в лицо Тони.

Что ты там ищешь? — подумал Тони. Лицо как лицо. Усталое, потрёпанное, с отросшей щетиной вокруг фирменной бородки и вообще далеко не первой свежести. Конечно, бывали дни, когда Тони выглядел и похуже, но в целом этот период жизни самый непрезентабельный. От прежнего лоска не осталось и следа.

Сэм вздохнул и сказал:

— Ладно. Выкладывай.

— Вот сразу бы так.

 

 

42.

 

Баки Барнса знобило. Озноб шёл изнутри, из середины сердца, где всё горело и жгло. Но снаружи ему было холодно; холодно, как тогда, в заснеженной Европе. Он лежал на примятой перине снега, упав с поезда.

В полёте Баки ещё слышал, как поезд уносится вдаль, грохоча по рельсам. Слышал, как Стив что-то крикнул. Потом мир сильно встряхнуло, и Баки отключился. В темноте ничего не было — ни смерти, ни жизни, ни зла, ни добра.

Раз он вынырнул. Было очень больно — так больно, что он не мог разобрать, где именно. Зато тепло. И липко.

Баки повернул голову и посмотрел влево. Снег был весь в крови. Из плеча торчал обрубок с кровавой кашей. Баки тупо пялился на обрубок секунды две или три. Попытался пошевелить пальцами и вдруг понял, что пальцев нет.

Он снова вырубился, а когда очнулся, опять стало холодно. Кровь растопила снег и замёрзла. Теперь Баки лежал на глыбе багрового льда. Небо над головой было совершенно белым, белым до слепоты. Встать он не мог. Шевелиться тоже. Он попробовал о чём-нибудь думать; почему-то ему казалось, что это очень важно — сохранить способность размышлять, будто мыслительный процесс мог волшебным образом вернуть его в тот поезд. С трудом собрав по крупицам ошмётки сознания, он предположил, что спина не сломана. В бёдрах и коленях пульсировала ледяная режущая боль, какая бывает перед обморожением. Пальцев ног он не чувствовал и не строил догадок, почему. Если ступни оторвало, как левую руку, Баки просто не хотел этого знать.

Он лежал и лежал. В белом небе проплыли серые облака, складывающиеся то в лошадь, то в кошку, то в ракету. Ему привиделась звезда на щите; он смотрел на неё, пока глаза не заслезились. Глазные яблоки тоже болели. Ресницы покрылись инеем. Моргать было всё труднее. Устав от пытки, он закрыл глаза и подумал: почему я не умираю? Пора бы уже.

Пожалуйста, пусть я умру.

Наконец ему показалось, что всё уже кончено. Ещё чуть-чуть, ещё немножечко. Давай, Костлявая, поднажми. Баки проваливался в слепящую белизну, и в этой белизне раздавались голоса:

— Он здесь! Здесь! Мы его нашли!

Первой мыслью было: боже, Стив вернулся.

Нет, это был не Стив.

Но так хотелось верить, что Стив… Он сошёл с поезда. Или, может, время повернуло вспять. Что-то в мироздании треснуло, как трещит февральский лёд на озере в Центральном парке, когда бежишь по нему, громко топая старыми отцовскими ботинками.

— Бак! — кричит Стив. — Бак, ты с ума сошёл!

Да, что-то треснуло... В космосе, в Хроносе, в пространстве-времени — в тех материях, о которых Баки Барнс и знать не знал. Сейчас Земля застынет на секунду и закрутится иначе; полюса махнутся местами, время ошалеет и пойдёт не в ту сторону.

Поезд вернётся. Кровь снова растопит лёд и просочится обратно в тело. Раны заживут. Кровавая каша в рукаве обратится в живую руку. Баки оторвётся от земли и полетит куда-то вверх, по-птичьи размахивая руками — двумя руками, — и там, наверху, его встретит Стив, зацепившийся за грузовой вагон.

Грузовой вагон...

Один.

Возвращение на родину.

Добросердечный.

— Барнс, успокойся.

Он плакал, содрогаясь всем телом. Плач был беззвучным, но слёзы катились градом вперемешку с каплями пота.

— Я не хочу… не хочу к ним… хочу умереть в снегу…

— Ты не умрёшь. Посмотри на меня.

Жар и холод слились в одно. Сквозь пелену перед глазами Баки разбирал очертания фигуры, наклонившейся к нему. Человек потрепал его по голове, как ребёнка.

— Всё. Всё кончилось. Ты молодец.

— Стив?

Пелена спадала. Баки различал тёмный всполох волос над белым пятном лица. Но Стив был блондином.

— Старк…

— Тихо. Пойду спрошу, есть ли у Уилсона жаропонижающее. Не вставай.

— Останься.

— Я вернусь через минуту. Засекай время. Вот, держи таймер. Обернусь раньше, чем он пиликнет. Договорились?

— Да.

Пятно лица исчезло из поля зрения, растворившись в дымке. Храбрость изменила Баки почти сразу. Он приподнялся на локтях и крикнул:

— Старк!

Старка не было.

— Вернись… Вернись, чёрт тебя дери…

Слёзы попали в нос. Баки перевернулся на живот и встал на колени, отфыркиваясь. Таймер лежал на полу, отсчитывая секунды: сорок две, сорок одна, сорок… Будто время и впрямь повернуло вспять.

Слёзы кончились. Он поднял голову и, содрогаясь, осмотрелся. Подвал, развёрнутая установка, какой-то стеллаж с консервами, сломанная газонокосилка. Наверх вела лестница. Оттуда лился свет. Тень загородила проём, и раздались шаги.

— Видишь, и тридцати секунд не прошло. На, пей.

Старк сунул ему стакан и отключил таймер. Баки сел и, не глядя, выпил; зубы громко стучали о стеклянный край. На языке остался медицинский привкус с оттенком чего-то травяного.

— Что это?

— Жаропонижающее и успокоительное, — сказал Сэм, появившись на лестнице. — Слоновья доза. Эй, Баки… Ты ведь Баки?

— Это он, — подтвердил Старк.

— Ну тогда с возвращением.

Баки ещё раз осмотрел подвал, смутно припоминая, как оказался здесь. Присутствие Зимнего Солдата всё ещё ощущалось где-то в предсердии.

— Что я натворил?

— Ничего особенного, — сказал Старк. — Так, победокурил немножко.

— Убил кого-нибудь?

— Нет. Я же обещал, что проконтролирую.

Баки посмотрел на Старка с плохо скрытой благодарностью. В другой раз он бы тщательно задрапировал сантименты, но сейчас был слишком слаб, и вдобавок чувствовал, что Старк тоже не в лучшей форме. Вон как носится — точно курица с цыплёнком.

— Контролёр хренов, — пробурчал Сэм.

Баки вытер мокрый лоб и щёки.

— А что это было с… с… видениями?

— Установка, — объяснил Тони. — Мы прогнали один триггер. Солдат даже не отнекивался, хотя я предоставил ему выбор. По правде говоря, я не знал, как вернуть твои мозги на место. Сокол заявил, что помогает водичка, но идея топить тебя показалась мне… как бы сказать… слегка неэтичной.

Сэма задели за живое.

— А ты у нас специалист по этичности! Если б я знал другой способ, я бы о нём сказал.

— Ой, не начинай, птенчик! Вторые сутки действуешь мне на нервы! Найди себе бойфренда, любовницу, а лучше всех сразу, и еби мозги им, а меня оставь в покое!

— Хватит, — сказал Баки.

Ругань мгновенно прекратилась, будто кто-то отрубил звук.

— Где мы? — спросил Баки.

— У меня дома, — отозвался Сэм. — Под Вашингтоном.

— Нас ищут?

— А кого не ищут? Просите, и дано будет вам, ищите и найдёте, стучите, и отворят вам…

Старк закатил глаза.

— Что? — сказал Сэм. — Это из Библии. Хорошая книга. Ты почитай на досуге, не повредит.

— А что этот генерал? Росс, кажется?

— Поёт соловьём из каждого утюга, — поделился Старк. — Речи — блеск. Не знал, что есть столько синонимов слова «угроза». Думаю отправить ему книжку «Как перестать беспокоиться и начать жить». И тебе, Уилсон, экземплярчик оставлю. Как ты сказал? «Почитай на досуге, не повредит».

— А что насчёт твоих? Вижн, Пеппер? Компания?

Старк осёкся, с преувеличенной аккуратностью стряхнул пылинку с футболки «Fuck the police» и сказал:

— Не бери в голову. Прорвёмся.

Но наигранная радость в его голосе подсказывала, что дело дрянь.

 

 

 

— ...ни генеральный директор, ни совет директоров по-прежнему не дают комментариев. По словам источников в руководстве компании, несмотря на проверку ФБР и АНБ и розыск Тони Старка, все заводы «Старк Индастриз» продолжают работу в штатном режиме. Между тем, газеты бьют тревогу. Сразу несколько нью-йоркских таблоидов выпустили статьи, посвящённые морально-психическому состоянию Тони Старка. В них, в частности, затрагивается недавнее сообщение пресс-службы «Старк Индастриз» о причинах затворничества магната. «Планы написать книгу — не более чем газетная утка, — пишет Дэйли Ньюс со ссылкой на анонимный источник. — Таким образом руководство компании пытается отвлечь акционеров и рынок от ужасающих проблем своего ведущего игрока». Конец цитаты. Газета приводит резонансное мнение профессора психологии Дэвида Мэйфилда, который утверждает, что сердечный приступ Тони Старка свидетельствует о давних психологических проблемах магната. Не исключено, что наёмник Джеймс Барнс, также известный как Зимний Солдат, просто воспользовался нестабильностью Старка и ввёл его в заблуждение, и только психиатрическая экспертиза прольёт свет на то, может ли Тони Старк нести юридическую ответственность за свои решения. Иную точку зрения представил колумнист «Форбса» Джесси Хэзберг. Его сегодняшняя колонка вышла под заголовком «Отомсти за Мстителя». Он называет Старка одним из величайших людей нашего времени, а его конфликт с военными — вопиющим случаем нарушения прав человека. Хэзберг призывает прекратить преследование Тони Старка до выяснения всех обстоятельств произошедшего и провести тщательную проверку деятельности комиссии по делам Мстителей, возглавляемой генералом Россом. Сторонники этой точки зрения устроили пикет перед штаб-квартирой Госдепартамента с требованием обнародовать материалы дела для открытого и прозрачного разбирательства... К другим новостям. Брюса Беннера переводят в тюрьму специального назначения. Это уже второй перевод Беннера с тех пор, как его взяли под стражу. Адвокат Алан Доу сообщил, что уже подал аппеляцию в связи с грубыми нарушениями норм содержания заключённых...

Пеппер щёлкнула пультом, и экран погас.

Она сидела в своём кабинете с панорамным остеклением и с высоты башни Старка смотрела на город. За каменными джунглями Манхэттена простирался холодный голубой океан, вдалеке уходящий в лазурную дымку. Круизные корабли, отплывающие от берега, отсюда казались крошечными, не больше муравьёв или машинок, снующих по прямым, ровно расчерченным улицам великого города. Пеппер вспомнила, во что превратился этот вид после нашествия читаури. В небеса уходили кручёные столбики густого чёрного дыма. Океан за дымом не просматривался. Высотки казались надкусанными. Проезд блокировали баррикады из битого кирпича, камней и стальных балок, и глаз цеплялся только за красные крыши бесчисленных пожарных машин.

Странно, что даже в те страшные дни Пеппер не чувствовала себя такой потерянной, как сейчас.

Она поднесла трубку к уху и в сотый раз прослушала сообщение, оставленное на автоответчике.

— Раз, раз... Пятница, отправь по защищённой линии... А, запись уже идёт?.. Тогда... эээ... Привет, босс. Кажется, я опять всё просрал. Если совет начнёт катить на тебя бочку, передай, что я вернусь и откушу им головы, как только сброшу с хвоста генерала с группой поддержки. Не знаю, как тебе преподнесли эту историю с побегом, но Пятница расскажет правду. Пришлось активировать Зимнего Солдата, но я уже почти придумал, как вернуть Барнса. Будем надеяться, хуже не станет... За нас с Солдатиком не волнуйся, залегли на дно. Сокол тот ещё говнюк, но мы с ним в одной лодке. Координаты есть у Вижна. Это так, на всякий случай. Не вздумай приезжать или отвечать на это сообщение. Сотри его сразу, как прослушаешь. Если прижмёт, скажи журналистам и Россу, что ты терпеть меня не можешь. Я тебя предал, пошёл против закона, спятил, кутил, изменял, бухал, ронял акции... Что там ещё? Кстати, кроме измен, всё правда...

В трубке раздался горестный вздох.

— В общем... не рискуй ради меня репутацией. Оно того не стоит.

Пауза.

— Ну... ещё увидимся?

Голос был неуверенным.

— Я тебя люблю.

Запись оборвалась.

Пеппер зажмурилась до красно-зелёных пятен. В дверь постучали. Она вздрогнула, открыла глаза и сердито сказала себе: соберись. Сейчас тебе, как никогда, нужна ясная голова.

— Одну минутку.

Пеппер нажала на кнопку на экране.

— Сообщение удалено, — сухо сообщил автоответчик.

— Войдите.

Дверь отворилась. Пеппер уже приготовилась отчитать секретаря за то, что пускает всех подряд без предупреждения, но на пороге стоял вовсе не секретарь, а рыжеволосая женщина опасного вида. Одета она была вполне формально, но даже строгий брючный костюм не роднил её с офисным планктоном.

— Мисс Романофф?

— Давай без официозов, — предложила гостья. — Не помешаю?

Вопрос был задан из вежливости — Наташа всё равно уже зашла, закрыла дверь и уходить явно не собиралась. Пеппер настороженно привстала, но Наташа остановила её жестом.

— Сиди-сиди.

Пеппер вернулась на место.

— Чай, кофе? Попрошу секретаря...

— Не надо, я его уже выпроводила. Милый мальчик, очень доверчивый. Это Старк его нанял или ты?

— Я.

— Понимаю... Приятно хоть изредка переброситься парой слов с кем-нибудь безобидным.

Пеппер задержала взгляд на Наташе чуть дольше, чем нужно.

— Рада тебя видеть. Присаживайся.

Наташа села в кресло по другую сторону широкого стола. Она не стала тянуть с расшаркиваниями.

— Как Тони? Давно он носится с Зимним Солдатом? Даже не сказал мне.

— Он не сказал — и я не буду.

— Скрываться слегка поздновато, тебе не кажется?

Пеппер промолчала. Наташа рассматривала смартфон, лежащий на столе.

Они встретились взглядами и обе подумали об одном и том же.

— Сочувствую, — сказала Наташа.

— С чего бы? Ты ведь разругалась с Тони. И мириться вроде не планируешь. Ведь не планируешь?

— Я сочувствую тебе, а не ему.

Пеппер побарабанила пальцами по столу.

— Всё к тому и шло. Я это знала. Так что и жалеть не о чем.

— Но ты всё равно жалеешь, что с ним связалась.

— Нет, — без запинки ответила Пеппер и с облегчением поняла, что это правда.

О чём она только не жалела, но не об этом.

— Что думаешь делать? — осведомилась Наташа.

— То же, что и всегда. Управлять компанией.

— Наверное, трудно управлять чем-то, что постоянно разрушается с подачи хозяина.

— Понятия не имею, — с холодком отозвалась Пеппер. — Прямо сейчас «Старк Индастриз» переживает не лучшие времена, но вовсе не из-за Тони.

Наташа тихо хмыкнула.

— Повезло с тобой сукину сыну...

Пеппер надоело ходить вокруг да около.

— Нат, зачем ты пришла?

— Хочу, чтобы ты свела меня с Аланом Доу.

— С кем? — переспросила Пеппер, хотя и без того прекрасно знала, о ком речь.

— С адвокатом Брюса. Это ведь «Старк Индастриз» оплачивает его услуги?

— Нет, не она.

— Значит, сам Старк… Брось, мне-то можешь сказать. Я такой же враг народа, как твой Тони.

— Пока ещё нет.

— Вот именно — «пока ещё». Но это лишь вопрос времени, и мы обе это знаем.

Пеппер отвернулась к окну.

— Зачем тебе Доу?

— Хочу обсудить с ним пару юридических нюансов.

— Каких именно?

— Пеппер, давай так: либо мы рассказываем друг другу всё, либо не задаём вопросов. Что выбираешь?

Пеппер смотрела на город. На несколько мгновений она выпала из реальности. Снова навалилась растерянность; Пеппер совсем не знала, что делать и как вести себя. Сухая логика подсказывала, что безопаснее всего последовать совету Тони и откреститься от него как можно скорее. Так будет лучше для компании.

Вслед за этой мыслью пришла следующая: но как же я? Я-то не компания. Что будет лучше для меня?

Пеппер разозлилась и подумала: Росс мне за всё заплатит.

— Давай начистоту, — решилась она. — Что тебе на самом деле нужно?

— Я знаю, как вернуть в строй Мстителей.

Пеппер отвела взгляд от окна и уставилась на Наташу.

— План рискованный, — призналась Наташа. — Но ничего лучше предложить не могу. Чтобы всё сработало, мне нужно знать, где сейчас Старк и сколько времени им с Зимним понадобится, чтобы добраться до пригорода Нью-Йорка.

— Какого именно пригорода?

— Пока не знаю. Узнаю, когда посмотрю вечерние новости.

У Пеппер появилось нехорошее предчувствие. Остерегаясь выяснять подробности плана, пока не определит подоплёку, она спросила:

— Зачем тебе помогать Тони?

— По правде говоря, я хочу помочь вовсе не Тони.

— А кому — Барнсу?

— И не ему. Конечно, буду рада, если их снимут с розыска. Но это побочный эффект. В основном я хочу вернуть Мстителей. И руководствуюсь кое-какими личными интересами.

— Отлично, — сказала Пеппер. — Люблю иметь дело с теми, кто руководствуется личными интересами.

— Нам понадобятся союзники. Их возьму на себя. А от тебя мне нужно кое-какое оружие.

— Арсенал «Старк Индастриз»?

— Да, но не только. Меня интересует щит Капитана. Я пробовала искать его по своим каналам в запасниках силовиков, но, похоже, кто-то продал его неизвестному покупателю. Но тебе этот покупатель хорошо известен, не так ли?

Пеппер покачала носком ступни.

— Спрошу напрямик, — сказала Наташа. — Щит у Старка? Прямо сейчас?

— Нет. Он его не взял. Щит в башне.

— Ну, в таком случае мне нужны и щит, и координаты места, где прячется Старк. Отправим ему посылку.

— Зачем?

— Поверь, щит пригодится.

— Допустим, я дам тебе координаты. Что мне за это будет?

— А что ты хочешь?

Пеппер, не задумываясь, ответила:

— Хочу, чтобы мне вернули Тони. Не в наручниках. И чтобы генерала Росса снесли с поста.

Наташа даже удивилась.

— Хм, губа не дура. А я-то думала, ты хорошая девочка...

Пеппер припечатала:

— Ты ошибалась.

Наташа тонко улыбнулась. У неё был на редкость благодушный вид. Пеппер уточнила:

— Когда ты сказала про личные интересы, ты что имела в виду?

— Я хочу Брюса, — беспечно сказала Наташа.

— Прости?

— Брюса, — повторила она. — Беннера. Вместе с Халком. На свободе или хотя бы не в тюрьме Росса… Так что, ты со мной или нет?

 

 

44.

 

— …и вот я на полной скорости влетаю в этот песчаный дворик, весь в мыле, вокруг пылища, ну, думаю, всё, труба, пропал мой напарник, пора заказывать цинковый гроб. И что ты думаешь? Этот придурок сидит жопой на рации и жрёт шоколадный батончик «Марс», а то, что я принял за стрекотание пуль — это, блин, обёртка под его задницей!

Баки заржал, чуть не опрокинув бутылку, и хлопнул Сэма по плечу. Сэм сидел довольный, широко скалясь. У него были большие белые зубы, ярким пятном выделявшиеся на тёмном лице.

Пока они накачивались пивом, сидя на полу в гостиной, Тони под светом лампы раскурочивал отвёрткой Редвинга, проверяя, что с процессором. Бросив взгляд на Сэма, он вспомнил Роуди, и на душе стало погано. Он заталкивал это чувство в потаённые уголки сознания, но иногда оно возвращалось.

— Вы закончили с армейскими историями? Или придётся терпеть тупые шутки ещё полчаса?

— Старк, не будь занудой, — сказал Сэм. — Сам не в духе, так не обламывай других.

— Это я-то зануда? У меня таких историй знаешь сколько?

— Ты же не служил, — мирно заметил Баки.

Тони слегка задела снисходительная нотка, промелькнувшая в его голосе.

— Я упоминал, как привёз в Афганистан ракеты «Иерихон», сказал «бум» — и полгоры всмятку?

Сэм и Баки понимающе переглянулись. В такие минуты они раздражали Тони. Он чувствовал себя третьим лишним в милой идиллии боевых товарищей и сам не мог признаться себе, как ему хочется вписаться в эту компашку. Ну хоть на минутку стать попроще. Не гением, а солдатом — не очень-то умным, не шибко везучим и простым, как мышиный хвост.

Но ему выпала другая роль. Отложив отвёртку, он поморгал, хмуро посмотрел на Редвинга и сказал:

— Эй, хохмач. Я где-то видел у тебя набор бит для отвёртки.

— Да, я убрал инструменты в чулан.

— Есть шлицевые наконечники? Пять или хотя бы шесть миллиметров.

— Не знаю, я в терминах не особо разбираюсь, — Сэм махнул рукой на крыльцо. — Дверь справа. Сам посмотри.

— Чему вас только учат в этой армии, — пробурчал Тони.

На крыльце он остановился. Было темно. Тони держал в уме, что нужно быть осторожным и не показывать лицо соседям. К счастью, в округе не было ни одного целого фонаря. Тони дёрнул дверь маленького чуланчика, нашарил во мгле ручку чемоданчика с инструментами, вытащил его и закрыл чулан на засов. Уличная прохлада приятно покалывала лицо. В чахлом садике за соседским забором негромко и монотонно трещал сверчок.

Тони поставил чемоданчик на крыльцо и остановился, чтобы подышать. Он вдохнул полной грудью и задержал воздух в лёгких, не вслушиваясь в неразборчивые разговоры за стенкой. Потом разговоры утихли. Скрипнула дверь. Барнс вышел на крыльцо, встал рядом с Тони и спросил:

— Бесишься?

— Нет, — солгал Тони.

— Я не Пеппер, — напомнил Баки. — Меня ревновать не надо.

— Ох боже ты мой. Больно ты мне нужен…

Баки стих. Тони быстро усугубил неловкость, чтобы довести всё до абсурда и исчерпать эту тему.

— Мы, кстати, целовались, и мне не понравилось. По молодости я спал с моделями, а с ними, знаешь, как гимнаст на бревне… Но ты их переплюнул! Из всех брёвен ты самое-самое.

— Ревнуют не только любовников, дубина.

— Давай, поучи меня ревновать. Я ж не умею!

Баки шумно вздохнул, выражая весь спектр чувств от «Ты невыносим» до «Умоляю».

— Перестань крыситься на Сэма. С ним хоть человеком себя чувствуешь. А не этим… как его… полем для экспериментов.

Тони поджал губы.

— Что-то не устраивает? Мне прекратить эксперименты?

— Нет. Я не это имел в виду… Да пойми ты. С утра до вечера одно и то же. Зимний Солдат, триггеры, Зимний Солдат. Не уверен, что я вообще существую… в отрыве от всего этого. День проходит, ложусь спать, а там он… Старк, ты видишь его во сне?

Тони стушевался. Баки бесстрашно смотрел на него. В лице появилось нечто новое — какая-то храбрая открытость, прежде не проявлявшаяся в полной мере. Тони подумал: а ведь таким он был до всей заварушки. Смешливым. Слегка вальяжным. Очень простым.

Таким его видел Кэп. Удивительно, что и мне перепало.

— А с Сэмом… как будто… я нормальный. Ты понимаешь?

Пока Тони выдумывал достойный ответ, Баки уже переключился на другое. Он вдруг вскинулся.

— Слышишь?

— Что?

— Там, у мусорных баков. Крыса, что ли?

Тони вытянул шею, близоруко всматриваясь в темноту. Один из баков пошатнулся. Рядом с забором мелькнула тень.

— Великовата зверушка…

— Иди в дом, — шёпотом скомандовал Баки.

— Сам иди в дом.

— Если за нами пришли, тебе нельзя…

— Тшш.

Заткнувшись, они прислушались. Стало тихо. Барнс бесшумно спустился с крыльца, подбежал к забору и выглянул за него.

— Чисто. Видишь что-нибудь?

Тони уже стоял у мусорных баков. Крышка того, что справа, была приоткрыта, и внутри в лунном свете что-то поблескивало. Тони взялся за крышку, поднял её и заглянул в бак. Барнс в мгновенье ока оказался рядом.

— Ты куда лезешь? Рвануть же может! А был бы солдатом, знал бы!

Тони покачал головой. Запустив руку в бак, он нащупал тонкий металлический край с царапинами от когтей Т’Чаллы, вытащил ношу и замер, завороженно разглядывая звезду в круговом обрамлении на щите.

— Что всё это значит? — спросил Баки. — Я думал, ты забыл его в башне.

Тони улыбнулся и, чуть поколебавшись, протянул ему щит Капитана.

— Это значит, у нас ещё остались друзья.


	14. Халк

45.

 

Из подшивки, которую Алан Доу принёс в первую встречу, Брюс узнал, что главный документ всех тюремных ведомств — «Минимальные стандартные правила обращения с заключенными», принятые ООН в пятьдесят пятом году. В этих правилах говорилось: «Заключенным, не имеющим права носить гражданскую одежду, следует выдавать комплект обмундирования, соответствующий данному климату и позволяющий поддерживать их здоровье в удовлетворительном состоянии. Эта одежда не должна быть оскорбляющей и унижающей достоинство. Следует содержать её в чистоте и исправности. Стирку и выдачу свежего белья нужно осуществлять в соответствии с требованиями гигиены. В исключительных случаях, когда заключенный покидает заведение с разрешения властей, следует разрешать ему переодеваться в собственное платье или другую, не бросающуюся в глаза одежду».

Рубашка Брюса липла к спине. От неё пахло потом и химчисткой. Дважды рубашку забирали в тюремную прачечную, и оба раза дело было на прежнем месте, в хорошей тюрьме, где Брюсу даже выделили окно. Подойти к нему, правда, было нельзя — слоновья клетка стояла ровно посередине огромного пустого зала на равном удалении от четырёх стен. Зато Брюс мог попросить тюремщиков приоткрыть створку и проветрить зал. В хорошую погоду он любовался клочком голубого неба в узор из тонких, как рисовая бумага, перистых облаков.

Те тюремщики часто шли ему навстречу. Прежде Брюсу не доводилось иметь дело с персоналом исправительных учреждений. Он видел представителей этой профессии только в кино. Кинематограф рисовал надзирателей либо садистами, либо бесчувственными амбалами, но Брюсу попались хорошие, славные парни, исправно и монотонно делающие свою работу. Вместо рубашки они на время выдали ему ярко-оранжевый комбинезон, который полагалось носить местным заключённым. Надев его, Брюс понял, что отвык от вещей по размеру. Обычно брюки висели на нём мешком, а шея утопала в чрезмерно широком воротнике рубахи. Плотно сидящий комбинезон наводил на мысли, что надзиратели не задумываются о том, кого стерегут, а лишь по привычке воспроизводят каждодневные действия, установленные регламентом.

Впрочем, это место заточения ему даже нравилось. Он привык к слоновьей клетке, клочку неба в потолочном окне, к рациону, образу жизни, наконец, к надзирателям. И надзиратели тоже к нему привыкли. Поначалу он ловил на себе их любопытствующие, откровенно испуганные взгляды. Брюс легко мог представить, как после смены они возвращаются домой к жёнам и детям, садятся за стол и возбуждённо рассказывают, что за странная работёнка им привалила: стеречь Мстителя, и не просто Мстителя, а Халка.

Разумеется, о настоящем Халке они и знать не знали. Иначе сообразили бы, что стеречь надо вовсе не его, а остальных.

Через пару недель они свыклись и сообразили, что Брюс не горит желанием перевоплощаться в огромного и неуправляемого зелёного монстра. Он не давал им поводов волноваться: не лез на рожон, не качал права, держался вежливо и уважительно, соглашался с любыми требованиями и с пониманием относился даже к самым жёстким мерам безопасности, будь то запрет на прогулки или регулярные обыски камер. Надзиратели смягчились. Кое-кто из этих парней даже проникся сочувствием к спокойному и тихому доктору Беннеру. Они не могли разрешить прогулки или отменить обыски, зато могли улучшить условия жизни в клетке. У Брюса появилась хорошая подушка и тканевые тапочки, стопка белой бумаги, карандаш и кое-какие книги. Ничего остросюжетного ему не давали, но охотно приносили учебную литературу, монографии и сборники статей. Иногда включали классическую музыку — тоже не слишком выразительную, чтобы не будить в душе зверя. Медитативные ритмы помогали сосредоточиться. Впервые за много месяцев доктор Беннер взялся за собственные статьи и включился в работу.

Шли дни, за днями — недели. Брюс стал ловить себя на мысли, что получает от жизни какое-никакое удовольствие. Приятно было заниматься делом, читать, работать, приятно спать в тёплой постели, слушать музыку, перебрасываться парой слов с людьми. Он долго хоронил в себе человека и запрещал себе даже самые маленькие радости; в нём жила мысль, что существа, подобные Халку (а, стало быть, и ему самому), не заслуживают такой блажи, как комфорт и мирские удовольствия. Он принял решение избавиться от сущности Брюса Беннера, исчезнуть и самоустраниться, и ему казалось, что это единственный правильный выбор.

Странно, что именно тюрьма породила в нём червячок сомнения. Брюсу расхотелось идти на суицид.

Адвокат довольно легко уговорил Брюса не рубить с плеча, не спешить с признаниями и не отказываться от суда присяжных. Впереди забрезжил слабый огонёк надежды. Доу пообещал устроить психиатрическое освидетельствование. Он начал искать специалистов по диссоциативному расстройству идентичности, убеждая их поработать с Халком, но дело шло ни шатко ни валко. Брюс не верил в успех этой затеи — после тонны прочитанных исследований он и сам уже мог бы получить степень по диссоциативному расстройству, — но и не мешал.

И вдруг что-то случилось. Он ещё не знал, что именно, но уже почувствовал перемену. Новости из мира за пределами тюрьмы редко просачивались сквозь стены; никто не горел желанием лишний раз волновать Брюса Беннера будоражащими историями о политических дрязгах, войнах и громких процессах. О том, что Тони Старк пережил сердечный приступ, Брюс узнал от своего адвоката, причём только тогда, когда сам спросил: вы не знаете, где сейчас Тони? Давненько его не видно.

Адвокат обрисовал ситуацию без подробностей и заверил Брюса, что Старк уже поправляется. Вечером того дня Брюс беспокойно мерял шагами клетку, гадая, о чём ещё он не знает. Может быть, кто-то из Мстителей умер? Покалечился? Кого-то посадили? Кто-то ушёл в опалу? Мир проходил мимо Брюса Беннера, и если прежде Брюса устраивал такой расклад, то теперь он остро почувствовал, что не хочет оставаться на обочине жизни. За стенами тюрьмы что-то происходило, и для начала он намеревался хотя бы узнать, что.

Новые перемены не заставили себя ждать. В один прекрасный день Брюсу сообщили, что отныне им будут заниматься военные, и первый пункт плана — перевод в другую тюрьму. Это случилось, когда Тони Старк сбежал с Зимним Солдатом. Кто-то наверху дал добро на жёсткие меры по отношению к супергероям, и в тот же день Брюса Беннера отдали в распоряжение команде генерала Росса. Ему вернули одежду, но переодеться велели на новом месте. Позже Брюс догадался о подоплёке такого странного приказа. Переводом руководили чиновники из Пентагона, и они хотели, чтобы пресса запечатлела Брюса Беннера в форменной зековской одежде. Нужно было показать зрителям вечерних новостей, что Беннер ничем не отличается от других заключённых.

Алан Доу протестовал и взывал к презумпции невиновности, но новые сопровождающие Брюса пропустили это мимо ушей. Всё, чего от них можно было добиться, — заверения, что они действуют в строгом соответствии с приказами генерала. Эту мантру они повторяли, как заклинание, и Брюс спрашивал себя: неужели эти люди всерьёз считают, что простой приказ генерала аннулирует базовые правовые доктрины? Что ещё они могут с лёгкостью отбросить, если им прикажут?

Ему хотелось верить, что эти люди не думают так по-настоящему, а просто лгут, чтобы отделаться от адвоката и не навлекать на себя неприятностей. С такими мыслями было проще жить.

Его пугала спешка и ужесточение порядков. Новое место заметно отличалось от старого: это был полузаброшенный военный гарнизон к юго-западу от Нью-Йорка. Пока Брюса выводили из автозака, он мельком посмотрел на вертолётную площадку, бойцов нацгвардии, бронетранспортёр, двухэтажный гарнизон без признаков жизни и густые заросли за ним. Справа от гарнизона вдалеке виднелась окраина пригородного посёлка с дощатыми домиками непрезентабельного вида. Здесь была совсем другая плотность населения. Брюс догадался, что это место выбрали из-за его малолюдности. Видимо, высшее руководство посчитало, что предыдущие надзиратели недостаточно жёстко бдили за Халком и зря плевали на безопасность гражданских.

— Чего встал? — грубо спросил один из солдатов.

— Ничего, — сказал Брюс, оглядел присутствующих и улыбнулся, но никто не ответил тем же.

Между лопаток ткнулся приклад винтовки.

— Вперёд пошёл.

Брюс повернул голову к провожатому и мягко сказал:

— Не советую вам продолжать в том же духе, сэр.

— Вперёд, говорю, — повторил надзиратель.

Брюс вздохнул и пошёл к дверям гарнизона.

У него были плохие предчувствия.

 

 

46.

 

Маленький супермаркет в отдельно стоящей одноэтажной постройке приманил Баки Барнса объявлением о распродаже. Курица за два доллара пятнадцать центов. Баки давным-давно не готовил. Шагая по улице с руками в карманах, он думал о пищевых привычках. Сэм питался в основном полуфабрикатами; Старк жрал что-то невообразимое в картонных коробках, а при случае корчил из себя эстета и разглагольствовал о фуа-гра. Вижн экспериментировал с соусами и сложными блюдами европейских кухонь. Баки соскучился по нормальной непритязательной еде. Он красочно представил, как сунет в духовку упитанную тушку бройлера, вывалянную в соли, перце и паприке, подождёт часок и вытащит зарумяненный ужин с золотистой хрустящей корочкой. Может, добавит немного сладкой кукурузы из банки. Или печёной картошки. Лучше и того, и другого. Рот наполнился слюной.

Вообще-то он вышел из дома за молоком и хлебом для сэндвичей; их можно было купить в ближайшем продуктовом магазинчике в соседнем доме, окна которого были забраны решётками, а вывеска не читалась из-за многолетнего слоя нелегальных объявлений, тегов и примитивных граффити. Проходя мимо этой вывески, Баки сварливо подумал, что Америка сороковых даже в этом отношении была лучше. По крайней мере, в ту пору уличные балбесы не могли купить где попало баллончик с краской и оставить послание миру на городских стенах, собирая конструктор из производных слова «Fuck».

Баки знал — ведь он и сам когда-то был таким балбесом. Приходилось довольствоваться ржавыми гвоздями, долго и упрямо выцарапывая непотребства на щербатых стенах из бурого кирпича. Кирпич крошился, и полицаи легко вычисляли правонарушителей по бурым следам кирпичной крошки на ребре ладони. Даже самый мелкий вандализм требовал аккуратности, упорства и умения кратко и доходчиво донести мысль.

Подойдя к супермаркету, Баки низко надвинул бейсболку на лоб и проверил перчатки. Сэм дал ему свои, чтобы спрятать металлическую руку. Ладони у Сэма были шире, чем у Баки, и из-за этого разношенная перчатка болталась на костяшках.

— Закрепить бы чем-нибудь, — сказал Сэм. — Или, может, не пойдёшь никуда? Рискованно.

— Хочу прогуляться. Здесь нас искать не станут. Мы почти под носом Пентагона.

— Старик, я всё понимаю, но...

— У меня есть решение, — вмешался Старк.

Он взял изоленту, примотал перчатки к запястьям Баки, замаскировал рукавами и отошёл на шаг, чтобы полюбоваться.

— Ты никак шутишь? — спросил Сэм. — Хреначишь самый продвинутый в мире протез, а потом допиливаешь его с помощью изоленты?

— Если б я мог, я бы и тебя заменил на изоленту, — поделился Старк. — Но, к сожалению, это гениальное изобретение человечества не умеет управлять костюмом Сокола.

— А ещё оно не может накостылять тебе, когда зарываешься.

— Вот именно, брат, вот именно! И это первая из тысячи причин, почему изолента круче тебя.

Баки усмехнулся своим мыслям, дёрнул дверь супермаркета и вошёл внутрь.

Ассортимент был рассчитан на непритязательного и небогатого покупателя. Полки пестрели ширпотребом и красными ценниками. Баки прошёл мимо отдела бытовой химии к «Мясу и курице». Здесь он остановился около холодильных камер с фасованными продуктами. От камер тянуло холодом. Баки взялся за стеклянную раздвижную дверцу, отодвинул, вытащил курицу и вернул дверцу на место. Курица переморозилась. Баки взял её в титановую руку, чтобы сквозь перчатки не леденели пальцы.

Вдруг его пронзило дежа вю. Он вспомнил, как отходил после заморозки. Жуткое чувство — тебя выдирают из криогенного сна, жар опаляет лицо, смёрзшиеся части тела ломит от холода, колет в пальцах, в плечах, в шее, внутри головы, везде. То состояние напоминало Баки, как он лежал в снегу на дне пропасти и ждал смерти. Смерть подбиралась к нему медленно, отвоёвывая тело и душу по кускам; в тех местах, где смерть уже отметилась, Баки ничего не чувствовал.

Это укрепило его в мысли, что рай и ад — не более, чем прелестная выдумка. Миссис Роджерс, всю жизнь исповедовавшая католицизм, была бы разочарована. Смерть не даровала ни прощения, ни воздаяния за грехи.

Она просто отнимала всё сущее одним махом.

Хорошее. Плохое. Любое.

— Что-то не так?

Баки вздрогнул и выронил курицу. Наклонившись, он подобрал пакет с пола, выпрямился и исподлобья посмотрел на того, кто его потревожил. Этим кем-то оказалась молодая женщина лет тридцати, с виду домохозяйка. У неё были большие тёмные глаза слегка навыкате и такое же тёмное лицо без следов косметики. Мелко вьющиеся жёсткие африканские волосы она зачёсывала назад и скрепляла цветастым ободком, чтобы не лезли в глаза. В руках она держала корзину, а в корзине лежали бытовые мелочи — стиральный порошок, зубная паста, туалетная бумага, рулон с мусорными макетами и одноразовые тарелки для пикника.

— Извините, — сказала женщина. — Я не хотела. Всё в порядке?

Баки понял, что она не знает, кто такой Зимний Солдат.

— Да, — сказал он. — Спасибо.

— У вас было странное лицо. Ничего, что я влезла? Мне показалось, вам плохо.

— Нет, я… Я нормально.

К женщине подлетел мальчишка лет семи или восьми. У него были такие же вьющиеся волосы, как у матери, но кожа отливала скорее оливковым цветом, чем шоколадным. Он потряс в воздухе звёздно-полосатой фигуркой со стенда с игрушками и попросил:

— Мам, купи!

— Зак, ну что опять?

— Капитан!

— Ох боже ты мой… Где ты его взял?

— Там, на стенде. Мам, ну пожалуйста.

— Сколько раз мы говорили с тобой об этом?

— Их больше не привозят! И не продают нигде. Этот последний остался. Ну ма-а-ам…

Баки присмотрелся к фигурке. Пластмассовый Стив Роджерс лишь отдалённо смахивал на настоящего; он стоял в боевой стойке, держа в одной руке щит, а другую грозно выставив вперёд. Маска с прорезями для глаз скрывала верхнюю часть лица. Изготовитель игрушки зачем-то добавил неестественно квадратную челюсть. В прорезях маски сверкали два ярко-голубых глаза с чёрными зрачками-кляксами.

У Стива были скорее серые глаза, чем голубые.

— Ма-а-ам…

— Зак, положи на место. Выбери другую игрушку.

— Почему другую? Мне нужна эта.

— Милый, — устало сказала женщина таким тоном, что стало ясно: она произносит это в тысячный раз. — Я не против, но ты же знаешь, завтра придёт со смены папа и опять начнёт рассказывать, что Капитан Америка не подходит, а вместо него лучше взять морского пехотинца, потому что Капитан…

— Папа ничего не понимает, — сердито сказал мальчик.

— Не говори так.

— Любишь Капитана? — спросил Баки.

Мальчик перевёл взгляд сначала на него, а потом на фигурку, воинственно вздёрнул нос и сказал:

— Да. И что? Нельзя?

— Почему нельзя?

— Все говорят, что нельзя.

Неожиданно Баки разозлился и, не желая показывать этого, улыбнулся. Улыбка получилась неприятной, но мальчика это не смутило.

— А ты их не слушай. Я тоже люблю Капитана.

— Правда?

— Да.

Вспомнив о молоке и сэндвичном хлебе, Баки пошёл вперёд по торговому залу. Женщина застыла у холодильника, придирчиво разглядывая куриные тушки. Баки успел дойти до отдела молочных продуктов, когда мальчишка догнал его и затараторил:

— Папа говорит, что Капитан предал Америку, и фигурки с ним надо выкинуть, и играть со щитом тоже больше нельзя, потому что Капитан на самом деле был не таким, и он предатель, и даже музеи с ним закрывают, потому что…

— Твой отец врёт, — сказал Баки и взял с полки два тетрапака с ультрапастеризованным молоком.

— Но когда солдаты отказываются служить родине, их называют предателями. Так ведь?

— Стив не был солдатом.

— Почему ты называешь его Стив?

— Это неважно.

— А ты был солдатом? — полюбопытствовал мальчик.

— Да, — сказал Баки. — Был.

— Ух ты! И ты служил?

— Служил.

«Главное, не спрашивай, кому».

— И ты знаешь Капитана Америку? — звонко спросил мальчик.

Баки оглянулся. Вдалеке у стенда с диабетическими продуктами стоял сгорбленный старичок со слуховым аппаратом, торчащим в ухе. Он не заметил крика.

— Немного знаю, — сказал Баки.

Мальчик поджал губы, о чём-то размышляя, принял решение и спросил:

— А это правда, что он… умер?

Баки подумал: а что толку скрывать?

— Да.

Мальчик замолчал и молчал всю дорогу до хлебного прилавка. Там он облокотился о стеллаж с кукурузными хлопьями, задумчиво ковыряя ногтем большого пальца звёздно-полосатый щит.

— Значит, Капитана Америки больше нет? И не будет?

Баки скосил взгляд на игрушечный щит. Душу цапнуло странное чувство — смесь печали и гнева. Он вспомнил генерала Росса, Пирса, Рамлоу. Десятки, десятки лиц. Вспомнил, как они обошлись с образом Капитана — нет, не Стива, именно Капитана. Человека со щитом, героя чужого детства, таинственного Первого Мстителя.

И ради чего всё это было? Ради власти, денег, мирового господства? Если и так, то замысел полетел к чёрту. Всё, что удалось ублюдкам, — подточить детскую веру в чудеса.

— Не говори ерунды, — сказал Баки мальчику. — Капитан просто так не исчезнет.

Мальчик взглянул на него с недоверчивой надеждой.

— Он вернётся, что ли?

— Куда он денется. Капитан приходит, когда он нужен.

— Ты меня дуришь.

— Ну, ко мне приходил.

Мальчик разинул рот. Неловко раскорячившись, Баки взял хлеб и медленно побрёл к кассам.

 

 

47.

 

Телевизор негромко бухтел в углу гостиной. Тупая передача о вечеринках подходила к концу. На экране выкобенивалась шестнадцатилетняя феечка, трагически заламывая руки: на день рождения папа подарил ей ярко-жёлтый двухдверный «Шевроле Камаро», а она мечтала о «Бентли», и, стало быть, предкам на неё начхать.

— Они только и делают, что портят мне жизнь!

Тони цокнул языком: «Бентли»! Лакированный гроб с удобствами. Так себе мечта. Тачкой хорошо понтоваться, если сам её сконструировал, но если уж и грезить о чём-нибудь, то о «Тесле» — нет ничего круче электрокара с искусственным интеллектом, да ещё комфортного, как частный самолёт, но несоизмеримо дешевле.

«Даже странно, что такую стоящую вещь сделал не я», — подумал Тони, подкручивая расшатавшийся болт на стыке рукава Марка-43. Обнаружив, что увлёкся передачей для шестнадцатилеток, он от греха подальше щёлкнул пультом и бросил его на диван.

Стало тихо. Экран погас.

Тишина удивляла Тони. Ещё ни разу он не оставался в этом доме в одиночестве. Барнс ушёл на прогулку до магазина, Сэм — на пробежку. Уилсон бегал вокруг района два раза в день: утром — чтобы напрячься и проснуться, вечером — чтобы вымотаться и уснуть. Он зазывал с собой Тони, утверждая, что бег полезен для сердца; Тони оборонялся душераздирающими историями в духе «один мальчик бежал по улице, споткнулся и умер».

В доме постоянно что-то шумело, мешало, раздражало, и вдруг всё прекратилось. Тони был совершенно один. Закончив с подкручиванием болтов на стыке, он даже растерялся. Одиночество стало непривычным явлением. Тони подумал: позвонить, что ли, Пеппер? Нет, нельзя. Где она сейчас — ругается с советом, грустит, не знает, что делать, раздаёт поручения или, может, злится на него, на Тони? Днём он включал новости, но в них не было ничего о «Старк Индастриз». Пеппер до сих пор не обнародовала заявления. Мысли об этом одновременно тревожили и радовали: тревожили — потому что Пеппер была в уязвимом положении, радовали — потому что, несмотря на разрешение Тони, Пеппер всё же не отреклась от него. Не плюнула. Не ушла.

Может быть, она никогда и не уходила, а он, дурак, навыдумал себе чёрте что?

Мучаясь противоречивыми чувствами, Тони поддался соблазну, надел шлем Марка-43 и уже хотел сбросить Пеппер послание по зашифрованному каналу, но голос Пятницы перебил его:

— Получено новое сообщение, сэр.

— Эээ… сообщение?

— Пришло двадцать минут назад.

— Пеппер?

— Нет, сэр. Мистер Бартон.

— Соколиный глаз? — удивился Тони. — А ему-то чего надо?

— Открыть аудиофайл?

— Да, давай.

Интерфейс перемешал файловую систему и выудил нужную запись из множества других. В шлеме раздался весёлый голос Клинта Бартона.

— Здорово, Старк... Удивлён, да? Не стал бы звонить, но Наташа попросила передать пару слов… Ты, короче, прости, что я тебя потюкал тогда в плавучей тюрьме. Сам понимаешь, дела шли не ахово. Да и ты, прямо скажем, вёл себя, как кусок говна!.. Ладно. Считай, забыли.

Тони чуть не сказал ему: «Хорош трепаться!», но Клинт всё равно бы не услышал.

— В общем… Тут такое дело. Не знаю, насколько ты в курсе нашей заварушки, но Наташа велела сказать тебе, чтобы вы там не высовывались, пока не дождётесь сигнала. Мы уже почти вывезли из окрестных домов гражданских. Думаю, первое время продержимся. Мы с Наташей, Ванда, Муравей ещё этот… Придурок… За нас не волнуйтесь. Ждите сигнала. И как дождётесь — пулей сюда. Отбой.

Запись оборвалась.

Тони снял шлем и сел за стол Сэма. В голове был сплошной сумбур. Он прослушал сообщение ещё дважды, но это не внесло ясности. Болтая носком, дёрнул ручку ящика. В ящике лежали блокноты, бумажки, мелкий мусор и скомканная листовка. Тони достал её, расправил уголки и прочёл заголовок, набранный на лицевой стороне: «КОНЕЦ ВОЙНЕ: психологическая помощь ветеранам военных действий».

Перевернув листовку, он ознакомился с невыразительной пастельной иллюстрацией: безмятежное голубое небо, какие-то узорчики, кружок людей, сидящих на складных стульях.

«...солдаты, участвующие в военных действиях, оказываются не только активными бойцами, но и пострадавшими. Нередко посттравматическое стрессовое расстройство, полученное в результате военных действий, остаётся не диагностированным и не выявляется у врача. Основные симптомы ПТСР у военнослужающих — навязчивые мысли о травмирующих воспоминаниях, постоянное психическое напряжение, кошмары, глубокая дезадаптация, суицидальные мысли. Если вы чувствуете, что нуждаетесь в помощи, обратитесь в наш Центр Помощи Ветеранам. Групповые занятия снимают нервно-психическое напряжение, восстанавливают эмоциональное равновесие и открывают возможности прислушаться к самому себе, начать действовать, руководствуясь своими чувствами, интересами и побуждениями. По мере участия в таких занятиях военнослужащий всё чаще начинает чувствовать, что локус оценки находится внутри него, а не извне. Все меньше и меньше ищет он у других одобрения или неодобрения, решений, выборов и стандартов, по которым надо жить...»

Тони дошёл до этой фразы, остановился и перечитал ещё раз. Ну что, старик, сказал он себе. Если верить листовке, твой синдром потихоньку идёт на убыль.

Мысли снова вернулись к Клинту. Тони хотел бы знать, какого чёрта здесь происходит.

В заднюю дверь громко забарабанили. Тони подскочил, сунул листовку обратно в ящик, задвинул его и встал из-за стола.

— Открывай! — крикнул голос Сэма из-за двери. — Быстро!

Тони подошёл к двери и открыл. Запыхавшийся Сокол нырнул в дом и с порога накинулся на Тони:

— Ты что, телевизор не смотришь? Весь район на ушах. Люди на улицу выходят, чтобы обсудить.

— Что случилось?

— Новости включи.

Тони нашёл пульт, отброшенный на диван, включил телевизор и щёлкнул на кнопку новостного канала. Первая же картинка в сюжете заставила их с Сэмом замереть от изумления. На экране развернулась сцена из какого-то идиотского фильма, напоминающего «Годзиллу»: камера с высоты птичьего полёта снимала гарнизон, около которого суетились маленькие человечки. Перестрелка была в разгаре. Солдаты осыпали градом пуль стену гарнизона. По большей части она была выломана и осыпалась битым кирпичом, а в просветах между чудом сохранившимися проёмами шныряло нечто огромное.

Огромное и зелёное.

— Пиздец, — с чувством сказал Сэм.

 

 

48.

 

Баки Барнс появился через три минуты. Ещё с улицы он услышал крики, а, войдя в дом, сразу попал в эпицентр спора. Старк и Уилсон орали друг на друга до хрипоты.

— ...ждать сигнала! Ты кого слушаешь — Бартона? Что, мать твою, за сигнал должен быть?

— Я не знаю!

— Зелёный, блядь, монстр, громящий гарнизон, — это не сигнал?

— Старк, я знаю не больше твоего. Но если Бартон с Наташей сказали...

— Да срал я на то, что они сказали! Мы должны полететь туда.

— Нет, мы должны ждать!

Баки понадобилось ещё минуты две, чтобы вникнуть в детали. Впившись взглядом в экран телевизора, он сел на диван, положил пакет с курицей, молоком и хлебом на пол и сцепил руки в замок.

— Старк, я понимаю, ты хочешь спасти солдат...

— Солдат? Что, правда?

— ...но у Чёрной Вдовы, вероятно, есть какой-то план, и они с Бартоном просили не дёргаться раньше времени. Даже если очень хочется помочь войскам.

Тони раскраснелся и высокомерно бросил:

— Жаль тебя разочаровывать, Холодное Сердце, но я вовсе не солдат собираюсь спасать. С ними пусть Росс разбирается, его же люди. Меня интересует Брюс.

— С Беннером ничего не случится.

— Ой, да что ты? Себя вспомни. Когда ты очнулся, первым делом спросил, были ли жертвы. Беннер спросит то же самое. Он и так на грани самоубийства. Надо проследить, чтобы Халк не натворил ничего фатального, чтобы Беннер не мучился чувством вины.

Баки задержал на нём взгляд и улыбнулся.

— Спасать Халка от Халка, — сардонически вставил Сэм. — План — зашибись...

— У тебя вообще никакого плана нет. Молчал бы, умник.

— Нужно всё взвесить, — сказал Баки.

— Да, да, конечно! — согласился Тони с сарказмом. — Давайте все сядем, раскинем мозгами, хорошенечко всё обдумаем, список составим — доводы за и против... Пивка, может? Не торопись, Сократ! Философствуй на здоровье.

— Старк, прекрати истерику. Я просто не хочу, чтобы нас поймали.

Тони неохотно ставил обороты, но Баки не питал иллюзий на его счёт. Разумеется, Тони не успокоился; его глаза по-прежнему гневно сверкали, и в них светился опасный сумасшедший огонёк, не суливший добра.

— Что, если это просто наживка Росса? — сказал он.

Сэм поймал мысль на лету.

— Имеешь в виду, что Росс выпустил Халка, чтобы выманить Мстителей?

— А как ещё ему добраться до Старка и до меня? Ясно же, что когда мы увидим Халка в новостях, махом прилетим куда угодно. А тут как раз гарнизон в пригороде, вокруг куча военных...

— Слишком опасно, — сказал Сэм. — Генерал не стал бы рисковать бы шкурами солдат ради такого задания.

Баки осведомился:

— А разве солдаты не для этого нужны?

Сэм посмотрел на него с укором.

— Я думаю, генерал запросто уложил бы целый взвод ради жирного куска, — сказал Тони. — Но всё же Уилсон прав. Вряд ли Росс приложил руку к тому, чтобы выпустить Халка на свободу. Это совсем не в его стиле.

— А, может, случайность? Накосячили, выбесили Беннера...

— Случайность, о которой заранее знают Наташа, Клинт и Ванда?

Сэм вздохнул.

— Думаешь, это они?

— Не удивлюсь, если всю заварушку подстроила одна Наташа, а Клинт впрягся за компанию и остальных притащил.

— Ты демонизируешь Наташу.

— Нет, просто я её лучше знаю.

— Но зачем ей это? Выманивать нас они не хотят. Наоборот — говорят, чтобы сидели тихо до какого-то сигнала.

— Спроси что полегче.

Баки подал голос:

— Странно, что Пеппер ещё не звонила.

— Причём тут Пеппер? — спросил Тони.

— Она следит за тобой в три глаза. Наверняка уже знает, что Халк на свободе. И догадывается, что ты к нему кинешься. Разве не странно, что она первым делом не позвонила и не сказала: Тони, не высовывайся, если не хочешь угодить за решётку?

Эта мысль не приходила в голову Тони. Он метнулся к костюму, надел шлем и проверил сообщения.

Сообщений не было.

Он вдруг перепугался, как ребёнок. Даже руки вспотели. Баки почувствовал перемену настроения и сказал:

— Только не выдумывай всякие ужасы.

— Почему она не звонит?

— Сядь и расслабься. Тебе нельзя волноваться.

— Как тут, блин, не волноваться?! Предложи ещё ромашковый чай!

Переминаясь с ноги на ногу, Сэм скрестил руки на груди и неуверенно сказал:

— Есть тысяча причин. Она не хочет привлекать внимания. Не видела новости... Или, может, верит, что мы с Баки не дадим тебе наделать глупостей.

— Это вы-то? Ха-ха.

— Я к тому, что вовсе необязательно, что она в опасности и не может подойти к телефону.

Тони рухнул в диванные подушки и обхватил голову руками. Баки наградил Сэма взглядом «Ну спасибо, удружил».

— Короче, надо сидеть и ждать, — быстро подытожил Сэм.

— Чего ждать? — огрызнулся Тони. — У моря погоды?

— Ты слышал Бартона. Нужен сигнал. Слишком рискованно лететь туда, руководствуясь одним новостным сюжетом. Нам нужна информация.

Чертыхнувшись, Тони опять потянулся к шлему, надел его и рявкнул:

— Пятница! Свяжи меня с Пеппер.

— Но сэр, вы сами сказали, чтобы больше не собираетесь звонить ей, чтобы не привлекать...

— Свяжи, говорю.

— Мисс Поттс нет на месте.

— Подними все записи с камер, проанализируй и найди её.

— Нет необходимости, сэр. Мисс Поттс у себя в кабинете, на срочном совещании с генералом Россом. Все звонки переводятся на секретаря. Оставить сообщение на личном автоответчике, сэр? Мисс Поттс получит его, как только освободится.


	15. Закон для всех

49.

 

_За день до этого_

 

Голос Алана Доу вводил в транс. Монотонная речь без взлётов и падений напоминала течение спокойной реки; слушая этот голос, Наташа думала о том, как на него реагирует Брюс.

Пожалуй, именно такой адвокат ему и нужен: непробиваемый, умный человек с холодной головой, которого почти невозможно вывести из равновесия. Наташа знала, что такое общество полезно Брюсу, но ещё она знала, что Брюс тяготеет к другому полюсу. Ему нравятся психи: дикие, взрывчатые, увлечённые, полыхающие огнём. Импульсивные засранцы вроде Тони Старка могут вить из Брюса верёвки, не прилагая усилий, и Брюс охотно ведётся, подхваченный волной энтузиазма. Однажды Старк таким образом уломал Брюса создать Альтрона. Одна-две беседы — и дело в шляпе. Без шантажа, без пыток, уговоров. Просто взял и увлёк.

(Чудовищно, но прекрасно.)

И дело тут даже не в том, что Брюсу скучно с себе подобными — спокойными, рациональными, рассудочными людьми, — а в том, что, как всякий гений, он ищет музу. Ищет и боится. А вдруг она поставит жизнь с ног на голову? Вдруг она, наделённая безграничной властью и влиянием, сотворит нечто непоправимое, разрушит уклад жизни, изменит представление о самом себе?

Брюса снедали множественные разрастающиеся страхи, но Наташа ни о чём таком не беспокоилась. У неё был мужской прямолинейный ум, не склонный к самоедству. Вопросы философского характера она предпочитала рассматривать сугубо с практической стороны, во всём видя возможности, личный интерес и пользу.

Из Наташи вышел бы отменный делец, если бы её хоть немного волновали деньги.

— ...должен сказать, мисс Романофф, что закон трактует ваши действия как содействие побегу, оказание помощи особо опасному преступнику и соучастие в преступлении, а это значит...

— Да, я тоже была юристом.

— Мой долг предупредить вас, что...

— Мистер Доу. Я, наверное, неясно выразилась. Я не спрашиваю совета, а ставлю вас в известность, чтобы вы заранее придумали, что сказать прессе, публике, Россу, прокурору или ещё кому-нибудь.

Алан Доу откинулся на спинку кресла.

— Что бы я ни сказал, это не поможет мистеру Беннеру. Побег переводит это дело в иную плоскость. Защита уже не сможет упирать на то, что мистер Беннер искренне кается в преступлениях, совершённых его альтер-эго.

— Да, — сказала Наташа. — Всё так. Брюсу вы уже не поможете. Поэтому помогите себе.

Доу посмотрел на неё нечитаемым взглядом. Обстановка напоминала сцену гротескной пьесы. В небольшом кабинете адвокатской конторы с видом на промзону Наташа выглядела, как мираж в пустыне. Её внешность в этих декорациях становилась ещё более броской, подчёркивая необычайность ситуации и обстоятельств дела. Наташа знала об этом и умело пользовалась произведённым эффектом.

— Вы уже достаточно сделали для Брюса, мистер Доу. Давайте не будем обманываться. Раньше у вас получалось выторговывать неплохие условия, но теперь Брюса забрали военные, а им плевать на ваши ухищрения. В нынешней ситуации вы бессильны.

— Закон не бессилен.

— В теории да.

— Речь не только о теории. Закон в принципе имеет решающее значение.

— Зачем вы говорите это мне? Скажите генералу Россу.

Доу возразил:

— Затем, что прямо сейчас именно вы пытаетесь убедить меня, что супергероям закон не писан.

— Я такого не говорила.

— Прочёл между строк.

Наташа вздёрнула уголок губы и кивнула в знак того, что оценила выпад.

— Я понимаю вас, мистер Доу. Когда-то я тоже думала, что закон одинаков для всех. Я подписала заковианское соглашение, полагая, что существа вроде Халка, Ванды или Стива Роджерса обязаны подчиняться тем же регуляторам, что и остальные солдаты. К сожалению, я не обратила внимания на противоречия. Опасные противоречия... Идея была в равенстве... ммм... экономического свойства. Вы меня понимаете?

— Нет, — сухо сказал Доу.

— Предполагалось, что Мстители должны сражаться с врагами человечества по тем же правилам, что и обычные солдаты. Если не копаться в логике, звучит разумно. Но если копнуть... Сразу всплывают вопросы. Разве мы обычные солдаты? Разве мы используем их методы? Разве мы боремся с теми же угрозами, что солдаты? Разве армия — любая армия, — обладает теми же ресурсами, возможностями, силами? Разумеется, нет. Но как же тогда можно применять к нам те же регуляторы, что и к армии? Это всё равно что запрещать Эйнштейну изучать физику и математику, чтобы не выбивался из строя современников. Или заставлять Марию Кюри бросить научную деятельность — ведь другие женщины её времени в основном сидят на шее у мужа и украшают гостиную, как предмет интерьера.

— Не знал, что вы ещё и правозащитник.

— Я? Ну что вы. Нет. Опустим соображения о правах человека и тому подобной ерунде. Меня интересует экономический перекос. Как вы полагаете, подобное уравнивание — это рациональное расходование ресурсов? Или всё-таки надо обращаться с Эйнштейном и Кюри каким-нибудь другим образом, чтобы они принесли миру больше пользы?

Из упрямства Доу сказал:

— Я повторюсь, мисс Романофф: закон одинаков для всех.

Но в его тоне уже чувствовалась нотка сомнения. Он сохранял последовательность в убеждениях лишь потому, что не хотел потакать Наташе.

— Хорошо, — сказала Наташа. — Тогда у меня есть предложение. Вы же отличный спец, не так ли? Я наводила справки.

— Что за предложение?

— Давайте заключим пари. Я готова отказаться от своего плана и согласиться с вашей точкой зрения, если вы добьётесь, чтобы Брюса перевели в обычную камеру для обычных заключённых, обвиняемых в аналогичных — то есть тяжких и особо тяжких — преступлениях. Есть правила содержания заключённых, конвенция ООН, куча нормативов... Пусть у Брюса будет окно, прогулки, пусть ему дадут сокамерника, пусть водят в столовую вместе со всеми...

— Вы же знаете, что это невозможно.

— Почему?

Доу потерял терпение.

— Хотите, чтобы я озвучил это вслух?

— Да, будьте добры.

— Потому что он не такой, как другие заключённые. Он Халк.

— Ах вот как, — сказала Наташа. — Значит, он должен подчиняться тем же правилам, что и остальные, но в обратную сторону правила не работают? А как же закон, одинаковый для всех?

Доу замолчал, и замолчал надолго. Он закрыл лицо рукой, пока Наташа рассматривала его, весело и легкомысленно покачивая носком туфли. В ожидании, когда он дозреет до решения, Наташа лениво изучала интерьер кабинета. На стеллажах громоздились папки с материалами дел, договорами и отчётами; коробки с неразобранными документами ждали своей очереди у стены, помеченные стикерами с буквенными обозначениями. Семейных безделушек не было видно. Хозяин кабинета не хранил под стеклом фотографию счастливого семейства на горнолыжном курорте. За стеллажом на стене висел один диплом, остальные стопкой лежали на одной из коробок — очевидно, что адвокат не спешил щеголять титулами и регалиями. Под столом стояли запасные ботинки, истоптанные, старые, но добротные; пиджак с заплатками на рукавах висел на спинке стула.

Наташа сделала вывод: холостяк, трудоголик, порядочный, не тщеславный. Не рискованный, но и не трус. Хорошо, что она не раскрыла ему детали плана — зачем зря волновать человека, если он всё равно не сможет повлиять на ход событий?

Наташа давно уже приняла решение и теперь лишь минимизировала последствия. Ей бы не хотелось, чтобы Доу пострадал ни за что ни про что.

— Мисс Романофф, — наконец сказал он, — поймите меня правильно. Я не могу вас поддержать.

— Понимаю.

— Даже если в ваших словах и есть зерно здравого смысла, я всё-таки законник. И моё дело — действовать в рамках закона.

— Но с Брюсом это не работает. А особенно не работает с Россом.

— Да, верно, — сказал Доу. — Но даже если так, это ничего не меняет. Вы уже видели, что я пытался облегчить условия содержания Брюса Беннера и хотя бы немного приблизить их к нормам содержания обычных людей. Я понимаю, что это невозможно. И теперь, когда я попробовал, понимаю это ещё лучше, чем раньше. Я вижу, что закон работает не для всех. Сейчас, в эту пору — не для всех… Но к этому нужно стремиться. В этом смысл моей работы. Не просите меня одобрить ваши планы и согласиться с беззаконием. Может, это и выход для мистера Беннера, но я на это не пойду.

Наташа наклонила голову. Странный адвокат нравился ей всё больше и больше.

— Одобрять не надо, — сказала она. — Просто имейте в виду. Я пришла, чтобы предупредить вас. Вы много сделали для Брюса, но сейчас вам лучше уйти в сторону. Он не из тех клиентов, к которым вы привыкли.

— Это я уже понял.

— Иначе говоря, оставьте это дело Мстителям. Можете считать, что ваша работа окончена. Дальше за Брюса Беннера буду отвечать я.

— Если меня спросят, я скажу, что ничего не знал. Вы понимаете?

— Да, вполне, — согласилась Наташа и встала из-за стола. — Спасибо, что выслушали. Теперь мне пора.

Доу вдруг спросил:

— Почему вы это делаете?

Наташа притормозила.

— Вы помогаете мистеру Беннеру. Почему?

— Друзьям, соратникам… объектам интереса… им обычно помогают, разве нет?

— Вы поняли, что я имею в виду. Я о Халке. Я понимаю, вы, вероятно, влюблены в Беннера, но как вы собираетесь мириться с Халком?

Наташа пожала плечами.

— Никак. Что значит «мириться»? Мне нужны оба.

— И этот монстр…

— Вы когда-нибудь разговаривали с Халком? Именно с Халком, не с Брюсом.

Доу наморщил лоб и медленно покачал головой.

— Он славный, — сказала Наташа. — Я называю его Малыш.

 

 

50.

 

_За час до этого_

 

По периметру гарнизона шёл высокий забор, а поверх забора была натянута колючая проволока под напряжением. Наташу выручил подкоп. Портативная установка для подкопа легко сворачивалась и работала от перезаряжаемых батарей; кто-то из инженеров Старка позаботился о том, чтобы двигатель не шумел и не был слишком тяжёлым. На процедуру ушло минуты три. Наташа мысленно поблагодарила Пеппер за то, что та выдала необходимый арсенал.

Оказавшись по ту сторону забора, Наташа замаскировала подкоп и быстрыми перебежками добралась до юго-западной стены гарнизона. Её почти не освещали фонари. Утонув в тени, она слушала, как, тихо переговариваясь, мимо проходят два солдата с винтовками. Судя по голосам, оба были совсем молоденькими — лет двадцать, не больше.

Наташа дождалась, когда они свернут к западной стене. Пока ждала, думала: чему их тут учат? Даже песка перед забором не насыпали. Наташе не раз и не два доводилось проникать на территорию лагерей спецназначения и строгих тюрем, и она знала, что опытные охранники, имеющие дело с опасными заключёнными, склонными к побегу, первым делом сыплют около забора полосу песка, выравнивая её так, чтобы любой след на песке сразу бросался в глаза.

Впрочем, вряд ли эти люди всерьёз думали, что Брюс Беннер сбежит. Даже если бы это случилось, его следы можно было заметить и без песка.

Наташа огляделась, встала у большого окна и проверила раму. Окно было плотно запечатано. Наташа замахнулась локтем и выбила стекло. Осколки посыпались на землю. Наташа замерла, прислушиваясь, а затем ударила ещё раз, выбивая крупные и острые куски стекла, чтобы не оцарапаться.

Она прикинула, что если после операции стена уцелеет, то выбитое стекло заметят, но спишут на шальную пулю или взрывную волну. В том, что взрывов не миновать, Наташа не сомневалась.

Наконец со стеклом было покончено. Легко и осторожно, как кошка, Наташа вспрыгнула на выступ у окна и влезла в здание. Похоже, когда-то этот зал был столовой: у стен замерли сдвинутые длинные столы, в тёмных углах угадывались очертания сломанных стульев. Наташа шмыгнула к дверному проёму и выглянула в коридор.

Коридор плохо освещался и давно не использовался. Уборщик попытался отмыть пол от застарелой грязи, но не потрудился убрать паутину с потолка. Обшарпанные стены знавали лучшие времена, но даже тогда это место вряд ли выглядело дружелюбным. Сейчас оно стало совсем уж мрачным. Наташа подумала: в этой обветшалой дыре можно проводить встречи наркокартелей, но держать тут людей довольно странно. Это не в духе американцев. Так делают только русские, но у них совсем иные правила игры.

Вдалеке мелькнула тень; это охранник слонялся туда-сюда, бормоча в рацию:

— Какой счёт, парни?

В рации что-то бубнили.

— Наши ведут? Эй, парни? Что там с «Янки»?

— Сам приходи да смотри.

— Ага, и оставить пост? Генерал узнает — башку открутит.

— Ни хрена он не узнает.

— А если узнает?

— Ну тогда стой на посте и не ной.

— Скажите хотя бы счёт!

Он потряс рацию, но безуспешно: в шуме нельзя было ничего разобрать.

— Да чтоб вас! — постовой чертыхнулся и огляделся. Вид у него был такой, будто он боялся, что из-за угла выбежит генерал Росс и настучит по шапке.

Наташа ждала, на ходу обдумывая два плана.

План А: если постовой не уйдёт, придётся вырубить его, и желательно так, чтобы он не понял, что произошло. Пусть это выглядит как обморок. Лучше всего ударить со спины. Если этот парень выживет — а Наташа надеялась, что жертв не будет, — то даст показания перед военным трибуналом. В этих показаниях не должно быть зацепок и хвостов к сообщникам. Всё должно было выглядеть так, будто бы Халк вырвался на свободу сам.

План Б: если постовой уйдёт, Наташа беспрепятственно доберётся до клетки с Беннером, поговорит с ним и всё утрясет. Хорошо бы уложиться минуты в три. Больше — уже рискованно. По дороге нужно запомнить запасные выходы и оценить пути отступления.

В кармане на левом бедре завибрировал телефон. Наташа вытащила его и приложила палец к экрану. Считав отпечаток пальца, экран вспыхнул тусклым светом, и Наташа прочла сообщение от Клинта: «Мы зачистили район».

Тем временем постовой ещё раз потряс рацию.

— Парни! Парни! Э-эй!

Ему не ответили. В рации раздавались взрывы смеха и вопли болельщиков. Похоже, солдаты неплохо проводили время где-то в подсобке. Постовой беспомощно оглянулся. По его позе Наташа поняла, что он уже решился.

— Ну я вам дам, — проворчал он, сунул рацию в нагрудной карман и трусцой понёсся вперёд по длинному коридору. Наташа смотрела ему в спину. Постовой свернул за угол и исчез.

Ещё несколько секунд она не двигалась — прислушивалась к звукам, всматривалась в глубину коридора, запоминала, сколько здесь закутков, и прикидывала, куда они могут вести. Затем она отлипла от стены и быстро добежала до места, где стоял постовой. Поворот налево открывал помещение, похожее на зал собраний. Наташа сделала несколько шагов и увидела Брюса. Обхватив голову руками, он сидел на жёстких нарах с тонким матрасом. За нарами стоял унитаз, перед унитазом — стол и стул. На Брюсе были помятые брюки и такая же помятая рубашка. В камере не было ни книг, ни личных вещей.

Сначала Наташа показалось, что камера занимает всё пространство этой огромной комнаты, и нет ни перегородок, ни решёток, ни препятствий. Миг спустя Наташа заметила блики, а потом — бронированное стекло. Брюса Беннера держали в стеклянной клетке размером не больше шести квадратных метров. Внизу был поддон для еды. На уровне глаз в стекле виднелись дырочки, через которые в камеру поступал воздух.

Нечто подобное Наташа видела, когда поймали Зимнего Солдата. Но та камера не предполагала постоянного содержания. В ней Солдата перевозили с места на место и в ней устраивали допрос. А Брюс жил в таких условиях постоянно.

Надо было прийти к нему раньше.

— Привет, Брюс.

Человек на нарах поднял голову и привстал.

— Наташа...

— Как ты, держишься?

Он подошёл к стеклу.

— Да, пока да... Как ты здесь оказалась?

— Пробралась мимо охраны.

— Это опасно. Тебе лучше уйти, пока никто не видит.

Наивный, милый Брюс. Наташу неприятно поразило его лицо — заросшее щетиной, бледное, с испариной на лбу и ввалившимися, красными от усталости глазами. Она посмотрела на светильники под потолком и догадалась, что здесь никогда не выключают свет.

Брюс не сводил с неё глаз. В этих глазах она прочла всё, что хотела: страх, облегчение и проблеск надежды. Было видно, что он очень рад её видеть, хоть и зверски устал.

— Слушай, — сказала Наташа. — У нас очень мало времени. Ты слышал, что случилось со Старком?

— О побеге? Адвокат в общих чертах сообщил.

— Да, он в бегах, и дело плохо. Барнс с ним. И Сокол. Их, скорее всего, обвинят в измене.

Брюс приоткрыл рот, но не издал ни звука.

— Росс совсем слетел с катушек, — продолжила Наташа. — Я это знаю, Мстители знают, да и ты знаешь. Кому крепче всех досталось, так это тебе.

— Мне за дело, — сказал Брюс.

Наташа вспомнила Капитана. В голову лезли сентиментальные, не свойственные ей глупости: как они ехали на эскалаторе и поцеловались, как смешно он просил не выражаться, как записывал в книжечку названия фильмов и рок-групп. У него был хороший почерк: разборчивый и аккуратный. На похоронах Пегги Картер Наташа обняла Стива. От него пахло шампунем и старомодным древесным одеколоном. Он носил ковбойские рубашки и однотонные футболки, кепки с гнутым козырьком и кожаные куртки. Машинам предпочитал мотоциклы, огромные и ревущие. Когда волновался, морщил нос. В минуты злости сильно хмурил брови. Наташа делала ставки, как скоро на лбу и вокруг носа появятся морщины: через пять, двадцать или сорок лет. Казалось, Стив будет вечен, как Гран Каньон.

Зачем-то она хранила в памяти эту ерунду, трепетно оберегая детальки, щербинки, цацки. Она помнила, как однажды на какой-то вечеринке он собрался с духом и спросил: что у тебя с Беннером?

Непринуждённая дружеская болтовня давалась ему с трудом, и в вопросе сквозила трогательная неловкость.

Наташа честно ответила: пока не знаю. Стив отпил виски, подержал его во рту, проглотил и сказал: прямо сказка «Красавица и Чудовище». Наташа съязвила: и кто из нас Чудовище?

Стив посерьёзнел: в этом проблема мира. Сложно сходу понять, кто есть кто.

Глазам стало горячо. Наташа зажмурилась. Она долго не навещала Брюса, боясь именно этого чувства: невосполнимой утраты. Никто уже не читал ей нотаций о приличиях, не взывал к сказкам о чудовищах, не пытался наставить на верный путь. Вдруг она призналась себе, что устала от одиночества; выгребать всё дерьмо — одной; жить, как волк в логове, — тоже одной; биться с миром, обороняться, вечно быть на взводе. Ни у кого и ничего не просить.

— Может быть, и за дело. Но Росс судит тебя за то, что ты существуешь. А не за то, что Малыш... убил Стива.

— Какой он Малыш?

— Мне лучше знать.

У Наташи не было времени расклеиваться. У неё, чёрт возьми, никогда не было времени.

— Прости, — сказал Брюс и шагнул назад. — Я не хотел этого. Мне лучше остаться здесь.

— Нет, не лучше.

— Я не расплатился.

— Ты никогда не расплатишься. Никто из нас не расплатится. Расплата — чушь собачья.

— Наташа...

— Клетка — не выход. Заточение ничего не решит, а Росс не спасёт тебя от Халка. Приговор не вернёт нам Стива. С этим уже ничего не сделаешь. Пора идти дальше. Никто из нас тебя не винит.

— Чего ты хочешь?

— Остановить Росса. Вернуть Мстителей. И ещё тебя.

Она приложила ладонь к стеклу. Брюс, чуть поколебавшись, приложил свою ладонь с другой стороны.

— Ты мне очень нужен, — сказала Наташа. — Пожалуйста, Брюс. Посмотри, что он с нами сделал.

— Но Капитан...

— Стив бы не хотел, чтобы ты хоронил себя заживо.

— Что бы ты ни задумала, я вряд ли могу помочь с Россом.

— Нет, ты можешь. Часть тебя.

У Брюса расширились глаза. Он всё понял.

— Мы должны показать миру, что есть вещи, с которыми без нас не справиться.

— Это рискованный трюк, Наташа.

— Да, но только так военные увидят, что мы нужны им. Пеппер устроит переговоры. Им придётся всех помиловать. Старка, Барнса, Сокола.

— А что, если Халк снова убьёт кого-нибудь?

— Мы попытаемся сделать так, чтобы гражданских не затронуло. Я вызвала Клинта, Ванду, всех. Мы уже зачистили район. Остался только твой выход.

Сглотнув, она прибавила:

— Помоги мне.

Ей всегда было стыдно произносить слова вроде «помоги». Люди смотрели на Наташу, как на опасное существо, антропоморфное, но далёкое от настоящего человека; хищное и непредсказуемое; порой весьма полезное в деле, но безнадёжно чужое. Такому существу не пристало проявлять уязвимость. Она неосознанно старалась соответствовать этому образу и редко позволяла себе слабости.

Но Брюс глядел на неё иначе. Как Клинт и Стив.

— Обещаешь, что поможешь Халку успокоиться? — спросил Брюс.

— Обещаю. Кто, если не я.

Он убрал руку от стекла.

— Сам я не смогу его выпустить.

— Да перестань уже убиваться!

— Нет, правда. Я не злюсь. Давно уже.

— Так разозлись.

— Не выйдет. Только если...

Он скользнул взглядом по телу Наташи и остановился на бедре. Там болталась кобура с пистолетом. У Наташи вырвалось:

— Не заставляй меня.

— Ты тысячу раз стреляла в людей.

— Но не в тебя же.

Брюс мягко сказал:

— Со мной ничего не случится. Лучше о себе подумай. Когда он придёт...

— Мы с Малышом неплохо ладим.

Он неодобрительно покачал головой, подошёл к стеклу ещё ближе и встал напротив дырочек вентиляции. Наташа коснулась кобуры. Первый раз в жизни её уговаривали выстрелить в человека, и первый раз ей было страшновато.

— Не бойся, — подбодрил Брюс. — Я уже пробовал. Правда, в тот раз я совал дуло пистолета себе в рот, но не думаю, что ощущения существенно отличаются.

— На что это похоже? — спросила Наташа.

— Ничего особенного. Как будто выключают свет.

Она достала пистолет, направила на дырочку в стекле и взвела курок. Рука не дрожала. Брюс закрыл глаза, чтобы не смотреть.

— Давай на счёт три.

— Нет, — сказал он. — Давай сразу.

— Брюс, ты самый странный парень из всех, кого я знаю. А я знаю многих чудиков.

— Не рассказывай, а то начну ревновать.

— В ревности ты страшен?

— О да, — он слабо улыбнулся, не открывая глаз. — Просто зверь.

Она отпустила нервный смешок.

— Верни меня, как только сможешь, ладно?

— Ладно.

Брюс глубоко вздохнул.

— Теперь давай. Стреляй.

Наташа подумала: ну, поехали, — и нажала на спусковой крючок.

 

 

51.

 

Весть о визите генерала Росса дошла до Пеппер, когда она была на этаже отдела по контролю качества. Было уже поздно, и сотрудники разошлись по домам. Начальник местного подразделения, тестирующего прочность экзоскелетов, сильно волновался и часто повторялся; визит генерального директора стал для него неожиданностью, и, сколько бы Пеппер не заверяла, что это не инспекция, а обычная экскурсия, он всё равно дёргался и пытался выставить свой отдел в лучшем свете.

В последние недели Пеппер часто и спонтанно навещала разные отделы. Так она показывала людям, работающим в «Старк Индастриз», что руководство компании по-прежнему думает о деле и интересуется производственными процессами, а не паникует и не выделывает кренделя перед акционерами. Информационный шум вокруг «Старк Индастриз» не утихал. Каждая уважающая себя газета посчитала своим долгом выпустить обширный материал о Тони Старке и о том, как компания справляется со скандалом. Прогнозы противоречили друг другу: одни издания утверждали, что «Старк Индастриз» на пороге гибели, другие — что впереди её ждёт небывалый взлёт. Пеппер знала только один верный способ бороться с шумом — просто продолжать работать. Что бы ни случилось, идти вперёд. Она сосредоточилась на операционной деятельности и уделяла мало внимания общению с прессой. Сотрудники компании нуждались в ней больше; часто она ловила на себе тревожные и заинтересованные взгляды, в которых читался немой вопрос: «Что дальше?», и, призвав на помощь мужество, всем своим видом показывала, что скандал не ударил по её самообладанию.

Но иногда… иногда она чувствовала, что её присутствия недостаточно. Людям не хватало Тони. Именно он интересовался новыми разработками; именно он подходил и спрашивал, как это работает; именно он советовал, что улучшить, он вникал в технические тонкости, он критиковал косяки в программной части, и разработчики гордились тем, что Тони Старк интересуется их изобретениями. Он был несносен, всем мешал в верхах, портил инвестиционные рейтинги и становился нестерпимым мудаком в роли управленца; но всё же Тони делал эту компанию по-настоящему прорывной и технологической.

Люди скучали по нему. Тоску не могли вытравить даже громогласные обвинения в газетах и новостных выпусках. Втайне Пеппер гордилась этим. Скандал пробудил в компании чувство локтя. Пеппер приободряла мысль, что в этом котле она варится не одна; мир может быть против Пеппер, но сотрудники «Старк Индастриз» на её стороне — и стало быть, всё в порядке.

На середине разговора с начальником отдела появился Вижн. Он наклонился к Пеппер и шепнул:

— Мисс Поттс, генерал Росс прибыл и ожидает вас в кабинете.

Пеппер быстро попрощалась с тестировщиками и пошла за Вижном. Её проводили десятки испуганных глаз. Пеппер шагала по прохладному вестибюлю к лифтовому холлу. Каблуки мерно цокали по полу. Вижн двигался бесшумно, не отставая, но и не забегая вперёд.

— Хотите, чтобы я составил вам компанию? — спросил он у Пеппер.

— Нет. Спасибо, я справлюсь.

— Если вам неприятно…

— Иногда приходится делать вещи, которые неприятны. Но за меня не волнуйся.

— План тот же?

— Да.

Они замолчали. Вижн вызвал лифт. Пеппер стояла, рассматривая стену. Кончики пальцев слегка покалывало, но, слава богу, не дрожал голос и не учащался пульс.

— Вы с ними не связывались? — спросил Вижн.

— Я нет. А ты?

Вижн помотал головой и пояснил:

— Запрашиваю информацию у Пятницы. Но лично не разговаривал. Мы же договорились обойтись без этого.

— Как, по-твоему, Тони с Баки друг друга не переубивают?

— Не думаю, мисс Поттс. Мистер Барнс показался мне весьма миролюбивым.

— В отличие от Тони, — заметила Пеппер.

— Да, — согласился Вижн. — Но, думаю, мистер Барнс сумеет нивелировать недостатки мистера Старка. Конечно, не так эффективно, как вы, но всё же.

— У тебя тоже неплохо получалось. Во времена Джарвиса. Да и сейчас.

— Благодарю.

Пеппер подумала: скучает ли Вижн по обязанностям Джарвиса? Обижен ли он на Тони за то, что ему нашли замену в лице Пятницы?

(Мечтают ли андроиды об электроовцах?)

Она никогда не спрашивала.

— Как тебе Пятница?

— Справляется со своими задачами.

— А чисто по-человечески?

— По-человечески?

— Чёрт, прости. Я забываю, что ты не человек. Такие вещи звучат обидно?

— Для кого-то другого да, — сказал Вижн. — Но лично я считаю, что подобное сравнение — комплимент.

— Что бы мы без тебя делали… Временами я гадаю, почему ты не уходишь. Мог бы жить один и не считаться с проблемами Тони. Оставить всё это.

— А вы почему не уходите? У «Старк Индастриз» плохие времена.

— Плохие или нет, это вся моя жизнь.

Вижн многозначительно развёл руками: мол, похоже, та же напасть случилась и со мной.

Когда лифт подошёл, Пеппер зашла в него в одиночестве.

— Удачи, мисс Поттс, — сказал он.

Двери закрылись. Лифт направился на нужный этаж.

В отсутствии собеседников и отвлечённых занятий тревога вернулась. Пеппер задавила её в зародыше и сказала себе: дыши. В редкие свободные минуты она занималась йогой, и, волнуясь, восстанавливала в памяти практики дыхания. Нужно дышать медленно, животом, грудью, концентрируясь на вдохе и расслабляясь на выдохе, каждой клеткой тела ощущая поток воздуха.

Ей предстояло самое трудное и рискованное решение в карьере.

Двери раскрылись. Пеппер вышла к вестибюлю, ведущему в кабинет генерального директора. Около двери приёмной стояли незнакомые люди. Они были в штатском, но выправка выдавала военных. Гудели рации. Пеппер миновала приёмную и, оказавшись в кабинете, сказала:

— Спасибо, что подождали. Вам предложили чай или кофе?

Генерал Росс стоял у окна и смотрел на светящийся огнями город. На звук её голоса он повернулся и желчно ответил:

— Да уж конечно. Кофе — вот в чём вся проблема. Я за этим и пришёл.

Пеппер не спеша дошла до места генерального директора и опустилась в кресло. За длинным переговорным столом уже сидели незваные гости — три человека из Пентагона и (сюрприз) полковник Роудс.

Пеппер надеялась, что он одарит её хотя бы кивком, но Роуди будто нарочно пялился в пол.

— Чем могу быть полезна, генерал? — спросила Пеппер.

Не размениваясь на любезности, генерал Росс щёлкнул пультом, и экран телевизора в углу кабинета ожил. Как раз шли новости. Звука не было, но картинки хватало с лихвой: битва солдат с Халком была в разгаре. Несмотря на поздний час, гарнизон — или то, что от него осталось, — освещался очень ярко. Десятки прожекторов шарили по местности, выхватывая из мглы солдат, технику, битый кирпич, развороченные стены и силуэт Халка, крушащего всё на своём пути.

Пеппер ограничилась одним словом:

— Ого.

Слово повисло в воздухе.

— Мы стянули туда все окрестные подразделения, — сказал генерал. — Вызвали на подмогу вертолёты и бронетранспортёры. Мобилизовали нацгвардию и отряды спецназначения. И знаете что? Это не работает.

— Мне очень жаль, — сказала Пеппер.

Двое из Пентагона встретили эту фразу горькими смешками.

— Вы думаете, я пришёл выслушивать слова сочувствия? — спросил Росс.

— Не знаю. А зачем вы пришли?

— Мы в курсе, что в арсенале «Старк Индастриз» есть оружие, которое сдерживает Халка.

— Например, какое? Раньше у Тони было много приспособлений на случай такого рецидива. Взять хотя бы специальный костюм-строитель или установку наподобие бомбоубежища, заковывающую Халка в стальную клетку. К сожалению, установка плохо показала себя в деле, и мы уже хотели продолжить наработки в этой области. Использовать более прочные металлы, усилить конструкцию, поработать над изоляцией. Но увы! Заковианское соглашение. Сами понимаете. Мы не вправе разрабатывать такие вещи, владеть ими, передавать третьим лицам...

— У вас должно что-то быть.

— «Старк Индастриз» строго следует букве закона.

— Экспериментальные образцы… — начал Росс.

Пеппер вперила в него тяжёлый взгляд.

— Мы никому ничего не передаём и ничего не разрабатываем в этой области. Как вы и хотели.

Росс отошёл от окна, меряя шагами пространство от стены до стола.

— Речь шла не о том, чтобы вы перестали производить такие продукты, а о том, чтобы сертифицировать их должным образом.

— Хорошо. Мы подумаем о том, чтобы возобновить разработки и тестирование, подадим заявку на сертификацию, и, когда комиссия согласует все нюансы между собой…

— Сколько это займёт?

— Я не знаю. Месяца два на доработку, затем долгая сертификация. Кто знает, сколько времени потребуется вашей комиссии на согласования? Это не в моей компетенции. Может, ещё месяц, может, два…

— У нас нет времени.

— У нас тоже. Но, если всё сложится, мы охотно продадим вам наработки по рыночной цене. До сегодняшнего дня эти продукты были некоммерческими и находились в личной собственности Тони Старка. Если он согласится…

— Старк в бегах!

— Да, получить его согласие в письменной форме будет нелегко. Но из уважения к вам и армии Соединённых Штатов я обещаю попытаться.

Росс покраснел пятнами и, боясь сорваться, медленно проговорил:

— Мисс Поттс, сейчас не самое подходящее время, чтобы вести переговоры о сертификации.

— А, по-моему, самое подходящее. Мой опыт подсказывает, что переговоры лучше всего вести, когда товар крайне востребован у покупателя.

— Погибнут люди, — сказал Росс. — Если не остановить Халка, наши солдаты умрут, и вы это знаете. И при этом торгуетесь.

Зря он это сказал. Пеппер почувствовала прилив сил.

— Я не торгуюсь, — сказала она звенящим голосом. — Я обрисовываю последствия, к которым привели ваши законотворческие инициативы. Вы приходите ко мне, чтобы я помогла справиться с ситуацией, которую вы спровоцировали сами, и вместо того, чтобы обсудить условия сделки, обвиняете меня в гибели людей.

— Я повторяю! Сейчас не время говорить о сделках! Мы должны что-то сделать!

— Так делайте.

— Вы обязаны…

— «Старк Индастриз» платит налоги, которые в том числе идут на содержание армии. Могу обозначить суммы, которые моя компания ежегодно вливает в ваши структуры. Плюс налоги наших сотрудников, плюс пошлины, плюс затраты на сертификацию. Суммы весьма значительные, потянут на бюджет небольшой развивающейся страны. Таким образом, все наши обязательства перед госструктурами выполнены в полном объёме.

Дверь в кабинет открылась, и в проёме появилась голова человека в штатском из числа тех, что толпились в приёмной.

— Сэр, поступило сообщение. Халк движется на север. Один из бойцов национальной гвардии…

— Убит? — отрывисто спросил генерал.

Люди, сидящие за столом, разом подняли головы, выйдя из состояния стыдливого, сонного небытия.

— Ранен, — сказал человек в штатском. — Его придавило балкой. Гарнизон почти разрушен. Мы выслали на место бригады скорой помощи.

— Работайте, — сказал генерал.

Дверь закрылась. Опираясь обеими руками о стол, Росс наклонился вперёд.

— Поговорим откровенно, мисс Поттс. Нам нужны действия. Молниеносные действия.

— Неужели вы снова предложите сбросить атомную бомбу? — осведомилась Пеппер ровным, почти равнодушным голосом. — Боюсь, взрывная волна накроет окрестности Нью-Йорка, и в этот раз Тони Старк вас не спасёт. Вы сами ему запретили.

Люди за столом посмотрели на Росса. Во выражениях лиц читалось единодушное отторжение. Пеппер неожиданно поняла, что попала в точку. Тема с атомной бомбой, которую отправили в Нью-Йорк во время битвы с читаури, традиционно замалчивалась, но в среде военных о ней хорошо знали. Даже самые рьяные вояки сошлись во мнении, что в данном случае этот шаг был недопустим.

— Нам нужны действия, — скупо повторил Росс.

На его висках блестели капли пота. От напряжения морщины на лбу прорезались глубже, и с ними генерал выглядел очень старым.

— Отмените соглашение, — сказала Пеппер. — И прекратите преследование Мстителей. И тогда я пойду вам навстречу.

— Это невозможно.

— Я так не думаю.

— Это займёт кучу времени.

— Ну что ж поделать. Таково свойство бюрократии.

За столом раздался голос Роуди.

— Сделайте заявление, — сказал он. — Выступите перед камерами и скажите, что призываете на помощь Тони Старка и остальных.

Росс вскинулся.

— Полковник Роудс, вы здесь не для этого.

— Я знаю, для чего я здесь. Чтобы показать, что Железный патриот на вашей стороне.

— А вы, выходит, нет?

Пеппер сверлила Роуди взглядом, надеясь поймать какой-нибудь знак, но Роуди смотрел только на Росса.

— Я на стороне закона, — сказал он.

— Старк пошёл против него.

Роуди возразил:

— Старк пошёл против вас. Вы — не закон.

— Забыли о субординации, полковник? Я приказываю…

— А я в отставке.

Один из пентагонских чинов подал голос.

— Если Мстители могут решить проблему, почему бы нам не обратиться к ним?

— Соглашение! — рявкнул Росс. — Вот почему! И вы, может быть, забыли, что Старк укрывает Зимнего Солдата?

— Слушания по делу ещё не было, — сказал другой военный. — До тех пор он только обвиняемый.

Росс совсем побагровел. Он обратился к Пеппер:

— Звоните Старку.

Пеппер оторопела.

— С чего вы взяли, что я знаю, где он прячется?

— При нём был костюм. У вас наверняка есть канал связи.

— После побега не разговаривала с Тони, — честно сказала Пеппер.

— Мисс Поттс, не надо ломать комедию. Звоните, и я закрою глаза на то, что вы его покрываете.

— Если вам нужны Мстители — скажите об этом.

— Я говорю, — процедил Росс.

— Не мне. Людям. Мой совет: прислушайтесь к полковнику Роудсу и сделайте заявление. И тогда Мстители придут сами. Так это и работает. До тех пор они вряд ли появятся, ведь вы дали понять, что за любой такой акт их начнут преследовать и в лучшем случае осудят, а в худшем — посадят.

— Кто вы такая, чтобы мне советовать?

— Генеральный директор лучшей технологической компании в Штатах, к которой вы пришли за помощью. Только и всего.

Росс прищурился. Он дошёл до точки невозврата, и Пеппер оставалось лишь ждать, когда эта бомба рванёт.

— Мисс Поттс… Вы, кажется, неверно оцениваете ситуацию. Вы думаете, что можете говорить что угодно и безнаказанно мешать нам делать своё дело, но на самом деле мне стоит лишь поднять трубку и набрать номер, и у «Старк Индастриз» появятся серьёзные проблемы. Куда более серьёзные, чем вам кажется. Мы протащим постановление, по которому вам придётся регламентировать любую мелочь вплоть до внутренних переговоров. Если я захочу, мисс Поттс, ваши связи с беглым преступником Старком оборвутся в один миг. Не говоря уж о проблемах бизнеса. Акции упадут так, что вам и не снилось. Как только рынок сообразит, что мы крепко взялись за вас, вкладывать деньги в «Старк Индастриз» станет невыгодно, и вы замучаетесь отмываться. Подумайте об этом хорошенько. И примите правильное решение.

Пентагонские чины насторожились. На столе Пеппер стоял включённый ноутбук. Краем глаза она видела пульсирующие плашки уведомлений на иконках интерфейса. Сердце забилось чаще. У неё оставался последний козырь в рукаве: Т’Чалла.

— Ну, если вы так ставите вопрос… Боюсь, в таких условиях вести бизнес станет невозможно.

— А я о чём.

— В этой стране, — закончила Пеппер. — Но в другой… скажем, в Ваканде… почему бы и нет?

Люди за столом переглянулись. Даже Роуди решился взглянуть на Пеппер.

— В Ваканде? — переспросил Росс.

— Как вам наверняка известно, король Ваканды Т’Чалла ранее поддерживал команду Тони Старка. Потом он перешёл на сторону Капитана Америки, но после его смерти занял нейтральную позицию, опасаясь вступать в противоборство с вашими структурами. Его Высочество посчитал, что конфликт без поддержки союзников будет стоить слишком дорого. Разумная позиция разумного человека. Говорю об этом открыто, потому что разведка наверняка вам всё доложила. Впрочем, даже если и нет, это уже неважно. Я связалась с Т’Чаллой и предложила ему поддержку «Старк Индастриз» и Мстителей в обмен на дипломатическое убежище. Он согласился. Могу показать письменное уведомление с королевской печатью, хотите?

— Не собираетесь же вы перевозить всю компанию…

— …в Ваканду? Прямо сейчас — нет. Но что делать, если вы не оставляете выбора? Когда дела в этой стране станут слишком обременительными для «Старк Индастриз», нам придётся искать новый дом. Говоря «нам», я имею в виду и руководство компании, и пятнадцать тысяч рабочих мест, которых Америка лишится, если вы не прекратите необоснованные нападки на бизнес. Сомневаюсь, что конгресс одобрит это. Конгрессмены необычайно чувствительны к потере рабочих мест. Боюсь, что это негативно скажется на грядущих выборах… Вы, кажется, и сами куда-то баллотируетесь? С вашей стороны было бы разумно снять свою кандидатуру, пока дело не приобрело совсем уж скверный оборот.

— Вы, наверное, шутите.

Росс обвёл взглядом стол, будто надеясь, что сейчас кто-нибудь засмеётся. За столом все молчали. Роуди возвёл глаза к потолку. Он высказался первым:

— Говоря конструктивно: может, пора сбавить обороты?

Один из чинов за столом проворчал:

— Я всё жду, когда кто-нибудь это скажет.

— Армия не будет терпеть угрозы, — прогремел Росс.

— Армии никто и не угрожал, — ответил другой вояка густым коньячным басом. — Если я правильно понял мисс Поттс — а я слушал её очень внимательно, — её претензии сводятся к тому, что вы давите на компанию. И ещё её не устраивает заковианское соглашение. Но в нынешнем виде оно и меня не устраивает! Я верно понял, мисс Поттс?

— Да, — сказала Пеппер. — Всё так.

— Тогда я перестаю понимать, на кой чёрт нам сдалось это соглашение. Оно не даёт нам спасти солдат и вызвать Мстителей, ссорит нас с бизнесом, затягивает сроки. А в чём выгода? Что оно нам даёт?

— Контроль, — сказал Росс. — Оно даёт нам контроль.

— Над кем? — вояка кивнул на экран телевизора. — Над этим парнем? Что-то не похоже, что ему есть дело до подписанных бумажек.

Пряча улыбку, Роуди поинтересовался:

— Если запишем послание сейчас, как скоро его пустят в эфир?

— Перешлём Си-Би-Эс — и они покажут срочное сообщение мгновенно, — сказал один.

— Надо торопиться, — согласился второй. — Генерал, что думаете?

Росс опустил голову. Дверь снова отворилась.

— Мы заняты.

— Простите, сэр, — сказал человек в штатском. — Там вице-президент на линии. Хочет услышать отчёт по Халку. Что ему ответить? Мы будем что-то делать или нет?

 

 

52.

 

— Мы прерываем эфир для срочного сообщения. Только что к нам поступила видеозапись...

Баки вынырнул из кухонного закутка, подошёл к телевизору и крикнул:

— Старк! Иди-ка сюда.

Сэм уже стоял около дивана, замерев в напряжённой позе. Они с Баки глядели в экран. На экране появился генерал. Его снимали по пояс на фоне смутно знакомого вида Нью-Йорка. Широкое окно от пола по потолка открывало панораму на Манхэттен. Тони появился в гостиной и громко выругался.

— Что не так? — спросил Сэм.

— Это моя башня.

— Уверен?

— Я за этот вид отвалил миллионы! Это мой старый кабинет.

— Пентхаус?

— Нет, кабинет гендира. Там сейчас Пеппер работает. Сукин сын дорвался!

— Тшш, — сказал Баки. — Дай послушать.

Он взял пульт и прибавил звук.

— ...Мстители. Говорит генерал Росс. В этот трудный час мы все должны сплотиться и позабыть разногласия, мешавшие продуктивной и слаженной совместной работе Мстителей и ВВС...

— А что он имеет в виду под совместной работой? — поинтересовался Сокол.

— Наверное, тут случай, когда военные шмальнули ядерной боеголовкой в Манхэттен, а я подхватил её и отправил в космос, — сказал Тони. — Обожаю командный дух!

— ...я хочу призвать к миру и сказать: выполните свой долг и поддержите наших солдат, чтобы мы могли выстроить открытый и честный диалог. Брюсу Беннеру нужна ваша помощь...

— Ни хрена себе, — откомментировал Сэм.

— Мне поручено сообщить, что комиссия ООН приняла решение о возобновлении обсуждения заковианского соглашения на новых, взаимовыгодных... подчёркиваю: взаимовыгодных условиях.

— А вот это уже что-то, — заметил Тони.

— Это и есть сигнал, — сказал Сэм. — То, о чём говорила Наташа. Кто-нибудь понимает, как она это провернула?

— Я всегда говорил, что Пеппер спасёт мир.

— Думаешь, Пеппер сговорилась с Наташей и надавила на Росса? — спросил Баки.

— Ну разумеется. Наташа на переговоры не способна, а сам бы он до такого не додумался. Соглашение сдвинулось с места, с ума сойти. Предлагаю устроить вечеринку, как только вырвемся из этой заварушки.

Баки заключил:

— Значит, они сами выпустили Халка. Или уговорили Беннера... Кто бы мог подумать.

Сэм посмотрел на Тони.

— А я и не знал, что Пеппер такая же психопатка, как ты.

— Ни слова о Пеппер, птенчик. Знаешь миф об Икаре? Там один паренёк слишком заносился, упал с высоты и приказал долго жить.

— Ты уверен, что это миф, а не твоя биография?

— Смешно-то как! Сейчас живот надорву. Давай, Сокол, жги дальше, нам как раз нечем заняться.

Видеообращение кончилось, и снова включились новости. Все засуетились. Сокол пошёл за крыльями. Тони забрался в костюм, проверил уровень зарядки и системы обеспечения. Всё работало как часы.

— Холодное Сердце, а ты чего встал? За работу. Я включу реактивные двигатели, долетим в два счёта. Только держись покрепче, будет трясти.

Баки уточнил:

— Так что, мы правда полетим туда? К Халку?

— Будет весело, — пообещал Тони.

— Халк убил Стива.

Тони поднял крышку шлема.

— Личные счёты оставим на потом, договорились?

Баки не ответил. Он метнулся к вещам, но бросил их, сообразив, что с собой ничего не возьмёшь. Пока Сокол и Тони возились с техникой, он так и стоял посреди гостиной, не зная, куда приткнуться. На сборы ушло минуты три.

— Выдвигаемся, — сказал Тони.

Сокол вышел на крыльцо в полной экипировке. Баки набросил на плечи куртку. Тони в костюме последовал за ним. При каждом шаг стыки костюма слегка скрежетали.

Все уже вышли, но Тони остановился. Он вдруг вспомнил о важной детали. За диваном лежал щит Капитана. Тони подхватил его, выключил свет, вышел на улицу и хлопнул дверью. Замок щёлкнул. Баки и Сокол уже спешили к ограде.

— Эй, Холодное Сердце! Ничего не забыл?

Баки оглянулся. Тони перебросил щит через лужайку. Баки поймал. Вибраниум низко загудел, столкнувшись с титановой рукой, и в этом гуле чудилось нечто приветственное. Баки взвесил щит, словно прежде никогда к нему не прикасался.

— Не прикидывайся, что не умеешь с ним обращаться, — сказал Тони. — Ты однажды неплохо отделал меня этой штуковиной.

— А ты оторвал мне руку.

— Ну давай ещё подерёмся!

Баки улыбнулся и забросил щит за спину.

— Не думал, что скажу это, — признался Тони. — Но тебе идёт.


	16. Твоё место здесь

53.

 

Клинт Бартон был мужиком что надо. Он стрелял, как господь. Водил всё от газонокосилки до хэликэрриера. Был отличным мужем и самым классным на свете папой. Успел поиграть за хороших ребят и за плохишей.

Наконец, он был верным другом. Поэтому, когда Наташа раскидала ему планы, он для порядка пожурил её насчёт Халка, повздыхал, поворчал, а потом сдался. Жена сказала Клинту: «Постарайся успеть к ужину». Дети пообещали записать новостной сюжет на диск, чтобы дополнить коллекцию видео «Папа спасает мир, встревает в неприятности и героически разгребает всё, что сам навертел».

Дети были правы. Клинт опять встрял в чёрте что.

— Мне всё это не нравится, — громогласно объявил он Наташе, а потом для очистки совести повторил то же самое Ванде и Человеку-Муравью.

Наташа сказала:

— Не дрейфь, бывало и хуже.

Ванда сказала:

— Клинт, не нуди.

Муравей сказал:

— Вау! Всегда мечтал взорвать тюрьму! А Халк правда такой жуткий? А с ним можно договориться? А он спит? А он пьёт? А что будет, если он напьётся? А когда я сидел за взлом в окружной тюряге, у нас был один чел по имени Солнышко, один в один Халк, только белый. Я научил его фокусу с монеткой, и с тех пор он всех доставал этим фокусом и перестал избивать новеньких. Может, и с Халком попробуем?

Не отвлекаясь от штурвала, Клинт попросил:

— Ванда, хрястни его чем-нибудь.

— Эй, — возмутился голос Муравья в наушнике, — мы в одной команде! Мстители, последняя надежда мира.

— Что ж это за мир такой, если ты — его последняя надежда...

— Бартон, ты свинья. Нельзя обижать людей перед битвой.

— Перед какой битвой? Твоя задача — эвакуировать народ. А моя задача — проследить, чтобы ты не накосячил.

— Участок три зачищен, — отчиталась Ванда.

— Вот, учись у Алой Ведьмы.

— Кстати, почему именно Алой? Эти прикольные вихри, которые она вызывает, ни фига не алые. Они лиловые. Иногда красноватые. Отливают фиолетовым. Но они абсолютно точно не алые.

— Алый — это цвет крови, которую я из тебя выпущу, когда мы закончим с Халком.

— Моя кровь не алая! Она багровая!

— Вот и увидим. Помяни моё слово...

— Бартон, ты отправил весточку Старку? — спросила Ванда.

— Так точно. Ещё полчаса назад. Будем надеяться, он меня послушал.

Клинт развернул вертолёт, балансируя над жилыми домами, и проворчал себе под нос:

— Должен же хоть раз...

Внизу на земле суетились маленькие человечки. Муравей, размахивая руками, загонял группу перепуганных жильцов района в ярко-жёлтый школьный автобус. На приборной панели что-то пиликнуло, и в кабине раздался голос с военной базы:

— Седьмой, как слышите?

— Всё по плану. Заканчиваю плановый облёт территории. Приём.

Военные ещё немного прошуршали и вырубились. Муравей спросил:

— Это что сейчас было?

— А ты думал, можно спокойно летать рядом с гарнизоном, и никто и ухом не поведёт? Нет, старик, дела так не делаются.

— Так мы, выходит, ещё и спёрли вертолёт у военных?

— Нет, вертолёт наш. В смысле, это Пеппер подогнала. Я спёр только позывные.

— А почему они думают, что вертолёт их?

— Не благодари, — отозвалась Ванда.

— Ух ты! Покопалась в мозгах? Прямо у военных? Ребята, вы просто бешеные, — с уважением сказал Муравей.

— Заканчивай уже. Отправляю сигнал Наташе.

Он сбросил ей сообщение: «Мы зачистили район», а затем пошёл на снижение. Винт вертолёта с шумом рассекал воздух. Эта модель производства «Старк Индастриз» была тестовой. На неё не нанесли опознавательных знаков, что было очень кстати. Конечно, Клинт догадывался, что после всего случившегося военные поднимут кучу материалов, запросят снимки со спутника и наверняка найдут этот неопознанный объект, по случайности оказавшийся рядом с гарнизоном за несколько минут до инцидента. Но эти вопросы уже не волновали Клинта. В телефонном разговоре Пеппер сказала, что возьмёт на себя все юридические проволочки, и по её голосу Клинт понял, что в скором времени генералу Россу оторвут яйца и прибьют на гвозди над юго-западным входом в Пентагон.

Сказать, что это его обрадовало, значит не сказать ничего.

Вертолёт сел, подняв пыль и примяв траву на пустыре метрах в пятиста от гарнизона. Клинт открыл раздвижную дверь и снял наушники. К вертолёту уже спешили Муравей и Ванда. Дурацкий костюм Муравья с множеством трубок и шлемом, будто сошедшим с плаката о киберпанке, издалека привлекал внимание.

— Прикид супер, — сказал Клинт, когда Муравей подошёл достаточно близко. — Не хватает только таблички: «Я супергерой».

— А что не так?

— А то, что на таких операциях не надо быть особо заметными. Хоть бы шлем снял.

— И что, от этого Мстители сразу перестанут быть вне закона?

— Всему тебя учить надо...

— Ой, да ладно. Ты везде разгуливаешь в чёрной броне, с луком и колчаном со стрелами.

— Зато без шлема.

— Дался тебе шлем! Я без него сдохну при уменьшении. Вон, Старк вообще со своими костюмами шоу устраивает. И хоть бы кто слово сказал.

Клинт цокнул языком.

— Но ты-то не Старк, верно?

— Перестань цепляться, а то уволюсь из Мстителей.

— Тебя в них даже не приняли.

— А я вступлю и уволюсь. Сразу же!

— Зачем столько сложностей? Можешь сразу не вступать.

Муравей обратился к Ванде.

— Ты видела? Нет, ты видела?

— А где, кстати, Старк? — спросила Ванда. — Территориально?

— Он с Соколом, где-то под Вашингтоном.

Муравей присвистнул.

— Лететь долго? — спросила Ванда.

— Не знаю. Если Старк разгонит двигатель и если костюм полностью заряжен — может, минут за сорок долетят.

— Как думаешь, Наташа уже...

— Не знаю.

— Наверное, мы бы услышали.

В этот момент со стороны гарнизона раздался звук пулеметной очереди. Клинт машинально потянулся к колчану. Ванда напомнила:

— Рано.

Клинт убрал руку, так и не дотронувшись до колчана.

— Странно всё это, вам не кажется? — спросил Муравей. — Мы вроде как мир должны спасать. А мы выпускаем Халка.

— Такой вот хреновый план спасения, — согласился Клинт.

— Я хочу сказать, Мстители — они вроде как сугубо положительные...

— Слушай, ты, сугубо положительный. Давно из тюрьмы вышел?

Муравей торжествующе вскинул кулак в воздух.

— Ага, значит, я всё-таки в Мстителях!

Ванда улыбнулась. Даже Клинт слегка подтаял и задумчиво изрёк:

— Не понимаю, почему я тебя ещё не прихлопнул...

— Потому что я классный, как два совка изюма.

— Чего-чего?

— Это из «Гриффинов»... А что, супергерои не смотрят «Гриффинов»? Чёрт. Тогда и мне пора завязывать.

Пулемётные очереди сменились громким «бах!» и внушительным рёвом. Муравей подскочил, но Клинт даже не дёрнулся.

— Кажется, у Наташи получилось, — заметила Ванда.

Муравей поинтересовался:

— Так что, мы так и будем здесь сидеть?

— Пока да, — сказал Клинт.

— И как долго?

— По ситуации.

— По какой ситуации?

— Отвяжись.

— А что насчёт Чёрной Вдовы? Нельзя же бросать её там.

Клинт тихо хохотнул. Ванда тоже улыбнулась.

— Я что-то не так сказал? — спросил Муравей. — Она там одна с Халком...

— Вот за кого бы я не беспокоился, так это за неё.

Все замолчали, напряжённо вслушиваясь. Прошло минут десять. Грохотало всё сильнее и сильнее. Клинт издалека высматривал поднимающиеся вертолёты. Что-то загорелось, и в небеса от гарнизона взвился столб дыма — впрочем, не такого уж густого. Клинт видел замесы и пожёстче. В дыму он разглядел квадрокоптер с логотипом Си-Би-Эс. Пока что журналисты работали оперативнее, чем военные. Клинт забеспокоился насчёт Старка, и Ванда, уловив настроение, мягко сказала:

— Если бы Старк тебя не послушал, они были бы уже здесь.

Ванда потянулась к смартфону, открыла браузер и порылась на сайте Си-Би-Эс. Втроём они смотрели, как в режиме реального времени повестка дня стремительно меняется, и главную страницу заполняют фотки и видео с Халком. С воздуха всё выглядело намного эффектнее, чем с земли.

— По-моему, зря мы тут сидим, — сказал Муравей. — Скоро кто-нибудь додумается эвакуировать гражданских. Отряд кинется к домам, поймёт, что гражданских уже вывели, и наткнётся на нас.

Клинт удивился.

— Надо же. У тебя бывают толковые идеи.

Муравей пожал плечами.

— А ещё я в караоке отлично пою.

— Подождём ещё.

Шум нарастал. Клинт старательно отгонял мысли о том, сколько людей может погибнуть до того, как Пеппер договорится с генералом Россом. Сам себя пожурил: приятель, какой ты стал добренький. В былые времена сам бы всех положил и глазом не моргнул, а теперь сидишь на иголках и волнуешься за людей генерала Росса. А ведь обычно ты спокойный, как танк.

Кстати, о генерале. Прошло ещё несколько минут, и Ванда вскрикнула:

— Чёрт!

По сайту Си-Би-Эс ползла бегущая строка о срочном сообщении. Ванда загрузила видео. Они посмотрели обращение генерала Росса. Муравей и Ванда наперебой затараторили. Клинт раздумывал, стоит ли ждать Старка. Вдруг он вообще не получил сообщение? Вдруг он залёг на дно и даже после объявления Росса не придёт?

Минуло уже больше полутора часов, как он отправил весточку Старку, и двадцать минут с момента, когда Мстителям дали добро. Наконец Клинт решился. Ждать уже было бессмысленно. Судя по звукам, от гарнизона остались одни кирпичи.

— Лезьте в кабину, — сказал он.

Ванда и Муравей сели по местам. Места было маловато. Клинт снова надел наушники и взялся за штурвал. Винт стремительно закрутился. Потяжелевший вертолёт оторвался от земли и шустро двинулся в гущу событий. Свет прожекторов беспорядочно шарил по окрестностям; шоссе уже было забито бронетранспортёрами и машинами групп спецназначения. По земле бегали, отстреливаясь, десятки людей. Клинт высматривал среди них Наташу, но было слишком дымно и пыльно. В грудах кирпича, бетона и торчащих стальных конструкций с трудом угадывались очертания разрушенного гарнизона. На глазах у Клинта в левое крыло второго этажа полетели залпы. Среди града пуль и взрывов гранат мелькнул Халк. Пули рикошетом отскакивали от толстой зелёной шкуры. Халк ревел и громил стены.

— Аааахренеть! — высказался Муравей.

— Идиоты, — процедил Клинт и подключился к военной базе. — Вы меня слышите? Говорит Клинт Бартон. Повторяю. Говорит Клинт Бартон.

Там творилось чёрте что.

— Кто такой Бартон? — крикнул связист своим.

— Соколиный Глаз, мать вашу.

— Соколиный Глаз?

— Он на объекте?

— Что он там делает?

Клинт встрял в беседу:

— Спасаю ваши задницы, как и просил генерал.

— Мстители?.. Сэр, там Мстители.

— Уже?! Как они так быстро появляются?

Ванда закатила глаза.

— Лучше спросить, как вы умудряетесь канителиться так долго, — сказал Клинт. — Выводите бойцов и дайте нам заняться делом. Вы новости, что ли, не смотрите? Росс же сказал...

— Генерал сказал, что мы будем действовать сообща. Мы должны объединиться, и...

— И как вы себе это представляете? Вот прям сейчас?

Вертолёт балансировал над руинами. Очередной взрыв обрушил и без того побитый угол левого крыла. Кирпичи полетели во все стороны. Совсем рядом, за бронетранспортёром, куча бойцов бросилась врассыпную. Отодвинув дверь, Ванда взмахнула руками, и мерцающие красные лучи образовали подобие щита. Кирпичи столкнулись с невидимой стеной, заслонив бойцов. Вертолёт пошатнулся.

— Подлети поближе! — крикнула Ванда сквозь грохот. — Я сейчас рухну!

— А пристёгиваться у вас тоже не принято? — спросил Муравей. Он держал Ванду, чтобы она не упала.

Клинт вцепился в штурвал, выровнял вертолёт и повторил военным:

— Уводите своих людей. Халка берём на себя.

— И что вы собираетесь с ним делать?

— Лучше сказать, чего мы не собираемся делать. Мы не собираемся стрелять в него без конца и края.

— Слушайте, вы... Соколиный Глаз...

— Бартон. Моя фамилия Бартон.

— Мистер Бартон! Нам нужно, чтобы он успокоился.

— Тогда прекратите палить в него из всех пушек.

Секунду в наушниках было тихо — там явно колебались, — а потом раздался голос:

— Всем отбой. Приём. Всем отрядам приказано отступать.

— Ну наконец-то, — сказал Клинт и пошёл на снижение.

Вертолёт сделал круг над руинами. Клинт держался низко, стараясь не задеть хвостом вертолёта обломки здания. Он искал Наташу, и его уже начинало накалять, что Наташи нигде не было.

Вдруг он увидел рыжий всполох среди пыли и дыма. Клинт сдёрнул наушники и отодвинул дверь пилота.

— Нат!

Чёрная Вдова подняла голову и замахала руками.

— Поднимись повыше, мы тебя подхватим!

Наташа что-то кричала, но в шуме крутящегося винта Клинт не слышал, что именно. Он пожалел, что не выдал ей наушник с микрофоном, а тянуться к смартфону и отправлять сообщение было уже бессмысленно.

— Будем садиться и ловить с земли? — спросил Муравей.

— Понятия не имею.

— Приятель, а у нас вообще есть план?

— Я тебе не...

БАХ!

Вертолёт сильно мотнуло. Клинт выпустил штурвал. Что-то тяжёлое зацепилось за хвост и повисло на нём. Лопасти винта взвизгнули. Клинт понял, что кричала Наташа. Халк прыгнул на вертолёт.

— Чёрт! Он думает, мы заодно с солдатами!

— Это что, Х... Халк?..

— Ванду держи!

Вертолёт беспомощно мотался в воздухе. Клинт врубил систему балансировки, но это не помогло. В окне мелькнула огромная зелёная лапа. Она попала под винт, и раздался рёв, от которого дрогнули бронированные стёкла. Ванду отбросило назад, а Муравей, наоборот, чуть не выпал в открытую дверь. В последний момент Клинт ухватил его за шкирку.

— Сейчас рухнем. Надо прыгать.

— Ты больной?!

— Прыгай, Скотт!

— Вау, ты помнишь моё имя!

Вот придурок, в тысячный раз подумал Клинт, отпустил ворот костюма и подтолкнул Муравья в спину.

— Ванда, подхвати этого дебила.

Ванда выбросила вперёд руку, и Муравей полетел, замедляясь. В полёте он орал, выражая своё мнение по поводу личности Клинта Бартона, его моральных устоев и ближайшей родни. Клинт с удовольствием включился бы в эту беседу, если бы разбушевавшийся Халк не воевал с винтом вертолёта.

Клинт думал быстро. До земли было метров двенадцать. Позвоночник вряд ли сломаешь, а вот руки-ноги — запросто. Ванда сможет смягчить падение, как вышло с Муравьём, но тогда прыгать надо вместе, и времени в обрез.

— Ванда, сможешь удержать вертолёт ещё немножко?

— Я пытаюсь! Халк слишком сильный!

— Тогда давай прыгать.

Вертолёт переворачивался. Клинта и Ванду мотало по кабине из стороны в сторону. Клинт уже кинулся к открытой двери, но его снова отбросило назад.

— Да твою ж мать!

Ещё один рывок — и вертолёт как будто бы начал выравниваться. Клинту примерещилось, что перед кабиной мелькнули крылья. Винт заглох, но вертолёт почему-то не падал.

— А говорила — удержать не можешь, — сказал Клинт.

— Это не я, — сказала Ванда.

Клинт высунулся в открытую дверь, чуть не попав под удар лапищи Халка. Сверкнула красная броня. Эту броню Клинт ни с чем бы не спутал. Под вертолётом завис Железный Человек. По шуму резервных двигателей было ясно, что он бросил все силы, чтобы не дать вертолёту упасть.

Клинт поднял голову. Над винтом кружил Сокол, планируя вниз и пытаясь сбросить Халка на землю. Ванда кинулась к Клинту и через его плечо тоже посмотрела вниз и вверх.

— Привет, детки! — крикнул Старк. — Папочка вернулся. Ни на минуту вас оставить нельзя!

 

 

54.

 

С земли Наташа Романофф смотрела на вертолёт. Муравей упал на лужайку, чудом не угодив в груду кирпича; телекинез Ванды смягчил падение, но Наташа хотела удостовериться, что он не ранен. Карабкаясь по развалинам, она добралась до Муравья. Он лежал на спине.

— Руки-ноги целы? — спросила Наташа.

— Порядок... Ну Бартон, попадись мне...

Дальше Наташа не слушала. Подняв голову, она посмотрела на крутящийся в воздухе вертолёт. В приступе ярости Халк громил винт. Хвост вертолёта уже надломился под его весом. Наташа знала, что, даже если сбросить Халка, вертолёт всё равно упадёт и, скорее всего, взорвётся.

Она обшарила взглядом небо, ища, за что могла бы зацепиться бартоновская стрела с тросом. Над руинами парил только квадрокоптер Си-Би-Эс, слишком мелкий и лёгкий для опоры.

В этот момент кусок хвоста вертолёта отломился и полетел вниз. Наташа бросилась в сторону. Прямо над головой просвистел Марк-43. Перед ней и Муравьём выросла фигура в куртке; человек выставил вперёд щит со звездой в сине-белом круге. С гулким «бомм» кусок хвоста отскочил от вибраниума.

Наташа успела подумать: Стив?..

Человек обернулся, и она поняла, что ошиблась.

Но не так уж сильно.

— Ты ведь Наташа, да? Нас не знакомили.

— Разве?

Баки скривил губы и подал руку Муравью. Тот с благодарностью схватился, встал и сказал:

— Гляжу, ты проапгрейдился.

— Скотт Лэнг, верно?

— Так точно. Ух, я большой фанат этого... этого щита! Я ведь верно всё понял?

— Что?

— Зимнего Солдата повысили до Зимнего Капитана?

Баки замешкался. Наташе пришлось оттолкнуть его в сторону, чтобы очередная запчасть, отвалившаяся с вертолёта, не сшибла его с ног.

— Барнс, не тупи! Ты всегда такой тормоз?

Он выбросил вперёд руку и перехватил в воздухе стальной прут, чуть не вонзившийся Наташе в живот. Наташа исправилась:

— Ладно, беру свои слова обратно... У тебя что, новая рука?

— Нет времени объяснять.

Ванда с Клинтом выпрыгнули из кабины. В полёте Ванда создала защитную сферу. Мерцающий шар опустился на землю и рассыпался искрами. Старк, держащий вертолёт на весу, выпустил его и отлетел в сторону. Сокол метнулся к гарнизону. Потеряв опору, вертолёт вместе с Халком ухнул вниз.

— В укрытие! — крикнул Барнс.

Последний раз крутанувшись в воздухе, вертолёт упал, взрыхлив винтом землю и асфальт. Раздался рык Халка, и тут же все звуки потонули в грохоте. Барнс рухнул на колени, инстинктивно прикрывая щитом себя и тех, кто был поблизости — Скотта, Ванду и Клинта.

Наташа успела рвануться к стене гарнизона, прежде чем вертолёт загорелся. Взрыв был несильным — видимо, в баке оставалось мало топлива. В небо взвились клубы густого чёрного дыма. Кашляя, Наташа выглянула из-за стены. Барнс уже поднимался на ноги. Прихрамывая, он пошёл куда-то за вертолёт, по широкой дуге обходя охваченную пламенем кабину. В ту сторону при падении отбросило Халка.

Наташа наугад позвала Старка. Рука по старой привычке потянулась к уху, но сегодня у Наташи не было микронаушника — чудом уцелевшие три штуки, которые Пеппер нашла в мастерской Тони, отдали Клинту, Ванде и Муравью. Она позвала ещё раз, повысив голос. Марк-43 подлетел к ней слева.

— Это ты кричала?

— Тони, у нас проблемы.

— Да ты что! — воскликнул Старк. — А я и не заметил.

— Баки пошёл за Халком.

— Шутишь, что ли?

— Если бы.

Старк выругался. Его голос доносился из-под шлема приглушённо, с металлическими нотками.

— Добрось меня до Халка. Быстро. Я попробую колыбельную.

Он наклонился к ней. Наташа зацепилась за шею Марка-43; костюм взлетел на три метра, огибая дым. Наташа старалась не болтать ногами в воздухе, чтобы не соскользнуть. Когда клубы дыма остались позади, она увидела Халка, бредущего по разбитой бетонной дороге в сторону бронетранспортёров. Халка шатало. Взрыв оглушил его на несколько минут. Вдали за бронетранспортёрами ревели сирены и мигали пожарные машины, а позади Халка шёл Баки, держа щит в титановой руке.

Он уже не хромал; споткнулся, сбился, прибавил шагу. Перешёл на бег. Он бежал всё быстрее и быстрее, совсем как Стив.

Когда до Халка оставалось метров тридцать, Тони приземлился и сбросил Наташу. Наташа сразу же кинулась к Халку, но Тони не спешил за ней. Он встал на пути Барнса, вынуждая остановиться.

— Это хреновая идея. Ты ведь и сам знаешь.

— Уйди, — сказал Барнс.

Он попытался обойти препятствие, но Тони блокировал выпад.

— Не уйду. Ты не понимаешь, что делаешь.

— Зато ты всё понимаешь.

О да, Тони понимал.

Тони очень хорошо понимал. В ушах звенел голос Кэпа: «Тони, он не виноват! Это был не он, Тони! Это был не он!»

— Халк тебя убьёт.

— Как Стива?

По глазам Барнса Тони понял, что тот не в себе и вряд ли соображает. Доводы рассудка не помогут, здравый смысл — тоже.

Он снял шлем. Лицо обдало жаром. Что говорил Кэп, когда Тони посмотрел ту запись с убийством родителей? Они стояли в бункере, в темноте, у телевизора. По экрану шли помехи. Кэп тяжело дышал. У него был вид человека, который принял решение, и оно далось ему нелегко.

Но в тот момент Тони совсем об этом не думал.

«Он мой друг, Тони».

А я нет?

— Халк тебя убьёт, — упрямо повторил Тони.

— Пусть убивает.

Барнс снова дёрнулся в сторону. Тони схватил его за плечи. Барнс мощно толкнул его в бок, и титановая рука скрябнула по обшивке Марка. Удар был не сильным, но чувствительным — в гневе Барнс не контролировал силу.

Тони сказал себе: не отвечай. Пусть бьёт. Кэпу тоже доставалось.

Кэп не отвечал — и ты не пытайся.

— Пусти, Старк.

— Нет.

— Дай мне хотя бы врезать ему. Сдохну — и чёрт с ним.

— Местью ничего не добьёшься.

— Какая тебе, нахрен, разница?

— Я был на твоём месте. Мстителям не насрать на тебя. Миру. Мне.

Барнс всё ещё смотрел через плечо Тони. Оглянувшись, Тони увидел Наташу. Рядом с Халком она казалась совсем маленькой.

Бетонная дорога, усыпанная обломками и кирпичом, хорошо освещалась фонарями и прожекторами, что светили за ограждением. В дымке кружила красная кирпичная пыль, быстро оседая на дороге; пожар отбрасывал пляшущий свет; воздух от него стал густым и горячим. Наташа гладила Халка по огромной ручище. Халк, отфыркиваясь, пятился. Военные замерли около бронетранспортёров.

— Я понимаю. Ты думаешь, что жить особо незачем. Помереть за Стива — не худшая идея, если больше некуда себя деть. Но для тебя есть место. Здесь, среди нас.

— Зимний Солдат...

— Теперь ты не Зимний Солдат.

Барнс посмотрел ему в глаза. У него был такой взгляд, что Тони неожиданно сказал то, чего вовсе не собирался говорить. С языка сорвалось:

— Не бросай меня.

Они стояли и глядели друг на друга. Барнс поискал слова, открыл рот и закрыл.

Тони обернулся. Пятясь, Халк уменьшался в размерах, съёживаясь и теряя массу. Толстая зелёная кожа светлела. Потеряв равновесие, монстр упал на дорогу. Наташа села рядом, всё ещё гладя монстра по руке. В этом существе уже угадывался бледный, невзрачный на вид доктор Беннер, дрожащий и почти голый. То, некогда было брюками, стало подпалёнными лохмотьями. Остальная одежда исчезла без следа.

Не сговариваясь, Тони и Баки пошли к ним. Тони тормозил, боясь, что Баки всё-таки выкинет нечто такое, что снова вернёт Халка. Брюс сел, обхватив руками плечи. Он помотал головой, оглядывая разбитый вертолёт, развалины гарнизона на фоне, горящую кабину и кордон военных. По дороге от вертолёта к кордону шли Ванда, Муравей и Клинт.

— Привет, — сказала Наташа. — Не пугайся, все живы.

— О чёрт... Что он сделал?

— Это был вертолёт для испытаний, — бодрым голосом произнёс Тони. — И он не прошёл тест-драйв.

Брюс перевёл взгляд на Баки. Он собирался поприветствовать его, но увидел щит и осёкся. Тони ждал, что будет дальше. Нестерпимо визжала сирена.

Подошёл Клинт и сказал:

— Надо пропустить пожарных.

Он подал знак военным. Кордон начал сдвигаться. Брюс отполз на обочину, путаясь в лохмотьях, и встал. Наташа тоже встала.

— Подержи, — сказал Баки, сунул Тони щит, стянул куртку и подал её Брюсу. — Вы бы оделись. Тут повсюду камеры.

Брюс поднял брови.

— Берите, мистер Беннер.

Брюс опомнился, взял куртку, набросил её на плечи и пробормотал:

— Можно просто Брюс.

Пожарные машины проезжали мимо, двигаясь к горящей кабине и гарнизону. Кто-то убавил громкости у сирены. Баки забрал щит у Тони. Конечно, он не успокоился и не смирился. Чтобы смириться, нужны дни, недели и, может быть, даже месяцы. Им всем удалось сделать только первый шажок навстречу будущему. Подать куртку. Забрать щит. Постараться не слететь с катушек.

Хотя бы на миг, на секунду остановиться, посмотреть в чужое лицо и подумать: так ли мы отличаемся друг от друга?

Мы одинаково дышим, одинаково боремся, одинаково живём; даже демоны у нас одни и те же. Монстры, вырывающиеся из тёмных глубин сознания, бешеные и неуправляемые, если обходиться с ними не по-людски. Только вступи в этот круг коллективной ненависти — и будешь долго бежать в нём, как в цирковом колесе. Всё кончится тем, что один умрёт, а другой станет его убийцей.

Хотим ли мы быть врагами?

Пожалуй, нет.

 

 

55.

 

Полицейские прибыли вместе с пожарными и скорой. Тони давно не видел такого ажиотажа. За бронетехникой и военными отрядами снова выставили заграждения, теперь уже не от Мстителей, а от журналистов. Их собралось столько, что яблоку было негде упасть.

Пока Клинт Бартон объяснял военным, куда делись все гражданские в соседних домах, Тони болтал с Брюсом и его адвокатом. Алан Доу прибыл на место одним из первых. Весь его вид выражал неодобрение и возмущение, но всё же первым делом он потребовал у медиков плед и замотал в него Беннера. Тони отметил, что в этом не было никакой профессиональной необходимости. Доу пёкся о благополучии Брюса Беннера, хотя все его обязательства по договору были уже исполнены. Ему просто было не всё равно.

— Вы сказали, что хотите организовать побег, — прошипел Доу так, чтобы солдаты, шныряющие вокруг, его не услышали.

— А это разве не побег? — удивилась Наташа.

— Вы не говорили, что задействуете Халка.

— Планы имеют свойство меняться.

— Не надо врать. Я прекрасно понимаю, что именно такой план вы и...

— Тшш.

Мимо прошествовали люди в форме. Генерал спешно отзывал мобилизованные спецчасти. На смену им пришла полиция. Клинт переключился на переговоры с комиссаром. Комиссар что-то втолковывал, Клинт не соглашался. Оба кивали в сторону Баки.

Сам Баки сидел на асфальте, положив рядом щит. У него был усталый вид. Рядом сидели Ванда и Муравей. Последний всё-таки стащил шлем и, щурясь, разглядывал пожарные машины.

Тони отвлёкся от спора Доу с Наташей.

— Всё нормально, ребята?

— Порядок, — сказал Барнс.

Клинт хмуро кивнул комиссару, подошёл к ним и потоптался на месте.

— Старк, можно тебя на минутку?

— Говори здесь.

Клинт вздохнул.

— Что-то насчёт Мстителей? — спросила Ванда.

— Нет. То есть да. Есть хорошие новости. Пеппер пригрозила, что перевезёт «Старк Индастриз» в Ваканду, если Мстителей не оставят в покое. Связалась с Т’Чаллой, и Т’Чалла поддержал её.

— Хитрый какой, — сказал Тони. — А мне сказал, что не может рисковать репутацией ради наших проблем.

— Видимо, ты ничего ему не предложил, — заметил Сокол, материализовавшись по правую руку от Тони. — А Пеппер предложила тысячи рабочих мест, налоги в местный бюджет, развитие инфраструктуры и медийное освещение.

— Давно ты заделался бизнес-аналитиком?

— Короче, — сказал Клинт. — У нас теперь есть что-то вроде международной поддержки. Тут говорят, заковианское соглашение уже послали на доработку.

— То есть мы можем идти по домам, и нас не повяжут? — уточнила Ванда.

— Да.

— Ура! — сказал Муравей. — А если я уже в розыске, мне спишут грехи как Мстителю?

— Ой, завали!

— Стоп-стоп, — сказал Тони. — Мы в шоколаде, это я понял. Хорошая новость в том, что нас отпускают. Халка тоже?

— Под твою ответственность. В башню Старка. С надзором и инспекциями.

— Ну сколько можно...

— Я согласен, — подал голос Беннер.

— Да ты на всё согласен... А что насчёт плохих новостей?

Клинт как-то странно мялся. Это было не в его характере. Он бросил взгляд на Баки. Баки поймал этот взгляд и усмехнулся.

— Ну? — поторопил Тони. — Мстители свободны, соглашение перерабатывается. Дальше что?

— Что тут непонятного? — сказал Баки. — Я не Мститель.

Все посмотрели на него.

— Глупости, — резко сказала Ванда.

— Конечно, ты с нами, — поддержал Сокол.

— Да нет, — возразил Клинт. — С точки зрения закона... Он, в общем, прав.

Повисло гнетущее молчание. Отряд полицейских во главе с комиссаром брёл по дороге. Алан Доу заговорил первым.

— Мистер Барнс... вас ведь так зовут?

— Да.

— Они вам, конечно, сами скажут. Но на всякий случай. Вы имеете право не отвечать ни на какие вопросы. Всё, что вы скажете, позже используют в суде...

— Его не будут судить, — сказал Тони.

— Никто не вправе заставить вас подписывать какие бы то ни было бумаги. Если у вас есть гражданство другой страны, вы можете связаться с консулом, прежде чем отвечать на вопросы...

— Я сказал, не будут!

— Мистер Барнс, у вас есть адвокат? Если вы не можете оплачивать услуги частного адвоката, его предоставит государство в соответствии с пятой поправкой.

— Барнс, не обращай внимания, — сердито перебил Тони. — Никто не возьмёт тебя под стражу.

Комиссар и два полицейских подошли к компании. Тони накинулся на них, как коршун:

— Вы это серьёзно?

— Ничего не могу поделать, мистер Старк, — сказал комиссар. — Наше дело — заключить мистера Барнса под стражу.

— Это абсурд! Мстителей не трогают!

— У нас не было никаких указаний насчёт преступлений, совершённых Зимним Солдатом. Мы передадим мистера Барнса под юрисдикцию ФБР, как только приедет оперативная группа.

— Он никуда не пойдёт, и точка.

— Пойду, — вмешался Баки.

— Не слушайте его, он не в своём уме.

— Я в полном здравии. Если нужно разбирательство — пусть разбираются. Посижу под стражей, мне не впервой.

— Да ты спятил совсем! Мы об этом говорили.

— Старк, — сказал Баки, — я ценю всё, что ты делаешь. Но не вечность же мне прятаться по подвалам?

Тони сморщился. Баки встал, отряхнул штаны и протянул щит Тони.

— Прибереги до поры до времени.

— Никуда ты не пойдёшь.

— Пойду, если надо.

— А я говорю — нет!

Баки попросил:

— Давай без этого.

Он повернулся к комиссару. У комиссара был такой вид, будто он и сам не рад тому, что обязан сделать.

— Вы имеете право хранить молчание. Всё, что вы скажете, может и будет использовано против вас в суде. Ваш адвокат может присутствовать при допросе. Если вы не можете оплатить услуги адвоката, он будет предоставлен вам государством. Вы понимаете свои права?

— Да, — сказал Баки и протянул вперёд руки.

Один из полицейских неохотно защёлкнул наручники. Барнса повели к машине. Он шёл спокойно, не сопротивляясь и не сутулясь. Со щитом в руке Тони смотрел ему вслед.

— Что, вот так просто? — спросил Брюс. — И мы ничего не сделаем? Нельзя же бросать его вот так.

— Да, — сказал Сокол. — Пойду догоню, спрошу, куда повезут.

Когда он ушёл, все взглянули на Тони. От него будто ждали какого-то действия. Последний раз он испытывал нечто подобное на похоронах Капитана. Но тогда на душе было стыло и мерзко.

Теперь всё переменилось. Он весь подобрался от ярости. Мысли стали острыми, как лезвие бритвы.

— Какой у нас план? — спросил Клинт.

— Не знаю, какой у вас план, а я звоню в Белый дом.

— Слушай, ты бы успокоился немного...

— Я из них душу вытрясу, — пообещал Тони. — Мистер Доу, вы всё ещё хотите работать на Мстителей?

— Конечно. Я сделаю скидку, — сказал Алан Доу.


	17. Прощение

56.

Вода в ванне успела уже остыть, а Тони всё лежал, запрокинув голову на бортик. Прохладная вода настраивала на нужный лад. В холоде ему хорошо думалось. Когда стало зябко, он приподнялся и повернул ручку медного крана. В ванну хлынула обжигающе горячая вода. Он подождал несколько секунд и закрутил кран.

После скромных удобств в доме Сокола пентхаус в башне казался ещё более роскошным, чем прежде. Тони взял с бортика стакан с виски, глотнул и закрыл глаза. Пена почти растворилась. После суматохи с Халком всё тело ныло. Этим утром он нашёл на шее синяк, явно оставленный Барнсом в полёте из Вашингтона в Нью-Йорк. Тони так и не понял, как Барнс умудрился задеть его сквозь костюм.

Он глубоко вдохнул запах виски и цитрусовой пены для ванн. Хотелось спросить Барнса о синяке, но Барнса не было. Его отсутствие ощущалось, как онемение невидимой конечности — неприятное чувство на грани с фантомной болью. На три часа дня у Тони был запланирован разговор с прокурором, пенгагонским чиновником, замещающим Росса, и до кучи конгрессменом. Всех троих Тони заочно терпеть не мог.

Стрелка часов уже перевалила за полдень, а Тони всё ещё не придумал, что будет говорить.

Минуло больше суток с момента ареста. Барнс застрял в камере временного содержания. Алан Доу бился за него, как зверь, и судебное разбирательство назначили очень быстро. Следствие подняло архивы и составило досье на Зимнего Солдата. Список предполагаемых преступлений тянулся до горизонта, но доказательств, что их совершил именно Солдат, было до смешного мало. «Гидра» учила своих наёмников мастерски заметать следы.

По факту следствие располагало лишь теми материалами, которые удалось добыть в последние пару лет: липовым обвинением в организации теракта в Вене, за которое уже осудили другого человека, записями с камер наблюдения, служебными донесениями бойцов групп специального назначения, обвинениями в сопротивлении при аресте и прочей мелочёвкой. Алан Доу прямо сказал, что на особо тяжкие это не тянет, но схлопотать пять-семь лет ничего не стоит. Разумеется, Тони не устраивало даже это.

Раздался стук, и дверь в ванную открылась. В проёме появилась Пеппер.

— Тони, я... О.

Он махнул рукой.

— Заходи.

Пеппер зашла, закрыла за собой дверь и села на бортик. В руках она держала свёрнутую вдвое газету. Почти всю первую полосу занимал снимок с квадрокоптера Си-Би-Эс, облетевший все новостные сайты. На снимке Баки Барнс закрывал щитом Клинта, Ванду и Человека-Муравья. Щит со звездой странно смотрелся в металлической руке.

Заголовок над снимком состоял из двух слов: «КАПИТАН ВЕРНУЛСЯ».

Тони задержал на нём взгляд, пытаясь представить реакцию Стива Роджерса.

— Когда у вас встреча? — спросила Пеппер.

— В три.

— Уже придумал, что сказать?

— Пока нет.

Пеппер тоже смотрела на заголовок про Капитана.

— Они его любят, — сказала она.

— Кто — они?

— Газеты. Люди.

— Ага, Роджерса тоже любили. Но только до тех пор, пока он служил им, впрягался за них и умирал за них. Но как только он решил побороться не за их жизни, а за свою правду, — тут-то любовь и кончилась.

Пеппер внимательно всмотрелась в лицо Тони. Он разозлился, выпрямил спину и расплескал виски.

— Вот и с Барнсом то же самое. Стоит ему кинуться кого-нибудь защищать — и все газеты напишут, какой он душка. Сукины дети.

— Ты ведь и сам ненавидел Барнса, пока он не спас тебя.

— Ой, всё.

Пеппер сняла с крючка пушистое белое полотенце. Тони встал из ванны, одним глотком допил виски и поставил пустой стакан на бортик. Пеппер отвела глаза.

— Возьми полотенце, пожалуйста.

— Ты чего-то там не видела? — осведомился он.

— У тебя синяк на шее.

— Знаю, — Тони перешагнул через бортик, схватил предложенное полотенце и обмотал бёдра. — Это мне Барнс оставил на память.

Пеппер подняла брови. Тони осознал, что это звучит двусмысленно, и пояснил:

— Вцепился, как клещ, пока летели... А ты думала, это засос?

— Ничего я не думала.

— Да ладно. Сама говорила: если я решил на пятом десятке сменить ориентацию, то флаг мне в руки.

— Похоже, между нами стоит какой-то трансформатор речи. Я говорю одно, а ты слышишь другое.

Тони подошёл к раковине с зеркалом, выдавил в ладонь пену для бритья и обмазал щёки.

— Трансформатор речи работает по-другому, — заметил он. — Меняется кодировка и шифрование, способ передачи данных, форма запроса, но смысл сохраняется, если только не произойдёт каких-нибудь существенных искажений из-за ошибки в системе.

— Не начинай.

— Я просто объясняю, как это работает. Искажения смысла случаются, но это не может быть целью системы.

Пеппер тронула его за плечо. Тони обернулся.

— Опять скажешь, что я невыносим?

Она притянула его за шею. Тони смолк. Губы Пеппер столкнулись с его губами. Это был быстрый, смазанный, слегка неуклюжий поцелуй, будто оба растерялись и забыли, как это делается.

От удивления Тони замер. Пеппер запустила пальцы в его волосы и взъерошила мокрые прядки на затылке. Всё было в пене — подбородки, губы, носы. Пахло виски, цветочными духами и цитрусовой отдушкой.

Когда они оторвались друг от друга, Тони кашлянул и брякнул:

— Мы вроде сошлись на том, что вернёмся к этому в подходящее время.

Пеппер уточнила:

— А сейчас неподходящее?

— Хрен его знает.

— Подходящего времени не бывает.

— Да... Вечно мешает какое-то дерьмо. Но могли хотя бы на яхте!..

— Ты ужасно театрален.

Она опять провела рукой по его волосам. Он послушно подставил голову, как кот.

— Я вся в пене, — сказала Пеппер.

— Точно. Как у Леонардо.

— Чего?

— Ну, Венера, рождённая в морской пене. Вокруг ангелочки. Раковина, всё такое.

— «Рождение Венеры» написал Боттичелли.

— Леонардо.

— Боттичелли.

— Да кто вообще знает твоего Боттичелли?

— Все знают.

— А я не все.

— Твоё эго просто невероятно.

— Да, да, как и я сам.

— Ты ничего не понимаешь в искусстве!

— Ну разумеется. Для этого у меня есть ты.

Пока она не успела возразить, он потянулся вперед и поцеловал Пеппер по-настоящему, никуда не торопясь и ничего не боясь.

Вцепившись друг в друга, они долго стояли напротив зеркала. Одной рукой Тони поправил съезжающее с бёдер полотенце. Пеппер отвернулась к раковине, смыла пену с лица и спросила:

— О чём мы говорили?

Тони признался:

— Я не помню. Наверное, о Барнсе. У меня теперь все мысли сводятся к нему.

— Что насчёт залога?

Тони тоже повернулся к раковине, взял бритву и провёл ею по щеке.

— Доу что-то копает на эту тему. Я бы заплатил любые деньги, но это решит проблему только до суда.

— Значит, надо решать проблему не деньгами.

— А как?

— Так же, как и с Россом. Надо идти ва-банк.

Отвлекшись от бритья, Тони посмотрел на неё со смесью опасения и уважения. Пеппер пожала плечами.

— Что? Ты знаешь другой способ?

— Забыл спросить: а ты действительно договорилась с Т’Чаллой в тот раз?

— Да.

— И если бы Росс не согласился, ты правда перевезла бы «Старк Индастриз» в Ваканду?

— Да.

— Ты понимаешь, что вытворять такие штуки ради меня и Мстителей — это… эээ… слегка…

— Я делаю это ради принципа. Я уже говорила, что буду сражаться за тебя, если пойму, в чём принцип.

— Стало быть, я встал на путь истинный.

— Не зазнавайся.

Сбрив щетину вокруг фирменной бородки, Тони умылся, смыл пену и промокнул лицо полотенцем, висящим на медном крючке около зеркала.

— Слушай, — сказала Пеппер. — Всё, что я хочу сказать, — делай что должен. Если что, я поддержу.

— А что насчёт наших акций? Я же опять уроню их.

— А потом опять поднимешь. Плавали, знаем.

Тони улыбнулся.

— Пеппер, ты лучшая.

— А ты сомневался?

— Уж в чём-чём, а в этом — никогда.

 

 

57.

Брюс Беннер бывал в башне Старка часто. На правах гостя даже слишком часто. Были времена, когда он работал здесь, помогая Тони с Альтроном, раза три бывал на вечеринках, строго отмеряя свою дозу спиртного, а однажды даже громил башню в ходе нашествия читаури. Правда, об этом почти ничего не помнил.

Но ещё ни разу Брюс не попадал сюда в качестве постоянного жильца.

Комнату, которую ему выделили, язык не поворачивался назвать комнатой. Её переоборудовали в жилое помещение из конференц-зала. Здесь были потолки под четыре метра, своя ванная, небольшая барная зона, совмещённая с гостевой, закуток с тач-столом, компьютером и мини-лабораторией, где можно было поработать, и, наконец, огромная кровать за ширмой, поражающая размахом. Брюс заметил, что кровать стоит прямо на полу, без ножек. Тот, кто проектировал её, рассчитывал не на человека, а на Халка.

Занятный факт.

Всю ночь Брюс спал, как младенец. Такого с ним давно уже не было. Он проснулся поздно. Постель была слишком мягкой. Он успел привыкнуть к матрасу, брошенному на тюремные нары.

Брюс опустил ноги на пол, встал и прошлёпал к панорамному окну. Улицы делили шумный город на цветные лоскутки. Всё это месиво переливалось и гудело за окнами. Он постучал по стеклу и убедился, что оно бронированное.

— Не принимайте на свой счёт. Это не клетка.

Брюс обернулся. У дверей стоял Вижн в домашней рубашке и брюках. Он держал в руках поднос с белой фарфоровой чашкой, салфетками и блюдцем. На блюдце лежал круассан, а в чашке дымился свежесваренный кофе.

— Да, — согласился Брюс. — На клетку не похоже. У меня богатый опыт на этот счёт.

Вижн поставил поднос на прикроватный столик, закрыл дверь и пояснил:

— Мистер Старк переживает не за Халка. Он боится провокаторов. Бронированное стекло нужно, чтобы защитить вас от солдат.

— Генерал Росс ещё лютует?

— Не уверен, сэр. Си-Би-Эс сообщает, что он подал в отставку. Но мы ещё не знаем, кто придёт на его место.

— Не называйте меня сэром.

— Простите. Это привычка. Хотите, чтобы я звал вас мистером Беннером?

— Брюсом. Мы же в одной команде.

Вижн скованно улыбнулся.

— Вы всё-таки создали Альтрона.

Брюс уже и забыл про это; только сейчас до него дошло, что Вижн считает его кем-то вроде приёмного отца.

— Бросьте это, — посоветовал он.

Вижн посмотрел на диван.

— Могу я?..

— Да, конечно. Садитесь.

Вижн сел. Брюс вернулся к кровати, тоже сел и взял в руки чашку. На нём была мятая пижама, найденная прошлым вечером в ванной. Брюки были слегка коротковаты, но в остальном пижама подошла.

— Что-нибудь известно насчёт Барнса?

— Мистер Старк запланировал на три часа встречу с людьми, принимающими решение по этому вопросу.

— Будет скандалить?

— Сказать по правде, я не в курсе. Мистер Старк закрылся у себя и никого не принимает. Кроме, разве что, мисс Поттс.

— Уверен, он и вас бы принял.

— Не хочу досаждать. Встреча предстоит трудная.

— А были лёгкие?

— В последнее время? Нет, это вряд ли… Вообще-то я зашёл сказать, что на столе лежат бумаги, с которыми вам стоит ознакомиться.

Брюс отпил из чашки, поставил её на поднос и встал. Он узнал документ, ещё не дойдя до стола. С первой строчки документ напоминал о старых временах, когда Брюс ещё жил карьерой учёного.

— Это контракт, — пояснил Вижн. — Для начала годовой. Дальше — как пойдёт дело. Мистеру Старку нужен ваш талант и ваши разработки.

— А что насчёт моего альтер-эго?

— Юристы прописали все условия вплоть до проживания и мер безопасности, которые «Старк Индастриз» намерена предпринять, если вы всё подпишете. Мстители вставили своё веское слово. У нас есть подписи мисс Романофф, мистера Бартона, Лэнга и Ванды. Они обязуются вмешиваться и укрощать Халка без предварительных согласований, если что-то пойдёт не так. Кроме того, мы намерены учредить лабораторию по разработке вакцины, купирующей последствия гамма-излучения. Это очень перспективная область, и вы могли бы стать заодно и тестером.

— Не уверен, что получится. Я многое пробовал.

— Думаю, вы пробовали не всё. У «Старк Индастриз» гораздо больше ресурсов, чем у вас и у компаний, с которыми вам приходилось иметь дело.

Сердце подскочило к горлу Брюса. Он сглотнул ком.

— Хорошо. Я прочту и отвечу.

— Не спешите.

— Барнса тоже держали здесь?

— Да, — сказал Вижн. — В башне. Но, разумеется, в подземном этаже в строгой секретности.

— Выходит, я не первый ваш подопечный с раздвоением личности.

— Вы не подопечный. Он тоже им не был.

— Так кто же мы тогда?

Вижн наклонил голову набок.

— Для компании? Я бы сказал, что вы ценные кадры и материал для работы. А что касается Мстителей и лично мистера Старка, то мне идёт на ум сравнение со стаей.

— С чем, простите?

— Со стаей. Звериной стаей. Я встречал описание подобных случаев в профильной литературе. Боюсь ошибиться в терминах, но члены стаи обладают развитым племенным инстинктом, и он работает даже тогда, когда они сами не отдают себе в этом отчёта. Весь мир стаи завязан на социальных взаимодействиях. Связи прочны, сильны и опутывают все сферы жизни. Каждый член стаи чего-то стоит сам по себе, но он вплетён в общую канву и крепко связан с другими. Иногда даже трудно разобрать, кто, кому и кем приходится, но эти связи крепче родственных. Нечто подобное я вижу и среди супергероев.

Брюс разглядывал лицо Вижна, надеясь прочесть в нём нечто важное, но невысказанное.

— Значит, мы как звери, — сказал он.

— Отчасти да, отчасти нет. Видите ли, когда зверь кого-нибудь убивает, он не задумывается о том, что такое насилие. Не осмысляет его, не испытывает по этому поводу ничего существенного. В философском плане способность осмыслять — это главное отличие.

— Метко замечено.

— Спасибо.

— У вас интересный взгляд на мир, Вижн, но, боюсь, идея со стаей не выдерживает проверку реальностью. Мстителей до смешного легко расколоть, и весь мир это уже видел.

— Расколоть можно всё, что угодно. Люди научились дробить даже алмазы. А если вы пообщаетесь с Его Высочеством Т'Чаллой, узнаете, что и вибраниум не совершенен. Но эти связи внутри Мстителей не исчезают даже после раскола. Если не мешать им, всё быстро вернётся на круги своя.

— Вы оптимист.

— Нет, я просто доверяю статистике.

Брюс поинтересовался:

— А где ваше место в этой стае?

— О, я Ник Каррауэй в «Великом Гэтсби».

— То есть наблюдатель…

— Да.

Этажом выше, в пентхаусе, что-то громыхнуло. Похоже, Тони Старк достал костюм и проверил систему взлёта.

— А вот и сам Гэтсби, — заметил Вижн. — Пойду спрошу, не нужна ли ему помощь.

— Спасибо вам за всё это.

— Пожалуйста. Будьте как дома, Брюс.

 

 

58.

Ровно в три часа дня Тони переступил порог зала для собраний, снял зеркальные очки-авиаторы и подошёл к столу. За столом сидели двое. Конгрессмен успел примелькаться в прессе, а вот прокурора Тони видел впервые. Оба привстали при появлении Тони. Он без энтузиазма пожал их протянутые руки и сел на краю стола.

Первым заговорил конгрессмен; он завёл речь о том, как это важно — сохранить плодотворное сотрудничество между Мстителями, полицией, армией и властью, как ценны достижения «Старк Индастриз» для страны и как высоко страна ценит эту компанию и лично Тони Старка.

— Кстати, — сказал Тони. — А где тот человек, которого назначили на должность генерала Росса?

— Опаздывает, — сказал прокурор.

— А кто он? По фамилии?

— Мы пока не знаем.

Тони удивился.

— Что, серьёзно? Вам не сообщили?

— Комиссия одобрила кандидатуру пару часов назад. Сегодня очень трудный день, мистер Старк.

— Ну, бывали и потруднее.

Конгрессмен снова переключился на программную речь. Тони пропустил слова сладкоречивого бельмеса мимо ушей, но с удовольствием отметил, что конгрессмен подлизывается. Стало быть, дела демократов совсем плохи.

Впрочем, и у республиканцев по вопросу Мстителей расклад был не лучше. Общественное мнение склонялось в пользу Мстителей, а обе партии слишком мало с ними сотрудничали. В былые времена они на всякий случай дистанцировались от шайки неуправляемых супергероев, во времена заковианского соглашения единым фронтом обличали супергероев в прессе, а теперь изо всех сил пытались наладить контакт. Положение Тони было выигрышным, с какой стороны ни глянь. Оставалось только придумать, как обернуть эту победу в сторону Барнса.

Не дослушав прокурора, Тони сказал:

— Вашу позицию по Мстителям я понял. А что насчёт Зимнего Солдата?

Конгрессмен бросил взгляд на прокурора.

— Да, — сказал прокурор. — Да, мы как раз работаем по этому вопросу.

— И много уже наработали? До меня дошли слухи, что доказательств мало.

В голосе прокурора мелькнуло раздражение.

— Мистер Старк... Вы, я, господин конгрессмен... Да что там, чуть ли не каждый гражданин этой страны... Все понимают, что Зимний Солдат убил больше людей, чем холера.

Тони предложил:

— А вы докажите.

— Материалов дела немного, это правда, — согласился прокурор. — И ни одно не даёт нам возможности предъявить обвинение в убийстве.

Тони промолчал, предчувствуя, что сейчас прокурор достанет козырь из рукава. Так оно и случилось.

— Мы надеялись, что вы поможете нам, а мы — вам.

— Каким образом?

— У нас есть протоколы допроса мистера Земо, осуждённого за теракт в Вене. Он утверждает, что у вас был конфликт со Стивеном Роджерсом...

— Это не новость.

— ...из-за Зимнего Солдата.

Не меняясь в лице, Тони уточнил:

— Разве? Мне казалось, речь шла о заковианском соглашении. Или вы знаете что-то, чего не знаю я.

Прокурор кашлянул. Конгрессмен смотрел в стол.

— Я говорю о ваших родителях, мистер Старк. По моим сведениям, в конфликте фигурировала плёнка с камеры наблюдения. Запись датирована декабрём девяносто первого года.

«В конфликте фигурировала плёнка». Ну и выражения.

— Саму плёнку мы не нашли, но мистер Земо утверждает, что на той записи Зимний Солдат убивает Говарда и Марию Старк. Это ваши родители.

— Спасибо, я ещё помню их имена.

— Прямо сейчас мы не можем выдвинуть обвинения, но если бы вы дали показания и согласились выступить истцом, мы бы приложили все усилия, чтобы восстановить справедливость. Вы, вероятно, хотите... нет, не мести, разумеется... но правосудия. Любой на вашем месте этого хотел бы. Мы на вашей стороне, мистер Старк. И мы можем помочь вам. Что скажете?

В памяти всплыли картинки, одна за другой: вот машина летит на обочину, вот Говарда выволакивают из салона и роняют на землю. Он сидит, не вставая, и изумлённо смотрит снизу вверх на Зимнего Солдата. Говарда бьют. Голова беспомощно откидывается назад. У всесильного отца перед смертью жалкий и растерянный вид. Маму почти не видно.

Когда-то давно — так давно, что уже не вспомнить ни имён, ни обстоятельств, — кто-то сказал Тони Старку, что нации и общности могут проявлять коллективные чувства. Можно сбиться в группу и вместе кого-нибудь ненавидеть, или любить, или осуждать, или даже убивать. Коллективные чувства многообразны, но простоваты. Не нужно быть личностью, чтобы включиться в них.

Но одна вещь недоступна коллективному разуму. Её можно освоить лишь в одиночку.

Это прощение.

Тони машинально сжал правую руку в кулак. Ногти больно впились в ладонь. Вслед за одними картинками пришли другие: лицо Баки Барнса, бледное и почти испуганное. В глазах тоска и мука. Срывающийся голос выдаёт с потрохами. «У меня не было такой цели — стереть с лица Земли фамилию Старк».

— ...мистер Старк?

— Да.

— Так что вы скажете? Насчёт обвинения в убийстве?

А что тут скажешь, подумал Тони. Я всё решил ещё тогда, когда забрал резервуар у Т'Чаллы. Зимний Солдат лежал в нём, пристёгнутый ремнями. Веки покрылись инеем. Он спал, не зная, сколько воды утекло с тех пор, как он заснул; не зная, что Кэп мёртв, что сам он переброшен на другой континент, что расклад сил на политической арене неумолимо меняется. Он не знал, что Тони Старк — новый хозяин резервуара, и сколько в Старке ярости, и как он устал от неё.

Ничего-то он не знал.

В отличие от Тони.

— Не понимаю, о чём вы, — сказал Тони. — Мои родители погибли в автокатастрофе двадцать пять лет назад.

— Но показания Земо...

— Вы нашли, кого слушать. Почему я должен принимать во внимание слова сбрендившего террориста? Такие байки печатают в каждом таблоиде. Но ладно ещё Земо и таблоиды. А вы-то, служитель закона? От вас я такого не ожидал.

— То есть никакой плёнки вы не видели?

— Нет, не видел.

— И вы готовы сказать то же самое под присягой?

Тони хмыкнул.

— Господин прокурор, если это допрос, то обсудите присягу с моими адвокатами. Отличные ребята. Подвешенные языки, острые зубы, голодные глаза.

— Разумеется, это не допрос, — поспешно сказал прокурор.

— Чудно. Знаете, у моего отца была присказка: нельзя сначала стрелять, а потом целиться.

— Я и не собирался. Я лишь хочу повторить, что следствие на вашей стороне, мистер Старк.

— Ура.

— Даже если забыть эту версию с убийством, мы всё равно знаем, что ваши отношения с Зимним Солдатом оставляли желать лучшего.

— Да неужели? — Тони достал смартфон, открыл твиттер и отфильтровал ленту. — Глядите, господин прокурор. Это выдача по тегу «Айронвинтер». Как, по-вашему, на что это похоже?

Прокурор посмотрел на экран и тут же отвёл взгляд.

— Глядите-глядите, — Тони поскроллил вниз. — Тут на третьем экране чудесные фотографии в полёте над Манхэттеном... а на четвёртом рисунки с тентаклями... Ух ты, какая прелесть! Железный Человек и Зимний Солдат, идиллия с сердечками и розочками. Разве не мило? Обожаю твиттер. Хотите, пришлю вам ссылки на рабочую почту? Прикрепите к материалам дела, я поставлю цифровую подпись. Напишу: так и так, Зимний Солдат — душка. Вам ведь нужны показания Тони Старка? Не упустите свой шанс.

— Ну зачем вы так...

— Как?

— Вы злитесь на нас.

— Я совсем не злюсь.

Тони не лгал. Злость была роскошью, которую он не мог себе позволить. По крайней мере, сейчас.

— Хорошо, — сказал конгрессмен. — Поддерживать обвинение вы не хотите. Что же вам нужно?

— Я хочу, чтобы с Джеймса Барнса сняли все обвинения. По-моему, это ясно как день.

Брови конгрессмена поползли вверх. Тони слишком часто видел на лицах людей такое выражение, и оно давно уже не задевало его за живое.

— Вы это серьёзно?

— Да.

— Мистер Старк, будьте благоразумны. Зимний Солдат — русский наёмник...

— А Джеймс Барнс — бруклинский парень, который наравне с Роджерсом воевал за Америку. Кстати о нём, я хочу, чтобы Роджерса реабилитировали.

— Вы шутите.

Убеждённый тон конгрессмена неприятно царапнул слух.

— Я же сказал, что всё серьёзно.

— Я вам не верю. Вы ведь Железный Человек. Должны же быть какие-то рамки.

Тони сложил руки на столе, наклонился вперёд и сказал:

— Вы меня с кем-то путаете. Вы, похоже, думаете, что в мире есть такие вещи, на которые я не способен. Вы думаете, что супергерои, все как один, честные и высокоморальные... Что ж, Кэп, может, и был таким. Но я не Кэп.

— Мистер Старк... — снова начал конгрессмен.

Тони передразнил:

— Мистер Старк, мистер Старк! Ну хватит уже. Завязывайте.

— Мы надеемся на вашу порядочность.

— И напрасно, — Тони ласково улыбнулся. — Моя порядочность — это миф. Я способен на любую подлость.

— Ну что вы...

— Я много думал об этом в последнее время... Все вокруг называли меня опасным психом. Вы в том числе. Я, конечно, отмазывался, но вам по секрету скажу, что это правда. Я действительно отморозок. Если понадобится, пойду по головам. Ходил уже не раз, мне это даже нравится. Я вас подставлю. Куплю, продам, а потом снова куплю, причём задешево. Дам такую пресс-конференцию, что вас сожрут с потрохами. Захочу — перевезу компанию на другой континент и заберу с собой пятнадцать тысяч рабочих мест. Совру в суде под присягой. Живого места не оставлю. Сведу вас в гроб, а потом ещё на костях попляшу.

— Вы не посмеете.

Тони улыбнулся ещё шире.

— Готовы рискнуть? Я — да.

— Суда не избежать, — сказал прокурор. — Барнса всё равно осудят.

— Это не моя проблема, — ответил Тони.

— Вы просите невозможного.

— Прошу? — переспросил Тони. — Ну уж нет. Это совсем не просьба. Я обрисовываю условия сотрудничества. Раз закон велит судить Зимнего Солдата — судите. Но после суда мне нужно помилование.

— Что, простите?

— Помилование, — повторил Тони. — С личной подписью президента Соединённых Штатов.

— Да вы просто с ума сошли!

— Может, и так. Но я советую хорошенько подумать, нужен ли вам такой враг, как я. Вы вроде что-то говорили про плодотворное сотрудничество с Мстителями. Вот, пожалуйста. Я готов публично признать, что мы с вами сошлись полюбовно, у супергероев нет претензий к демократам и республиканцам, вместе взятым, и мы в любой момент кинемся на защиту народа. Не за бесплатно, конечно. Моё условие — помилование Капитана Америки.

— Причём тут Капитан? Он же мёртв.

— Я так не думаю.

Повисла тишина. Конгрессмен моргнул. Глаза у него были бесцветные.

— Кажется, я не совсем верно вас понял... Речь шла о Барнсе.

— Да, всё верно.

— Не хотите же вы сказать...

— Вы видели его со щитом.

— Мстители не смогут принять такого человека в свои ряды.

— Беннера приняли, Муравья приняли...

— Комиссия не позволит.

Тони хотел огрызнуться, но его опередили. За спиной раздался голос:

— Комиссия больше не формирует состав Мстителей.

Тони оглянулся. Отдуваясь, от дверей к столу шёл полковник Роудс в парадной форме. Из-за экзоскелета он двигался медленно, но уже мог твёрдо стоять на своих двоих. Он сел на ближайший стул, выпрямил спину и сказал:

— Простите за задержку. Я не так быстр, как мой предшественник.

— Полковник Роудс, — сказал конгрессмен.

— Сэр.

Прокурор приоткрыл рот от удивления. Тони буравил Роуди взглядом через стол.

Конгрессмен нашёл слова быстрее всех.

— Ваше назначение... эээ... весьма неожиданно.

— Комиссия пришла к выводу, что к переработке соглашения лучше привлечь человека, у которого есть подходящий опыт. Так уж вышло, что единственный супергерой в отставке — это я.

— Хм... Поздравляю с назначением, полковник.

— Спасибо, сэр. Что я пропустил?

— Мы как раз обсуждали условия сотрудничества с Мстителями. Мистер Старк... эээ... предлагает забыть все неурядицы, помиловав Барнса. А вы что скажете?

— Это в компетенции президента, если я верно понимаю.

— Но каково ваше мнение?

Роуди сцепил пальцы в замок. На Тони он не смотрел.

— Вряд ли это законно — судить Барнса за преступления, совершённые Зимним Солдатом.

— Вопрос о его вменяемости будет решён на психиатрической экспертизе, — сказал прокурор.

Тони молчал, выжидая. Роуди покусал губы.

— Зимний Солдат опасен, — сказал он. — В этом нет сомнений.

— Вот и я о том же.

— Опасен, как Халк, как Клинт Бартон и Наташа Романофф, как все люди с особыми навыками и способностями, — закончил Роудс.

— Но нельзя же прощать им всё подряд. Наступит анархия! Мы должны провести показательный процесс, который дал бы понять всем, что мы... мы держим ситуацию в руках, и беззакония больше не будет.

— Разумеется. Но вы бы как хотели? Чтобы эти люди сражались за нас или против нас?

Тони усмехнулся.

— Я бы хотел, чтобы они были за нас, — напрямик сказал Роуди. — Может быть, они и несовершенны, но ничего лучше сейчас нет. Ни одно преступление не должно быть спущено на тормозах, но в случае с Зимним Солдатом речь не идёт о сознательно совершённых убийствах. Я считаю этого человека скорее жертвой, чем обвиняемым. И я не вижу смысла устраивать показательный суд и превращать этих людей во врагов только затем, чтобы продемонстрировать обществу, что мы всё ещё контролируем ситуацию.

Конгрессмен уязвлённо смолк. Прокурор тоже молчал. Тони с грустью подумал: что за беда. В прежние времена победы и достижения отмечались ярче. А теперь что? Победил — и ни подиумов, ни фейерверков, ни фанфар.

И куда только мир катится.

Они опять заговорили, но Тони уже не вслушивался. Он встал из-за стола.

— Что, всё? — спросил конгрессмен.

— А вам что-то ещё от меня нужно?

У конгрессмена зазвонил телефон. Он извинился, взял трубку и отошёл к окну. По обращению Тони понял, что конгрессмен беседует с вице-президентом. Разговоры за столом стихли.

— Ну, — сказал Тони, — сообщите, когда ждать заявления президента.

Прокурор глядел на него обескураженно. Тони двинулся к двери.

Около дверного проёма его догнал голос Роуди.

— Тони.

Он остановился. Тяжело ступая, Роудс доковылял до него. Тони подставил ему плечо, и Роуди с благодарностью схватился.

— Чёрт. Подводит иногда.

— Как протез, пашет?

— Да, только заедает чуток в колене.

— Пришли с курьером на доработку, я поправлю.

— Да ладно, не надо.

— А я говорю, пришли.

Они встретились взглядами.

— Прости меня, — сказал Роуди. — Маху дал.

Что-то подсказывало: если бы Роуди мог покраснеть, он бы покраснел. Тони потянулся вперёд, обнял его и хлопнул по спине.

— Забыли.

Роуди кивнул. Тони отстранился, ещё раз потрепал его по плечу и повторил:

— Привози экзоскелет. Заодно впилю тебе пищалку с Эй-Си-Ди-Си.

— Лучше с Тейлор Свифт, — с улыбкой сказал Роуди.

— Не притворяйся. Я же знаю, что ты старпёр.

 

 

59.

 

Прощение… Прощение, прощение.

Забавная штука.

На своём веку Баки Барнс повидал много хорошего и ещё больше дурного. Он видел вещи, которые не хотел бы видеть, и сталкивался с непростительными поступками, удивляясь тому, что иногда их всё-таки прощают.

Какое-то время его занимала эта мысль — слабая, едва трепыхающаяся идея о том, что даже самые страшные события имеют свойство рано или поздно забываться, теряться во тьме времён. Великие трагедии не оставляли существенного следа на теле планеты. Умирали хорошие парни. Умирали и плохие. Голубой шарик вертелся в  холодном и тёмном космосе, зима сменялась весной и летом, осень — зимой. Время мало-помалу отбирало у Баки Барнса те немногие богатства, которыми он располагал: сначала босоногое детство, потом бесшабашную юность, мирную жизнь без войны, руку, свободу, эпоху.

В конце концов, время отобрало у Баки самое дорогое — представление о том, кто он такой, и Стива.

Баки ненавидел время. Но был и побочный эффект. Вместе со счастьем время забирало и горе, а потом — где-то в финале, — иногда даровало прощение.

Люди прощали даже не поступки, а человека, который их совершил.

Он сидел в длинном коридоре на жёсткой лавке. Запястье живой руки немного побаливало от наручников. По регламенту наручники должны были снять позже. Рядом на лавке томились ещё двое заключённых. Один из них с любопытством посматривал на него. Баки уже привык к этому и не обращал внимания.

Полчаса назад ему выдали личные вещи — те, что были при нём во время ареста. Он переоделся в джинсы, нашёл в кармане чёрную резинку для волос и стянул длинные патлы в хвост. В другом кармане лежал фантик от жвачки «Стиморол» с маркировкой «Сделано в США».

Баки долго смотрел на маленький звёздно-полосатый флажок.

Охранник заглянул в коридор и назвал по фамилии одного из заключённых. Заключённый встал, с уважением кивнул Баки, и его вывели. Грохнул замок на двери.

Он должен был чем-то занять голову, а потому стал думать об Америке. Странно, с какой естественной лёгкостью эта страна вернулась в его личный мирок; даже советская звезда на металлическом плече теперь больше напоминала о каком-нибудь штате, чем о красной книжке с командами, и краткосрочное заточение в тюрьме ничего не смогло изменить.

Американская культура, думал он, это культура колонизаторов. Люди, населившие эту землю, приехали из-за океана, спасаясь от нищеты, войн и разрухи, от непомерных налогов, от беззакония, от феодальных повинностей. Эта культура начиналась с бегства и воплощённого кошмара, с пересечения Атлантического океана в поисках свободы и лучшей жизни. Дикий континент заражал первых поселенцев цингой и дизентерией.

Это не было легко, сказал он себе. Это никогда не было легко. И никогда не будет.

Но так уж вышло, что весь американский народ состоит из беглецов и захватчиков. Все, как один, Зимние Солдаты. Может быть, им придётся впору такой же Капитан.

Снова заскрежетал замок, и голос охранника сказал:

— Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. На выход.

Баки встал. Его взяли под локоть, слегка придерживая левую титановую руку. Из одного коридора он вышел в другой, поменьше. Там его остановили около стола, забранного решёткой. За столом сидел другой охранник. Он расстелил перед собой вчерашнюю газету, развёрнутую на полосе с тремя крупными фотографиями: слева было лицо президента, по центру — вид Баки со щитом, справа — Стив.

Заголовок гласил: «КАПИТАН СНОВА С НАМИ».

Оба охранника заметили, куда смотрит Баки. Тот, что сидел за столом, подал бумаги и попросил:  
— Распишитесь, пожалуйста. Тут сказано, что мы вернули вам личные вещи.

Второй охранник достал ключ и, немного повозившись, снял с Баки наручники.

— Спасибо, — сказал Баки, с наслаждением размял запястье и расписался в документах.

По столу поползла фотография мальчика. Охранник толкал её локтем.

— Сэр, — сказал он. — А вы не могли бы… Это мой сын. Он фанат, и я… в общем… не могли бы, нет?

Баки не сразу понял, чего от него хотят, а когда понял, даже застыл на секунду.

— Подписать фото?

— Да. Если не трудно.

— А что написать?

— Ну… Его зовут Рон.

Баки перевернул снимок и написал на обороте: «Рону от сержанта Барнса. Держи хвост пистолетом».

— Нет-нет, — сказал охранник. — Пишите как есть.

Баки зачеркнул «от сержанта Барнса» и вывел: «от Капитана». На середине фразы рука чуть не дрогнула.

— Спасибо, сэр.

— Не за что.

— Ну… удачи? Извините, если мы вам…

— Нет, — сказал Баки. — Никаких проблем. Это вам спасибо.

Вместе со вторым охранником он пошёл к табличке «Выход».

— Что-то у вас и куртки нет, — заметил охранник.

 

— Я отдал её Брюсу Беннеру, — вспомнил Баки.

Охранник живо поинтересовался:

— И как он, этот Беннер? Говорят, страшен.

— Да нет, — сказал Баки. — Мужик как мужик.

Охранник приложил пропуск к считывателю, загромыхал замком и вывел Баки во двор. Солнце стояло в зените. Баки посмотрел в небо. Полуденный зной жёг плечи и вынуждал щуриться.

— Ох ты ж, — сказал охранник. — Это за вами?

Баки посмотрел за колючую проволоку. На парковке перед тюрьмой стоял серебристый «Тесла Родстер» — уже не новый, но всё ещё сияющий двухместный электрокар. Крыша была откинута. Из салона неслось что-то старое и знакомое. «Нирвана»? Нет. «Металлика».

— Да уж, — сказал Баки. — За кем же ещё.

Его довели до забора. Он пожал руку охраннику и вышел, миновав колючую проволоку. На водительском месте электрокара сидел Старк в очках-авиаторах и футболке «Fuck the police». Баки запрыгнул на второе сиденье и стукнулся коленом о звёздно-полосатый щит в ногах пассажирского кресла.

— Ауч! Проклятье!

— А ты как хотел, — сказал Старк, убавив музыку. — Супергеройство — это сплошная боль.

Баки фыркнул. Старк безмятежно жевал жвачку.

— Милый хвостик… Новое слово в имидже Капитана. Пидорок с резиночкой… Какое время — такой и символ.

— Да пошёл ты.

— Я скучал по тебе. Выглядишь ужасно.

— И ты не красавчик.

— Да ладно? Миллионы людей не могут ошибаться.

— Ещё как могут, — Баки стянул хвост потуже. — Миллионы людей ошибаются постоянно.

— Нет, я правда скучал, — сказал Старк. — Без шуток.

— Знаю.

— А ты засранец! Нет бы сказать «я тоже».

— Спасибо, что вытащил. Я этого не забуду.

Старк прикусил язык. Баки смешило то, как тяжело ему даётся искренность. Он подумал: подколоть его, что ли?

И не стал.

— Куда едем? — спросил он.

Старк пожал плечами.

— Не знаю. Вперёд.

Баки откинулся на спинку кресла, взял щит и положил его на колени. Щит нагрелся на солнце, а красная звезда в обрамлении сине-белых полос сверкала в его лучах.

— Вперёд так вперёд, — согласился он.

Машина тронулась, выехала с парковки и полетела по шоссе.

 

**fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Некоторые посты в блоге, посвящённые этому тексту:  
> [Про руку Баки](http://roksen.diary.ru/p209269732.htm)  
> [Про то, что творит Тони в первых главах](http://roksen.diary.ru/p209382676.htm)  
> [Про 9 главу и отношения героев](http://roksen.diary.ru/p209577589.htm) 


End file.
